


Ohana Means Nobody Gets Left Behind

by Dreamwind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Crossover, Crossover: Harry Potter/Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Harry Potter/Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Novella, Pre-Slash, Season 1 Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 106,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwind/pseuds/Dreamwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprising accident leads to Harry finding out he has a family waiting for him in paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hopena

**Author's Note:**

> Not compliant with the HP books after book 2 and the HP timeline has been moved up so that Harry is 12. The H50 timeline starts at the beginning of season 1.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any version of the Harry Potter series or the Hawaii Five-O (2010) series. I make no profit from this work of fiction.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s28.photobucket.com/albums/c214/MiyuMoon/?action=view&current=AwardsWinnerbanner21.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline Info:** Chapter 1 starts at the end of the school year in Mid July. So The Dursley's die prior to the pilot episode. SO that I don't have to rewrite the last half of the chapter I'm going to say that Five-O was established shortly before the Dursley's die and Harry gets out of Hogwarts.

**Part 1  
Chapter 1: Hopena**

**Saturday, July 18, 2009; Platform 9 3/4, London, England**

 

Harry smiled as Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a hug, her arms wrapped tight around him. He had never been hugged before and the warmth of her body and the scent of fresh pie coming off of her made Harry want to burry himself in her arms and never let go. This was what it was like to be held by your Mother, surely it couldn’t be any better? Harry sighed, a little disappointed when she released him. Still it was nice to have been hugged by a Mother, even if it wasn’t his own.

“I’m so proud of you, Harry,” Mrs. Weasley pulled him forward again and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Now don’t you ever do that again. What if you’d been killed! Merlin, you’re going to give me so many gray hairs.”

“Sorry, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry blushed and looked down at his feet.

“Now then, You best be getting ready to find your Aunt and Uncle. I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you.”

“Yeah, happy.” Harry tried not to let his doubt at that show.

The rest of the Weasly’s all patted his back and offered their thanks before heading away from the platform to the appiration point. Harry looked away as Mr. Weasley, holding onto Ron, vanished. He was alone again, left waiting to be picked up by a family that hated him. He wished that he could have been born a Weasley. Then he would have brothers and a little sister, parents who loved him and a real Home. Instead he was sitting here on a cold bench waiting.

Slowly the people around him left one by one. Sighing again Harry looked up at the clock on the train station wall. It was already 7pm and his Aunt and Uncle were nearly three hours late picking him up. Last year it had only been an hour but it looked like his family was even less happy to have him back than usual. Rubbing at his eyes, Harry pulled his trunk closer to him and reached between the bars of Hedwig’s cage, which sat atop the trunk. His Hedwig, his first gift and his first friend, nipped lightly at his fingers, letting out a soft hurr noise that she often used to try and comfort him. Hagrid had explained once that the noise was fairly common for female owls to use with their babies and like always it made warmth bloom in Harry’s chest.

“Hey Hedwig, you think maybe I should send you onto the Weasley’s,” Harry reached through the bars again to scratch at the feathers on her chest. “It’s getting kind of cold.”

Around him the station was nearly empty but the strong clip of boots against the floor echo’d around Harry. A shadow fell over him, making Harry look up at the two figures standing over him. For a moment a surge of fear shot through him at the dark figures outlined by the gas lamps. But as the two men stepped closer Harry was suddenly able to make out the dark uniform of the local constables.

“Harry Potter,” ask the figure on the left.

Harry nodded, unsure what was happening. Had the Dursley’s somehow really gotten him in trouble with the law? Had they turned him in to an orphanage like they had always threatened?

“I’m sorry, son,” the older of the two men dropped down to his knees before Harry, resting his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “There was an accident earlier and your Aunt and Uncle didn’t make it. Your cousin is fine though.”

“An accident?” Cold fear gripped Harry’s heart in a vise. If his Aunt and Uncle were dead what would happen to him?

“Another driver lost control of his truck when he suffered a seizure and his car crashed into your families car. You Aunt died instantly and your Uncle died on the scene before he could be removed from the vehicle. I know it’s hard but my partner and I are going to take you back to the station house while we get a hold of your Aunt Marge. Dudley said he was your Uncle’s sister?”

“She’s Dudley’s Aunt. Not mine. Aunt Petunia was my only other relative.”

The older officer helped Harry up, while the younger man carefully took Harry’s cart with his trunk and Hedwig’s cage and followed behind. Harry was lost, feeling smaller than ever before as the world dropped out from beneath his feet. Too much. It was all just too much in too little time. “She won’t want me.”

“What,” asked the older man.

“Aunt Marge. She won’t take me in if that’s what you’re planning. She told Uncle Vernon he should have drowned me when my parents died. Said I had bad blood.” Harry kept his eyes on the ground. He didn’t love his family and maybe once or twice he had wished they’d just die. But he had never really meant it.

The officer’s hand on his shoulder was suddenly squeezing tight and Harry was forced to stop when the officer stopped moving. “I’m sure she didn’t mean it, lad.”

Harry shrugged, wishing he could believe the constable. It was a nice lie, being wanted.

The ride to the station house wasn’t very long but Harry couldn’t remember any of it. It seemed like he had simply sat down in the back seat and then he was being led out of the car and into the imposing brick building. The older officer was resting his hand on Harry’s shoulder, guiding him through the maze of people and desks into a room at the back. There was a small table and a couple chairs in the room, along with a table with a container of coffee or hot water, Harry wasn’t sure. A small fridge was next to it and across from the fridge was a battered leather couch. On the couch was an exhausted looking Dudley, his eyes red and puffy with tears.

Dudley looked up at him and for a moment the only thing in Dudley’s eyes was an abyss of grief. That grief was quickly swallowed up by rage as Dudley lunged up from the couch at Harry. His beefy fist swinging wildly out at Harry, knocking Harry to the ground before he could get away.

“It’s your fault! You killed them, you freak,” bellowed Dudley.

Harry tried to crawl away as Dudley moved to kick him. ON instinct Harry tried to curl in on himself as he realized he wouldn’t be able to get away fast enough. He had to curl up to keep Dudley from kicking his abdomen and damaging his internal organs. Eyes clinched tightly closed Harry waited for the beating to continue.

It didn’t.

“Let me go! Let me go!”

Harry looked up to see the two officers who had come in with him hauling Dudley away from where Harry was curled on the floor. More officers were rushing into the room now as well, crowding around the doors.

“What’s going on here,” asked an older man in a dark suit.

“Sorry, Sir. This one snapped and attacked his cousin.” The older man that had picked Harry up at the station shook his head at Dudley, who still screaming at Harry, was being dragged out of the room. “You okay, lad?”

“I’m okay, sir.” Harry sat up and accepted the man in the suites assistance up from the floor.

The man frowned at Harry, looking him over as if he could see through Harry’s cloths and deeper beyond his skin. “Alright, someone get the first aid kit and get that other kid a councilor. Care to explain way your cousin just attacked you, son?”

“Sir,” interrupted the older officer again. “Harry here insinuated that his family situation wasn’t ideal. It may not be wise to place him in his Aunt care along with the other boy.”

Suite-man raised an eyebrow but accepted whatever silent words were exchanged between the two men went over Harry’s head. “Alright, son, why don’t we get you some food and then we can-“

“Sir,” interrupted another young officer, a girl this time dressed in her street uniform. “There's a Ms. Figg was hopping to talk with you. She said she's his neighbor and that she wanted to see if you were planning on sending Harry with Dudley Dursley or if we were going to contact Harry’s Mother’s cousin?”

“I…I have family?” Harry looked between the adults gathered around him, his confusion evident to all of them.

“Does he,” asked suite-man.

“According to Ms. Figg Harry’s maternal grandmother was American. Ms. Figg said he has family living in Hawaii, or at least that was where his Grandmother's family was living. I sent over a notice to the American Police there to see if they can verify this. We’re still waiting on confirmation.”

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

**Monday, July 20, 2009; Five-O HQ, Hawaii**

“Commander McGarrett?”

Steve looked up at the woman walking into the Five-O offices. She was nothing special really, kind of mousey looking, another paper-pusher from the Governor’s Office most likely. It seemed like the Governor wanted everything they wrote up in triplicate lately. It had caused Danny to go on several long rants about all the paperwork and how Steve always pushed it off on him. Steve had to admit it was rather amusing to watch Danny once he got started on a really good rant. All that hand waving and angry pacing always set Steve’s blood to boiling.

“That’s me.”

“I’m Keki from the Governor’s Office. I’m here because we received a notice through HPD from London for you, sir. The Police in London were trying to find out if you were related to a Lily Potter, maiden name of Evans?”

“Lily?” Steve looked surprised suddenly. He hadn’t heard from his cousin Lily since she sent the announcement about little Harry being born. “Yeah I do, why?”

“They were wanting to see if you could take custody of her son, Harry Potter.”

Danny, Chin and Kono came out of their offices, hovering in the background as the paper-pusher watched Steve nervously. Steve was looking at the paper-pusher with Constipated Aneurism Face #3, which could only lead to bad things. Steve lifted his hands, waving them slightly in agitation. “What do you mean take custody of Harry? Where are his parents?”

“According to London they died when Harry was one. He has been living with his aunt, Petunia Dursley.” Keki licked her lips and shuffled nervously at the glare that the head of Five-O was leveling at her. “She…uh…she and her husband died in a car accident and her husbands sister has refused custody of Harry and they couldn’t find any family from Harry’s father’s side. So as the next closest living relative they wanted to know if you would accept custody of him.” Opening her briefcase she handed a folder over to Steve.

“What’s this?”

“Everything they have on Harry Potter. There some interesting notations in there you may want to look over. It also has a photo of him.”

Steve took the folder, flipping it open. There looking up at him was a photo of a twelve year old boy with Lily’s eyes and James’ cheekbones and wild hair. He was a handsome kid. In a few years Steve was sure he would have to beat the girls (and some of the boys) off his little cousin with a really BIG stick. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like why no one had told him Lily and James had been killed, Sirius at least should have. He knew how to get a hold of Steve and was supposed to be the one taking care of Harry. Why wasn’t he?

“Alright, let them know I’ll take him in. See if they can get on the first flight over, non-stop if at all possible.”

“Right away.” Nodding at the rest of the team she turned and scurried out of the office.

“So,” Danny moved to lean back against Steve’s desk, watching him carefully. “Another McGarrett coming to Hawaii? What is this world coming to? Aren’t there too many of you already? God lets hope that he isn’t as crazy as you are.”

Steve smiled up at his partner as he leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up onto the desk. “If not I’m sure we can fix that.”

“Fix that? Fix that, he says. Are you crazy! This kids like what…10-“

“Twelve, actually.”

“Twelve…Big difference. You are planning on turning that little baby-faced kid into a mini SuperSEAL. No. Just no.” Danny leaned forward, shaking his finger at Steve. “Got it?”

Steve smirked up at Danny.


	2. Ho'omaka 'ana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives in Hawaii and Danno and Steve bicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline Info:** Chapter 2 starts the day after episode 1.02

**Monday, August 28, 2009; Five-O HQ, Hawaii**

Exhausted from the latest car chase but excited about his little cousin’s arrival, Steve pulled off his bullet proof vest and tossed it onto his desk. Striding further into the room Steve pulled off his bloody shirt and dropped it on top of the vest and pulled open the bottom drawer on his desk and took out a clean shirt. It would take another three minutes to clean up and bandage the spot on his arm where he was grazed by a stray bullet. If he was as efficient as always (and why did the snickering voice in his head sound like Danno?) he should still be able to make it to the airport on time to pick up Harry.

“Hey, Danno,” Steve called out as he strode out of his office, clean shirt in hand. “You got any spare bandages I could use?”

“Really,” Danny glared at Steve from over his desk. “Why am I not surprised. If you’re not getting me shot you’re getting yourself shot. Do you have a death wish?”

“You can rant later, Danno.” Steve leaned against the doorframe and watched as Danny finished stuffing his dirty dress shirt into a laundry bag. It wasn’t often that Steve got to participate in his favorite hobby, Danno gazing. The man was weird about keeping himself covered up and professional looking. So every time Steve got even a tiny peak of Danny’s pale flesh it lit his body up like the fourth of July. If that didn’t leave him with some rather prominent erections at inopportune moments, Steve might have been convinced to wear some tighter pants, just to see what Danny would do. “I need to bandage this so that I can go pick up Harry.”

“Oh shit, he’s coming in today?” Danny pulled on his shirt, snagged his tie and began to dig through his desk for the spare First Aid kit he kept, just for SuperSEAL related injuries. “Give me a sec to get that clean and bandaged and then we can go get the kid.”

“We,” asked Steve, the edges of his lips curving up in a small quirky grin.

“We. You think I’m gonna let you pick up the kid alone. The way you drive? Really? No.” Danny looked up at Steve as he set the disinfectant, cotton balls and bandages on the table before snapping the First Aid kit closed. “Now sit your butt down, babe, so that we can get this done before the next millennium gets here.”

Steve arched an eyebrow at Danny and chuckled lightly, but did as told. “Don’t you have Grace this evening?”

“No, Rachel and Step-Stan decided she should stay with them for the week since Step-Stan’s parents came all this way to meet their new granddaughter,” Danny nearly spat the words out, his frustration obvious.

“Sorry, Danno.” Steve watched Danny for a moment. “Hey, how about when you have her next the two of you come to my place? We could have a BBQ and introduce Harry to Grace and the team?”

“Yeah, fine.” Danny tossed the bloody cotton balls in the trash and quickly wrapped Steve’s wound up. “Ok, that should do or now.” Clapping his hands together Danny looked from Steve out to the bullpen where Kono and Chin were getting themselves ready to head home. “Let’s get the kid and this time I’m driving.”

“I can drive, Danno.”

“You may call that driving, babe, but the rest of us normal people would call it suicide waiting to happen. So no. I’m driving. I’m not letting you scar the kid for life. You do remember that the report said his Aunt and Uncle died in a car crash right?”

“Yeah, so? Have I ever crashed the car?”

“Just because it hasn’t happened yet doesn’t mean it won’t. So please, humor me this once and let me drive.”

“Fine, Danno. You can drive but you have to get us there on time.” Steve shoved his hands in the pockets of his cargo pants and slipped out the door of Danny’s office while Danny sputtered behind him.

“Late? I’m going to make us late? No. It doesn’t work that way, SuperSEAL. If you don’t remember I’m the professional one here. I get here on time every morning, in clean salt-water free clothing. Unlike some people.”

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - -

**Honolulu International Airport, Hawaii**

Harry had to admit he was a little nervous. At first it had been flying itself that had made him nervous. It was one thing to fly on a magic broom that he had complete control over and another thing altogether to fly in a metal plan that was heavy enough that it shouldn’t be able to get off the ground and then let it be piloted by a stranger. But after the first hour when nothing happened, Harry had calmed down and been able to enjoy himself. His seat back in coach wasn’t as fancy as the ones at the front of the plan that he had passed on his way in, but it wasn’t as bad as Uncle Vernon had always complained it was. Of course that could be that Uncle Vernon had been almost four times Harry’s size.

Now he was nervous because he was meeting his cousin Steve. Officer McLeod, the older man who had picked him up at the train station, had told Harry a bit about his cousin based on the information that the Hawaiian Police Department had sent back. It all sounded more than a bit intimidating to Harry. As if meeting a completely new family member for the first time wasn’t nerve wracking enough, his cousin happened to be a former Navy SEAL (whatever that was), head of a special Police task force and a friend of the Hawaiian Governor’s! He wasn’t sure what Steve (should he even call him Steve?) expected of him. Would he be like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wanting Harry to do more than his share of the house work and then to stay hidden away like a dirty secret? Or would he be more like Ron’s Dad and want to share stories with Harry and tell him new things about his new home? Harry really hopped his cousin was as nice as Mr. Weasley.

Harry was so wrapped up in wondering what his cousin would be like that he almost missed the man. Harry had been waiting at the baggage claim with his trunk for about twenty minutes when a hand settled on his shoulder. Looking up Harry had been surprised by the tall man standing at his side. He was certainly tall, even taller than Mr. Weasley, and he had warm friendly eyes and a wide smile on his face as he looked down at Harry. Although his coloration was all wrong Harry couldn’t help but see a bit of his Mother in the man’s eyes. They looked at him just like his Mother’s looked at him through the few photographs he had of her.

“Mr. McGarrett,” asked Harry, his voice shaking a bit.

“Just call me Steve, Harry. We’re Ohana.”

Harry blinked at the unfamiliar word, waving it off as some American thing. “Okay.”

“Did you have a good flight?”

“I guess so. I’ve never flown anywhere before.” Harry glanced away from Steve to where another man was standing, watching them. He was taller than Harry but still short for an adult. He probably only reached Steve’s shoulder if he stood next to him and he certainly looked out of place in the airport. Everyone Harry had seen so far was dressed in very relaxed clothing and many people were wearing brightly colored and patterned shirts that Harry could really only imagine Professor Dumbledore liking. This man was dressed in slacks, a dress shirt and a tie. Admittedly it was a nice tie, certainly nicer than any of the ties Uncle Vernon, Dudley or Harry (who only had one) wore to church. But it was rather strange and unsettling to see someone looking even more out of place than Harry felt.

“You’ll get used to it. Most flights aren’t as long as the one you had today.”

Harry glanced back to his cousin, whose hand was still settled lightly on his shoulder. “Do you fly often,” Harry asked, generally curious.

“Not as often as I used to and mostly if I do it’s just a short flight around the islands. If you want after you’ve settled in I can get a helicopter ride set up to show you an aerial view of Oahu?”

“If you’d like.” Harry looked away from his cousin and back to the other man, who was still watching them. His face seemed less stern than it had a moment ago, something softer settling on the strong features.

“Spotted him, eh?” Steve waved the other man to come up to them and Harry felt his muscles tense briefly. “Harry, I’d like to introduce you to my partner, Detective Danny Williams. You can just call him Danno.”

Harry blinked up at Steve. “Danno?”

“It’s a nick name my daughter and this goof use,” Danny, or Danno, said with a smile. “I suppose if you are anything like SuperSEAL here you’ll be calling me that all the time.”

“Only if you don’t mind,” Harry glanced back at his feet and then over to his luggage trying to hide the flush rising in his cheeks. Hermione had explained about “partners” after Christmas when they had walked in on two seventh year boys snogging on the common room couch. It was a little more information about sex and strangers than Harry was really comfortable with at the time, but he supposed if they were happy then there couldn’t be anything wrong with it, no matter what Uncle Vernon said.

“See that, babe! Someone in your family has real manners.” Danny smiled at Harry then. A wide smile that stretched across his face and seemed to just light the man up. “I don’t mind if you want to call me Danno. At least you asked. This goof here,” Danny shook his thumb at Steve, “Didn’t even ask. No manners at all.”

“Now that’s not true. I’ve got great manners.”

Danny snorted and shook his head. “Don’t believe him kid. Thinks he’s a regular sea monkey. Always with the organic healthy foods, obsessive swimming, and really what sane person swims in the ocean? There’s jelly fish and sharks and all manner of other creepy things in there.”

“Come on, Danno! A little healthy food wouldn’t kill you. If you keep eating all those fatty foods and sweets your going to swell up like a blow fish.”

“Bah!” Danny waved his hands in front of him and turned to pick up Harry’s trunk. “This all of it, Harry?”

“No, but the people at the counter said I can’t take Hedwig with me until she clears her quarantine period?”

“Hedwig?” Steve and Danny exchanged a look. “Kitten or puppy?”

Danny look Harry over, an amused twitch of his lips the only sign of the teasing nature of the banter. “Looks like the kind of kid who’d have a kitten.”

“No way, Danny. It’s a puppy. Right? All kids like puppies.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Steaks for dinner says it’s a kitten.”

“I’ll take that.” The two men turned to look back at Harry. If Harry hadn’t known Fred and George for two years now, this might have been a bit confusing, but he had and these two weren’t near as bad as the twins when they got started.

“What do I get if you’re wrong,” asked Harry, his tone serious.

Steve and Danny looked at each other startled. So far Harry had seemed startlingly shy. Although it shouldn’t have been a shock based on the information that the London Police had sent over about Harry being underweight and having made several offhand remarks about him having “bad blood” and that his family thought they should have drowned him. Officer McLeod had also sounded relieved to hear Steve was willing to take Harry in and had relayed the information about the altercation between Dudley and Harry at the station house. After hearing that Steve had been even more certain that taking Harry in was the right thing to do. Here in Hawaii Steve could make certain that Harry had a real Ohana and that he knew it was okay to protect himself. Still Steve was happy to see that Harry was becoming comfortable with Danny and him so quickly.

“What do you think, Danno?”

“How about some of that sugary heaven Chin always brings in from the bakery?”

“Hmmm…I was thinking surfing lessons from Kono?”

“Kono huh?” Danny looked Harry over with a grin. “I don’t know many boys that wouldn’t love that. That work for you, Harry?”

Harry shrugged. “Isn’t surfing dangerous?” Not that that would keep Harry from doing it if it was any fun. After all he had taken on a Troll, a three headed giant dog, a possessed teacher and a one thousand year old basilisk. How dangerous could surfing be in comparison?

“Not if you know what you’re doing. And Kono is the best,” Steve said with certainty.

Harry pretended to think about it. “Can I get both if both of you are wrong?”

“Of course. So who is right,” Steve bounced on the balls of his feet, playing up his excitement for Harry’s amusement. “It’s me right? Of course it is. What kind of puppy is she? Hedwig is a she, right?”

Harry couldn’t help the laugh that sneak it way out as he watched his cousin. “Hedwig’s a girl all right. Prettiest girl you’ve ever seen. All white and black with big golden eyes.” Harry smiled wider and tried to pretend that teasing them wasn’t fun.

“See…Puppy,” crowed Steve.

“No way. It’s totally a kitten.”

“Puppy.”

“Kitten.”

“Puppy!”

“Kitten!”

“Owl.”

“Pu…What? Owl?” Steve turned a confused gaze onto his little cousin.

“Owl. Snowy Owl, actually.” Harry smiled serenely up at the two confused adults. Merlin, this was actually turning out to be a pretty good day. He didn’t know what it was exactly about these two but he felt safe with them, even if they were both a bit odd.

“Wait,” Danny was waving his hands again. Harry couldn’t help but smile at that. He had never met anyone who talked so much with their hands before. “You have a snowy owl? Are those even native to England?”

“I think they’re native to North America. Hermione would know, she knows all kinds of things.”

“Who’s Hermione? Your girlfriend,” Steve winked at Harry who just looked at him confused.

“We go to school together. She’s one of my best friends.”

“That’s good. Girls can be…strange, so try to be nice to her.” Danny patted Harry’s shoulder and started to lead him out towards the exit.

“Sure.” Harry was confused again. He wasn’t sure why they thought he wouldn’t be nice to Hermione. Sure he hadn’t really stopped Ron from teasing her when they were eleven, but they were all friends now. And really, besides being a little bossy, she wasn’t that strange.

“Okay, then. Let’s get you in the car and head on home.” Steve reached for the keys in Danny’s hand only for the other man to jump away, just out of reach.

“No way, babe. We already agreed that today I’m driving. Now help Harry with his trunk.” Danny turned to look at Harry again, while Steve pouted. “Did the people at the desk say when Hedwig would be released?”

“Not really. But they asked me what number to call and I didn’t know so I just told them I was staying with Steve.” Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose and looked over to where Steve was putting his trunk into the boot of the silver car. “I think they knew him because they didn’t ask for a number after that.”

Danny chuckled and opened the passenger side door. “Don’t worry about it. If they don’t know the number for the house everyone knows how to reach Five-O HQ.”

“Five-O?”

“That’s the name of the Governor’s task force that we’re on. Steve is head of it in fact. So most everyone on the island knows his name, if not his face.”

“Oh.” Harry got into the front seat of the car and looked back out the window to where Steve was shutting the boot. “Is it okay for me to sit up front?”

“Of course. You’ll get the best view from here and SuperSEAL there needs to sit in the back more often. It’s my car and he’s the one that always end up driving it.”

“Don’t you like driving,” asked Harry.

“Of course! Your cousin is just a power hungry badger face who steals my keys all the time.”

 _‘Power hungry badger face’_ , Harry mouthed. Americans were certainly crazy. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if his Grandmother had spoken like Danny or Steve. Probably more like Steve, he thought. Danny’s accent wasn’t quite the same. “Are you from Hawaii to, Danno?”

“No. I’m from Jersey, it’s on the east coast. It’s pretty different from this pineapple covered hell, probably a bit more like London since Jersey is a big city.”

“Don’t let, Danno fool you, kiddo. He loves Hawaii.” Steve closed the door and smiled around the back of Harry’s chair at the two up front. “Home, Jeeves.”

“Don’t even start with me, Steven.” Danny glared at Steve through the rearview mirror as he pulled away from the curb and back into traffic. “You’re in charge of a kid now so you need to stop acting like you’re younger than Harry here. Really what kind of grown man dresses in board shorts and cargo pants every day? Wear a tie or something. Oh, and stop putting grenades in your pockets and in random kitchen drawers.” Danny glanced over at Harry, his expression serious. “If you find anything grenade like in the house put it in the box on the dinning room table and I’ll get it out of the way. Don’t want you blowing yourself up because that goof doesn’t know that weapons of mass destruction are _not meant to be kept in your private home._ ”

Harry nodded and glanced back at Steve who was watching them with an unrepentant smile on his face. Harry knew what a grenade was but he’d never actually seen one. But he didn’t really want to look too stupid about things that he supposed someone who was regularly in muggle school would know. Officer McLeod hadn’t mentioned anything about Steve being a wizard, but then Officer McLeod was probably a muggle. Was Steve a wizard or was he a muggle? Would Harry have to pretend he wasn’t a wizard around Steve? If he told Steve would he act like Uncle Vernon and try to beat the magic out of him?

Harry continued to muse on his thoughts as they drove away from the airport towards Steve’s house. Although he was looking out the window most of the beautiful sights of Oahu was missed as he was to lost in thought to really notice anything. Danny kept watching Harry out of the corner of his eyes, trying to see if they had spooked the kid too much with their banter. He knew it could be a bit much sometimes, but it was hard to stop himself once he really got going with Steve. The man just pushed all the rights buttons. He wasn’t sure what it was about the kid but Danny found himself just as lost to Harry as he was to Grace and Steve. Harry needed him just as much as Steve did and just as much as they needed each other. It would be a rocky start no doubt as Harry worked out where Steve’s boundaries were and what Harry could expect of Steve in return. And as much of a SEAL as Steve was, Danny knew he would never hurt Harry as it was looking like Harry’s Aunt and Uncle had. Some part of Harry must already recognize that if Harry was relaxing so quickly, but Danny knew that like all kids Harry was going to test Steve, and the rest of Five-O, in ways that weren’t yet anticipated.


	3. Loa'a Ohana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline Info:** Chapter 3 starts the night of 8/28 and continues into the next day

**Monday August 28, 2009; McGarrett House, Hawaii**

By the time they arrived at Steve’s house Harry was fast asleep, his head resting against the window, breath coming out in little snores. Steve was loathed to wake him. Flying from Europe to Hawaii was always killer and Steve could only imagine how uncomfortable it was squeezed in coach class seating. Looking over at Danno the two silently agreed to just try and carry Harry into the house and put him to bed. It was a tricky thing getting a sleeping child out of a car without waking them and Harry being larger than Grace would only make it harder. Danny argued with Steve for a couple minutes on who should carry him. Danny had pointed out his previous experience doing the same thing with Grace and Steve had countered by pointing out that Harry wasn’t all that much shorter than Danny. When Danny started to argue that again, Steve pointed out that Danny’s knee still gave him a bit of trouble and that this might only make it worse. In the end Danny had thrown his hands up in the air and complained to the sky while Steve carefully picked up Harry and carried him inside like a pro.

Not to be outdone, Danny had picked up Harry’s trunk to carry it into the Steve’s old childhood bedroom, which the team had been trying to update for Harry since they learned about his pending arrival. Carrying Harry’s trunk was easier than it should have been given the size and that it supposedly had all of his possessions in it. Not a good sign, Danny thought realizing Harry probably weighed more than the trunk when it should have been the other way around.

By the time Danny brought the trunk in and set it at the foot of the bed, Steve had already stripped Harry down to his underwear and tucked him under the covers. Harry smacked his lips and rolled onto his side, tugging the blankets with him. It was rather adorable to watch and Danny hoped that Steve got to have more moments like this, where something so simple could remind Steve just why they did what they did. If there was anything worth protecting, worth the gunshot wounds, the explosions and the unexpected overtime, this was it.

“Come on, Steve,” Danny waved Steve out of the room. “We should let him sleep.”

“Yeah,” Steve looked back in the room again at his cousins small form cuddled into the blankets.

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - -

 

**Tuesday August 29, 2009; McGarrett House, Hawaii**

The next morning arrived sooner than Steve thought possible. He and Danny had stayed up for hours after Harry had fallen asleep. Steve couldn’t help but be grateful for having Danny as a partner and friend. The blond seemed to know just what to say to convince Steve that he could in fact raise Harry and not have the kid turn out as some kind of weirdo. Steve had had several near meltdowns prior to Harry’s arrival and Danny, Chin and Kono had all been pretty helpful. After all what did he know about raising a kid? His life was full of violence and danger, what if one of his enemies tried to use Harry as a hostage? What if he died in the line of duty? Who was going to take care of Harry then? They were valid concerns, Steve knew that but he was also aware (thanks to a smack to the back of the head from Kono) that all of Five-O had his and Harry’s backs. They would protect him; risk their lives for him just as they would for Grace, because Harry was part of Steve’s family. And if something happened to Steve they would take Harry in.

Later today he would have to put in the paperwork to insure that if he died Danny or Chin would become Harry’s new guardians. He didn’t want to pile on the extra cost of another child on Danny, but he figured he could set up a trust fund for Harry that could be used for schooling and other necessities so that Danny wouldn’t have to use too much of his own to cover for Harry. Danny would be pissed and probably take it as a slight against his ability to give Harry (and Grace) suitable living conditions, but really the island was expensive to live on and even the money from being in Five-O wasn’t enough to put two children through school without greater sacrifice. Chin he knew would be just as good at raising Harry as Danny. The older man was one of the most honorable men Steve had ever met. Plus Chin would be able to teach Harry all about Hawaii and how to do things like spearfish.

Steve chuckled as he tried to imagine Danny teaching Harry to spearfish. That just didn’t seem like it would end well. Shaking his head Steve shook his wet hair out of his eyes and walk out of the surf over to where he had set his towel. He should still have time to take a shower and make breakfast before Harry woke up. After getting some food in him, and boy did Harry look like he needed the food, they could talk a bit. Maybe use the time to get to know a little more about each other and then set some ground rules and decide what they’d like to do for the rest of the day. Steve was kind of hoping to do a BBQ with the team tonight so that Harry could meet everyone. It would be nice for Harry to meet Steve’s Ohana. Hopefully Harry would get to know and like them all enough to consider them his Ohana as well.

Steve finished drying himself off enough not to leave puddles all over the wood floor and head back to the lanai. The sunrise was especially nice today so after dropping the wet towel across the railing of the lanai, Steve took a moment for himself to watch it. Stretching his arms above his head Steve worked out the last of the kinks from the last several days worth of stress and turned back to the house, stepping inside.

It didn’t take long for him to realize something was off. All his senses had gone on alert the moment he stepped inside. Someone was in the house. For a moment his body frozen, heart thundering in his chest thinking that someone had broken in like before, but the feeling was different. Whoever was in the house didn’t feel like a threat. Still it was better to be safe, especially with Harry fast asleep upstairs. Danny wouldn’t be here until the evening, so it couldn’t be him. Besides, Danny would have gone out to the lanai knowing Steve would have been out for his morning swim. Chin and Kono would never come over without calling first so that left the most likely option being an unknown enemy.

Moving closer to the wall, Steve inched along until he reached his desk. Trying to be as silent as possible he opened the drawer and pulled out his knife, cursing himself for leaving his gun locked upstairs. Water from his still damp hair slid down the back of his neck as he made his way towards the kitchen. He paused by the doorway, trying to locate the person in the room based on the sounds they were making only to freeze as the smell of bacon reached him.

What kind of burglar made you bacon?

Lowering the hand with the knife to his side, Steve peeked around the doorframe. Sure enough there was his little cousin, dressed in worn out, oversized cloths, hovering over the stove. Quietly Steve went back to the other room and replaced the knife in its spot in the desk drawer. He didn’t want to freak Harry out on his first real day in Hawaii.

“You’re up early,” he commented fondly as he walked into the kitchen. “I figured you’d still be sleeping.”

Harry blushed and quickly looked back at the pan of bacon. “I’m used to getting up early and I wasn’t tired anymore.”

Harry cooked the bacon like an expert and as Steve looked everything over again he noticed that there was a plate filled with scrambled eggs on the counter, steam still rising from it, and another plate with several slices of warm toast as well. “I would have made more but I wasn’t sure what you’d want. I can make something different tomorrow if you’d like?”

“Harry,” Steve moved forward and carefully took the spatula from Harry, lightly pushing him away from the pan of bacon. “You don’t have to worry about cooking. I can make breakfast and dinner just fine.”

Harry looked down at his feet, face going a little pale. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. I just don’t want you to get hurt. Besides you just got here. You should be relaxing and playing out in the sand and sea.” Steve tossed Harry a warm grin over his shoulder as he finished the bacon and scooped them out onto the small plate Harry already had waiting. “Now, why don’t we eat this fine breakfast you made and then we can spend some time getting things set up for you?”

“Sure.” Harry blinked again, watching him with a slightly confused but amused expression. Steve couldn’t help the wide grin that took over his face at the expression. It was one Danny had worn a lot during their first week as partners. Like he wasn’t quite sure Steve was sane but still found him adorable in a fluffy animal kind of way.

“Was your room okay? I wasn’t sure how you’d want it to look, but I figured that a bit of a repaint and clean sheets couldn’t hurt.” Steve shook his head and went about dishing himself up a plate of food, which he quickly set down in front of Harry. “I don’t think the room had been updated since I was a teen.”

“It was fine, really.” Harry was blushing again and Steve had to suppress the impulse to ruffle his cousin’s already messy hair.

“Well if you want to make any changes let me know.” Steve sighed around the bite of eggs he had taken. “This is really good, Harry.”

“Thanks.” Harry smiled. “And…uh, thanks for taking me in.”

“Harry,” Steve set his fork down. “It’s no problem. You’re family and family means no one gets left behind. I’m sorry that Petunia didn’t understand that, but you don’t have to worry about that here. I want you here and I hope that you’ll like being here.”

Harry glanced down at his plat but not before Steve caught the sight of tears in Harry’s eyes. “Thank you.”

“Now, why don’t we eat the rest of this great breakfast you made and then we can talk. We still need to get you settled in and figure out what to do about school.”

“School?”

“Well, I don’t have time to home school you but there are some good schools here. There’s a private school that is really good. Danny’s daughter, Grace goes there. Or there are some good public schools near by. You might have to do a placement test though since I wasn’t able to get a hold of your school records from this year and the year before.” Steve scratched at the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. “Did you go to the school that your Dad and Mom attended? Hogvets … Hogteant … Hogmeads?”

“Hogwarts.” Harry nodded. “Yeah I started there when I was eleven. Will I get to go back?”

“I would love to let you go back but I don’t really have the money to fly you back and forth that often. I’m sure we can find you a good school here and if you’d like I can help you set up an email account to talk with your friends at school?”

Harry chewed worriedly at his lower lip. He wasn’t sure if there was a magical school on the island or if Steve even knew what Hogwarts really taught. If he told Steve and Steve didn’t know would the American magical government send Aurors to arrest them? It was a risk but if Harry was going to stay with Steve he should tell him. But maybe he could wait a day or two until he was sure Steve really wanted him here. “Can I decide about school later?”

“Sure. But we won’t want to wait too long.”

The rest of breakfast went pretty smoothly. Steve told Harry more about his Mom and Dad and even promised to find the box with the old photos of Lily from when she was little. Harry was excited about that. Until meeting Steve all he knew about his Mom was that he had her eyes. He wanted to know more about his parents and here was his cousin, who had known his Mom since they were kids. For once it looked like things in his life might turn out okay. It would be sad not going back to Hogwarts, the first place he had ever lived where he didn’t feel unwanted or like something to be ashamed of. But he wouldn’t miss all the dangers. It just seemed odd to him how the adults there wouldn’t listen to him when he tried to get their help, how some of them actively tried to hurt or kill him and how there could be monsters like Trolls and Basilisks in the castle without the wards preventing it. Although he supposed since the basilisk had been living in the castle for a thousand years, it was likely there before the wards were and as such was free to come and go without the wards stopping it. And that was a scary thought. He loved Hogwarts. He loved the friends he was making there but he wouldn’t miss the whispered comments and the fan girls that seemed to have popped up those last few days after Ginny spread the tale of how Harry had fought off Slytherin’s basilisk to save her.

Still could he really give that up and stay here? He would have to think about it seriously because if the answer was no it was going to hurt Steve and maybe Harry would lose this chance at having a family that actually loved him.

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - -

 

By the late afternoon all Harry wanted to do was crawl in bed. Steve had convinced him to go into town so they could get him a new wardrobe, since all of his cloths were deemed unfit for a hobo. Harry had known it would be hot compared to Surrey, but he hadn’t realized quite how much hotter it actually was. Even in one of Dudley old oversized t-shirts and a pair his most worn jeans, Harry had felt as if he had sweat off half his body weight before they had obtained enough clothes to satisfy Steve. And even after that he had told Harry that Kono would likely look through them to see if they should get him anything else to wear. That had Harry worried. He liked that he had new clothes, clothes that actually fit him, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to spend another four to five hours shopping for cloths.

Steve seemed to realize that Harry was tiring out but instead of mentioning it he calming asks Harry if he would mind them stopping at the grocer before heading back to the house. Apparently a BBQ was planed for tonight to introduce Harry to Steve’s friends. Harry can’t help but wonder if Danno will be there. He hasn’t seen the other man since they left the airport but he simply figured that Danno must be working. They were police officers after all and Harry doubted that the criminals on the island took weekends off. Still he had kind of hoped to see the other man during breakfast, but he wasn’t there at the house. Maybe they weren’t living together yet? Harry wondered how long Steve and Danno had been dating and if they were going to get married. Was that even legal? He had so many questions. He wished he could talk to Hermione, she usually had an answer for everything.

“Hey Steve? What exactly is a BBQ?”

Steve turned to look at Harry. His cousin had such an honest face and God, Steve couldn’t believe that Harry didn’t even know what a BBQ was. That was just not right on so many levels. “A BBQ is slang for a Barbeque. It’s an American tradition. Basically you grill food outside and if the weather is good you eat it outside as well. Usually it’ll be either hamburgers, hot dogs or steaks that get grilled, but other areas of the country do different meats or vegetables as well.”

“Oh. What do you barbeque here?”

“Well, I’ll make some steaks but if you’d rather I can make some hamburgers or hotdogs? We could do fish or pork as well, but I think the first three will work better for your first BBQ. Chin, Kono and Danny will likely bring some side dishes with them when they come over. Chin will likely bring either a macaroni salad or kim chee. That’s what he brought last couple times. Not sure about what Kono or Danno will bring.”

“Can I make something?”

Steve smiled and led Harry through the market, looking over the produce brought in from the local farmers. “Sure. Nothing involving fire though. And if you need a sharp knife I should be there to watch. To make sure you don’t cut off a finger.”

Harry snorted and shook his head. “I won’t cut off a finger. I’ve been cooking since I was eight.”

Harry wondered from the vegetables over to the shelves showing off the fresh fruit, never noticing the sharp look in Steve’s eyes. Steve was glad Harry was comfortable talking to him, but every now and then he would let something slip that made the hair on the back of Steve’s neck stand on end. No eight year old should be cooking, too many things could go wrong. Then there was the clothes. Even after letting Harry buy new clothes he seemed to pick only shirts that were a bit big on him and more like something Danny would pick out. That had made Steve smile a bit but he wished Harry was able to relax enough to pick out short sleeved shirts that fit or shirts that didn’t have a collar. And the sweater. Where did Harry find a sweater in a store on Oahu? Steve had bought the sweater anyway, because Harry had seemed to like it, but he didn’t think Harry realized he wasn’t likely to need it.

“I could make deviled eggs? Or maybe some fruit slices then?”

“You can make deviled eggs,” asked Steve, surprised.

“Yeah. Uncle Vernon liked them a lot if he had business people over but Aunt Petunia couldn’t make them. I tried doing it once after she gave up and went to the store to get some pre-made finger foods to serve.” The muscle by Harry’s left eye twitched and Steve moved closer to Harry’s side not liking the look on his cousins face. “When she came back Uncle Vernon had already eaten like ten of them. Aunt Petunia was really mad but she used them anyway and from then on I had to make them every time there were guests eating over.” Harry made an inarticulate angry noise at the back of his throat and picked up a kiwi, rolling the fuzzy little fruit around his palm. “She always said she made them. Never even said ‘Thank you, Harry.’ Not once.”

“I’m sorry about that, Harry. Your Mother would be so ashamed of the way her sister treated you.” Steve pulled Harry into his side for a quick manly hug. He didn’t want to let go, but Harry didn’t know him well and it seemed like he didn’t have a very good relationship with the adults who were supposed to be caring for him. “You can make them if you’d like and I’m sure we’ll all enjoy them. But if you don’t want to that is perfectly fine as well. This BBQ is for you. So you don’t have to do anything but eat and be happy.”

There was that blush again. Steve didn’t think he could get tired of seeing a happy, embarrassed blush flushing Harry’s face. It made him look so much more like Lily. Made Steve think of happier times and wonder why he hadn’t sought Lily and her precious son out earlier. He could only use his time in the Navy as an excuse for so long before it just sounded hollow, even if it was true.

Together they gathered up some groceries, even a whole pineapple to mess with Danny. It didn’t take them long but Steve was sure that by the time they got back to the house Danny, Chin and Kono would already be there. They’d probably be on the lanai drinking some longboards and talking about Harry. It seemed the whole team had been overly excited since hearing about Harry almost two months ago. Then having to wait for everything in England to be resolved and for Harry to be granted duel citizenship so that he could stay in Hawaii with Steve without any future issues arriving had only made the wait worse. Steve had gotten to speak with Harry over the phone for a half an hour almost a month before Harry left England, but it wasn’t a lot of time. Steve wished it hadn’t taken so long to get everything sorted out but he supposed it worked alright. It meant Harry spent most of his summer in foster care until Steve could get him cleared to enter the US, but it also meant Harry would be able to have almost a full year of school in Hawaii. Now the trick was getting him in school.

James and Lily were pretty well off, and had set aside a trust fund specifically for Harry’s pre-college schooling. So Steve only had to get in contact with Gringotts and show them the proper legal documents and then he could have the funds to Hogwarts for future schooling canceled and transfer the trust to the US branch so that he could get Harry set. He thought at first maybe public school would be good for him and he still planed to have Harry attend KuKui High when the time came, but for middle school maybe sending him to that posh school Grace attended would be good. Then Danno would know that there was someone trustworthy there at the school to watch Grace and if something came up the two could go home together if Five-O got a case that went late. He would just have to make sure that Harry and Grace got to know each other before Harry was signed up for school. It would be good for the two to get to be friends even though they weren’t the same age.

“-ven. Earth to Steven!”

Steve started and turned to look out his side mirror, surprised to realize he was stopped in front of his house already. On the other side of the window Danny was watching him with the You-Are-One-Crazy-Mother-Fucker-So-Why-Do-I-Talk-To-You face # 2.

“Hey, Danno.”

“Don’t you ‘Hey, Danno’ me, Steven. What are you doing driving around like your brain is on autopilot? You better not have been speeding around like you normally do or so help me, I will—“

“Hey, brah,” called Chin. “You going to hide your little kaukini in the car all night?”

Steve laughed and looked over at Harry who was watching the three of them with curiosity. “Harry this is Chin Ho Kelly, he works with Danno and me.”

“Hello, Mr. Ho Ke…uh Mr. Kelly?”

Chin laughed and waved at Harry through the window. “Aloha. Just call me Chin, Harry.” Chin looked at Steve and raised an eyebrow. “Well, brah, you going to stay in the car all night? Some of us are getting hungry.”

“All right, all right.” Steve shot a mock glare at Danny and Chin who both laughed at him before wandering back around the side of the house to the lanai. “We better bring the food in before they mutiny on us.”

Harry smiled at Steve and got out of the car. Steve popped the trunk of the car and Harry and he quickly grabbed the few bags and headed inside. He could already hear his friends laughing and talking outside. “Why don’t you head outside, Harry. Danno can introduce you to Kono and then you’ll know everyone.”

“Okay.” Harry set his bag down on the counter and headed out of the kitchen to the sliding door leading to the lanai.

Outside Danno was leaning against the railing holding onto a bottle of beer chatting to a skinny young woman with long dark hair. Chin was standing near by shaking his head and smiling at both of them. Danno glanced away from the woman, Kono most likely, and saw Harry. Smiling Danno waved Harry over, drawing him into a brief hug.

“Harry, this is Kono. Kono this is Steve’s cousin Harry. Try not to break him.”

“Aw brah, don’t you trust me,” she asked laughingly.

“With beating up perps, certainly. Handling the hearts of fragile young men…No.”

“Come on,” Kono pulled Harry to her and ruffled his hair. “I’m not going to hurt the keiki. I think you’ll have more trouble keeping our nohea Harry here from breaking hearts.”

Harry blushed bright red and glanced away, catching Chin’s amused gaze and blushing even deeper. If possible he was certain he face was going to catch fire. The only woman who’d ever held him so close was Mrs. Weasley and somehow he just couldn’t put Mrs. Weasley and Kono in the same file in his mind.

“So Harry,” started Chin, taking pity on the poor embarrassed keiki. “How did you like your first day in Hawaii?”

“It was hot.” Harry let out a gusty sigh. “I didn’t think it could get this hot anywhere. I should probably have taken a shower before coming out here.” Harry blushed again, he was doing that far too often here.

“You got that right,” Danno shared an I-Agree-With-You smile with Harry. “It is far too warm here. Other than the heat did you have a good time today?”

“Yeah, I guess. Steve took me to get some new clothes but I didn’t think anyone but girls could spend that much time shopping.”

The other three burst out laughing, Danny nearly pouring his beer down his shirt. Harry felt something tight in his chest loosen as he watched them gripping each others arms to keep from falling over as they laughed. Danny whipped at his eyes and tried to calm his breathing back down.

“Okay, we’re definitely keeping him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** For the case of this story the school Grace goes to cover Elementary and Middle Schooling. Also if you have suggestions you can always leave a comment. I cannot promise I will do anything with the suggestion, but if I don’t it might inspire someone else to write their own fic. As for the Ministry of Magic in Hawaii it will be addressed at least in part in the next chapter. And again I would like to thank everyone who is reviewing this story.
> 
> All the Hawaiian words used I got from an online translator at: http:// hawaiiandictionary. hisurf. com/


	4. Malama Ka Aina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline Info:** Chapter 4 starts five days after Chapter 3, during episode 1.03

**Sunday September 4, 2009; Honolulu, Hawaii**

 

It had been five days since Harry had met Chin and Kono. Harry was settling in pretty well he thought. Danno came over almost every day and spent a couple hours talking with Harry and Steve before heading off. Harry didn’t know if Danno normally lived with Steve but was staying elsewhere because of Harry or if Danno really didn’t live with Steve yet. He wanted to ask but wasn’t sure how Steve and Danno would take it. Would they mind him asking such a personal question? A part of Harry didn’t want to know for certain because he had already woken from a couple strange dreams that left him feeling a little uncomfortable around the two of them. But another part of him really wanted to know.

He was also curious about Danno’s daughter Grace. Danno had told Harry a lot about her and Harry was actually excited to meet her today. Danno had told him yesterday that he would have Grace for the weekend. Danno and Steve had even agreed to having another group dinner at Steve’s house tonight after they all went to a local High School football game. Harry was happy about that because he really didn’t have much to do at the moment and without any letters coming in from his friends he was kind of cut off from everyone he had known before. Steve had set him up an email and even helped him mail out a letter to Hermione’s house, but he hadn’t heard anything back yet. He shouldn’t have been worried since it would take a while to get to England from here and then Hermione’s parents would have to get a post owl to carry the letter to Hogwarts, but he was worried. Even before he left England he hadn’t gotten any letters from his friends. Had something happened to make them stop being his friends? Or were post owls not allowed to go to the home Harry had been living in prior to going to Hawaii?

Harry shook off the morose thoughts and tried to go back to the excited feeling that he had been having since Steve and Danny had announced today’s plans. Harry had seen football on the TV back at the Dursley’s since Uncle Vernon was such a fan. But Harry thought he had heard something about American football being a different sport than the football back in England. He should probably ask Steve but he was enjoying the ride too much. Instead of Danno coming to Steve’s house today, Steve and Harry were driving to the stadium at KuKui High School and meeting everyone there. The day was beautiful out and Harry was starting to feel a bit silly in his long sleeved shirt, even if it was a very thin cotton shirt. Steve had already told him it was an outdoor stadium and had asked at least four times already if Harry wouldn’t rather wear a t-shirt. Harry had shook his head and said ‘no’ but he was beginning to regret that choice. It was hotter today than it had been yesterday and since the school was a bit further inland it likely wouldn’t get as nice a breeze off the ocean as there was at Steve’s house. But Harry had secrets he wasn’t ready to share, even if the constables back in England had likely already told Steve about the signs of abuse they saw on his body.

“We’re almost there now, Harry.”

Harry looked up at Steve who was smiling even as he weaved in and out of traffic in a way that Uncle Vernon never would have. Harry suppose that Steve’s style of driving should scare him, but it reminded him too much of being out on his broom chasing wildly after the golden snitch, to be scary.

“Can you use my cell and give Chin a call, let him know were pulling in now and that we’ll meet them at the entrance?”

“Okay.” Harry took the cell phone, scrolling through the contact list as Steve had shown him and hit the button on the touch screen to call Chin.

By the time Harry had finished talking to Chin Steve had found an open parking space, snagging out from under a man driving an overcrowded minivan. Steve smiled an waved at the man even though Harry could see the making some very rude gestures in there direction. Looking warily at the pissed off driver, Harry followed Steve through the parking lot to where Chin and Kono stood waiting. Kono gave Harry a wide smile and pounced on him the moment he was in reach, giving him a big hug.

“Hey little brah, looks like you made it safely here.” Kono ruffled Harry’s hair and released him once his face was again a charming shade of red embarrassment.

“Yeah although the guy in the minivan looked like he might do something bad to Steve’s car.”

“Oh?” Chin glanced at the still circling minivan and then back to Steve’s amused grin.

“Yeah, Steve stole the spot the guy was going for.”

“I did not. The guy was five cars further up the lane, I got there first fare and square.”

“Uh huh.” Both Chin and Kono smiled knowingly at Steve.

“Where’s Danno,” asked Harry looking around for the short blond.

“He and Grace aren’t here yet. So we should head in and snag some seats to make sure we can all sit together.” Chin turned and waved the to follow him into the stadium.

It took a few minutes to find a spot in the stands where they could fit everyone, but they managed too all the same. Harry watched as the football players and a man in facepaint and dressed in leaves took the field doing some kind of dance. The dance didn’t take long but it sure got people excited. All the people in the stands were yelling and screaming as the games started. Harry again thought about asking questions since this was definitely not the same football as they played in England, but he didn’t like the idea of coming across as being stupid. Steve and the others all seemed so smart and Harry really didn’t know much about anything American, let alone about Hawaii.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Chin and Steve leaned around, trying to see past the people in the stands below them to where the guy in the red jersey was tackled. Based on the colors of clothing Steve had insisted Harry wear to the game, he guessed the red shirts were the team that his cousin was rooting for.

Kono jumped to her feet, hands thrown up in the air, screaming. “Ah! How do you make that face mask call, ref! He only tried to gouge the kids eyes out!”

Harry looked over at Kono, startled at the sight of the normally playful woman waving her hands angrily at the people below.

“You suck,” Kono screamed.

“I’m glad she’s on our team,” Steve said glancing over at Chin.

“No,” Chin turned to look at Steve and Harry, a smirk at the corners of his lips. “She’s just getting warmed up.”

Letting out an angry sigh Kono sat down to watch the game continue. Harry looked away from her back to the entrance to the stands hoping to see Danno and his daughter arriving. And sure enough coming up the stairs, still dressed in a crisp white shirt, and for once sans tie, was Danno.

“Sorry we’re late,” Danno said with a smile as they reached the start of the row.

Kono smiled raising her arms, “Right here!”

“Hey, brah.” Chin gave Danno and the young girl with him a big smile.

The girl, Danno’s daughter was walking up in a white and pink tak top and wearing a large red foam hand. Danno caught sight of Harry sitting in front of Steve blocking in space between him and Kono for Danno and Grace to sit. The little girl seemed shy, her smile partially hidden as she looked at the ground, moving in along the bench to sit in the open space next to Harry. Harry gave her a warm smile, which she returned, before Steve leaned down over Harry shoulder to entroduce them.

“Hi Gracie, I’m Steve, this is Harry. It’s great to meet you finally. Your dad talks about you all the time.”

Grace leaned her head back to smile wickedly at Steve. “He talks about you a lot too.”

The others started laughing at the shocked look on Steve’s face and Harry couldn’t help but snicker as well as Grace shared a conspirital smile with him.

“We uh…commiserate,” Danno said waving his hands and turning to look at Steve. “It’s a father daughter thing.”

“Hi, I’m Kono.”

“And I’m Uncle Chin,” Chin said leaning down to Grace and pointing to himself.

“Are you a football player,” asked Grace.

“I used to be. I used to player Quarterback for that red team.”

Harry turned to look up at Chin, startled. He didn’t know that Chin had played. That was kind of cool.

“He’s a legend too,” Steve said. “Until I came along and shattered all his records.” Steve winked and fist bumped Grace.

Harry looked back to the game, partially listening to the others keep talking. Danno sounded a bit put off about where he had to pick his daughter up from and about someone called Step-Stan. Harry glanced back at Danno and Grace as they stood.

“Harry you want any Nachos,” asked Danno.

“What are nachos?”

The others all paused to look at Harry like he was a crazy person and for a moment Harry wanted to sink through the metal seating where they couldn’t see him. He had said something stupid. He knew he would ruin it.

“You’ll like nachos, Harry,” said Grace with a warm smile. “You can have some of mine if you’d like?”

Harry smiled at her, finding it hard not to be charmed by Danno’s girl. “Okay. But I’ll get the next treat, okay.”

Danno smiled down from over Grace’s shoulder at Harry and turned her out towards the stairs leading down to the small food court inside the stadium.

Kono reached over a lightly nudged his chin with her fist. “You’re a little charmer, aren’t you.”

Chin and Steve laughed as Kono leaned back into her seat, smiling at Harry. Steve’s hands heavy and warm on his shoulder sent a bolt of happiness through Harry. Even through he knew Ron and Hermione cared about him they had never quite made him feel so loved, so a part of something bigger. Family, maybe? Was this what it felt like to be part of a real family?

Harry leaned back to rest his spine against his cousin’s legs as Steve absent mindedly carded his fingers through Harry’s hair. It was very soothing and Harry let it go on as he turned back to the game. It hadn’t been playing for long but he thought he might have an idea about what was supposed to happen to score now.

Harry whined as Steve stopped playing with his hair to reach into his pocket and pull out his ringing cell phone. “Where are my nachos?”

Harry glanced up at Steve and then back to the field as he caught a flash of blond hair moving out from the ground level and onto the playing field. What was Danno doing there and where was Grace?

Steve stood up, a worried look in his eyes. “We’ve got trouble. Kono call HPD for back up. Harry,” Steve called even as Chin and him head towards the field. “Stay put.”

What happened next seemed to go at slow motion around him. Chin, Steve and Danno walked onto various points of the field, watching some men in dark cloths and covered in tattoos. Harry could see Steve reaching for the gun he wore hidden by his shirt and gasped. He could feel Kono’s hands on his shoulder and knew she was saying something but his world had narrowed down to the sight of his cousin walking up behind a stranger also armed with a gun.

“Put it down. Put it down,” cried Steve over the roar of the crowd.

The man ignored him though and Harry eyes widened at the loud sound echoing through the stadium and the sudden burst of red coming out of another mans chest. More gunshots sounded and people began to panic, running in every direction trying to escape the danger. Harry stood frozen, remaining right where Steve had left him as he watched his cousin chase after the shooters.

Harry felt his breath leave him in a whoosh as the man Steve was chasing dropped to the ground. Dropping hard onto the bleacher Harry watched as Steve and the rest of Five-O captured as many of the shooters as possible amidst the panicked crowd.

After that things seemed to speed up. There were suddenly medics and police officers everywhere and Danno as leading Grace back up to where Harry still sat.

“You okay, Harry,” asked Danno concerned by the blank look on the boys face.

Harry swallowed and licked his lips before looking back at Danno. “Yeah, just…I’ve never seen anyone be shot before.”

“I know that it is pretty scary but I promise, Steve, me and the others won’t let anything happen to you. We’ll take care of you just like we would for Grace, okay?”

Harry nodded, some life starting to fill his eyes again. Grace moved to sit next to him and reached out with her skinny arms to hug him. Startled Harry circled her in his own arms as he felt her tiny frame shaking lightly against his own. “You okay, Grace?”

“Yeah. Danno had me hide in the bathroom.”

“Good.” Harry leaned his face down into her hair, filling his lungs with the scent of her shampoo. “We wouldn’t want anything to happen to you. Then Danno might cry and Steve would have to tease him forever.” Grace giggled a little and Harry felt her trembling stop.

“Harry,” Started Danno. “I’m going to have another officer take Grace back to her Mom’s house. Do you want to go with her?”

Harry shook his head ‘no.’ He really didn’t like the idea of being pushed off on a stranger. Especially one who didn’t like Danno or Steve much if any of Danno’s stories were to be believed.

“Okay then.” Danno ran his hands back through his hair. “You can stay here with us while we wrap up here and then you can stay at HQ until Steve is ready to head home.”

Harry nodded at Danno and moved to stand up, automatically picking up Grace as he did so. They were pretty close in size and it was awkward but Harry didn’t like the idea of letting her go in this chaos. Something so fragile needed to be protected and Danno was the one with the gun so he shouldn’t be hampered by holding onto Grace just incase the gun was needed again.

They walked back down to the field, Danno in front. Harry caught sight of Steve talking with some of the other crime scene people but turned to follow Danno over to where all the cop cars were parked. Harry stopped a few steps back as Danno spoke with the officer. When Danno waved Harry over, he approached cautiously but let Grace down. Grace smiled up at him and turned to look at her dad.

“Hey Monkey, this nice officer is going to take you back to Mom okay.”

“But I want to stay with you, Danno,” Grace said imploringly, reaching out to grip Danny’s hand.

“I know you do, Monkey. But I need to work so you need to go home.” Danno kneeled down and pulled her into a hug. “I’ll come get you tonight if I can and we can have dinner at Steve and Harry’s house. Okay, Monkey?”

“Okay, Danno,” Grace mumbled into her father’s neck.

Danny drew back and place a quick kiss to her forehead before helping her get in the car. "Remember, Gracie, Danno loves you."

Grace gave her father a smile and reached out to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him as if she might never see him again. "Love you too, Danno." As the door closed Grace turned to look out the window at where Harry stood two steps behind Danny. “Bye, Harry!”

“Bye, Grace,” Harry called back, waving as the car drove away.

Danny sighed and turned to head back into the stadium, pushing Harry ahead of him with a gentle hand on the small of his back. Harry tried not to lean back into the touch too much, but it felt good. Safe even. His Aunt and Uncle had never touched him unless they absolutely had to. And even at Hogwarts he only got touched by other students bumping into him in crowded halls, or during Quidditch games or after the games when he was left in Madame Pomfrey’s tender care. So it was nice, being here with Steve and Danno who both seemed happy to share small touches and hugs with Harry all the time.

Danny let out a gusty sigh. “I better call her Mom, let her know Grace is on the way back. Sorry the outing got cut off early, Harry.”

“It’s okay, Danno. Catching the bad guys comes first. I don’t like them being out there where they could hurt Grace and the rest of you.”

Danny smiled and pulled Harry back against him for a quick hug before starting to go back into where the EMT’s had set up. A quick punch of a button and he was listening to his ex-wife’s angry voice as she realized who was calling. He quickly explain what had happened and that Grace was fine. Still it didn’t comfort Rachel, it never did and Danny had to pulled the phone away from his ear as Rachel yelled at him.

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard in my life.” Danny waved one hand angrily and kept the second against Harry’s back, taking comfort in his small solid presence. “Violence follows me? How do you even come up with something like that? … No what happened here has nothing to do with my job…In fact it’s just the opposite!”

Danny spotted Steve and waved Harry off towards where his cousin was standing with Chin. He didn’t want Harry to hear him argue with Rachel. “She is safe because I am a cop!”

Harry spotted his cousin and the rest of Five-O huddled together trying to pretend like they weren’t paying close attention to Danno yelling into his cell phone at the rather angry sounding English woman on the other end. Steve glanced at Harry and pulled him into a one-armed hug.

“You okay,” asked Steve.

“Yeah, I guess. Are you guys okay?”

“We’re fine, nohea.” Kono smiled at Harry and then winched as Danno’s voice went up to a higher register.

Finally Harry spotted Danny walking over to them, his voice calmer as he spotted his teammates and Harry waiting for him. “I can’t even do this right now…She’ll be there in five minutes. An officer is bringing her home…yeah, Goodbye.” Danno shut the call off and shoved the cell into his pocket and looked up at Steve who was watching him with Constipated Badger Face #4, one that seemed to be reserved only for when Steve was watching Danny talk to Rachel over the phone.

“I can’t wait to meet your ex,” Steve said with an irritated scowl, pulling Harry back into his side again.

“Yeah. You two can plan my demise.” Danno looked away to the field and then back to the others. “So, what do we got?”

“Six friendless wounded. Two hostiles dead. We think it was a gang shooting.”

Harry followed Steve and Danno’s gaze over the field to where the EMT’s were helping a man with a bullet wound in his leg.

“Well if this is a gang war, problem is there’s only going to be one winner.” Danno scowled at the controlled chaos around them and then down to where Harry was clinging to Steve. He was surprised at how well Harry was handling all of this. He would have expected far more fear and panic than Harry was currently showing, especially since guns were so rare in England. But Harry was taking it all very well. Even though he was clinging to Steve’s side it seemed to be more for Steve’s comfort than Harry’s own.

“And then losers whoever get in the way,” Steve said, his grip on his little cousin tightening slightly.

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - -

 

Harry had sat on the sidelines for another hour watching Kono work after Steve and Danny had headed out to the International Marketplace on a lead. Chin had left shortly before them so Kono had been stuck with babysitting duty. She had been nice about it. Teasing Harry a little but also explaining what she was doing. It was actually pretty neat what she could do and what they all did. It was dangerous but it was certainly something to respect.

When Kono had driven him back to the Five-O HQ to go over the rest of the video evidence and to co-ordinate with the others, Harry had eagerly followed. Kono was showing him around the office when Chin return with a rather large man in handcuffs. The look on Kono’s face had startled Harry. Whoever the man in handcuffs was, Kono knew him. Harry had also recognized the man from the game earlier, but he didn’t know him and he hoped whoever the man was, that his involvement in the attack didn’t hurt Kono.

Steve and Danno had come rushing in shortly thereafter, Steve nodding at Harry before heading back towards the interrogation room where Chin and the prisoner had gone, leaving Harry alone in the office. He wanted to help but he didn’t know how. And in all likely hood he would just slow them down.

As quickly as they rushed in Steve and Danno rushed back out. But not before Steve gave Harry a quick hug and told him to stay put with Kono until they got back.

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - -

 

**Somewhere off the cost, Hawaii**

Steve loved his job. He loved going to work with Danny, Chin and Kono and knowing that today they were going to protect their island. They were going to help someone and put someone else who deserved it away. He liked not being as restricted as the HPD was when going after the bad guys. But now he was realizing just how hard the job was on Danny. It was scary knowing that if one or two things had gone different this morning Harry or Grace could have been one of the people on that field who had been shot. That worried him, how vulnerable they were to the people here who saw Five-O as the enemy. He couldn’t think about that now, though. He had a job to do.

Steve closed his eyes for a moment and just focus on the smell of the salty sea air and the sound of waves lapping against the side of the speedboat. He tried to focus on that and not the fact that he wanted to badly beat the crap out of the irritating Jersey boy cuffed and standing between Danny and him.

“You guys have been watching to many gangster movies,” complained their current suspect.

“How do ya figure,” asked Danny.

Steve glanced out of the corner of his eye at where Danny was sprawled on the opposite seat. He was looking especially tempting with the backdrop of the blue-green sea and the island behind him. Right out of a gay prono mag, his Danno. All strong lines and strong muscles tightly coiled beneath the civilized veneer of a dress shirt, tie and slacks.

“This whole death march routine. I’m supposed to believe a couplea’ cops are gonna cap me and drop me in the ocean.”

Steve laughed, a goofy grin stretching across his face as he kept watch out ahead of them. “We’re not going to shoot you, Joey.”

“Wheew, that’s a load off.”

“Hey, Joey…” Steve continued on explaining a bit about Hawaii mythology and watching the confused look spread over the haole’s face. The confused looked vanished from Joey’s face as he caught sight of a mass of sharks swimming alongside the boat. Joey swallowed hard and glanced between Steve and the sharks, his face going pale as the implication of Steve’s words sunk in. Steve tossed Danny a knowing glance and reached to uncuff Joey from the rail attached to the steering column.

“Hey! What da’ hell, man.” Joey tried to turn and throw a scared look at Danny as Steve tugged him closer to the edge of the boat and the swarming sharks. “Are those dolphins? Are those dolphins!”

Danno looked away from Joey as if he couldn’t hear him. Steve pushed Joey up to the edge even as the smaller man struggled to get out of his grasp. “Are those sharks?!”

Danny stood up and fought back a grin as Joey squealed like a scared little girl before being tossed over the side into the waiting shark cage. Danny moved up to lean over the side to watch his fellow Jersey native splash around in a panic, occasionally sinking bellow the passing waves. Steve stood at his side, face serious.

“Hey let me outta here,” cried Joey as he came up above the waves again.

“You let us know when you’re ready to talk, Joey,” said Steve as he turned away from the struggling perp.

“Don’t leave me,” Joey cried out in a fear filled panic. “Help! Don’t leave me here! Please, wait!”

Steve started up the boat and moved them away from the shark cage, but remained close enough to hear the trapped man screaming at them. Shutting off the boat again, Steve turned to face his partner who was already looking at him with the You-Are-A-Fucking-Moron-So-I-Am-Going-To-Yell look which always preceded one of this ranting complaints about Steve’s tactics of getting a suspect to talk. And honestly he didn't deserve that look. It's not like he stripped the guy, covered him in honey and staked him out by an army of fire ants. Joey was perfectly safe in the shark tank. It's not like sharks could jump into it and even if they could the only shakes out here were harmless to humans. So really that look on Danno's face was just completely undeserved.

“Are you literally insane,” started Danny.

“Oh relax. It’s a cage for tourists. They’re harmless Galapagos Sharks. They’re not man eaters.” Steve reached down and pulled out to Longboards from the cooler. “Joey doesn’t know that though.”

Danny looked back out at their suspect and ran a hand back through his hair. He really had to question Steve’s sanity sometimes.

“You want a beer,” asked Steve, holding a Longboard out towards Danny.

“Yeah.” Danny took the beer, clinking it against Steve’s as they both glanced out over the ocean.

“To Joey.” Steve took a drink and looked back at Danny worried. He didn’t like the idea of Danny mysterious ex keeping Grace away. Grace was Danny’s whole world and even after knowing Danny for such a short time, he was certain that if Rachel succeeded then something important in Danny would just shrivel up and die. “So what are you going to do about your ex, man?”

Danny shook his head, looking away from Steve. “I have no idea. Grace is my life. If I loose her I have no reason to be here. I’d be alone on this island.”

Joey’s cries became more desperate over the silence that followed Danny’s words. “You’ve still got Joey,” Steve said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's very reassuring, Steven thank you." Danny rolled his eyes, glaring over the blue blue water. "Damn it. He made a decent slice too." 

Steve snorted and looked over at the gangster still rattling the shark cage and screaming for help. "Seriously, Danny, you got Chin, Kono, Harry and I. You aren't alone." Steve reached out, squeezing his partners shoulder.

Danny smiled up at Steve. “Yeah.” Danny looked over as Joey tried to leap out of the cage again only to fall back in. With a laugh Danny turned back to Steve. “We should go get him.”

Steve started the engine and turned the boat back towards the cage, pulling up alongside. Shutting the engine off again he took a seat looking down over Joey as Danny took the lead on questioning him.

“Alright! Alright! Get me outta here,” Joey cried as Danny leaned over the edge, watching him.

“Alright, why are you running guns for the Samoans,” asked Danny.

“I got business with them.”

“I know you got business with them. What kind of business?”

Joey jumped in the water as another large shark made contact with the cage. “the Samoans are helping us squeeze the Triads outta their gambling operations….We got the guns and money and the Samoans and the local whats-what. And that’s all I know. I swear. Please!”

“Who’s we? Who are you working for,” asked Danny.

“Salvo!”

“Frank Salvo?”

“Yeah! He’s coming to town tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“Because the guy he brokered the deal with got clipped. You know that guy who got shot at the football game.”

Danny pursed his lips and glanced over at Steve, who was doing his best to be even more intimidating than usual since it seemed he didn’t recognize the name, Frank Salvo.

“Salvo wants to see the operation and sit down with the new boss of the Samoan gang. To make sure everyth-“

“Joey hold up for a sec,” demanded Steve. Steve turned to Danny. “Who’s Salvo?”

Danny shook his head a little irritated that Steve had cut Joey off. “Frank Slavo is the head of the Salvo crime family back in Jersey. If he’s the one pulling the strings then the real war hasn’t even begun yet.”

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - -

 

**Five-O HQ, Hawaii**

Harry tried to sit quietly out of the way as Danno explained to the rest of the team exactly who the bad guy was and how dangerous he could be. It worried Harry hearing all of that. He was scared about what was going to happen to Steve and Danny and Kono if they did get in for the undercover mission they were planning. He was worried about everything that could go wrong with this plan. If he could see the weak spots then surely they could as well. But he stayed silent, not wanting to make things harder for them just before they went out on a raid that could quiet possibly lead to one of them being dead by the end of the night.

“Harry,” Steve said. “Harry I need you to stay here where it’s safe. I’m going to have a friend come over to stay with you until we get back okay.”

Harry nodded and looked up at Steve, his eyes unable to hide his emotions. “Alright. Just…Just come back safe, okay.”

Steve pulled Harry into his arms, letting Harry burry his face into Steve’s chest. Steve pressed his face down against the top of his cousin’s head. “I’ll be okay, I promise. So you stay here with my friend Kamekona until I get back.”

Harry nodded and held on for a moment longer before relaxing his hold and backing up so that Steve could wave another man forward. The new man was obviously not a cop of any kind and he reminded Harry a bit too much of Dudley and Uncle Vernon, at least until he got to the man’s face and he open friendly expression. There was no trace of the open hatred that his Uncle and Dudley had for him on this, Kamekona’s face. Just kindness and curiosity.

“This your little kaukini, Steve?”

“Yeah, kamekona, he is. I need you to watch him until I get back.”

The large man chuckled. “So I’mma babysitter now, eh. That’s cool brah. Me and the keiki will be good.”

Harry blinked as he was nearly knocked out of his seat by the light tap of the man’s large beefy hands on his back. Kamekona chuckled and quickly moved Harry back onto the chair. “Don’t worry little brah. They be good at this you know.”

Harry nodded and watched as the team went about getting ready. They were quick and efficient, moving easily around each other. It made Harry feel a little better about letting them go out there into danger without him at their side. He didn’t know if any of them could do magic and now he realized he had to know. When this was over he was going to tell Steve and find out if Steve was a wizard as well. Because if Steve and the other continued to put themselves in danger then Harry needed to do everything he could to keep them safe.

Looking up at Kamekona, Harry wondered if the man would know anything about magic and if so would he be willing to help Harry get access to some books that could contain information on protective spells or wards. If Harry could find a way to put a protective ward up around the house and office it would make him feel a little better. But mostly he wanted to find out he there was a way to make a personal protective ward that he could place around each of them.

Harry debated it for nearly forty-five minutes before finally working up the courage to ask. “Kamekona, Sir, do you believe in magic?”

“Ho’okalakupuna. Ah keiki all Hawaiians believe in ho’okalakupuna; magic.” Kamekona looked down at Harry a strange look in hi eyes. “These islands, they hold great magic. What would a haole like you want to know about that for?”

“I want to protect Steve. To…to protect my family.” Harry looked up at Kamekona willing the man to understand.

A real smile stretched across Kamekona’s face. “Alright, brah. I think I can help you.”

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - -

 

Harry was sitting next to Chin and Kono watching old videos of Kukui High football games hours later. Chin telling him stories about his own days playing quarterback while Kono teased him about Steve breaking Chin’s records. Harry smiled and laughed with them, eating popcorn and just enjoying having his new family there and safe.

“What’re we watching,” asked Steve as he came into the office room they were using.

Harry turned to smile up at his cousin and Danny who stood hovering in the open doorway.

“You getting your ass handed to you in the state championship,” teased Kono.

“Ohh.” Chin and Harry winced as a teenaged Steve got tackled on the screen. “Kukui put all the old games online.”

“You just got sacked, boss. Should have passed,” commented Kono as she snuck another handful of popcorn out of the bowl in Harry’s lap.

“Why pass when you can run,” Steve said with a fond smile.

They all watched quietly for a few moments, gasping occasionally until the Steve on the screen tumbled into the endzone for a touchdown. “Now I gotta admit,” said Chin. “That was a beautiful play.”

“Thank you.

“Your dad couldn’t stop screaming.”

Kono and Harry tossed each other a quick look and then glanced between Steve and Chin.

“You were there with my dad?”

Chin turned and hit a key on the keyboard, pausing the game on the screen before turning to look at Steve, his expression serious but fond. “Yeah. I was fresh out of the Academy and he was my training officer. I’ll tell ya. Any day that Steve McGarrett was starting quarterback was an official day off.”

Danny looked back at the screen and then over to Chin. “I just got one question. What is a quarterback doing with the number fifty?”

Steve turned to glance at Danno but couldn’t seem to look away from the screen. His voice heavy with emotion he answered, “No, it’s five-o.”

“Yeah,” said Danny and bit confused as to the difference between fifty and five-o.

“No it’s not fifty. It’s five-o. It’s what my dad used to call our family because we weren’t native Hawaiians so he nicknamed us five-o’s after the fiftieth state in the union. I mean I don’t know. It was his way of making us feel like we belonged some place, I guess.”

They all watched Steve for a moment, soaking in all that was unsaid.

“Hmm.” Harry turned to look at Kono who looked back to the screen thoughtfully. “I like that. Five-O.”


	5. Hau’oli La Hanau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline Info:** Chapter 5 takes place between episodes 1.05 and 1.06

**Wednesday October 7, 2009; McGarrett House, Hawaii**

Steve stared across the table eyes locked on the ones across from him. He had had a lot of staring contests as a SEAL. Enemy forces trying to scare him into revealing secrets, fellow SEALs pissed that he could easily one-up them and drill instructors trying to prove they were more dangerous than he was. None of them had been able to hold his gaze for more than two minutes, max, without blinking or looking away. And here he was trying not to blink or look away, sweat dripping off his brow while his adversary stared calmly back. Unthinkable. She would not beat him.

Licking his lips Steve reached blinding out to take hold of his glass, swallowing back a large drink of water, his eyes never leaving the ones across from him. His eyes were burning with the strain of staying desperately open. He didn’t care how beautiful she was or how dangerous she could be, he could defeat her. He would defeat her.

“Uh, Steve,” Danny stood in the entrance to the kitchen watching Steve. “I’m not sure I even want to know what you are doing.”

“Shh, Danno. I got this.” Steve waved absentmindedly at his partner.

“You got what exactly, Steve? ‘Cause to me it looks like you are having a staring contest with an owl.”

“Morning, Danno,” Harry said stumbling into the kitchen.

Danny turned to smile at Harry, who’s dark hair was sticking up in all directions even worse than normal. His pajama bottoms hung dangerously low on his hips and Danny couldn’t help but shake his head that prim little Harry was picking up some of Steve’s habits. “Morning, Harry.”

Harry yawned as he reached up into the cupboard to pull down a cup. Danny watched him for a moment as he went about making his morning up of tea. A smile tugging at the corner of his mouth Danny turned to look back at Steve who was still trying to out stare Hedwig. “So Harry you have any idea why SuperSEAL here is trying to out stare your bird?”

Harry blinked and looked over to the table where Steve and Hedwig were still perched. An eyebrow raised as he watched the two. “How long has Steve been at it?”

“No idea. I’ve only been here about five minutes.”

“And he’s been at it that long,” asked Harry. He let out a chuckle and then walked over to lean across Steve’s shoulder. “That’s pretty good. I’ve never seen anyone last that long against her before.” Harry shook his head and gave Danny a fondly amused look. “You can’t beat her. Many have tried and all have failed.”

Hedwig let out a strong hoot of agreement, startling Steve into blinking. Steve cursed and leaned back into his cousin’s arms. “Damn. I was so close.” Steve gave Hedwig a dirty look. “Cheater.”

Hedwig’s feathers fluffed up with indignation and she spun around on the back of the chair, lifting her tail feathers at Steve. Harry chuckled and silently promised to make a little bacon for Hedwig after Steve and Danno headed out. He didn’t want Steve to come back only the find owl poop all over the Marquis…or in his boots…or all over his board shorts.

“You goof,” Danny shook his and wandered over to the table, plopping down into the chair next to Steve, bumping their shoulders together fondly. “Stop playing with Hedwig and get ready. I’m going to steal you for an hour to go get some party supplies and the responsible one in your family,” Danny waved at Harry, “will start making some finger foods that everyone can snack on.”

Steve reached up and patted the back of Harry’s head. “You going to be okay on your own?”

“Yeah, Steve. I’m not going to burn the house down. Besides I have your cell number and the cell numbers for Kono, Chin and Danno.” Harry leaned down, nuzzling his face into Steve’s shoulder. “Besides Kamekona is supposed to arrive to help make the shave ice in another half hour or so. And Chin and Kono are already on their way over, I’m sure. So I won’t be alone that long.” Harry pulled back up, dropping a kiss on the top of Steve’s head as Steve seemed to be fond of randomly doing to Harry. “Besides this is your house, what could possibly happen to me here?”

Steve winced as he though of his father’s last moments in the house. He didn’t want that to happen to Harry, not ever, not if he could help it. As such he had been loath to leave his cousin alone anywhere for more than five minutes. He was sure it was driving Harry bat-shit crazy, but the kid was good at pretending nothing was wrong. Years of abuse and neglect certainly trained Harry well on keep weakness hidden. Steve didn’t like that even if he respected the skill it took to have that much control of yourself. He really wished he didn’t see that behavior in his little cousin because it made him wonder just what Petunia and her husband had done to Harry that he could do something that took extensive SEAL training to accomplish normally.

He didn’t want to force Harry to tell him about what it was like living with Petunia and Vernon, but if they had done enough to make him be able to hide that well, then he might have to force the issue. Just not today. Today was supposed to be a happy day. Danny had Grace for the weekend and the team was getting together to hold her a birthday party. Parties were fun.

“Alright. I give.” Steve tossed Harry a grin and stood up, turning out of the chair. Ruffling Harry’s hair Steve turned to look at Danny who was still sitting calmly at the chair sipping his coffee. “You coming, Danno?”

Danny shared a smirk with Harry before following his partner out the door.

“So, Danny started as he took his spot in the passenger side of his own car. “Things seem to be going okay with Harry so far?”

“I guess.” Steve glanced out the rearview mirror as they pulled out of the driveway. For a moment he thought he might have seen something moving. “I still can’t get him to agree to a school. I think he has been hoping to go back to the private school in Scotland.”

“Well, moving away from all your friends like that would be hard on a boy Harry’s age. Especially one with a background of abuse. That school was likely the first chance Harry ha to see how he should have been treated and to make real friends.”

Steve glanced over at Danny, his frown marring the otherwise handsome features. “What did you find out?”

“Nothing good.” Danny sighed and tugged at his tie. “Apparently the Dursley’s had been spreading the rumor that Harry was being sent away to a special school for juvenile delinquents. But I’ve also had a hard time getting anything on the school in Scotland other than it is a school for gifted students. But a contact of mine found out some other interesting things that I couldn’t through normal channels.”

“What kind of things, Danny?” Steve did not like this at all. Danny was being far too serious. Steve had only seen him behave this way when working on a case involving children.

“Apparently one of the teachers at Harry’s school died under mysterious circumstances in ’08. Harry was also listed as being put into the schools hospital wing around that same time. And last year apparently several students were nearly killed when another student let loose a very venomous snake. Not sure what species only that it is deadly for humans and that the contact heard rumors the snake was near thirty feet in length. Again there was a record of Harry being put in the hospital wing around the time the snake was captured and killed.”

“Shit. Anything else?”

“Yeah. The official report of death for James and Lily Potter was murder. The report lists a Sirius Black as the killer but there doesn’t appear to be much more than a few eyewitness statements, none of which is better than vague descriptions of a dark haired man being spotted in the rubble by the damaged part of the house. There is also no record of a trial being held at all. It seems like he was apprehended after chasing down a Peter Pettigrew, who was killed in an explosion, cause unknown, and then just tossed in a maximum security jail.”

“Fuck. No wonder Sirius didn’t take Harry in.” Danny looked over at Steve questioningly. “Sirius was James’ best friend and was listed as Harry’s Godfather. Harry was to live with Sirius if something happened and if Sirius was unable to take care of him then Harry was to come to me.”

“So if your cousin and her husband died when Harry was one, why wasn’t Harry sent to your family after they arrested Sirius?”

“I have no idea. At the very least the executor should have contacted my Father if I was on a mission.”

“Damn, Steve there is something wrong about all of this.”

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - -

 

**McGarrett House, Hawaii**

Harry waited for almost ten minutes after Steve and Danno left before heading to the backdoor to let Kamekona inside. The large Hawaiian had agreed to arrive early in order to talk with Harry about magic. Kamekona had already told Harry he knew a good local wizard who could teach Harry about island magic. Harry was excited about that because he was starting to think he didn’t want to return to Hogwarts. As much as he loved it there he found that he loved it here more. Here he was just Harry. He wasn’t The-Boy-Who-Lived or Gryffindor’s Golden Boy or The Heir of Slytherin. He liked that.

“Aloha, little brah,” Kamekona smiled down at Harry from where he was standing in the now open doorway.

“Aloha, Kamekona.” Harry stepped back allowing the older man inside before he leaned back out the door, checking for anything that Kamekona may have left outside. He didn’t see anything else so he turned around and headed back inside. “Thank you for coming early.”

“No prob, little brah. I got some books for you to read before you can talk to mah Uncle.” Harry looks at Kamekona, obviously confused but willing to accept the others words at face value. “Brah you’re a haole. A Kahuna like mah Uncle don’t normally deal with haoles. Let alone a haole wizard. But he knows you. Said the spirits of the islands talk about you.”

“Is that good?”

“No idea, brah.”

“Oh,” Harry fiddled with the light cotton sleeves of his shirt nervously. “Uh…well, maybe we should start cooking?”

Kamekona slapped Harry on the back, nearly knocking him over. The warm, familiar gesture reminded Harry strongly of Hagrid and he felt his heart clench a bit. He missed his friends. He missed Hogwarts. Still watching the large man wander through the house, pulling out a small trunk from his pocket, which he causally enlarged with a word Harry couldn’t hope to pronounce, made him feel like he really was home. Kamekona chuckled at Harry’s surprised look and waved him over to the counter.

“I have all the items for shave ice and some extra groceries I thought you might want, little brah.”

“Oh?”

“I got you some honey from my Auntie’s place, a couple large pineapples, some bananas, a coconut, and some fish. Good stuff.”

Harry shook his head. “Why’d you bring all that?”

“Thought you might like it.”

“Thanks. Although I don’t think Danno likes pineapples, so we might not have a reason for it.” Harry pursed his lips thinking. “I should cut some of it up anyway since everyone else likes it. I could make it up to Danno by baking him something.”

Quickly looking through the cupboards Harry pulled down some various items, smiling when he realized that with the honey Kamekona brought he had everything to make Struffoli. Danno might not like pineapple but Harry was sure he would like honey cakes. Kamekona seemed amused by how badly Harry want to impress Danny and Steve and no matter how Harry tried to make him understand that he just wanted them to be happy, Kamekona just smiled and laughed. Harry wasn’t sure what was going through the big guys mind and he was starting to wonder if he even wanted to know.

“I can make some Struffoli for Danno and some Monkey Buns for Grace,” Harry said mostly to himself. Harry smiled as he planed out how to start the sticky buns shaped like monkey heads, with caramelized bananas for eyes. They would take the longest to make but they would be very tasty and he was sure Grace would get a kick out of it.

They worked quietly together for a while, Kamekona kneading the dough as Harry cut and caramelized the sliced bananas. Harry had so much he wanted to know about the islands, the magic here and about Steve and Danno. It was all so new that Harry felt a bit out of his depth. Sometimes he felt like he was drowning under all the pressure of his old life and everything that he didn’t know, under everything he was hiding and everything he wanted to share. He didn’t feel very much like the Gryffindor he was supposed to be a lot of the time. But maybe that was why he was brave? Was bravery really rushing headfirst into danger? Or was it taking on a task that could be dangerous simply because it was right? Danno had explained that doing what was right and doing what was easy was often not one and the same. That doing what was right was often dangerous. Steve and Danno made him think about that more than he ever did back in England. In fact he thought very little there about what he did. He just did it because it was what he was expected to do. He liked that being here gave him the freedom to think and to really choose without the pressure of everyone else’s expectations oppressing down on him.

He had talked with Chin a few nights ago when Steve and Danno had been out undercover busting a drug-smuggler who worked out of a local gay bar. They had talked for hours and Harry had let slip the truth about how his father had worked for the government and had been put into hiding because of a terrorist that he got a little to close to. Chin had been surprised a bit but had stayed a steady presence at Harry’s side. Helping Harry to accept that as a baby he couldn’t have saved his parents and that no matter what Voldemort was the real cause of his parents deaths. They had talked more about Hogwarts and how the other students treated him and about the issue of ‘blood purity’ that seemed to be splitting the country and the school because a large number of the students were children of people who could not be proven to be a part of the terrorist organization that killed his parents. Chin had listened to Harry and offered his opinion but he never told Harry what he should do and for that Harry loved him. People were always telling Harry what he should do.

Harry was sure that like Chin, the other members of Five-O would respond the same way. Listening carefully to everything Harry said and didn’t say and then offering him advice on what they would do. It made Harry smile every time. His little family here was growing bit by bit. He had found a little sister in Grace, and he had never thought he would enjoy spending quite so much time playing Barbie’s with her as he did on the few weekends that Danno brought her over. He had a surrogate uncle in Chin and an older sister in Kono. And then there was Steve and Danno who seemed to be a combination of parents and older brothers, which Harry hadn’t quite worked out yet, but loved nonetheless. And now there was Kamekona, and Harry wasn’t sure where he was going to fit in yet.

“Kamekona,” asked Harry.

“Yeah, little brah?”

“I was just wondering. About Steve and Danno. Are they –“ What Harry was about to ask was suddenly cut off as the doorbell rang.

Both Harry and Kamekona turned to look towards the front of the house. Chin and Kono wouldn’t have rang and Steve hadn’t told them to expect anyone else just yet. Harry supposed that Rachel, who was dropping Grace off after school, could be there early. But after everything he had heard, Harry was sure she would have called Danno at least to let him know and Danno would have called them. Kamekona glanced down at Harry and waved him to go find a hiding spot just in case. Five-O had a lot of enemies and while most of them would simply break in and attack, there were still those who would just pretend to be friendly and then wait to be let in before they knifed you in the back. Shaking his head Harry faced Kamekona silently telling the larger man that he wasn’t going to hide from whoever or whatever was at the door.

Muttering under his breath as the doorbell rang again, Kamekona left Harry in the kitchen to follow if he wanted, and headed to the front of the house to answer the door. Kamekona froze as he opened the door. He had seen a lot of crazy haoles before but this one was certainly the strangest.

“Hullo, Goodman.” The elderly man smiled up at Kamekona from behind a pair of half-moon glasses. “Would this happen to be the residence of Steve McGarrett?”

“Who be asking, haole?” Kamekona glared suspiciously at the old man. While he was certainly old he looked by no means fragile and Kamekona could feel the contained power swirling around the edges of the man.

“Professor,” asked Harry from behind Kamekona.

“Ah, Harry. I do have the right house then.” Professor Dumbledor smiled at Harry from around Kamekona, who was still looking at him as if he was a crazy man wielding a knife and screaming about pidgins taking over the world.

Harry blinked as Professor Dumbledore finally squeezed around Kamekona and entered the house. He had seen Dumbledore in some strange cloths before but this one was pretty over the top even for him. His beard was still as long as ever but it now appeared that it had flowers and glass beads braided into it. There was a rather large straw hat, which Harry only imagined an old lady should be wearing, perched on his head. His normal robes had been replaced by an electric green shirt decorated with hula girls, tiki drinks and pigs in coconut bras. He also wore a pair of purple board shorts with a white and yellow flower pattern and a pair of flip-flops. All in all it made his head hurt even more than Dumbledore’s outfit usually did.

“What are you doing here,” asked Harry.

“I came to see how you were doing, my boy.” Dumbledore smiled up at Kamekona before casually placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Perhaps we might sit down to a nice cuppa while we talk.”

“Oh!” Harry blushed and quickly led the Headmaster back into the kitchen directing him to sit at the table while he quickly checked on the Monkey Buns cooking in the oven. “Is Green Tea okay, Professor?”

“That would be fine, Harry.”

Harry turned to start the tea pot boiling and went back to sit by Kamekona and the Professor who were watching each other with an expression Harry couldn’t quite place. “Um, Professor. What are you doing here?”

“Well, Harry I came because we became worried when none of the owls sent for you could locate you. We only learned from the Muggle government what happened a week ago. You see Harry owls aren’t allowed to deliver mail to muggle orphanages or foster homes. In those cases a magical representative will go to meet the child to explain about the Wizarding World. In your case as you had previously attended Hogwarts the department normally notified of a magical child in a muggle orphanage was not contacted.”

Harry nodded understanding that he hadn’t just been abandoned and went to get the pot off the stove. “So that’s why I never got any letters.”

Dumbledore sipped the tea Harry placed in front of him. “Indeed. I am sorry it took so long to find you, my boy. But I am glad to see you found more family.”

“Yeah,” Harry smiled into his cup. “I like it here, Professor. I like staying with Steve.”

“I imagine so. From what I have seen over the last two days your cousin and his friends are good people.” Dumbledore smiled at Harry. “I believe that your cousin and his partner have arrived.”

“What,” Harry looked up startled to find Steve and Danno walking in through the doorway.

“Harry,” Steve looked at his cousin and at Kamekona sitting next to him and then to the strangely dressed old man. It took a moment but he suddenly realized that this was the same old man who had officiated James and Lily’s wedding. “Professor Dumbledore?”

“Ah, Steven. So good to see you again. Would you like to join us for some tea?”

“Okay, What the hell is going on,” Danno growled. His internal alarm was going crazy. Whoever this old man was, he was dangerous.

“Danno, this is Professor Dumbledore.” Steve waved at Dumbledore who smiled and waved back at Danny. “He is the headmaster of Harry’s school.”

“You know Professor Dumbledore,” asked Harry surprised.

“Yeah.” Steve walked in and ruffled Harry’s hair before sitting down. “He officiated your parents wedding.”

“I didn’t know that,” Harry said sadly.

“I am sorry about that, my boy. I meant to tell you about them but the last few years the school has been very busy.”

“Yeah. All those deadly snakes and killer teachers would make things busy,” Danny said with a glare. “Care to explain that? Because we sure as hell aren’t sending Harry back into that snakes pit.”

Dumbledore’s eyebrow arched up but Harry noticed the twinkle was still in his eyes. “Unfortunately, I am only a teacher. I do my best to check out all the applicants for the teaching position and they have all cleared. It appears that neither Professor that attacked Harry had been on the Governments radar as suspected terrorists. As for the snake incident it appears the Father of one of the other students was blackmailing one of our first years into letting the snake lose.”

“Malfoy,” snarled Harry.

Steve looked like he was going to comment only for the headmaster to interrupt him. “Indeed. Mr. Malfoy was threatening the students family. So she felt she had no option but to do as he demanded.”

“He was arrested, I hope.” Danny was looking even more pissed off than a moment ago. He did not like people harming children in any manner. It was something about him that Harry adored.

“Mr. Malfoy has too many friends in high places and it was his word against the child of a family that has been known to be in a blood feud with Mr. Malfoy’s family for generations. Without anything other than her word the government refused to take any action.”

“Is Ginny okay, Professor?”

“She is doing well, Harry. Her and the other Weasley children have all been to my office multiple times since the beginning of the school year, asking about you. They and Hermione are very worried about you.” Dumbledore smiled gently at Harry and Steve who had scooted his chair up next to Harry’s so he could wrap an arm over Harry’s shoulders. “They will be pleased to know that you are doing so well.”

Harry smiled and blushed, looking down at his hands as he rotated the teacup on the table in front of him. “Professor…” Harry licked his lips, suddenly unsure. “I think…I think I want to stay here.”

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and gently placed one withered hand over Harry’s. “I figure as much already, my boy. I have already contacted the bank to let them know in advance that you may need to transfer your trust fund to their branch here in Hawaii. You can send them a confirmation along with this,” Dumbledore pulled out a small packet of paper from…well Harry wasn’t sure where. None of his cloths appeared to have any pockets. “It’ll be a formal document listing Steven as your new Guardian and give him access to your accounts until you are of age. This way he can access them if you need anything.”

“Thanks.” Harry smiled and leaned into Steve’s shoulder.

“You’re quite welcome. Oh and Harry,” Dumbledore said standing up,” Do remember to explain everything to them. I am sure they could be of great assistance to you in the future,” Smiling once more at his student and his new family, Dumbledore vanish with a small CRACK of the air.

“Okay. What the HELL!” Danny looked at the others, surprised to see that Steve appeared to be the only other person startled by a grown man vanishing into nothingness right in front of them.

“I think there is a lot you need to explain,” said Steve.

“Yeah.” Harry licked his lips. “It might take a while.”

“We aren’t going anywhere,” Danny said after carefully examining the seat the headmaster had been using. Finding nothing obviously wrong with it, Danny sat down. “Now how did he do-“

“Aloha, brah,” called Kono.

Danny cursed loudly and Steve just sighed. “We’ll talk about this later.”

Harry nodded and then turned to smile as Chin and Kono walked into the room, bags in hand. “We’ve brought Kim Chee and presents!”

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - -

 

The next hour had been a little strained at first but eventually Steve and Danny relaxed. Streamers and paper cutout dolphins and been hung up all over inside and outside brightly colored paper lanterns hand been strung about the lanai and in the lower tree branches. Food and snacks were already overflowing across the table and kitchen counters even as Steve stood out by the grill cooking up the fish steaks that Kamekona brought and the actual steaks Danno and he had picked up at the store.

Rachel, Danny’s ex-wife had driven over with Grace in tow and had pulled Danny aside to talk to him. Harry had watched for a moment as Danny looked closer and closer to exploding before he turned sharply and marched off in a different direction. Which left Harry standing awkwardly watching Danno’s ex-wife watch him. She looked at him like she recognized him and Harry couldn’t help but reach up to try and flatten his bangs over his scar, uncomfortable with her sharp, knowing gaze. She said nothing though. Just watched him for a minute before driving off.

“Harry,” called Grace from inside.

“Coming, Gracie.” Harry turned away and headed inside. He had a birthday to attend for the girl he considered his little sister and he wasn’t going to let surprised visits from the headmaster or ex-wives with knowing looks keep him from celebrating with her and the rest of his ohana.


	6. Ho’apono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline Info:** Chapter 6 takes place during episode 1.07

**Thursday. October 15, 2009; Five-O HQ, Hawaii**

It had been almost a week since Grace’s birthday party and Steve was still a little shocked by the revelations of the night. Harry was obviously worried about telling him and Steve could completely understand why now. He had thought his little cousin’s life had been bad before but after everything Harry had told him about being Wizard, the attacks at school and the truth about James and Lily’s death, he realized bad wasn’t strong enough. He didn’t like how an entire culture was using his cousin as a scapegoat so that they didn’t have to protect themselves, that they left all of their lives on his too small shoulders. Steve may have been a SEAL and was used to being treated as a living weapon and a hero for his country, but his little thirteen year old cousin should not have that kind of responsibility forced on him. Steve and the others had done everything they could to convince Harry that they didn’t care what moniker the Wizards called him. He was Harry to them and they would do everything in their power to protect him.

The way Harry had looked at them then, it nearly broke Steve. Danno too, Steve realized, looked shell shocked and cracked when Harry collapsed into them crying. As much as they touched Harry, he rarely touched them first. Chin had quietly mentioned how touch starved Harry looked that first week and how he was looking better. Danny had agreed as well and tried to comfort Steve after Harry fell into an exhausted sleep. Steve had carried Harry up to bed and the team had spent hours after getting drunk and trying to work out plans, backup plans and backup plans for the backups, to ensure that Harry was safe and that the Wizard followers of this Voldemort character never hurt him again. Of course they knew that the “good” wizards could be an enemy as well, considering what had happened to Harry and his friends already. He didn’t want Harry to grow up as some untouchable icon for those idiots. Harry deserved to have a real life and real choices about his future.

Finally Chin had convinced them they couldn’t do anything more right then and that it was more important to focus on getting Harry an education, both magical and “muggle.” Steve had spent nearly two days convincing Harry to attend school with Grace and then getting Professor Dumbledore to send transcripts for Harry. Fortunately both Dumbledore and Kamekona (and wasn’t that a surprise) had suggestions on different magical tutors. Dumbledore had advised that he would find someone trustworthy to send as a tutor for Harry and Kamekona had apparently lined up his “Uncle” to teach Harry some traditional Hawaiian magic. Steve didn’t know what the difference was but Dumbledore had seemed pleased when he heard about it.

So today Steve had gotten up early to do his normal morning swim and then woken Harry up to get ready for his first day of school. Danno had even come early to meet them so that Grace and Harry could go to school together. Harry had blushed up a storm but Grace had seemed so happy to see him that he never complained. She had just started talking about her rabbit Mr. Hoppy and how much Harry would like the school. It had been so cute it was nearly sickening. Still, Steve was happy to see Harry heading off to school like a normal kid. He hoped that Harry wouldn’t get teased too badly for being a haole. Even at an expensive private school kids like Harry would be harassed for not being a Native Hawaiian and Harry didn’t deserve that.

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - -

 

**USS Missouri, Harbor Side**

They had bareley left the curb of he school when they received the call. The Governor had specifically asked for them to handle a hostage situation that was taking place on the USS Missouri. She didn’t give them much but advised they would be met on scene and given the most up to date intel on the situation. Agreeing to it Steve had sped up, making Danny cringe and curse him for violating highway safety laws. Steve had been hoping for a nice quiet day so that he could pick Harry up from school himself rather than asking one of the others to do it. He hoped that the situation would be one that could be quickly resolved.

Steve could tell they were close even if he hadn’t known the way. Cop cars were everywhere as were the TV news vans. For the most part the news vans and their crews were being kept safely behind the caution lines the Police had set up. One of the cops at the line recognized Danny’s camero though and quickly waved them through. Hoping out of the car Steve noticed a woman in a grey suit waiting anxiously for them. She was a beautiful asian woman, very professional looking. Steve was sure Danny would like her just for her suit.

“Commander McGarrett. Detective Williams,” she said as she approached. At her side another woman, also in a suit Steve noticed, followed. “Wish we were meeting under better circumstances. Laura Hills,” she said as she reached to shake his hand. “I recently took over as Governor Jameson’s new public safety liaison.”

Steve nodded. If the Governor’s liaison was here than the situation was worse than a standard hostage situation. “What have we got?”

“Suspect onboard is Special Warefare Operator 2nd Class Graham Wilson, SEAL Team 5.” Laura handed Danny a photo of the suspect while Steve looked at her as if she might be lying.

He honestly couldn’t believe that another SEAL, someone trained to defend and protect their country with their very life, would take innocent people hostage. “Hang on. He’s a SEAL?”

“Heavily decorated.” Laura nodded as if she wasn’t at all pleased to be in the situation. If things went bad there was the possibility of having to wound or even kill the suspect to save the rest of the hostages. If the suspect really was a SEAL then that mad it far ore likely that they would have to kill him in order to rescue the others. Not good press for anyone involved and certainly not something Steve ever wanted to do. “He’s holed himself up inside with an unknown number of hostages.”

Steve looked up at the hull of the ship as if somehow some of Harry’s magic would rub off and him could see inside to know what was really going on. Danny grimaced and handed him the photo before following Laura towards the pier.

“Any contact with him since he’s boarded yet,” asked Danny.

“He’s told our negotiators he would start killing hostages if we moved in on him.”

Steve swallowed back the suddenly bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Did he make any demands?”

“Just one: Find his wife’s killer.”

Steve glanced over at Danny who was looking a bit confused and irritated. He knew Danny wouldn’t like going into a situation like this. Even though he was a cop, a great detective, Danny wasn’t a hostage negotiator and neither was Steve, as Danny was fond of pointing out. He could understand why Danny was at least a little interested though. The idea that a trained SEAL would feel backed up enough into a corner to take hostages and then order the Police to find his wife’s killer was a bit extreme.

“Oh. That’s interesting. When did that happen,” asked Danny.

“This morning. Her name was Noreen Wilson.” Laura pulled out another picture from the folder she carried and handed it to them to look over. “Graham’s given us four hours to find her killer.”

Looking at the picture Steve couldn’t help but sympathize a bit with the guy. He was sure Danny would understand as well. Graham, his wife Noreen and their daughter appeared to be a happy family. He couldn’t see anything in the picture that would give any kind of a clue as to why someone would kill Noreen Wilson.

“It would be too much to hope that he mentioned who did it. Any suspects?” It was obvious to Steve that Danny wanted to get as much information as possible as quickly as possible so that they had the best chance of puling this off without any loss of life.

“Yes him.” Steve snapped his head up to look over at Laura, startled. “HPD found Graham at the crime scene holding the murder weapon. When they confronted him, he ran.”

“And he wants us to find the killer?” Danny was becoming more skeptical, Steve noticed. “I don’t suppose telling him he did it would suffice, huh?”

As much as he loved Danny he knew Danny didn’t fully understand what it meant and what kind of man it took to become a Navy SEAL. Steve was a SEAL. He had worked with other SEAL’s and he knew that they wouldn’t kill a love one and then take hostages asking to be proved innocent. It just didn’t work that way. There had to be more going on here.

“Right now my only concern is getting those hostages off that ship. Now usually SWAT would handle something like this. But the Governor seems to think that with your background as a SEAL, that you’d be better equipped to handle the situation.”

Steve looked away from the ship again and back to the Governor’s liaison.

“Him? And me, I’m here for what? The entertainment or what?” Danny asked, irritated.

Steve chose to ignore Danny’s irritation at being sidelined. He had to focus on finding out what really happened and proving that the SEAL in the picture wasn’t the wife murderer that the HPD was already labeling him as. “Well, you can tell SWAT to sit tight. I’ll go in alone.”

“Okay, that’s just stupid.” Danny waved his arms agitatedly at Steve, pushing into his space despite the SWAT guys hovering behind them and the Governor’s liaison and her aid standing in front of them.

“Excuse me?” Steve could hear a hint of anger in Laura’s voice now.

Steve turned back to face Danny, ignoring the others around them. “Graham’s a SEAL. He’s been trained in close-quarter combat. Which means right now he has the high ground. You send SWAT in blind, they’re gonna take heavy losses and more than likely get multiple hostages killed. If this guy didn’t kill his wife, he deserves at least a conversation before we go in guns blazing. If he did, and he’s gonna kill again, I’ll take him out myself. But if you want my help today, you get it my way.” Steve tried to glare down the liaison with his best thousand-yard stare while simultaneously ignoring the look Danny way giving him. He hated it when Danny gave him that look. Like someone had just kicked Steve’s puppy and Danny was figuring out how to beat them up without Steve finding out. “I’m going alone.”

Steve turn to walk away again even as he felt Danny’s gaze burning a hole into his back. He was already planning out what he would need to do. He couldn’t go in through the front obviously so the next best option was through the water and in through another side that wasn’t likely to be being watched. He was lucky enough to have some of his gear in the back of the Camero near where he had hidden some spare grenades.

Popping the trunk he pulled his bag and and began going through it as Danny charged up to him. Glancing up Steve was a little surprised that Danny had stopped on the other side of the car, keeping it’s hood between them. Normally Danny would have charged right up into his face, hands waving wildly and fingers being jabbed out to stab at Steve’s chest as he berated Steve.

“Okay, let’s say I am you and you are the bad guy here, okay?” Steve tried to distract Danny from the rant that was building up by tossing an unneeded piece of equipment at him. But Danny caught it like a pro, eyes never leaving Steve’s, and tossed it into the back seat. “I would know that all the ways onto the ship are visible somehow. So how would you outsmart yourself and get yourself onto that ship without yourself seeing yourself?”

Danny paused, setting his hands to rest on the hood near Steve’s bag of goodies and waited for Steve to answer. Steve blinked and had to fight not to laugh. The amount of hand waving and the number of ‘yourself’s’ in that one sentence was insane. Even for Danny.

“Okay. Was that an actual attempt at a question or are you just kind of throwing words at each other, hoping they make sense?”

Danny scowled and shook his head at Steve. “How will you get on the ship without Graham seeing?”

“Graham is expecting a threat from land, not from the water,” Steve explained as if the answer was obvious. “I’m just gonna go for a swim.”

“Go for a swim? You’re serious?” Danny laughed and smiled at Steve. “Now you’re shirtless. That’s great.” And if Steve caught sight of a blush rising on Danny’s cheeks when he pulled his shirt off, flexing his ab muscles for all he was worth, well that would just see him through the rest of the day.

“Believe this or not. I’ve done this before.”

“You’ve done this before? You’ve snuck onto a floating museum to rescue a bunch of tourists who are being held captive by a man who is accused of killing his wife?”

Danny gave him The Look again and Steve sighed. “Well, I didn’t mean this literally, but…Look, I can’t see any other way of stopping this thing from escalating. We only have four hours.”

“I believe it. All right, what’s your plan.” Danny sounded tired as he said it, even to his own ears. He had gotten so used to Steve’s crazy plans that half the time he didn’t even fight them anymore, just gave in and followed the man into his own brand of crazy.

“Hold SWAT in position so Graham thinks we’re still negotiating. In the meantime, I’ll board, try to make contact while you investigate this murder.” Danny nodded but still wasn’t pleased by the plan, but willing to go along for now. “I gain his trust, get him to see that we’re working on his behalf. So maybe I can get these people out safe, Graham included. But only if he feels like I actually understand him.”

“Okay. That’s great. What happens when I investigate and I find out he killed his wife, which he most certainly did? Then what?”

Steve paused, thinking. “We’ll know what we’re dealing with.” There wasn’t much he could say to reassure Danny or himself that in that scenario Steve would make it out unscathed. He could tell Danny knew that too and was just waiting to point out that if Steve was wrong and this guy attacked him that things could go horribly wrong and Harry would be left alone again.

“Hey. HPD says neighbors reported hearing screams coming from Graham’s house,” Chin said as Kono and him strode to where Steve and Danny were still standing by the car. “Cops arrived, found him with a knife in his hand. When they tried to arrest him, he fled the scene.”

“They also found his 7-year-old daughter hiding under a couch,” replied Kono. “She hasn’t talked since Child Welfare took her into custody.”

Danny looked away from Kono and back to Steve, his voice showing a bit more excitement at the possible lead. “Maybe she saw something that freaked her out.”

“I’ll go see the kid, see if she knows anything because I’m the woman on the team. You’d probably ask me to do it anyway.”

Danny grinned and shook his head. “It’s not because you’re a woman. It’s because you’re a rookie, which is way worse.”

Chin grinned and turned so his cousin wouldn’t see him quietly laughing at her. Steve smirked and closed the waterproof bag of supplies. “Listen, I’ll have my phone on me, but don’t call me, I’ll call you, okay?”

Kono smirked at Steve and backed away towards her own car. “Bet you used that line before.”

Steve pulled his swim goggles over his head, letting them rest backwards around his neck. “I’ll initiate contact once I’m in a secure location.”

“That one too,” quipped Chin.

“Good luck, Aquaman,” chirped Danny.

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - -

 

**Child Welfare Office, Honolulu**

Kono was hating this. She hated seeing that lost look on a kids face, especially a kid as young as this little girl. She was so close in age to Grace and she had that same lost look that Harry did when he first arrived. God, even the little girls name was hitting her. Lily. Just like Steve’s cousin, Harry’s mom.

Glancing again at the little girl walking beside her, Kono couldn’t help but hope that a shave ice and a few kind words would help get her to open up. She had seen Harry freeze up on several occasions and just refuse to talk to anyone about what it was really like living with the Dursely’s and if this little girl was as stubborn as Harry then it wasn’t likely they could get any useful information out of her in the short amount of time they had to work with.

Lily was very quiet as they headed down the road past the city center and out towards the beach. It was a beautiful day in Honolulu and people were everywhere, walking and enjoying life. It was a bit of a sad reminder of what had also been lost today. The drive wasn’t very long and a place right at the curb was surprisingly available by Kamekona’s shave ice stand. Quickly getting the order Kono walked over to Kamekona and passed on the word before moving over to a table in the sun, a bit away from the other occupied tables. If Lily talked she didn’t want anyone else to hear.

“Hey, pretty ladies,” greeted Kamekona. “Two biggies on the house.” He smiled down at them and set the try before Kono.

“Thank you,” replied Kono, happy with the small kindness.

“No problem. Anything else, just holler.”

“Okay.” Kono smiled as Kamekona head back into his shop. Tossing a small towel over his shoulder. Turning back to Lily, Kono lifted the multicolored shave ice off the tray and set it down in front of Lily. “That’s yours. Mmm.”

Lily glanced up at her as Kono brought her own shave ice closer. “This one’s mine.”

Kono tapped her straw-spoon against the top of her shave ice before scooping a little bite up and eating it. Glancing over she smiled as she watched Lily take a bite of her own. “Is it good?”

Lily nodded but didn’t look away from the brightly colored confection.

“My favorite is grape. You know why,” Kono asked, taking another bite. “It makes my tongue purple. See?”

Lily smiled as Kono stuck her tongue out, the pink flesh already beginning to change colors. Laughing Lily turned back to her own treat.

Kono looked back at her own food and then back to Lily, trying to keep the mood light so that Lily might become comfortable enough to talk some more. “You don’t like the lemon?”

“Daddy eats that part.” Her voice was surprisingly calm for a child who supposedly watched her Father kill her Mother. There was no fear of her Father in her voice at all and Kono began to wonder if the HPD had got that part wrong after all. They had been wrong about people before.

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - -

 

**USS Missouri, Ward Room**

Steve carefully looked over the head wound the tourist had received after Graham threw him into one of the metal polls. There was a lot of blood, as was expected of a head wound. The wound itself wasn’t deep but it would still need some kind of medical treatment to stop the bleeding. They were lucky that one of the women had an emergency sewing kit in her purse. They had enough supplies to clean out the man’s wound and bandage it up enough to stop the bleeding. Still he needed to get Graham to release the guy so that a medic could look him over.

Glancing over at where Graham was looking out the window Steve quickly slipped the facial powder kit from one of the women’s purses into his pocket alongside the stolen knife. It might be handy later on.

“So this one night at BUD/S,” started Steve, “me and a couple of the guys were sneaking back onto the base, right?” Steve leaned back over the groggy tourist, carefully using some of the superglue to try and stitch the wound together. “And we hear this real mean, crusty: Hey, you ladies ready to get wet and sandy?”

Graham turned away from the porthole window to look back at Steve, momentarily forgetting the other hostages. “Master Chief White?”

Steve smiled at the memory and at the opening Graham was giving him. “Yes, sir.”

“Bet he wasn’t too happy, huh?”

“You kidding me? He was thrilled to catch us. He gave us five extra hours of cold-water conditioning. We didn’t get out of the water until dawn. That’s tough love for you.”

For a moment their eyes met and a sense of understanding and camaraderie passed between them. “So, Graham, tell me about Noreen. Where’d you guys meet?”

A soft look passed over Graham’s face before a look of sorrow overtook it. “Germany, six and a half years ago. I was traveling through Europe on leave. She was working at an all-ranks club in Ramstein. She had just immigrated there with her daughter. Three months later, we were married.”

Steve smiled again and looked away from the wound he was sealing and over to Graham, trying to keep Graham focused on him. “From Russia, right?”

Graham looked startled. “How’d you know?”

“I told you, my people are investigating.”

“She changed her name just before we moved to the States. She didn’t like the name Irina anyway. She just wanted to put her past behind her, you know, start a new life.”

Steve looked back down at the injured man in front of him and realized there wasn’t much else he could do for him here. The man would need ot see a doctor as soon as Steve could get him off the ship. “And her daughter, Lily, she was from a previous marriage?”

Steve fought to ignore the way the name Lily brought up countless memories of a warm friendly smile, long red hair and Harry’s green eyes. He had to ignore the way that name made his heart clench with grief even though his favorite cousin had been dead for years now. He had to stop thinking of the past again and focus on the here and now.

“Yeah, Lily’s father died just before she was born. Lily.” Graham bit his lip and shook his head, grief and anger filling his expression. “I can’t imagine what she’s going through.”

Steve nodded in understanding and took a small step towards where Graham was standing. Stopping several feet away from the other SEAL. Hopefully the Graham was willing to keep trusting him. “Graham, what happened this morning?”

“We fought. We argued. I don’t even know what it was about. I know I haven’t been easy to live with.” Graham looked at Steve, his expression begging Steve to understand. “Ever since I’ve been back, you know, it’s been difficult. Noreen says sometimes that she’s scared of me. That I’m not even the same guy that she was married to.” Graham licked his lips, looking away from Steve and back towards the hostages cowering at the back of the room. “but I was dealing with it. I was getting better. You know the shrink says, you know, ‘When you get worked up, just take two laps around the block, you know, clear your head.’ And that’s what I did.”

“Right. So you left the house,” questioned Steve.

“And when I came back, there she was in the middle of the living room. And I tried to resuscitate her. That’s when the cops, they show up. After all Noreen and I had been through, I figured they’d think I’d hurt her. I was scared. I ran. I’d never hurt Noreen.”

Steve glanced down at the gun Graham was now pointing at the floor. Looking back up her tried to judge how safe it would be to get closer.

“It means everything for Lily to know that I didn’t do this to her Mother.”

He needed this to end now. Not just for Graham or the hostages, but for himself and Harry as well. “I get it, Graham.” Trying to look non-threatening, Steve moved a bit closer.

“Whoa. What are you doing? What?” Graham took a quick step back from Steve, closer to the wall and rose his gun up, aiming it at Steve.

Steve stepped back, raising his arms and showing off his empty hands. He had to get Graham to calm back down again.

“Back. You don’t think I know what you’re doing,” demanded Graham.

“Listen. I’m not doing anything.” Steve kept his hands up and tried to project calm strength towards his fellow SEAL.

“We’re done. Let’s go. You’re done playing nurse.”

Shit. He had screwed the pooch royally. He needed Graham to trust him so no one else got hurt. “Graham, this guy needs a CAT scan. He needs to get off the ship. Keep me, keep all these other people, but let this guy go. Prove to me, Graham. Prove to me that you’re a good man.”

Starring down a SEAL with a bad case of PTSD wasn’t the smartest move in the book, as Danno would be happy to tell him. But Steve wasn’t sure what else he could do. He needed to get this guy to a doctor and to get the rest of the hostages and Graham off the ship.

For a long moment Graham did nothing but hold the gun pointed at him and watch him. Finally he nodded, One jerking motion. “All right. Hey, you’re free to go,” he said with a jerk of his head towards the injured man.

Glancing between Graham and Steve the man carefully stood and glancing back at his fellow hostages, followed Graham’s order to leave. Steve looked back as the door closed behind the hostage. Something about the sound sent tingles of dread down his spine.

“All right. Everybody else, we’re moving out.” Graham spun back to face Steve again and with a s shout pointed the gun at Steve. “Except you. You’re going in there,” Graham waved his gun towards the other door behind the hostages.

Looking at the door and then towards Graham, Steve moved to do as ordered. Freezing when Graham interrupted him again. “Uh-uh. Around.”

Steve moved around the table, keeping it between him and Graham as ordered.

“I’m not interested in playing any more of your head games. Get in,” he ordered as Steve reached the door.

Not letting his eyes leave Graham, Steve opened the door and backed into the dark room behind it.

“Close the door.”

Steve closed the door and listened as Graham yelled at the hostages to ‘Get back.’ There was a sound of feet hitting the deck as the hostages scrambled to comply. A moment later her could hear the sound of a chain sliding against metal and then a loud metal ‘clunk’ came from the door. When the sound stopped Steve moved back towards the door and running his hand over the wall, flicked on the light. Around him the sterile walls of the ships Head appeared. He had just been locked in the bathroom.

“Terrific.”

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - -

 

**Kamekona’s Shave Ice, Honolulu**

Kono was impressed that Lily had been able to eat half of the large shave ice that had been brought out to her. It was somehow sad to see that the untouched portion was lemon half that she said was her father’s favorite. Lily had relaxed further and Kono had been able to get Kamekona to bring them some paper that Lily could draw on. It seemed she was still having a hard time verbalizing what had happened that morning, but Kono hopped that by drawing it, it would be easier for Lily to explain.

“What are you drawing?”

“Me, Mommy and Daddy,” replied Lily. The picture looked so happy. A happy little family holding hands and full of smiles.

Kono carefully took the piece of paper from Lily and flipped it over and began to make her own drawing, hoping that she could use it to guide Lily into telling her more about this morning. Lily watched her carefully.

“What are you drawing,” she asked softly.

“This is me surfing this morning. Can you draw what you were doing this morning?”

Lily looked up at her and Kono was suddenly sure that the young girl was weighing her before she carefully looked back down at the paper. “Okay.”

Kono sat quietly watching as Lily drew on the page. “What is that?”

“That’s my hiding place when there’s too much yelling.” A look of sadness passed over Lily’s face as she looked down and the little stick-figure drawing.

“You hide under the couch?”

“Sometimes.”

Kono watched as Lily continued to draw. “Are those Daddy’s shoes?”

“No,” Lily said, her voice very sure about her answer.

“Whose shoes are they?” When Lily didn’t answer right away, Kono realized she was probably frightened. She had seen something horrible today and Kono was quietly amazed at how the girl was handling it all. She didn’t know many kids who would be able to keep their fear as in control as Lily was. “Hey, you don’t have to be afraid. Nothing is gonna happen to you. You can tell me.”

“That’s the man that yelled at Mommy.” Lily glanced away from Kono again, to look back at the half finished drawing she had made.

“Was Daddy there when they were yelling?” Lily shook her head ‘no,’ and fiddled with the crayon still n her hands. “Hey, Lily, this is really important. Who was that man? And what was he saying to Mommy?”

Lily scrunched up her face and looked back at Kono. “I can’t talk funny like he and Mommy did. But they yelled a lot. Then Mommy got hurt,” her voiced trailed off as Lily began to remember and Kono winced at having to keep asking her questions.

“Hey, do you wanna see where I work?” If there really was another suspect then they may have realized Lily could identify them. Kono glanced around them trying to spot any people looking out of place or suspicious.

Lily glanced up and froze before her eyes could meet Kono’s. Whatever she saw behind Kono was making her terrified. Kono turned to look behind her and caught sight of a man that most certainly did not belong anywhere near a beach in Hawaii. He looked far more dressed up and like a haole than even Danny did when she first met him. “Lily, who is that? Who is that man?”

When Lily didn’t answer but tried to step further away from the man, Kono turned to face and. Squaring her shoulders and trying to project her authority, Kono stared the man down. “Excuse me. Sir?”

The man’s gaze never left Lily and Kono moved closer to him, momentarily forgetting that she should stay at Lily’s side to protect her. “Excuse me. Sir? Sir.”

The man turned away, his expression still carefully blank as the sound of screeching ties came from another direction. At the sound of Lily’s scream, Kono spun away from the suspect and ran in the opposite direction where Lily was being pulled into a gray SUV. “Lily,” screamed Kono, drawing her gun and charging after the SUV. “Lily! No! Stop!”

Coming to a stop in the street, Kono cursed her stupidity and pushed her hair out of her face and a very agitated Danno-esque manner. Quickly pulling out her phone she called Chin to let him know what happened. In under ten minutes HPD was there closing off the area as a crime scene. Kono quickly gave out a description of the SUV and the man that had approached her and Lily as a distraction.

Kono,” Chin called as he pulled his bike up next to her car. “What happened?”

“Chin,” Kono pushed her hair back and walked over to meet him. “Look, I only took my eyes off Lily for a second.”

Chin nodded his face serious as he looked around the small seating area in front of Kamekona’s place. “They were targeting her. We didn’t know that. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it.”

Kono shook her head, wanting to argue that she should have been able to do something, anything to prevent that little girl from being taken. Chin kept talking to her, his voice calm and soothing to her frazzled nerves. She was listening to him really, but the words just wouldn’t stay in her head. All she could picture was Lily’s scared face as the other assailants grabbed her.

“So I got an APB out on the vehicle. HPD’s setting up checkpoints.” Danny’s voice reached her ears. His Jersey accent somehow very comforting. It was strong and sure as Chin’s was, but the very difference of it slid against her psyche like a warm hug. “We got no plates, but Kono got eyes on the abductors.”

She wasn’t positive who Danny was talking too, but figured it was most likely Steve. Nothing seemed to be able to keep those two from talking to each other at any time of the day or night. She couldn’t help but wonder if either of them were going to pick up on the heavy subtext that seemed so obvious to everyone else. Even the bad guys were pointing it out.

“No, I don’t think so.” Danny shook his head. She caught him glancing her way and looked down at the ground. Chin was still at her side the steady presence he had always been. “Yeah. I got a second set on the knife. They definitely don’t belong to Graham. They definitely don’t belong to Noreen either. But they’re not showing up in any HPD database, so I’m expanding the search nationally.”

Danny pressed his fingers to his brow, rubbing gentle circles as if that could wash away the tension of the day. “Graham didn’t do it. I know. But it’s not over yet.” Danny turned to pacing again, obviously agitated by whatever Steve was saying. “You need to end this hostage situation. And whatever you do, please, under no circumstance tell this guy about his daughter.” Danny shook his head wildly, hands moving through the air. “No, no. He shouldn’t know. Trust me, as a father, the last thing you wanna hear is something happened to your kid. Steve, think about what you would do if it was Harry taken. You added that emotion to his irrational state of mind, things are only gonna get worse.”

Danny let out a breath and Kono realized that whatever was going on onboard the USS Missouri Steve was taking Danny’s words to heart. “Don’t get soft on this guy, partner, all right?” Danny voice had gone all warm and soft around the edges and Kono shared a knowing grin with Chin as they continued to watch Danny. “Not until we have absolute proof that he didn’t kill his wife. And if he did and it comes down to it, are you gonna be able to take this guy out?”

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - -

 

**USS Missouri, Bridge**

The tear gas went in through the window smoothly, sending the hostages into coughing fits. Taking the opportunity to repel in, Steve landed on the floor as Boat called the hostages out through the other door. Drawing his gun Steve looked around trying to spot where Graham was hiding. Carefully he moved through the smoke, opening one of the other doors that Graham could have used to escape only to freeze in place at the feel of metal pressed against the base of his skull.

“Don’t you move,” ordered Graham.

Silently cursing, Steve raised his hands up and moved his finger away from the trigger of his gun, allowing Graham to take it from him. Graham grabbed his arm and quickly spun him to face the open door Graham had snuck in through, yanking the gas mask off Steve face. Nearly tripping as he was forced past Graham and onto the deck outside the Bridge, Steve came to a stop as he heard his cell begin ringing.

Glancing around wildly, Graham gave him a quick glare. “Don’t answer.”

Steve looked back at Graham trying to project confidence. “This could be news that proves your innocence. Graham, let me take the call.”

Graham shook his head as the phone rang again. Looking angry and defiant Graham pointed at him, “Put it on speaker. No tricks.”

Watching Graham carefully Steve pulled the cell out of his cargo pocket. Looking down and then back up at Graham he hit the “accept call” that flashed on the screen.

“Finally,” Danny’s irritated voice came out over the speaker. “There you are. Go ahead.”

“Danny, we’re on speaker with Graham. Tell me you got the guy who did this.”

“Not exactly,” Danny hedged. “Uh…But we got a name and location. We’re on our way right now.”

Steve looked over at Graham who still looked pissed enough to cap Steve right then and there. “Who is it?”

“Name is Yegor Chubais. Lily’s father.”

Graham shook his head, waving his finger at Steve and Danny’s voice. His agitation only getting worse with sudden confusion. “That’s impossible. He’s dead.”

“We ID’d him coming out of Honolulu Airport three days ago.” Danny’s voice held the strength of his surety in the information they had gathered.

“Yegor is dead,” the confusion began to become more obvious in Graham’s voice. “Noreen told me that he died of cancer. Why would she lie to me?”

“I don’t know, Graham. I don’t know,” Steve replied, trying to calm him down again. “Maybe she was trying to protect you from a past that she’s ashamed of. But if my team says that this is the guy, this is the guy.”

Steve winced as he watched the play of emotion fly over Graham’s face. The want for Steve’s team to have found out the truth, to clear his name, warring with the idea that his wife, the woman he loved, had been lying to him for years. “You’re lying.” Grabbing the iPhone out of Steve’s hand, Graham tossed it over board. Steve turned watching his only connect to his team sink into the bay.

“On your knees,” ordered Graham.

“Graham,” Steve tried again.

“Get on your knees!”

Steve swallowed trying to figure out a way out of this. He couldn’t die here, he hadn’t yet had a chance to tell Harry all the stories he had of his mother. He hadn’t gotten Harry to really open up yet and trust him with everything. He hadn’t shown him how to surf or gone hiking into the mountains as he had planned to do with Danno and Harry. He was failing. Failing Harry, when he had promised himself and Danno that he wouldn’t.

He dropped to his knees, facing away from the water.

“Hands behind your head,” Graham’s voice was calmer now, more sure of the situation and what he had to do.

“Let me take you in,” Steve nearly pleaded. “Graham, we can still work this out.”

“We argued and I went for a walk. Yeah. Two laps around the block.”

“We got the guy, Graham. You heard him. It was Yegor.” Steve closed his and prayed that this day would not end in his death at the hands of a fellow SEAL.

“What if I didn’t take that walk at all?” Graham groaned and Steve silently hoped he was having second thoughts. “What if I really killed Noreen?”

“You didn’t kill her, Graham. Yegor did it. Yegor killed her. This is over. You hear me? This is over, Graham.” Steve glanced up and caught sight of the SWAT guys stealthfully coming down the stairs he was facing. Realizing this could go from bad to worse very quickly, he acted on instinct and yelled, “No! No!”

Behind him, Graham lunged backward, his gun swinging away from Steve and up at the SWAT guys. Shots were fired. A bullet narrowly missing Steve as hit ricocheted off the railing. He could feel Grahams hands grab him and throw him to the deck as more shots were fired.

“McGarrett.”

Steve looked up and caught sight of Boat, Ed, the old sailor who had been at his side all day, helping to keep everyone as safe as possible. “Look out! Get back,” Steve cried as a bullet hit Ed in the shoulder, knocking him back against the wall.

Steve watched Graham disappear down the stairs as SWAT moved in around him, cutting off his escape routs. Making sure Ed was going to live, Steve quickly took off after Graham, catching sight of the other SEAL about to raise his weapon. He couldn’t let that happen, not when he was so close to making sure Graham came through this alive for his daughter. Cursing himself for being reckless Steve threw himself at Graham, knocking him to the floor. Grabbing the gun and raising it so SWAT could see Graham was now unarmed, Steve shouted, “Cease fire! Cease fire!”

Letting SWAT cuff him Steve dashed back up the stairs to where Ed was. “You okay,” he called out as he caught sight of the elderly tour guide.

“Getting shot hurts.”

Shaking his head and smiling, Steve reached out to rest his hand on the other man’s uninjured shoulder. “What were you thinking?”

“Well,” Ed shook his head, a fond smile on his face. “Leave no man behind.”

“Is that right? Well, you’re crazier than I thought. Come on.”

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - -

 

**Steve’s House, Hawaii**

So they guys had ribbed him for the rest of the day and forced paperwork on him to try and punish him for being reckless with his life when he was now in charged with taking care of a child. For once he hadn’t argued with Danny about it. He could see how much the day had cost his partner and he didn’t like knowing he was in part the cause for all the fear and stress that was carved into Danny’s features.

After the paperwork had been completed Steve had been allowed to shower and Danny and he had headed off to pick up Grace and Harry from school. Steve just wished that Grace could have stayed with them for dinner because he knew how much Danny loved his daughter. Plus it was obvious that Grace adored Harry, and Harry seemed rather smitten with the younger girl as well. He saw a lot of himself in Harry and wished Lily and James could have lived long enough to see their son grow into this fine young man he was turning into. If they had lived longer Steve wondered how many other siblings Harry would have had. He was already starting to act as if Grace was his younger sister and Steve found it adorable. He even had a photo album started. Inside were pictures of Harry with everyone and there was one really great one of Grace and Harry building a sandcastle together from last weekend. Steve had made a copy of that one for Danno as well.

Tonight though, would just be Steve and Harry. Danny had stayed for dinner but had left for his own place an hour later. And now the two cousins were hanging out watching movies and chatting about Harry’s first day at school.

Steve was glad that Harry’s day hadn’t been as bad as his own. Harry had had a run in with several rich island kids who had done their best to knock Harry down, calling him hoale at every opportunity. Harry had handled it like a champ, ignoring them when possible and standing up for himself when needed. Steve was just waiting to be called into see the Principal the first time Harry truly stood up for himself. He was coming along pretty well with the self defense fighting that Steve was teaching him. So Steve knew Harry could hit hard enough and if that failed Harry was quick on his feet and surprisingly agile a well.

Harry enjoyed his classes at school but was worried that he was behind on the basics like science and math since Hogwarts didn’t teach that. And then there was the Hawaii History and American History class which were both classes that were not taught in England anyway. Steve had promised to help Harry get up to speed and he knew that Chin would be glad to tutor Harry for the computer courses the school had and Danny had already promised to help with English Lit. Really Harry didn’t have to worry and Steve had told him so.

“Hmmm,” Harry yawned and twisted to lean into Steve’s shoulder. Steve smiled down at him and planted a quick kiss to the top of his head. Smiling Harry tilted his head up to look at Steve, a warm, sleepy smile on his face. “Steve?”

“Yeah, Harry?”

“Why didn’t Danny stay?”

“He stayed for dinner, Harry, remember.”

“Yeah,” Harry gave another yawn and pressed in deeper into Steve’s side. “But why didn’t he stay the night? He’s your boyfriend right?”

“What,” Steve asked, surprised. “Where did you get that idea?”

“You called him your partner…isn’t that American for boyfriend? Plus he’s hear all the time. He should just stay here. I don’t mind that,” another yawn, “you’re together…” Harry’s voice trailed off as he drifted into sleep.

Steve was frozen though. Half formed thoughts and desires suddenly coming into full and clear focus for the first time. “Oh shit! I love, Danno…No. No, I can't...it's not love. It's just...just....fuck."


	7. Kumu A’o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank reddragon288 at LJ who has agreed to beta all my H50 fics. Her assistance is a great help.
> 
>  **Timeline Info:** Chapter 7 takes place just before the start of episode 1.08

**Saturday October 24, 2009**

The week following the hostage situation on the USS Missouri was busy for both the Five-0 task force and the McGarrett household. Harry had completed his first week of school with few problems. Although Steve wasn’t sure how much of that he believed. His cousin was an attractive young man and a haole. Both were things he couldn’t control that might cause issues with his fellow students. Steve could easily remember being picked on for being too “pretty” when he was young and for not being a native Hawaiian, despite his family having lived on the island for three generations at least and his Grandfather being killed at Pearl Harbor. It hadn’t been until High School when he became the star quarterback that most of the other students had stopped picking on him. Steve didn’t like the idea that his young cousin could be silently suffering the same treatment that he had as a child. Taunting was one thing but Harry already felt like an outsider and had suffered too much abuse, both verbal and physical to give him the self-respect necessary to wave off other people’s bigotry the way Steve could. Danny had tried to convince him that he wasn’t giving Harry enough credit. That Harry was able to stand up for himself, what they had learned about his time at Hogwarts should prove that. But still Steve didn’t like the idea of a group of Hawaiian Malfoy’s going after his cousin.

“Steve,” yelled Harry. “C’mon!”

Steve shook his head and looked back at his cousin who was standing on the sand in a pair of black and green board shorts. It had taken an hour for Steve to convince Harry to leave the long-sleeved shirt off that he had wanted to wear and once he had, well Steve understood why Harry wanted the cloths that covered more of him. Without a shirt it was obvious that Harry was underweight and Steve had caught sight of a few scars here and there. It was the scars that really hurt to see. A deep puncture wound just above his elbow that Steve guessed was from the basilisk was the worst but Steve had also spotted a few scars along his ribs that looked as if someone had tried to put out a cigarette on Harry’s skin. The idea that an adult had purposefully put a lit cigarette to Harry, seared through Steve, making his blood boil with the need for vengeance.

“Steeeve,” Harry cried out again.

“Coming.” 

Plastering on a smile Steve jogged over to where Harry was waiting. Kono was already out in the water and Steve could see how excited Harry was getting from watching her cut through the waves. While Harry wasn’t ready yet to go out in the waves he was getting better. Steve was pretty amazed at how quickly Harry had learned to swim. Steve was still nervous about letting Harry out in the water alone, which Danny teased him about mercilessly. But Steve let him because now he understood why Danny was always so freaked out about letting Grace go into the water. Steve was constantly afraid that a strong current was going to steal Harry away into the depths before Steve could save him. 

Sly smile spreading across his lips Steve rushed at Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and lifting him off the ground and spinning them both in circles. The laugh that erupted out of Harry was so joyous that Steve couldn’t help but laugh along with him. For a single moment everything was perfect.

Steve set Harry back on his feet watching his cousin stumble for a moment before he smiled back up at Steve. “You ready to start learning the basics of surfing, Harry?”

“You mean you’re gonna teach me finally?”

“Finally? Well someone is getting pushy,” Steve smiled and ruffled Harry’s already messy black hair. “Maybe I should just wait until later-“

“No,” whined Harry, reaching out to tug on Steve’s arm. “You promised I could start learning today!”

“Did I?”

“Yes.” Harry tugged on Steve’s arm, pulling him to where Kono had set up their stuff. Sitting beside their towels and a small cooler was the board Steve had pulled out of storage for Harry only a few days after learning Harry would be staying with him. Steve had been dying to get Harry on it when he first learned Harry would be staying there. The pleasure he was sure to get from seeing Harry out there in the water enjoying the sun and surf like Steve did warred inside him with the fear of Harry getting pulled under by the waves. It was a danger all surfers faced every time they got in the water, but Steve knew from a lifetime of surfing that he couldn’t let the fear of what could happen hold him back. 

“Well, if I promised.” Steve smiled and pointed Harry at the board standing in the sand by their towels. “That one is yours.”

Harry was quite but Steve could see the pleasure on his face as he slowly reached out to stroke the board with the very tips of his fingers. “Mine…”

Steve stepped forward and rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “That was my board when I was your age. I thought you might like to have her now.”

Harry looked up at Steve, “I’ll take good care of her.”

“I know you will, Harry.”

“So what do we do first,” asked Harry as he turned to look back at Kono jogging up the beach with her board. 

“Eyes over here, Harry.” Harry turned back to Steve and blushed as Steve smiled at him rather knowingly. “You aren’t taking that in the water yet. Today we’ll start with the basics, board maintenance and how to stand up. Kono and I will help you with that and once we’re sure you’ll be able to get up and keep your balance we’ll think about letting you out in the surf.”

Harry groaned but didn’t complain further. 

“Hay, brah, nohea,” called Kono as she joined them. 

As always Steve couldn’t help but laugh to himself and wonder what Harry would do when he realized that Kono’s nickname for him was ‘handsome.’ The rest of the team all thought it was hilarious and that Harry was sure to grow into it. Steve just enjoyed it because it made him feel like his team was really becoming an ohana and that they were happy to have Harry be a part of it. 

“You ready to get started,” asked Kono.

“Yeah! You looked,” Harry blushed brighter his eyes a glitter with delight, “awesome out there. You really think I’ll be able to do that?”

“You’re the boss’s cuz, of course you can!” Kono lightly punched Harry’s arm, smiling widely at him. “You know Steve could of gone pro if he hadn’t joined the Navy.”

Harry spun to face his cousin, surprise in his eyes. “Really?”

“I don’t know about that. Kono is much better than me.”

“Lies,” Kono cried out. “Lies I tell you!”

“C’mon, Kono. I was more likely to go for pro-football than pro-surfing. I love surfing, don’t get me wrong but I couldn’t do that as my whole life. I needed it to be a release of pressure and expectation.” Steve looked down at Harry who was watching them both carefully. “I hope it can be that for you too, Harry.”

Harry smiled softly and nodded before glancing back at the board silently waiting for him to learn to handle it properly. Blinking Harry froze staring off a little ways from where the boards were. There was a bight lemon yellow beach umbrella stick in the sand and sitting in its shade was a very old man dressed in another brightly colored Hawaiian shirt and a pair of royal blue and lime green board shorts. Harry groaned as the old man lifted his hand to wave at them even as he took a drink from a large glass full of an obnoxiously blue drink, complete with a little umbrella.

Groaning Harry looked away and pressed his palms against his eyes. “I can’t believe him. Honestly, that might be a worse outfit that the last bloody thing he appeared in.”

“Harry,” asked Kono, confused. The old man Harry had spotted was very obviously a haole and a crazy one based on what he was wearing. “You know him?”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed.

Steve snickered and waved at the old man, gently steering them towards him. “That’s Headmaster Dumbledore.”

Kono blinked and burst out laughing. “Brah, you said he was lolo but this is…” Kono trailed off snickering as they got closer and she could make out the pattern on the old man’s shirt. 

“Well, good day everyone.” Dumbledore smiled up and waved, three beach chairs forming up out of the sand. “Have a seat. Would you care for a drink,” he asked pointing at the little blue cooler seated beside him.

“You got any beer in there,” asked Kono.

“Indeed.” Dumbledore smiled and reached into the cooler half his arm sinking into the box that shouldn’t have gone deeper than halfway to his elbow. “I have Dryad Dark and Goblin Gold?”

Kono looked at him. “I’ve never heard of those brands before, brah.”

“Ah, yes. They are Wizarding brands. The Dryad Dark is a lot like Guinness and the Goblin Gold is a rather light beer. Both are quite flavorful.” 

Kono looked over at the bottles taking in the sight of the nubile young woman on the Dryad bottle winking and wiggling her fingers in a come hither motion and the Goblin on the second bottle glaring at her reproachfully. Both were actually moving!

“Wicked!” Kono took the Goblin Gold and laughed as the Goblin on the front flipped her off and disappeared into another part of the label. Twisting off the top she took a long swallow of the beer, letting out a dreamy sigh. “That’s pretty good, brah. Bitter and sweet with a strong kick at the end.”

“Indeed.” Dumbledore smiled and handed the second beer to Steve who merely raised an eyebrow at the Dryad on the front who was now flashing him her ample cleavage. “I am quite fond of the Goblin Gold although two of my heads of house are more fond of the Dryad Dark.”

“Oh,” Harry was suddenly curious. Steve seemed pleased by the taste if the slow release of tension in his shoulders was anything to go by.

“Yes,” Dumbledore smiled fondly at Harry. “Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape are both fans of that particular brand. As was your father.”

“He was,” Harry asked in a soft voice.

“Oh yes. Professor McGonagall caught him smuggling it into the school on three different occasions during seventh year. Your Mother much preferred the Goblin Gold. She complained about how dark and heavy the Dryad was in comparison and couldn’t understand how your Father or Severus could enjoy drinking it.”

Harry felt his brows draw together as he thought over the professor’s words. “Why would she care if Snape-“

“Professor Snape, Harry,” interrupted Dumbledore.

Harry sighed. “Why would she care if Professor Snape liked a dark beer?”

Dumbledore smiled sadly. “It is a very long story and in truth Professor Snape should be telling it but…the two of you do not exactly get along.” Dumbledore reached up and pulled off his half-moon glasses, whipping them clean with the edge of his shirt. “Your Mother and Professor Snape were best friends for years before either of them attended Hogwarts. It was unfortunate but it was your father who split their friendship. He was in love with Lily from the moment he first met her and he was able to quickly realize that Severus was in love with her as well. At the time James was a rather spoiled child, his parents were both from old wealthy families and he was their only child.”

“Merlin,” Harry moaned. “My father was bloody Draco Malfoy.”

“Language Harry,” reminded Dumbledore. “But essentially yes, he was very much as Draco is now. He bullied Severus quite badly until he finally realized that he was driving Lily away. When he realized that, James tried to turn himself around and you would be pleased to know he did. By the time he graduated he was a fine young man that you would be proud of and Lily certainly was.” Dumbledore looked away and back to the ocean. “When your Mother decided to date James instead of Severus it broke something inside him and he became a very bitter man. I can’t explain it all now, Harry because some things should be left for Severus to explain and hopefully one day he’ll be able to explain it to you. But for now, just understand that were you are concerned Severus’ bark is worse than his bite.”

Harry nodded not sure what to think of everything the Headmaster had told him. At the same time he was glad to know something new about his parents. 

“Well, that would explain some things.” Steve nodded a sad look on his face. “Severus and Lily were extremely close. Everyone in the family was certain they would marry one day, it was so obvious how much he loved her. Lily even managed to convince his parents to let hers bring him with them to Hawaii on two different occasions.”

“Did you know him,” asked Harry.

“Yeah.” Steve smiled, rubbing his hand against the small of Harry’s back. “When they visited Severus stayed in my room with me. We hit it off pretty well.” Steve smiled laughing to himself. “We nearly blew up the garage once with a home chemistry set. We were penpals for years after that and then one day he just stopped answering.”

“If you’d like I can bring him a message from you? I am sure he would enjoy hearing from you again.” Dumbledore smiled kindly at Steve.

“Yeah. Tell him to stop being such a wanker and to write me so that I don’t have to go over there and kick his stubborn ass.”

Mirth and pleasure sparkled in the old wizard’s eyes. “It would make me very happy to tell him that. Severus can be as stubborn as an old goat.”

For a while after that the four of them sat there quietly watching the surf, Steve and Dumbledore occasionally glancing at Harry, little smiles curving up the corners of their lips. Kono looked up catching sight of the looks passing between Steve and Dumbledore and quickly decided that they needed to talk about something. Something that Steve didn’t want Harry to know yet. Glancing over at Harry, Kono chugged the last of her beer before standing.

“Hey, nohea, let’s get wet.” Smiling wickedly Kono grabbed Harry’s hand and tugged him to his feet practically dragging him down the beach and closer to the water.

Steve watched them run down along the surf, Kono teasingly trying to throw Harry into the surf. “So why did you really come by?”

“Merely to let you know that I have not yet been able to find a full time tutor for Harry that you or I would trust. It is taking longer than I’d hoped to vet everyone.”

“Really, that’s what you’re going with?” Steve took another long drink and glanced over at Dumbledore. “You could’ve just called for that. No you must be here for something more important than that.”

Dumbledore smiled, a soft chuckle escaping him. “You are as observant as Lily always said. I came to warn you to be on alert. Sirius Black escaped Azkaban prison during the summer and has been spotted near the Dursley’s old home and at Hogwarts. Although no one besides myself knows Harry is here, it would be best for you to keep an eye out.”

“Why would I be worried about Sirius? He would never hurt Harry.”

“Steve,” Dumbledore’s words were low and heavy with grief. “Sirius killed James and Lily.”

“No.” Steve shook his head, voice firm. “I don’t know why you’d think that at all. Did you even bother to question him? The Ministry certainly didn’t.”

“Steve the Ministry would have had to question him in order to place him in Azkaban for so many years.”

“Not according to Danny’s source in the Ministry. The source told Danny there was no documentation in the Ministry showing that Sirius Black ever had a trial or was officially or unofficially questioned by the authorities.” Steve glared at the old wizard. “Maybe you should look into that and then you can come back here and tell me that Sirius Black would kill the people he loved most in this world.” 

Dumbledore sighed but Steve could see that his words had sparked something in the old man. “I will look into to it. In the meantime please keep an eye open.”

Dumbledore rose carefully, slipping a pair of sunglasses down from the top of his head, over his eyes. Looking down at Steve Dumbledore couldn’t help but be reminded of the past and the students he had failed to protect and their son still in danger from more than any of them fully realized. Steve McGarrett was likely the best chance Harry had to be protected from the Dark Wizards who worked for Voldemort. If nothing else at least here Harry would get to know what family really was. Looking sadly at Harry who was laughing as he yanked the young woman that had been with them today into the surf alongside him, Dumbledore couldn’t help but wish he had argued with Jack McGarrett more forcefully. Perhaps if he had the other man would have agreed to take Harry. 

“There is a gift for Harry in the shoebox under your chair.” Dumbledore gave Steve another smile, his normally twinkling eyes strangely serious as he thought over everything that Steve’s words implied. With a small POP he disappirated, leaving Steve sitting alone.

Steve groaned and pushed his hands back through his hair. Letting out a long breath he let his hands drop to rest on his knees as he watched Harry and Kono enjoying the water. The two were having fun and Steve found himself grateful again for his team and how well they knew him. He hadn’t even had to ask Kono, she had simply known that Steve needed to speak with the crazy old wizard without Harry hearing, and had discreetly maneuvered Harry away from them. She was good. 

Steve watched them for another few minutes as his body relaxed it’s tense posture and, as Danny would call it, his aneurism face relaxed into something more serene. Reaching under the beach chair Steve picked up the shoebox. It looked like any old shoebox. Nothing special. It felt practically empty in fact.

Steve scowled a bit, not liking the idea of just giving something to Harry that had come from someone else. Even if it was Albus Dumbledore, Steve couldn’t be 100% certain it wouldn’t be dangerous. He and the other members of Five-0 had all been betrayed at some point in their lives by people they should trust and Steve wasn’t willing to risk Harry’s safety simply because Lily had trusted Dumbledore. He would have it checked out and if it wasn’t anything dangerous then he would give it to Harry.

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

**The Edward’s Household, Hawaii**

Danny couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t fucking believe it. Rachel had the gall to do this now! Now, when it would cut into his time with Grace, taking away what limited time he already had with her! He wanted to scream at her, to yell until his voice was gone. It wouldn’t do any good though. She was a stubborn woman, always had been. It had been something he had loved about her years ago. Now it just made his anger burn hotter. 

“I don’t have time to argue with you, Danny. We need to be at the airport in an hour or we won’t make the flight,” her voice was cold and hard in a way it hadn’t been since the beginning of their divorce. 

“And you couldn’t have called and told me this earlier,” Danny asked, thrusting himself into her personal space, his hands cutting through the air with all his pent up frustration. “I mean we’ve only had this weekend set up for two weeks now. Did you think I wouldn’t have had plans for Grace and I?”

“Things happen, Daniel and I can’t just leave her here for a week.”

“Yes! Yes you can. You can leave her with me! She’s my daughter!”

“You know very well I can’t do that, Daniel.” Rachel turned, trying to walk away. “You work all hours of the day and night. If you had to work late what would you do with her? She can’t just sit around your office while you go around chasing men with guns.”

“For God’s sake, Rachel! I’m not going to let my baby girl be hurt! She can stay with Harry at Steve’s where they’d be perfectly safe.”

Rachel scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “There is no way I’m letting her stay alone with that boy!”

“Jesus, Rachel. He’s only thirteen! He wouldn’t do anything to her!”

“Do you even know who that boy is, Daniel? Do you?” Rachel scowled and started to pace for a moment before catching herself and freezing in place by the kitchen counter. “Harry Potter is a danger and I won’t have our daughter left in his care!”

“What the Hell are you talking about? Harry is a great kid and he’s great with Grace.” Danny could hardly believe the excuses coming out of her mouth. “You’ve seen the boy once, for maybe five minutes while you argued with me at Grace’s birthday party. You do not know him and have no right to judge him!”

“Maybe I haven’t spent as much time around him as you have but I know who and what he is better than you, Daniel. His parents were murdered and he’s got dangerous people after him! I won’t risk my daughter by letting her stay unsupervised around him! I don’t-“

“Stop it,” Grace cried out from where she stood in the doorway.

“Monkey,” Danny reached out towards her as he caught sight of the frightened look in her teary eyes.

“Just stop it!” Grace watched them both warily. “I like Harry. He’s nice and smart and he plays Barbie with me. And I don’t want you to fight anymore.”

“Aw, Monkey,” Danny rushed to her side, dropping to his knees in front of her and pulling her into his arms. “We won’t fight again. It’s okay. It’ll be okay, Monkey. Danno loves you.”

Danny pressed his face against the top of her head, breathing in deeply. The warmth and sugar sweet scent of his baby girl always calmed him in a way nothing else could. He hated seeing her upset, especially when he was at least part of the cause. He wouldn’t accept Rachel’s words against Harry but he would accept that his yelling at her first off hadn’t helped matters.

Behind him Rachel let out a deep, shaking breath and Danny could tell, just from that, that she was still pissed off at him but that she was willing to step back because of Grace. “Grace, dear, go upstairs and get your bag.”

Danny released his little girl and tried not to let his disappointment show. He had truly been hoping that Grace’s outburst would somehow change Rachel’s mind. But he supposed that it couldn’t help. As much as Rachel loved Grace she wasn’t about to let Grace’s desire to spend time with him change her mind if she thought Gracie was in danger. Not that he couldn’t understand wanting to protect her, but Danny couldn’t agreed with her about Harry being a danger to Grace. Steve and him were more likely to have enemies that would be willing to harm a child than any thirteen-year boy would. Even if said boy was a wizard.

“Take her, Danny. But you make sure she isn’t left alone in that house with Harry Potter.”

Danny looked up at Rachel from where he was still kneeling on the floor. Shock was sure to be plain on his face. “Fine.”

Grace came slowly trudging down the stairs, her little Mary-Jane’s clicking against the tiled floor. She was watching her feet, her lips pressed together in a cute little pout as she stopped in front of her Mother. Every inch of her said she was not happy and Danny couldn’t help but feel vindicated by it. His daughter was a good judge of character and she liked Harry, trusted him as she trusted Danny and the rest of Five-0. Harry had already wormed his way into his little girl’s heart and Danny was only thankful that Grace was too younger to think of boys as cute. As much as he liked, even loved a bit, Harry he wasn’t ready to hand his little girl over to someone else. No way was she going to be kissing boys until she was thirty. At least.

“Grace, dear,” Rachel reached down to gently lift her daughter’s face up. “Your Father and I have agreed to let you stay with him this week while Stan and I are out of town. You behave for him, alright?”

Grace’s face lit up, a wide smile beaming out at her Mother. Grace surged forward, hugging her Mother around the waist. “Thank you! I’ll be good. Promise!”

“Very well, then.” Rachel leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. “You and your Father best be off then.”

“She’ll be fine, Rachel.” Danny said, trying to be as convincing as possible.

“Keep it that way.” Rachel gave him a stern look as they marched out of the house to where Danny had parked his car. “And Daniel, do try to make sure she eats healthy.”

Danny rolled his eyes but agreed. He could always take her to Steve’s and the four of them could have dinner together. It would beat trying to cook on the stove in his crappy apartment.

“Bye, Mommy!” Grace waved from where Danny was getting her buckled in. 

Danny closed the door as Rachel waved at their daughter and moved to the driver’s side. Popping the door open he slid in, reveling in the feeling of being behind the wheel of his own car, a novelty now that he lived in Hawaii. He loved every minute of it because he knew that Steve would end up driving no matter how much he protested. Although at this point he protested more out of habit than any real irritation at the SEAL. Smiling about how the day had turned back on track so quickly, he glance over at Grace who was twisted in her seat to wave at Rachel and Step-Stan as they hit the road outside the overly large house. In twenty minutes he could have them at the beach with Steve, Harry and Kono or they could go to the bookstore that Grace had been talking about for the last month. Apparently it had the best books and the owner made the best pineapple raisin cookies. Not that Danny would try them. Pineapple in cookies was just evil. Pure Evil.

Danny smiled at Grace and wiggled deeper into his seat, enjoying the power thrumming beneath his feet and up through his arms and into his gut. God, driving this car was like making love, he thought. It was the smell of the seats, the feel of the leather against his palms and a heady rush of power moving beneath him that left him feeling almost High on the pleasure of it. Maybe he would fight a little more with Steve about who got to drive the Camero.

**I told that girl that my prospects were good  
** She said baby, it’s understood  
Working for peanuts is all very fine  
But I can show you a better time 

Danny cursed at the sound of the ringtone. “Gracie can you reach in my pocket and get my phone out?”

“Okay, Danno.” Grace stretched in the seat, her tiny hands digging in and grabbing the phone quicker than Danny could have.

**Baby you can drive my car  
** Yes I’m gonna be a star  
Baby you can drive my car  
And maybe I’ll love you 

**Beep beep’m bee--**

The ringtone cut off and Danny glanced over realizing that Grace must have answered it.

“Hi, Uncle Steve!” Grace giggled. “Danno, Uncle Steve says we have to go to the Palace.”

“Alright, Monkey. Tell Uncle Steve we’ll meet him there.” Danny cursed in his head. There went his quiet weekend with Grace.

After hanging up Grace looked over at Danny, her eyes a little sad and worried. “Are you going after Bad Guys?”

“It’s looks like it, Monkey. But don’t worry Steve has my back so both of us will be fine. And in the meantime you and Harry can hang out together. Okay?”

“Okay, Danno.”

Danny smiled at her. “That’s my girl.”

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

**Five-0 HQ, Hawaii**

Danny was unsurprised to find that Steve and the others were already in the office, surrounding Chin’s favorite table. Harry, who had been sitting in one of the chairs nearby smiled and waved as Danny and Grace walked in. Harry rose, graceful as a cat just like his cousin and moved over to greet them, swinging Grace around in his arms. Grace’s happy laughter seemed to notify the others that he had arrived and they turned to look at him.

“Hey, Brah, howzit,” Kono asked with a warm smile.

Danny shrugged and ruffled Harry’s hair, sure that Harry would be able to keep Grace occupied while he was caught up. “Could be better. This was supposed to be my day off.”

Chin chuckled. “Crime doesn’t take weekends.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Danny glanced over at Steve and Kono, both of whom still smelt like the sea even if they had put on clean cloths upon arrival at the office. “So…What’ve we got?”

Steve gave Danny a grim look. “Missing girl.”

Chin let his finger fly over the screen in the table, sending the picture of a young giggling redhead girl, likely no more than five years old, up onto the screens. “Callie Anne Michaels, age five. Her family’s here in town for the Governor’s charity shindig tomorrow night. She went missing about an hour ago.”

Danny cursed and glanced back over to where Harry and Grace were chasing each other around. Danny was glad to note that Harry seemed to be making sure that Grace didn’t get close enough to hear what they were talking about. When he turned back around Steve was watching him.

“Kamekona’s on his way over to keep an eye on these two until we’re done for the day.”

“Good.” Danny nodded and looked back at the others. “Any leads yet?”

“Yeah,” Chin glanced over Danny’s shoulder smiling quickly before letting his attention move back to the matter at hand. “We’ve got an eye witness who says she saw a man in khaki shorts and a green Hawaiian shirt carrying a sleeping child to a white SUV. The description of the sleeping child matches what Mrs. Michaels gave us of what her daughter was wearing.”

“We got a licenses plat for the SUV,” asked Danny.

“Not yet but I’ll go through the footage from the traffic cams and the security cam at the beach front diner to see if I can get anything.”

“Alright,” Steve looked at them all. “Chin you get on that. Kono I want you to go back and see if you can get anything else from the parents. See if there is anything they didn’t tell us or if they know of anyone who might want to hurt them.”

“Got it, boss,” Kono dashed out of the room not waiting for Steve to finish. She knew like they all did that the faster they found the child the better. The longer it took them the greater the likelihood that little Callie Anne would be dead or gone.

“Danny, you’re with me.”

Danny rolled his eyes, because really, what was new? He was always with Steve. “Fine, but try not to get me blown up today.”

“No promises, Danno,” Steve gave him a cocky grin. Danny glared and pretended not to notice Chin quietly laughing at them both.

“Howzit, Keiki,” Kamekona greeted Harry as he walked into the office.

“Hi, Kamekona,” Harry smiled up from the floor where he was laying with Grace sprawled over him.

“What happened here, eh?” Kamekona grinned down at the two.

“I caught him,” Grace crowed. 

Kamekona laughed and shook his head fondly as he walked over to where Steve and Danny were standing. “Aloha, Brah.”

“Aloha, Kamekona,” greeted Steve. “Thanks for taking them today.”

“No problem, brah. Mah Uncle wanted to meet the Keiki anyway.” Kamekona shrugged as if he didn’t have a care in the world. “We’re gonna have fun. We can go inland to mah Uncle’s place have a little cook out.”

Danny looked like he was going to say something that might offend Kamekona so Steve slapped a hand over Danny’s mouth before a word could pass those sinful lips. Danny turned his head and glared at Steve. Steve grinned and turned back to Kamekona.

“Thanks, brah, it‘s…” Steve paused and made a startled noise in the back of his throat and glanced at Danny who was giving him an ‘I’m as innocent as an angel’ look even though Steve knew Danny had just licked the palm of his hand. “Are you five? Don’t lick my hand.” Steve shook his head and looked back to Kamekona who was watching them with a very wide smile. “What?”

“Nothin’ brah. I didn’t say nothin’.”

“Alright. Whatever. Just make sure they don’t get hurt or I’ll be stuck listening to Danno rant like an old Auntie.” Steve sighed as Danny licked his hand again with an almost indecent sounding slurp. Steve glared at him but didn’t remove his hand. “If we haven’t called by 7pm just drop them off at my place. Harry can show you what we have in the fridge for dinner.”

Kamekona grinned and slapped Danny on the shoulder as Steve finally removed his hand, whipping it against his pant leg. The three left Chin hard at work digging through the footage he could digitally access for the street cams and walked over to where Harry and Grace were sitting, talking amongst themselves. Both kids looked up as the three came to a stop in front of them.

“Hey, Monkey, Harry and you are going to spend the day with Kamekona here and Steve and I will meet you at his place for dinner. Okay,” stated Danny.

“Okay, Danno. Can we go swimming at Uncle Steve’s?”

Danny looked up at the large shave ice entrepaneur. “You can swim right?”

“What kinda question is that, haole? Of course I can swim.” Kamekona shook his head at Danny, but his words held none of the venom that usually followed that word being used to define him.

“Fine.” Danny looked back at his daughter. “You can swim as long as Kamekona or Harry is there too, okay.”

Danny pulled her into a hug, smiling at her. “Remember, Danno loves you.”

“Love you too, Danno.”

Before Harry knew what was happening Danny had pulled him into a hug as well. “Try not to do anything as foolish as what SuperSEAL would do okay, Houdini.” Danny smiled and ruffled Harry’s hair yet again. “Danno loves you too.”

Harry blushed and glanced down at his feet. “Love you too, Danno,” he mumbled, his face getting even redder.

Steve smiled that crooked goofy smile of his and pulled the three of them into a hug, smiling even wider as Danny started complaining loudly. Using Danno as a distraction Steve managed to sneak-tickle his cousin until Harry had wiggled close enough that Steve could kiss the top of his head. “Steve loves you too, Harry!”

Grace started laughing and grabbed Harry hugging him and Steve as well. “Love you too,” she sing-songed.

Thoroughly embarrassed Harry was released and shuffled out of the office. Kamekona smiling as he led them to his jeep. He wasn’t sure how his Uncle was going to take having Grace there. His Uncle was expecting Harry, had been expecting to see him sooner in fact, and knew that Harry was a Kahuna in training. Grace Williams was an unknown. Kamekona could feel something about her tickling his senses but he wasn’t sure if she would be able to wield magic as well or if it was something else. Perhaps she was a shifter? Or one of the island spirits taking an interest in her perhaps? Danny Williams may be a haole who keeps saying he hates Hawaii but the spirits seemed to have accepted him as one of the islands protectors. Kamekona was sure that if Danny died on the island it was likely that the Gods would keep his spirit here to protect the island and it’s people even after death. It was the same for McGarrett as well. The islands were in their blood now even if neither were aware of it.

“So…” Harry looked over at Kamekona, “You never really told me much about your Uncle.”

“What do you want to know, Keiki?”

“Well, um…What should I call him?”

“Most of the other Kahuna’s call him Ope’ape’a Kahuna, after his animal form.”

“Animal form,” asked Harry thinking back on his first lesson with Professor McGonagall. 

“The haole’s would call him a hoary bat. On the island we call them Ope’ape’a.”

“Oh.” Harry licked his lips and glanced quickly back at Grace who was watching the scenery out the window. “One of my teachers back in Scotland could turn into a tabby.”

Kamekona smiled again, glancing over at Harry as they drove further out of the city and into the mountains. “Maybe you learn to be an animal too, Keiki.”

“Maybe, yeah.” 

For a long while after that things were quiet except for the sound of Grace singing to herself in the backseat. Harry smiled back at her and joined in, only vaguely recognizing the song as one he had heard on the radio. Smiling, Harry raised his face to the sky, enjoying the feeling of the warm breeze moving through his hair. Opening his eyes Harry smiled to see the white form of Hedwig flying above him, her golden eyes watching him.

The ride was pleasant. Lots of warms air perfumed by flowers, trees everywhere and only a few homes scattered about. Birds were flying about, although many of them scattered once they spotted Hedwig, not that she was at all interested in them. Finally they turned off onto a long dirt road surrounded by trees. At the end of the drive an old white and pale green house stood. The lanai Harry saw seemed to wrap around the building and at the front was a white wooden table with two matching wooden chairs next to it. A little further down the lanai was a white porch swing. As far as Harry could see there was no one around, the house appeared to be empty.

Curious despite himself, Harry hoped out of the car and moved to help Grace get out of the backseat. Above him Hedwig flew past, delicately landing on the railing of the lanai. 

“Wow,” Grace smiled up at Kamekona from where she stood at Harry’s side, her hand still tightly clasped around Harry’s. “This is your Uncle’s house? It’s pretty.”

Kamekona chuckled heartily and led them up the steps onto the lanai where he directed them to take a seat. Grace tugged on Harry’s hand, pulling him to the porch swing. The two sat down carefully and Harry watched Grace reach her hand out towards Hedwig who made her ‘huur’ sound and did a quick glide from the railing onto the arm of the porch swing. Grace made an excited noise and reached out, stroking Hedwig’s feathers. Smiling at Grace and Hedwig, Harry leaned back and let himself relax enough to look around. Kamekona was sitting in one of the chairs by the table and Harry was silently impressed that the large Hawaiian was able to fit in the chair.

Harry blinked as he noted a darker shape in the rafters of the roof over the porch. Pulling his glasses off, Harry whipped down the lenses with his shirt and then looked back up in the roof above Kamekona. The small dark shape shifted and Harry found himself locking eyes with what he suddenly realized was a bat. The bat spread it’s wings, revealing it’s fur which was brown and grey with a white tinge giving it an almost frosted look. A moment later the bat had dropped from the rafters to glide just past where Kamekona was sitting. And like before the shape of the animal seemed to melt into the shape of a person just as smoothly as it had for Professor McGonagall. Beside him Grace gasped and clutched at his arm as the old man took a step closer to them, a smile on his face and a serious look in his eyes.

“Welcome to my home, Harry Potter and Grace Williams.”

“Ohpe ape ah Kahuna,” Harry stumbled over the name.

“Hello,” Grace said as she leaned around Harry to catch sight of the old man again.

The old man smiled and waved Harry to sit back down. Behind him Kamekona had stood to fetch the second chair, which he brought around the table and set behind the Kahuna. The old Kahuna absently nodded at Kamekona before taking his seat. “You may simply call me Kahuna, Harry. Hawaiian words can be a bit troublesome for haoles.”

“Yeah,” Harry rubbed at the back of his neck and blushed. “I’ve noticed that.” 

“Have you read the books Kamekona brought you?”

“I’ve started but I haven’t gotten through all of them yet. I…I didn’t understand some of the words and I had to wait for my cousin Steve to explain them,” Harry ducked his head as he blushed.

“That is understandable as they were written with a Hawaiian reader in mind. Once you have read them all we can set up a schedule for your training.” The Kahuna turned and said something to Kamekona who stood and headed inside. “We’ll have some refreshments momentarily. In the meantime I would enjoy hearing about your schooling across the Atlantic.”

Harry nodded and pulled Grace’s hand, which was still clasped in his own, into his lap offering her a bit of comfort as she watched the Kahuna with wide eyes. He didn’t think she was really scared, at least not as much as she was excited by his show of magic, but he had promised to protect her and he would do so. Taking a deep breath he decided to simply start at the beginning as he had for his cousin and the rest of Five-0.

Hours passed as he recounted his life for the Kahuna, stopping only briefly when the Kahuna asked a question and when Grace seeing him upset by the tale, crawled into his lap and embraced him in what he had heard Danny call a ‘bear hug’. Once Harry’s story was done the Kahuna began to tell them the history of the Hawaiian islands and then began to tell them even more about the magic of the islands and the Gods who lived there. It was all very amazing and Harry could hardly wait to write it all down to tell Hermione. By the end of the mythology of the islands Grace was fast asleep against his side and the sun was fading behind the trees. Harry hardly remembered eating but he could see the plates they had used sitting on the table by Kamekona, a bit of food still uneaten. 

“Sir…” Harry licked his lips, suddenly nervous. “Uh…Kamekona told me you said the island spirits talk about me?”

“They do.” The Kahuna clasped his hands for a moment as he watched Harry. “They tell me a great many things about you. You are a lynch pin of fate. The fate of many people both in your home country and here rely on your choices. The spirits like you. They tell me you are a Chosen One, a guardian of the land and the people.”

Harry sighed feeling a new heavy weight settle on his shoulders.

“It is a heavy burden being a Chosen One, but that is why you are here. Fate has brought you here so that you might gain all that you need to protect your precious people, your Ohana. Will you agree to be my apprentice? To learn as diligently as possible all that I can teach you? And to do all that you can to follow our ways as you go forth to do battle?”

Harry felt his breath still in his chest. For a moment it was as if the world had paused, waiting to hear his answer. “I will, sir. To the best of my ability.” Harry looked Kahuna in the eyes. “Please teach me how to protect my family.”

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

**Hilton Hawaiian Village, Hawaii**

It was like any other night at the luau. Dozens of tourists in their Hawaiian shirts had congregated around the tables watching the employees perform the dances they were famous for. Countless camera flashes were going off at any moment and the buzz of voices filled the air as the tourists talked amongst themselves, exclaiming in delight every time a new more impressive move was done. The drummers smiled, watching the sway of the hula dancers hips as the fire dancers circled the sand pit where the pigs were roasting away. It would be only minutes now until the banana leaves were removed and the roasted pigs removed to the awe and delight of the crowd. 

The hula girls smiled at each other as the last few steps of the dances were preformed, the crowd bursting into applause at the finale. From behind the drummers another man in a bright orange, yellow and black patterned shirt stepped out. 

“Thank you on behalf of our amazing Samoan fire dancers and our Tahitian hula girls,” his voice carried over the noise of the gathered crowd as he came to a stop at the edge of the dance floor. “Now it’s finally time to unearth the traditional Kalua pig.”

Another, younger man, in costume came from behind the hula girls, a wide smile on his face as he approached the pit where the pigs were cooking. Stepping into the sand he carefully bent down to wash his hands in the water carefully set aside for him.

“This scrumptious Hawaiian delicacy is seasoned and cooked for 12 hours under layers of banana leaves and hot stones.”

Another man dressed in a similar costume approached and quickly wash his hands as well before moving up to the side of the pit opposite the first young man. Together they carefully lifted and set aside the large banana leaves covering the pit.

“The result is a wonderful flavor that can’t be duplicated, except by this ancient Hawaiian technique.”

With the banana leaves removed all that was left was to carefully lift the last bit of covering over the pig. Once that was done they knew that the cameras held in the hands of the tourists huddled around them would go off nearly all at once. Every one of them trying to get that first, best shot of the Kalua Pig to show off once their vacation was over.

“Get your cameras ready. On the count of three. One…”

They first side of the covering was carefully removed, a rush of steam billowing up into the air.

“Two…”

The second man reached for the last covering, his hands gripping the fabric and waiting for the last count to pull it back.

“Thr—“

As the last bit of fabric fell away the crowd closest to the pits gasped and stepped back. The two men who had removed the cloth covering turning green and nearly falling over in their haste to get away from the horror they had uncovered. There were the cooked pig was supposed to be was the burnt remains of a man, his flesh nothing more than raw red slashed through with charred black strips where the heat of the coals had continued to cook him even after he had been set ablaze. But if that was not horrifying enough the crowd quickly realized that shoved in the mouth of the corpse was the tarnish badge of an HPD officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** Danny’s ringtone for Steve is “Drive My Car” by The Beatles, which was kindly suggested by michele659 on LJ.


	8. Mana’o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline Info:** Chapter 8 takes place directly after Chapter 7 and during episode 1.08

**Sunday, October 25, 2009; Danny’s Apartment, Hawaii**

 

“Okay, Monkey I want you to wipe that sad face off. We are going to find her. I promise, you have my word. Okay, don’t worry about it.”

Danny moved through the room, hands raised in a gesture of surrender and started to look through the sofa bed. Grace stepped back from the bed to stand by window holding a [Squirt the turtle plushie](http://www.disneystore.com/plush-toys-finding-nemo-squirt-plush-12-l/mp/1301899/1000267/) that Harry had given her for her birthday. The turtle was almost as precious to her as her Dolphin Trainer Annie doll that her Danno had gotten for her and Grace wasn’t at all pleased that she had lost Annie again.

Glancing at her feet Grace mumbled softly, “I’m sorry I lost her.”

Danny who had been sprawled on his belly over the bed, rolled onto his side to face his daughter. She looked miserable and Danny found he wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off her face and replace it with the smile he felt like needed to be there. He didn’t like seeing his little girl upset.

“What are you talking about? You didn’t loose her. Let me explain to you what happened…Dolphin Trainer Annie, she just got out of bed in the middle of the night because she was thirsty and she got a glass of water, but the problem is that she couldn’t find her way back to bed. I’m starting to think she does every time she’s here.” Grinning Danny rolled to his feet and stood up. Smiling he spread his arms wide and looked at his daughter. “But that is fine because good news for you, and for her, I am a detective. A good detective. So don’t worry. She’s in good hands.”

Danny’s gaze jerked towards the window behind Grace as car honked outside. He couldn’t see past the plants very well, but the truck out there looked familiar. “Is that Steve?”

Grace turned around and looked out the window for a moment before turning back to face him, a tiny smile on her face. “Uh huh.”

Thinking for a moment Danny decided they had enough time to finish looking for the doll before Steve would start to think something was wrong and bust in guns blazing. Of course that wasn’t as likely to happen now that Harry was here, as it would have a month ago. “Okay. Will you tell him we’ve got an emergency.”

Looking away, Danny got to his knees, wincing at the pain that always accompanied the movement and crawled under the bed. Surprised he tried not to laugh out loud as he caught sight of the missing Dolphin Trainer Annie laying innocently under the bed, partially covered by one of Grace’s dirty tee shirts.

“Wait a minute. Wait a minute,” he chimed climbing out from under the bed.

Carefully Danny got to his feet, right hand hidden behind his back, and approached Grace with a serious look. Grace looked up at him like a deer in the headlights at Danny’s serious face.

“Ma’am,” Danny said in his best Cop voice. “Is this your missing person?”

A wide smile split Grace’s face as Danny brought his hand from behind his back holding Annie out towards Grace. Nodding excitedly Grace stepped forward to take the doll in her hand. Danny smiled at her and pulled the doll playfully away from her, a smile lighting up his face.

“Yeah? Give me a hug.” Danny opened his arms wide and smiled into his daughters hair as she darted forward, wrapping her arms around him. “Here you go. Come on. Let’s go.”

Grace smiled again clutching Dolphin Trainer Annie in her arms next to Squirt and turned back to the door as Steve honked his horn again. Danny suppressed an irritated growl and grabbed Grace’s backpack. Steve was early again and Danny couldn’t help but want to smack the man. The mountain that Steve wanted to take them hiking on wasn’t going anywhere, so why did the SEAL feel the need to rush them all?

“Alright, Monkey we better get out there before Uncle Steve has an aneurism.”

Grace giggled and raced out the door and Danny smiled as he heard her little voice crying out Steve and Harry’s names. It was nice to see how well she was getting along with them and how well those two were getting along with her in return. It was obvious from watching them that the two cousins saw Grace as an extension of their family and became very protective of her. It pleased Danny a lot to know that he wasn’t the only one on this pineapple infested hellhole of an island that was watching out for her.

Ahead of him Harry had gotten out of the car and had pulled Grace into a hug. Smiling Danny let his pace slow so that he could watch them for a moment longer. Stopping when he did turned out to be a good thing as he nearly ran into his old partner Meka’s wife, Amy. She looked wrecked. Her eyes were puffy and red, her face too pale, and her normally neat cloths looked slept in. Spotting Harry watching them with a worried look over Amy’s shoulder, Danny waved to show it was okay.

“Amy,” Danny asked worried.

“Danny. I had to see you," she said in a rush, her hands reaching for him but hesitating. "It’s Meka,” her voice trembled on her husbands name and a cold feeling began to fill Danny’s abdomen.

“What,” his own voice caught in his throat at the look on her face.

Amy took a shuddering breath and stepped forward, leaning into Danny, pressing her face into his shoulders as Danny wrapped his arms about her, rubbing her back.

“He’s dead, Danny.” The words came out like the cold breath of the dead against his chest, ghosting over his heart  stilling its steady beating for a moment, as she sobbed quietly against him.

Realizing this wasn’t something that Grace or Harry should hear about Danny gave Steve a look and waved for him to go ahead without him. Steve watched him for a moment, his face grave before nodding and driving off. Danny knew that Steve was likely to head to HQ in case this was something they were going to need to work on and Danny was grateful. Still holding onto Amy, Danny carefully directed her to a small wooden park table on the lawn by his building. It wasn’t the best place to have this conversation but then there was really no perfect place to discuss the death of your husband and your partner.

Danny watched her for a moment and before heading back into his apartment and getting her a glass of the white-grape peach juice that Grace was obsessed with. Amy looked up at him as he set the cup down gently before her. “I heard about a cop yesterday but I didn’t know it was Meka. I had no idea.”

Amy glanced down at the table to where Danny’s large hand rested so close to her own. “You couldn’t know. They needed dental records to identify his body,” the words rushed out of her body in a trembling flood.

Danny let out a pained sigh and took her hand in his own, squeezing gently. “Where’s Billy?”

“With his Grandparents. He’s so confused, Danny and he knows his Father’s gone. Beyond that I don’t know what to tell him.”

“You know, Amy, anytime you need me I’m here for you,” he said holding her gaze.

Amy gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand in return, glad that Danny was here and willing to listen. “Meka always said you were the best partner he ever had.”

“Yeah, for a haole anyway.”

There was pain in Danny’s voice at the word and Amy could understand. Danny had not been well received by the majority of the HPD. He had come in from the mainland taking the job from another local cop and he seemed to flaunt his mainlander status at them as if he thought he was better than them. Meka had known better. He had gotten to see who Danny really was. The hard working man who was willing to put himself so far out of his comfort zone that he had to build a shield of his own “Jerseyness” about him or risk losing himself to the homesickness and bitterness that was festering in his heart.

She let out a small sad laugh, shaking her head at Danny’s foolishness. Her husband had loved Danny almost like a brother. “It wasn’t like that. He liked working with you because you had fresh eyes. Good instincts and he said you were always direct with him. He trusted you with his life.”

She wanted him to understand how much respect Meka had for him even after Five-0 had stolen him away from HPD and from Meka’s side. It was bittersweet, sitting here beside him. She couldn’t help but wonder if her husband would still be alive if Danny hadn’t been conscripted to the Governor’s task force.

“What about the investigation? Does HPD got any suspects?”

Amy shook her head, a stricken look crossing her face. “I wouldn’t know. HPD’s kept their distance. Even the people I thought were Meka’s friends.”

Danny looked shocked and under other circumstances she was sure the look would have been amusing. “Uh…What do you mean?”

Amy licked her lips and looked into Danny’s gaze, willing him to understand. To help. “That’s why I’m here…um…They’re not telling me anything.”

“Wait that doesn’t make any sense.”

“None of this makes any sense! When I called to ask about the funeral arrangements they told me they were still pending.”

“Pending,” Danny’s voice rose ripe with anger and indignation on Meka’s behalf. “Pending what?”

Amy shook her head. “I don’t know. Every time I call to follow up they give me the run around. It’s like something’s going on. Something they’re not telling me. My husband sacrificed his life for the job. And…the way he dies…I just…I just need to know there is someone out there looking to find who did this to him.”

A look of steel determination filled Danny’s ocean blue eyes and Amy felt her heart lift a little out of the gloom. “Yes. There is now.”

Danny stood and walked around the table, taking a seat at her side and holding her as she started to sob again.

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

**Steve’s Truck, Hawaii**

Steve didn’t know who the woman was that had stopped Danny outside his apartment but he had recognized the look in his partner’s eyes. Something had happened and it was looking like they were going to be working today after all. Steve glanced back at Harry and Grace who were talking in the backseat. There wasn’t anyone who could take them today. Kamekona would be too busy with the Sunday crowd to be able to keep an eye on two young kids. Grimacing Steve realized they would just have to hang around the office while the team looked into whatever case had just come stumbling into their lap.

“Uncle Steve,” asked Grace from the back. “Is Aunt Amy going to be spending the day with us too?”

“Aunt Amy?”

“She’s Uncle Meka’s wife. He’s really nice but they don’t have a house on the beach like you.” Grace wiggled against the seatbelt trying to get closer. “But they have a big backyard were Billy and I could play.”

A cold feeling was skittering across Steve nerves as he remembered that Meka was the name of Danny’s partner when he was with the HPD. If the Detective’s wife was coming to Danny looking that broken something bad had to be up. “I don’t think she’ll be with us today, Gracie.”

Steve looked back in the review mirror and was unsurprised to catch the knowing look in Harry’s eyes. His little cousin was good at picking up on things either by tone of voice or body language. He would know that something bad had happened and Steve knew he could count on Harry to watch over Grace.

“Why don’t we head over to the Palace and wait for Danny there? We can call Uncle Chin and Kono too.”

“Okay,” Grace gave him another smile and leaned back into her seat next to Harry, who gave him yet another knowing look.

It didn’t take long to get from Danny’s place to HQ but Steve felt tense and on edge the whole way. Harry had taken his phone and called the cousins to have them meet Steve and the kids there. Harry’s voice had been light enough that if Steve hadn’t started to know his cousin better, he would have believed it meant Harry was unaware that something was wrong. But his little cousin was smart and sometimes far too observant. Steve couldn’t help but think that he would make a great SEAL if it weren’t for his bad eye sight. Which still confused him a bit after hearing about Harry being a Seeker and what that entailed. How could Harry have such terrible vision and still be able to spot something that small and moving that fast? He was starting to think that he should speak with Professor Dumbledore again to have a magical eye doctor take a look at Harry. Surely this couldn’t be normal?

“Uncle Chin said he’ll be there when we arrive, but Kono was out at the North Shore surfing and won’t be there for another twenty minutes.”

“Thanks, Harry.” Steve glanced back at them again and then at the other mirrors unable to keep from checking to see if they were being tailed by anyone. “You guys want to stop for some malasadas?”

Grace let out a small shriek of delight from the back and Steve smiled along with Harry as she directed them to go now. Steve kept the smile on his face the rest of the way, not wanting to worry Grace about the odd encounter with “Aunt Amy” back at the apartment. Whatever was going on they’d handle it and make sure these two came out unscathed.

Steve made a quick turn, smiling at the sound of Grace’s excited laughter as she slide into Harry’s side at the motion and headed to Liliha’s. They weren’t far away, only two lights down the street. Three minutes later they were pulling into an empty parking space in front of the shop. Opening the door, Steve hopped out and went to make sure Grace and Harry could get out as well. The two kids darted out of the back and Harry had to grab Grace’s hand to keep her from running inside without them.

“Hold up, Gracie. We don’t want to leave Steve behind, he’s the one paying!”

Grace giggled and smiled over her shoulder at Steve before swinging her hand that was still clasped in Harry’s and skipping towards the entrance. Steve shook his head at the startled look on Harry’s face and followed behind. He was glad that Grace and Harry got along so well. He hoped that they could keep the relationship through the years, building on it and becoming good friends maybe even family. Yeah. That would be nice. If they dated then Danny wouldn’t have to worry about shooting any of the other boys who might be interested because Harry would protect her. Then they could marry one day and have little Potter-Williams babies. Maybe with Harry’s eyes and Grace’s smile. Yeah, they’d make pretty babies.

“Steeevve,” cried Grace, tugging on his wrist.

“Yeah, Gracie,” Steve asked blinking as he realized he had spaced out. Blushing Steve rubbed at the back of his neck and promised himself not to think about Harry and Grace having babies again.

“It’s our turn!”

“Okay,” Steve smiled at the lady at the counter and began reciting their order. Typically it was Chin who came in to get an order for the Team but he had come in a couple times already to buy “I’m sorry for almost blowing you up” apology malasadas. Because of that, and likely all the pictures of the team that had been in the news since Five-0 was started, the girl easily recognized him. He still wasn’t used to that. Being recognized for being Commander McGarrett head of Five-0. He had at one time been used to being recognized as the star quarterback of Kukui High’s football team, but that had been years ago. It was more than a little awkward to have the girl, who looked to be younger than Kono, flirting with him while Grace and Harry stood next to him. God, it would have been awkward even if the two kids hadn’t been there. This girl could barley be out of High School. It made him feel more than a little creeped out and he couldn’t help but glance around and hope no one was going to jump out and start calling him a pervert because of the two kids at his side and the teenagers hitting, rather outrageously, on him.

Trying his best to smile normally and not like the crazed maniac that Danny was convinced he was, Steve picked up their order as the girl set it on the counter, ignoring the way she tried to squeeze her breasts between her arms to show even more cleavage than could already be seen and hustled Harry and Grace out and to the truck as quickly as possible without looking like he was fleeing. A SEAL did not flee from a teenaged girl selling pastries. No, it was just a tactical retreat. Really.

Okay, even he didn’t buy that.

For the rest of the drive Steve tried to ignore all the weird little things that he had been thinking of since his “Revelation”. He had enough to deal with without thinking about his…feelings for his partner or that he was apparently planning out Grace and Harry’s wedding and how many babies they would have. Because, yeah, that was just a bit creepy. He was really going to have to find something better to do with his time because this really wasn’t acceptable behavior for a Navy SEAL.

“Are you okay, Uncle Steve,” Grace asked from her seat.

“Yeah, Gracie, I’m fine. Just ready to get out of the car.”

“Me too.” Grace leaned forward so that she could look at him. “Can we go swimming today?”

“I don’t know, Grace. We’ll have to see what your Aunt Amy wanted. After we talk to Danno then we can decide.”

“Okay.” Grace leaned back in her seat and looked out the window.

Steve wasn’t sure but he guessed she had started to realize that her Danno and he might have a case that was going to take over their beach day. He hated that this seemed to happen so often. Danny and Grace deserved to have their weekends together without things like this happening.

“Hey,” Steve glanced back at her quickly. “If we don’t go today I promise we’ll hit the beach before your Mom and Step-Stan get back, okay.”

“Okay,” Grace smiled again and Steve felt the pressure on his heart lighten a bit. “Can you show me how to surf too?”

Steve laughed remembering Danny’s rant about surfing leading to bikinis and hippy, pothead boyfriends. “We’ll see.”

A few minutes later they were pulling up outside the Palace, next to Chin’s bike. Danny still wasn’t there and Steve didn’t see Kono’s car yet but she couldn’t be too far away by this point. Helping Grace out again he took her hand, her other once again clasped in Harry’s as he lead them inside, passing the security station where Kaleo, today’s on duty officer, was sitting. Kaleo smiled and waved at Grace and Harry as they went through the metal detectors. Grace waved and quickly grabbed Harry’s hand again once they were both through.

‘Bad Steve. No thinking about the two of them getting married.’ Steve shook himself and quickly went through, picking up his weapons from Kaleo and moving to his spot at Grace’s right side. “Let’s go see Uncle Chin.”

“Yeah!” Grace tugged at their hands, pulling them along. She had been here once before on another of Danny’s failed Grace Weekends and Steve found himself surprised that she remembered the way to Five-0’s office.

Grace pushed through the doors, spotting Chin at his spot by the Computer Table. “Uncle Chin!”

Chin turned, smiling and pulled Grace into a hug as she ran forward, dropping Steve and Harry’s hands. “Aloha, Grace.”

“Aloha, Uncle Chin,” chirped Grace. “We brought malasadas!”

“Did you? Well Danny will be happy to see those.” Chin grinned and winked at Harry. “We better eat ours now or Danny may eat them all.”

“Yeah!” Grace ran back to where Harry was standing beside Steve and grabbed both of their free hands, tugging them towards Chin. “Can we have one now, Uncle Steve?”

“Just one for now, Grace.” Steve held up one finger but nodded to Harry to hand over the box of goodies.

The box was set on the table and opened. All four of them leaned forward slightly, breathing in the heady aroma rising from the still hot pastries. Grace reached in first snagging the one on top and passing it to Steve and then grabbing another to pass to Harry then to Chin before finally taking one for herself. The three men smiled at her, Steve ruffling her pigtails as she took a dainty bite out of her malasada. Behind them the door opened and the sound of Kono and Danny talking preceded them into the room.

“Looks like we got a case,” Kono said a little sadly as she looked between Harry and Grace who both sighed sadly at the news.

“Danny,” asked Steve.

“The dead cop that was found yesterday evening. That was my old partner, Meka. His wife has been cut out of the loop by HPD who doesn’t seemed too concerned with finding out who killed him.” Danny looked pissed, Steve noticed. “That sound familiar?”

“Too familiar for comfort.” Steve glanced at the other members of his team and at Harry and Grace who were stubbornly refusing to let Kono lead them to Steve’s office. “What do we have?”

Chin started typing and pulling up files from the HPD server as Steve continued to watch as Harry and Grace finally convinced Kono to just let them stay.

“Official COD is two shots to the chest, close contact. Everything else was postmortem,” Chin frowned at the information on the screen. He pulled up more files the information popping up beside the coroner’s report on the Computer Table.

Danny sighed and pressed his palms against his eyes for a moment before looking over at Chin. “All right, close contact. Might have been someone he knew. What about the slugs?”

“Forty-fives. Ballistics has them. No hits yet.”

Kono sighed and grabbed her phone, walking off while Danny, Steve and Chin went over the ballistics report and the coroner’s reports, trying to get all the information they could without revealing any gory details to the two children watching them. It didn’t take long for her to get a hold of the kuau organizers and to get the information that might not be in the HPD reports yet. Thanking the man she hung up and walked back to the others. “I checked with the kuau organizers. The imu pit was dug and prepared the night before. The ME’s guess was the body was put there between 4 and 5 a.m?”

Chin nodded and they glanced up at Steve, “So no witnesses.”

“Somebody actually had to dig up a pig and replace it with Meka’s body. Nobody saw anything,” Danny snarled.

Danny glared around the table, ending on Chin who glanced away to the Computer Table. He couldn’t stand to see the hurt and betrayal in Danny’s eyes. He knew Danny enough to understand that Danny had been pissed about HPD ignoring the investigation into Steve’s Father’s death and this was just making HPD look even worse in Danny’s eyes. Danny wasn’t the type of cop who could let the death of a college go and pretend it didn’t happen.

Danny glanced over at Grace, the anger slipping for a moment. “I find that very hard to believe.”

Chin nodded. It was very strange that no one saw anything. It was more likely someone saw and was too scared to tell the truth, to be involved. “I’ll tell you, killing a cop like that, putting his badge in his mouth, that’s no average street crime. That’s someone sending a message.”

Steve caught the flinch of Grace’s shoulder and the way Harry reached out, squeezing her hand in his own. Not liking what they were learning he glanced over at Danny with a worried frown. Danny leaned on the table, staring at it like it held all the answers and was denying him everything.

“Well, I wanna know who sent it.” Danny glanced up and looked around again.

Chin thought for a moment and looked back at Danny. “Could it be related to something Meka was working on?”

Steve glanced at Danny, thoughtful again. “All right, Chin, you and Kono go to Meka’s house, talk to his wife.”

Danny looked up again from the files glowing on the screen below him. “Her name’s Amy. Her son’s name is Billy.”

Steve cast a quick look at Chin and Kono before turning to nod at Danny. Danny still looked pale and a bit shaky under the weight of his grief, but Steve could see him visibly pulling himself together if for no other reason than to not worry Grace. Harry and Grace were sharing some kind of silent look, which worried Steve. It was far too close to the look that he and Chin had shared moments ago.

“We’ll go too,” stated Harry.

“No.” Steve shook his head. “This is a police matter, Harry. Grace and you need to stay here.”

Harry glared at him, not angry but with determination. “That’s not going to be acceptable. We’re going. We won’t get in the way. We’ll just keep the boy, Billy, company while Chin and Kono talk to his Mom.”

“Harry-“ started Steve.

“I was a Gryffindor, Steve. You can say ‘No’ all you want but that won’t deter me.”

Staring into Harry’s eyes Steve silently cursed. He had gotten used to the shy young man that Harry seemed to be and hadn’t realized that even though Harry was scared of being in a new situation where all the boundaries and expectations weren’t already known and understood, he still had that steel determination that Steve had. That both Lily and James had had in spades as well. Fuck. ”Okay. But you are to do everything that Chin and Kono say. No arguing and no getting in the way. Got me?”

Harry and Grace both nodded, their eyes too serious for children so young. “Chin, see if Meka left any of his case work at the house. Danny and I will follow up at HPD. “

“Who’s the lead detective on the case,” asked Chin.

Danny let out a frustrated sigh, not even arguing like he normally would about the two kids being too close to a live case. “A sergeant named Cage.”

Chin looked up at Danny startled. A serious look took over his face as he meets Danny’s eyes. “Cage? You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Kono and Steve chanced a look between Danny and Chin picking up on the tension in Chin’s shoulders and the heavy look in his normally smiling eyes at the mention of Cage. Whoever Cage was it was obvious that Chin knew him and didn’t like him. Hell, if Steve had to guess he would almost think that Chin hated, perhaps even loathed the man. But that seemed so out of character for the normally very Zen man.

Needing to know, Steve asked, “Why, you know him?”

Chin nodded slowly and looked away from Steve and back to Danny. There was something new in his eyes. Grief, maybe even a bit of pity. Steve didn’t like that look. Didn’t like the possibilities that could arise from seeing the older cop look that way at Danny. As if the mere mention of that name meant that things were going to go downhill fast and lead to places Danny might not be able to handle.

“Yeah, but Cage isn’t Homicide. He’s a headhunter. Internal Affairs,” the words hung heavy in the air around them. Settling like a vise around Steve’s heart.

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

**Hanamoa House, Hawaii**

The Hanamoa house was beautiful, Harry thought. Much nicer than the Dursley’s place, but not as nice as Steve’s house. But then Steve lived by the beach where the ocean sang to you over the breeze and the breeze coming off the ocean cooled the air to something easier to handle. Here there was no ocean near by to push the heat of the day away and he felt like he was going to faint, it was so warm. He should be used to the heat by now, but Surrey and Scotland had been so much colder, even during summer that it was taking longer than he’d like to acclimate. Still he could ignore that. He had been able to ignore a lot of pain and discomfort for a long time now, so a little heat wasn’t going to stop him from protecting Grace and her friend. He liked Grace and often found himself wondering if this was what it felt like to be a big brother. He kind of liked it and couldn’t help but wonder if Steve and Danny got together permanently if they might adopt another kid or maybe ask Kono to have one of their babies. Harry kind of liked that idea. Like the idea of having a new little sibling, along with Grace, that was a part of this strange new family he was building.

Mrs. Hanamoa had been startled to see Harry and Grace standing alongside Chin and Kono, but it had brought a smile to her face that reminded him of the one Mrs. Weasley had when she had left Harry at Platform 9 ¾ all those months ago. She looked at Grace almost like Grace was family, like she might be Ohana as Steve would call it. It made Harry feel a bit more at ease as he had watched Grace hug her and then dart inside looking for Billy. Harry had waited long enough for Chin to introduce him before chasing after Grace. He had found Grace outside, behind the house in a decent sized yard surrounded by lush plants and trees. There was a young boy standing by her and Harry had to admit he was startled by how pretty the boy was. There really wasn’t any other word to describe him, for the boy certainly wasn’t handsome. No, pretty was really the right word. Billy Hanamoa had hair that was easily as black as Harry’s own, but it was looked soft as silk and so much smoother, not like the bird’s nest that Harry’s own resembled. The boy had large dark eyes as well, doe eyes. They looked empty from a distance, as if he was only a doll and not at all real, but when Harry got close enough he could see the storm of emotion swirling in their depths. A torrent of confusion, grief and even anger all flashing out at him.

Grace had tried to introduce them but Billy had remained stubbornly quiet, not saying a word. Harry hadn’t pushed, he understood that sometimes the emotions in you were just too raw, too strong. That you felt like they would explode outward if you so much as breathed wrong, that the force of them would cripple you and flay everyone in their path. He understood, had felt that so many times before and knew he would feel like that again if something should happen to Steve and Danny or any of his new family. So he had stayed silent and let Grace hold Billy’s hand and talk and talk until he was sure she would faint for lack of breath.

Billy had alternately watched Grace as if she was the only thing keeping the wrong at his feet and stared off into nothing, unable to handle the knowledge that something was very wrong with the way the world was supposed to be. Billy had walked aimlessly through the yard nudging a soccer ball about as Grace tried to keep him distracted from where his Mother was talking with Kono and Chin. It worked to some extent, Harry thought. When Grace started speed talking and waving her hands around like Danno, trying to tell Billy all about the time Steve had slipped a pineapple ring into Danno’s sandwich, Billy had actually smiled for a moment.

Seeing that Grace was still keeping Billy occupied with some of the plastic dinosaurs, reenacting one of Steve and Danno’s adventures (as described to her by Danno), Harry looked over to the lanai where Chin and Kono were still talking with Mrs. Hanamoa.

“I’m so grateful Danny sent help. What kind of things are you looking for,” Amy asked glancing away from the strangely green eyes of the boy who had come with them.

Kono smiled, keeping her voice calm and sure. “A cell phone or a laptop. Anything that your husband might have used for work.”

“He had his cell phone on him.”

Chin glanced up at Kono briefly and went back to watching Amy closely. “That’s okay. We can run his records with that. What about a computer?”

“Meka’s laptop is in the den. He was on it all the time for work,” Amy turned to look at Kono. She didn’t know Detective Kelly but she knew the rumors. Still Danny trusted him enough to work with him and help find out the truth about Meka, so surely the rumors must be just that. Rumors.

Kono smiled at her and stood, “Do you mind?”

“No, no, go ahead. Please.”

Amy turned to watch as Kono headed inside. Her hands clenched in her lap she turned back to face the yard, glancing down before slowly turning to face Chin. He look profession and understanding and somehow Amy got the feeling he knew exactly what she was thinking, how she felt being stonewalled by people she had considered friends for years now. But the she supposed he must understand that, had probably suffered through it himself.

“I know this is hard, but did Meka have any enemies? Get any threats of any kind?”

Amy shook her head sadly. “Not that I know of. He’d been pretty quite the last month. Like he gets when he locks onto a case. But now knowing about this IA thing, I guess he was probably stressed. He didn’t want to tell us.”

“Just because IA accused Meka of something doesn’t make it true.”

Amy nodded and looks at Chin knowingly, worried despite herself. “Have you dealt with them before?”

Chin looked down and a pensive, almost melancholy look crossed his face. “Unfortunately, yeah.”

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

**In Transit from the Ohana Shrimp Truck, Hawaii**

 

Steve’s gaze flicked between the road and an obviously pissed Danny. He knew Danny was spitting mad about everything they were hearing and he was worried that Danny might try to ignore the facts simply because he knew the victim and didn’t want to think he could have known they for almost eight months and not caught on. Steve had been worried enough about Danny that he hadn’t even stolen the key out of Danny hand, he had just calmly gotten into the passengers seat and waited for Danny to get in. For the moment letting Danny drive seemed to be keeping him decently calm, well calm for Danny in comparison to a normal person was still a bit much.

“Tell you what, if this Ochoa thing is for real, it makes complete sense why Cage is putting this whole thing on lockdown.” Danny glanced away from the road, one hand still on the wheel as the other swished and stabbed at the air. “I mean, a high-profile case like this could boost his career. What’s with the face?”

Danny glanced over again at Steve who had a very serious and unhappy look on his face as he started to really wonder if Danny really knew his old partner. He couldn’t help but wonder if Meka really was a dirty cop like IA and the other Cops seemed to think. Or if Danny might be right and this was all a very elaborate set up.

“I don’t have a face.”

“Yes, you do. You have a face, okay. I am a detective. It’s what I do. I read people.”

Steve shrugged and tried again to behave like nothing was amiss. “All right.”

“You, my friend, have a face.”

Danny was giving him a Look again. A look that Steve was really starting to get tired of. The ‘I-Know-You-Are-Hiding-Something’ look. “All right. I wanna ask you something, but I know it’s gonna piss you off.”

Danny shook his head, obviously irritated. “Would you not be so judgmental.”

“I’m not judgmental,” Steve replied offended.

“You treat me like a hot head who can’t think objectively. I can think objectively.” Danny voice was rising again.

“Really?” Steve knew he shouldn’t push Danny when he was like this, but he couldn’t help it. It was an automatic response to push Danny and just keep pushing until Danny started ranting and waving his hands about, the muscles in his arms and chest flexing enough to be seen through the dress shirts he always insisted on wearing.

“Yes, really. Ask away,” his voice jumped higher still.

“Okay.” Steve rearranged himself in the seat and looked away from Danny as he started to talk again, knowing that his partner was going to get very pissed at him for even thinking about what he was about to say. “Did you and Meka ever have any issues?”

Danny gave him another look, looking at him like he is being crazier than normal. “Any issues? No, no issues, Oprah.”

“It’s just that Cage said something that’s really been bugging me. Something about a leak in the department.”

“Okay, he never said that, first of all. Second of all, Cage couldn’t find a leak if someone took one on his head,” Danny said defensively, his anger rising even higher.

Steve tried not to wince at the tone of Danny’s voice. Danny didn’t want to think it let alone have someone say it out loud, Steve was sure of that. But the issue that no one was willing to talk about needed to be addressed and it looked like he was going to be the one forced to start that argument. “Okay, maybe. Whatever. But remember Sang Min, the human trafficker that we took down?”

“No, it doesn’t ring a bell. Yeah, I remember him. Almost got Kono killed when she went undercover.”

“Thank you, okay. Sang Min took a photo of Kono. He sent it to somebody in HPD who ID’d her as a cop.”

Danny rolled his eyes, not amused at all. “Okay, so, what are you implying?”

“I’m not implying anything? I’m asking for your objective opinion as a detective. Is it possible that person could have been Meka?”

This time Danny doesn’t hesitate, his voice completely sure of the answer. “No, not possible.”

“It’s not possible,” Steve had to ask. He had to know how compromised his partner really was.

“It’s not possible. I just said—“

“Zero chance,” Steve insistently asked.

Danny was openly glaring at him now, a look that Steve was afraid might be bordering on hate just a bit. “What are you doing? Are you taking Cage’s side here?”

Steve tried not to sigh, “I’m not taking Cage’s side, Danny. I’m just saying maybe it’s worth a trip to Halawa Correctional to get Sang Min to tell us who his inside man was.”

Practically screaming Danny responded, “Sang Min should have told us where Hoffa was. We grilled the guy for 72 hours. We offered him plea bargains. Now he’s doing life, he’s gonna answer the same question? What are we gonna do, are we gonna say ‘pretty please’?”

“Well, it’s not worth a trip to find out?”

Still screaming, Danny started waving his free hand about more agitatedly, the other still clenching the wheel in a white knuckled grip, “Our job is to go after the suspect, not the victim. Not the previously convicted, the suspect! Ochoa. He deals drugs and he’s dangerous. That’s what I’m gonna focus on, okay?”

For a moment the car was silent as Danny waited for Steve to push even more. Finally Steve looked away, unable to take being the focus of Danny’s anger any longer.

“I’m so glad you’re not a hothead. I would hate to work with someone like that.”

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

**Five-0 HQ, Hawaii**

Kamekona was waiting outside the Palace when Chin, Kono, Grace, and Harry arrived back from talking with Amy Hanamoa. Chin had never been happier to see the large Hawaiian as he was then. Too much evidence was pointing towards Meka being a dirty cop and Chin didn’t want Grace to hear that. She was obviously fond of her father’s former partner. She was too young to have to be burdened with the knowledge that sometimes the people tasked with protecting you were actually more likely to hurt you. He wanted to spare her that even if they couldn’t spare Harry.

Kamekona had smiled and held up a box filled with steaming containers of food and followed them inside without a word. Kono helped Kamekona set the food out on a table in the corner of the room where their pitiful coffee maker sat. The two dished up plates for Harry and Grace while Chin started compiling the new evidence in the case file on the main Computer Table. She knew that this case was hitting her cousin pretty hard, although not as hard as it was Danny.

“Harry,” called Kono, “Can you clean off Steve’s desk? You guys can sit in there to eat some dinner, ‘k.”

“Alright.”

Harry took Grace’s hand and led her to his cousin’s office. They could sit on the couch but there wasn’t a table there to set the food on. Glancing around Harry decided that they could clear off the desk of papers and then Grace could sit there to eat and Harry would sit on the couch. He was still used to not eating at a table so it wouldn’t bother him, and he was less likely to spill any of his lunch than Grace was.

“You want to eat at the desk, Grace?”

“Okay.” Grace let go of his hand and walked behind the desk, jumping up into Steve’s chair and smiling at Harry from over the desk. “There’s a box up here?”

“Just move it to the side so we don’t get it dirty.”

“It has your name on it.”

Harry looked over the desk at the box in Grace’s hands. “It does?”

“Yup.” Without warning Grace took the lid off the shoebox and looked inside. A second later Harry watched her shove almost her full arm into the box, pulling out a thick stack of letters bound in a purple ribbon. “There all addressed to you, Harry.”

Harry blinked catching sight of the familiar handwriting on the top letter. Reaching out he carefully took the letters from Grace and moved to sit down on the couch. He wasn’t sure how long he just sat there staring at the pile of letters but when he finally shook himself out of it and untied the ribbon he realized Grace was sitting next to him.

“Who’re they from?”

“My friends back in England.” Harry flipped the first one over and opened it. “This one is from my friends Ron.”

“Is he a wizard too?”

Harry smiled as he read a bit of the letter. “Yeah, he is. His whole family is magical.”

“Really?”

Harry turned and smiled at Grace. “Yup. Both of his parents are and so are his five older brothers and his younger sister.”

“Wow.” Grace’s eyes went wide, her mouth forming a little ‘o’ in surpise. “That’s a lot of siblings.”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah it is. His two oldest brothers have already graduated though. The oldest one works for Goblins in Egypt and the second one works with Dragons.”

“Dragons! Cool!” Grace pulled her legs up under herself and turned to face Harry. “What about the others?”

“Well, the third son Percy is still a student and after him are the twins, Fred and George. They went to school with me too and they were master pranksters.”

“Did they use magic?”

“Of course! And they hardly ever got caught.” Harry smiled. “One time they slipped a potion into one of the Slytherin students food at dinner and it turned his hair neon pink and gave him olive green with yellow spots!”

Grace put her hands over her mouth, giggling as she tried to picture anyone looking like that. “Can they send us magical pranks?”

“I’ll ask, okay?” Harry smiled and looked back down at the letter and the newspaper clipping. There was a picture in the clipping of Ron’s family. Even Scabber’s the rat was there, clench tightly in Ron’s hand as they waved out at Harry. “Looks like his family got a trip to Egypt.”

“Really?” Grace looked at the picture, her eyes widening again. “They’re moving!”

“Yeah. Bloody awesome, right? Magical pictures always move.” Harry’s eyes widened. “I should ask Kamekona if he has a magic camera! We could get moving pictures like this of all of us!”

“Cool! Can we look at the rest of the stuff in the box first though?”

“Sure.” Harry folded the letter up carefully and put in down on the seat next to him before reaching inside the magic space of the box. Beneath his fingers he could feel the familiar touch of leather. Books. Lots of them from the feel of all the spines.

“Hey kids,” Danny smiled weakly from where he was leaning against the door frame. “You having a good time?”

“Harry was telling about his friends in England! One of them works with dragons, Danno!”

“Dragons, really?” Danny blinked momentarily startled at the revelation that apparently dragons were real. “Here?”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “At a dragon preserve in Romania.”

“Oh, good. Real dragons?”

“Yup.”

Danny whistled. “Hope they don’t migrate here. Anyway…Steve and I are heading out to chase some leads. You two stay here okay.”

“Got it, Danno,” Harry and Grace chimed together.

Danny smiled at them and turned to leave, pausing for a moment he turned back to look at them both. “Remember…Danno loves you!”

“Love you too, Danno,” they said in unison.

Muttering under his breath Danny moved to join Steve, “God, now they talk in unison. Fabulous.”

Harry and Grace shared a look, glad that for a moment Danno had actually smiled. Danno hadn’t smiled since they had left his apartment complex this morning. That wasn’t really a long time all things considered but with how often Danno was usually grinning or smiling it seemed like forever. Needing to keep Grace in a brighter mood, Harry reached back into the shoebox and began pulling out the books, smiling as he realized they must be the school books assigned to 3rd years at Hogwarts. Deciding they should be interesting enough he reached back in to grab the rest and yelped as something bit his finger.

Startled he jumped in his seat, up ending the shoebox which tipped onto it’s side, spilling it’s contents onto the floor. Three rather normal looking books slid out alongside another book, which looked strangely furry and…alive? The furry book blinked at him and tried to snap at the closest book to it, but was hindered by the leather strap wrapped around it. Shoved under the strap was a bit of paper.

Sucking on his sore finger Harry glanced over at Grace who was watching the book warily. Sighing he looked at the book, which was apparently glaring at him now.

“Okay, I just got to grab it.”

“Harry?”

“Don’t worry, Gracie. I’m just going to grab the book.”

“Harry…” Grace glanced back at the book, which was trying to inch under Steve’s desk.

Licking his lips Harry decided the best course would be to just go for it. Taking a deep breath he lunged off the couch, his fingers brushing the edge of the book as it growled and inched all the way under the desk. Cursing Harry, lunged forward, shoving his hands under the desk, fingers getting bitten again before he managed to finally get a good hold around the furry book.

“Got it!” Sitting back he held the book a bit away from him and reached for the paper shoved under the leather strap sealing the book closed. Shoving the book under one knee, Harry opened the piece of paper.

**_Harry,  
This is the Monster Book of Monsters. Hagrid picked it out for the Care of Magical Creatures class this year. He gets to be the teacher! He thought you might like it so he got you a copy for your birthday but it got sent back to him when the owl couldn’t find you. Professor Dumbledore said he knows where you are though and that he’ll send it to you along with all the other gifts. We’ll except the food, that’s gone bad already. Anyway, to safely open the book just caress the spine and it’ll calm down._ **

**_~ Hermione_ **

Looking from the note to the book trapped under his knees Harry sighed again. Worried but willing to trust Hermione’s advice he lifted his knees and grabbed the book before it could run off again. Looking at Grace who was watching him closely, he gently ran his fingers down the spine of the book, which shuddered in his hands and started to purr.

“Weird.” Slowly he undid the strap and waited for the book to attack again. It didn’t. “Want to see what’s in this book?”

“What’s it about?”

“Magical animals and monsters.”

“Like unicorns,” Grace asked excited again.

“I guess. It should have something about unicorns in it.” Standing up Harry moved back to the couch, sitting down next to Grace and opening the book. “Do you want to start at the beginning or just look for the unicorns?”

“Hmm,” Grace looked at the book thoughtfully. “Can we look for mermaids too?”

“Sure.”

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

Hours and one slightly illegal car ride later, Steve and Danny returned to Five-0’s HQ. Nodding at Chin and Kono they took a quick detour to Steve’s office only to fine Harry and Grace fast asleep on the couch together, a mess of books, one of which appear to be alive, and parchment letters scattered around them. Steve groaned as he caught sight of the box Dumbledore had left sitting on its side on the floor. Harry had apparently found and opened it before Steve had the chance to make sure nothing dangerous was inside. Kamekona was there as well, sitting on the floor in the corner also fast asleep, one of the books open in his lap. Shaking their heads the two stepped out of the room, quietly closing the door before turning and making their way over to Kono and Chin who were yet again huddled around the Computer Table.

Chin looked up at their approach, “You guys get Bastille to talk?”

Steve glanced at Danny and let a smirk stretch across his face. “Uh, yeah. Danny gave him a little nudge.”

Danny ignored him and looked at Chin. “All right, according to our middleman, Ochoa is bringing in a big shipment tomorrow night.”

Steve looked serious suddenly, glancing at Danny and then back to his office. “And we’re going to be there when it happens.”

Danny nodded his agreement. They would be there, come hell or high water. “On Meka’s computer, was there anything about who he would see in Singapore?”

Kono sighed sadly, not wanting to disappoint Danny when this case was so important to him. “No, but in his deleted history, there’s a cloud site he visited frequently.”

“All right.” Steve looked at Kono. “Tell me you tapped into the offsite server?”

“Oh, yeah.” Kono flicked her fingers over the Computer Table, bringing up new files. “Wire transfers. Six figure transactions from an Ochoa shell corporation in Mexico to an encrypted account in Singapore.”

Steve glanced down at the bank transfer records on the screen missing the look that had been building on both Danny and Chin’s faces. Chin glanced over at Danny and knew that this wasn’t looking good for Meka but also trusting in Danny’s ability to know who his partner was. He trusted Danny. Knew Danny was an excellent judge of character and wouldn’t be going to bat this hard for a guy that had any chance of being a dirty cop. He knew Danny wouldn’t hesitate to hand over anyone who was dirty, no matter if they were his partner or not.

Steve closed his eyes, tone grim. “That explains why he was gonna go there next week.”

Danny spun around to look at Steve, startled and hopeful that Steve and Kono had just found something to clear Meka’s name. “Why? I don’t get it?”

“Singapore is the new Switzerland. It’s one of the few places post 9/11 that didn’t change it’s banking confidentiality laws.”

Slowly a sad, almost defeated look spreads across Danny’s features as he realized that what they found was only digging a deeper hole for Meka. Still he wasn’t willing to give it up yet. He knew Meka. Knew the other man would never go bad, he just had too much respect for himself and the people he was protecting everyday to do that.

“So they can actually hide the account holder’s ID, even from the authorities,” Steve shared a glance with Kono and Chin, knowing this wasn’t going to be what Danny wanted to hear.

“Okay, so Meka was on a money trail. Right? So he’s going down there, lean on the bank, try to find out who the account holder is.”

Danny turned to face Steve again, hopping that Steve would believe him and feeling his hope falter at the look on Steve’s face. Danny didn’t understand why Steve would not trust him. Trust that he knows…knew who Meka was and that he wasn’t the dirty cop that the evidence and IA are painting him to be.

“Yeah,” Steve says hesitantly not meeting Danny’s eyes, “or Meka was the account holder and he was looking to run.”

Danny looked away, fists clenching at his sides and caught Chin’s gaze even as Chin glanced away, pain obvious on his face. Danny knew this was hitting too close to home for the older detective, but he couldn’t help but hope that means Chin understands why Danny was doing this.

Still he couldn’t help but be pissed off that Steve doesn’t seem to understand. “Yeah, or that,” the words burn coming out.

“I know you like to remind me I’m not a cop—“

“You’re not,” growled Danny.

“Whatever. But I know enough to realize that where there’s smoke—“

“Wh-where there’s smoke? Should we write that on the wall? ‘Where there’s smoke’? Your Honor, he’s guilty. Why? There’s smoke.” Danny glared at Steve storming forward until he was in his partner’s face, pressing the boundaries of Steve’s personal space.

“Busts gone bad, wire transfers, hidden accounts, a ticket to Singapore his wife didn’t know anything about. I mean, Danny, I’m just saying.”

“Meka is taking money from Ochoa. And then he just decides to leave the country. Why?”

Kono didn’t want to hurt Danny any more than Steve did but she couldn’t let him go on believing something that all the evidence was pointing to as being false. She didn’t want to say it, but someone besides Steve had too. “Maybe because IA was closing in on him.”

Steve gave Kono a quick glance of thanks. “And maybe Ochoa couldn’t afford Meka getting caught and talking. He had him killed.”

Chin scoffed and glared at the two, not understanding why they couldn’t trust Danny this once and try to give Meka the benefit of the doubt. “And this is based on what, an IA witch-hunt?”

Glaring at Steve, hurt more than he wanted to admit by his best friends disregard of his own knowledge and judgment, Danny stepped away from Steve, “You know what? I’m done. How about that? If my word is not good enough for you, then I do not know what I’m doing here.”

Shaking his head at Steve and Kono Danny turned and stormed out of the office. Knowing that Grace will be safe with Harry and Chin, Danny headed to a sports bar not far from HQ to get a drink. He loved his daughter but right now he knew he wasn’t in the right mind to be able to take care of her. Danny sat at the bar alone for nearly an hour, just watching the football game on the TV and drinking beer, when Chin finally walked in.

“Hey, JJ, set me up.” Chin walked up to take the seat next to Danny. Smiling at the bartender Chin leaned in near Danny, nudging him gently with his shoulder. “And one more for my buddy here.”

“Good timing,” Danny said gazing into the depths of his drink.

“His old man was the same way, you know. McGarretts. They got this laser focus embedded in their DNA. That’s why it’s good sometimes to remind them that their way isn’t the only one that works.”

“Yeah.” Danny let out a short scoffing laugh. “Right now somewhere Steve just twitched.”

Chin laughed and glanced over at Danny. “He’ll come around.”

The bartender, JJ, quickly came by and replaced Danny’s beer getting a ‘Thank You’ in return as Danny reached for the cold bottle. Clinking his bottle against Chin’s, Danny looked at the other man and tried to tell him with a look how much he appreciates Chin’s support. “Thank you.”

The two took a long drink together, setting their bottles down on the bar top in sync.

“By the way, I really admire what you’re doing for Meka.”

“Well, it’s the same thing anybody would do.”

Again there was that soft scoff sound, but this time it was tinged with disappointment. “I wish that were true, bro. Would’ve saved me a lot of grief. Truth is when a bully like Cage goes on the attack, most guys back down. They get so quiet, you’d think their mouths were glued shut.”

“Yeah, well it makes me sick no one stuck up for you.”

Chin looked up at Danny, his normal zen calm broken by the serious look in his eyes. “Cage comes hard, bro. He was convinced I was on the take, so he convinced everyone else of it too. The lengths he went to, to try and expose me… You know he tapped my phones. He went through my garbage. Talked to my lieutenants, my old partner. He kept digging and digging until he could find any weakness, anything he could exploit. Eventually, he put a cloud of guilt so thick over my head, he turned my desk into a ghost town.”

Chin reached for his beer again, unable to look at Danny even though he knew Danny wouldn’t think less of him. “The loneliest place on earth is where no one believes you.”

“Alright. I got your back now, buddy, alright?”

Danny clicked the necks of their beer bottles together and looked away to the TV again as Chin continued to watch him for a moment longer. Touched by the lengths that Danny was willing to go through for him and for Meka.

“And I’m in your corner 1,000 percent. So you tell me what you need.”

Danny smiled softly, a little relived to have at least one member of the team believe in him. “I need to clear Meka’s name. So I think I gotta listen to McGarrett. I gotta go see somebody.”

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

**McGarrett House, Hawaii**

Steve didn’t know what hurt more…the disappointed look on Harry’s face after he heard the fight between Steve and Danny or the knowledge that he may have lost any chance at Danny returning his feelings. Either way he knew he had somehow failed them both. He had to fix it, but there was nothing he could do tonight. Tomorrow…tomorrow he would make it up to Danny.

Taking another long drink from his Longboard Steve looked over to where Harry and Grace were sitting in the living room, once again going through the letters that had been in the shoebox. Grace was happily telling Harry what he should write back to his friends and trying to plan out some sort of care package. Steve wasn’t sure what all magic could do but he wasn’t sure that Grace’s plan to ship back some malasadas, coco puffs, a jar of pineapple jelly and some of Kamekona’s shave ice was feasible. Harry didn’t seem to know either but Grace had him suitably wrapped around her little finger that he was already promising to ask the Kahuna at his next after school lesson.

Looking at the clock Steve took a last drink before setting the now empty bottle down. It was late and he needed to get the two ready for bed. School was starting again tomorrow, which he was grateful for. He wasn’t sure how they would get this case all sorted out if they had to keep watching the kids. He knew that Harry really was responsible enough to left alone with Grace but he didn’t want to do that. Not when he had so many enemies that would gladly use Harry to hurt him and certainly not when Harry had enemies of his own that were actively trying to hunt him down and kill him. The school would be the best place for them tomorrow. The faculty there knew that the only people allowed to pick up Grace or Harry were Rachel and Stan or a member of Five-0 and the Kahuna had been kind enough to place some kind of magical protection around the school to ensure that someone magically disguised couldn’t sneak in and get one or both of the kids.

“Harry, Grace…it’s time to get ready for bed. School starts again tomorrow.”

“Just a little longer, please, Uncle Steve,” whined Grace.

“Sorry Grace, but I’ve reached my allotment for how many times I can make your Dad angry today. You’ve already stayed up an hour longer than you are supposed to.”

Grace let out a long breath before standing. “Okay, Uncle Steve.” Grace leaned over and gave Harry a quick hug before walking over to Steve and hugging him as well. “G’night, Uncle Steve. Sleep tight.”

“You too, Gracie.” Steve leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before releasing her to head upstairs to Mary’s old room. Watching her vanished up the stairs Steve turned to look back at his little cousin who was still sitting on the floor, watching him. “Harry-“

“You hurt, Danno.”

“I know, Harry. I didn’t want to but someone needed to point out the fact that the evidence supported IA-“

“Maybe it did but you’re his partner, Steve. He needed you to trust him. To have his back and you didn’t.” Harry gave him a look of steely determination. “Tomorrow after you drop us off I expect you to find Danno and do whatever it takes to get him to accept your apologies.”

Steve let out a breath and nodded. “I already planned to do so, Harry.”

“Good, because I don’t like seeing either of you hurting.” Harry stood up, putting the letters back into the box before approaching Steve. “I love you, Steve, so don’t bloody screw this up.”

Steve blinked startled by the sound of such vulgar words coming out of his sweet little cousin mouth. “Language, Harry,” he said without thinking.

Harry snorted, but stepped forward to wrap his arms around Steve, pulling him into a hug. “Good night. Try to get some sleep tonight, okay. Danno’s going to need you in tip-top shape to find out who killed Meka and to catch your drug lord.”

“Yeah,” Steve blinked and watched Harry wander up the stairs to Steve’s old bedroom. Pushing his hands back through his hair Steve let out a groan and wandered back towards the kitchen. He had to finish cleaning the last few dishes sitting in the sink and then he could go to bed. Trying to think of the best way to apologize, because he was sure malasadas weren’t going to cut it this time, Steve was startled to find himself staring at a rather flamboyant looking red and gold hawk…bird, thing. Yeah, it definitely looked like some kind of hawk but that plumage looked more like it belonged on a bird of paradise. The birds golden eyes locked on his for a moment before it let out a soft, musical trill and vanished in a burst of flame. Startled Steve jumped back, reaching for the gun that was currently up in his room in his lockbox.

Blinking past the little flashes of light in front of his eyes, Steve walked over to where the bird had been resting on the back of his dinning room chair. Reaching out he waved a hand through the air where the bird had been, but nothing felt out of place. Glancing down he dropped his hand onto the chair, surprised at the warmth emanating from the wood where the bird…hallucination?...had been a moment ago. And there, sitting innocently on the table in front of the chair was a yellow envelope with his name written in sparkly purple calligraphy.

“Maybe that was the Fawkes bird Harry told me about?” Steve rubbed his eyes and picked up the envelope. “Better hope that was what it was otherwise I’m starting to have some weird hallucinations.”

Opening the envelope Steve upended the contents so that they poured out onto the tabletop. Reaching out Steve lifted up one of the pieces of paper that had come out, surprised by the sight of the photograph. It looked like a normal photo except the people in it were moving. Smiling Steve realized that this had to be from Dumbledore because it was a picture of Harry and him from the beach that day. He was holding onto Harry spinning him around as Harry laughed and smiled up at him, the joy on his face wild and fierce. Flipping over another he saw a picture of all of them sitting in the stands at the Kukui High football game. In the picture Chin leaned down towards Grace while Kono threw a wink over Grace’s shoulder at Harry. There were other s as well, Harry and Grace playing in the ocean, Kono teaching Harry how to stand on a surf board while Steve watched. Steve and Danny sitting on the deck chairs as Grace and Harry built a sandcastle. So many good memories.

“I’ll have to say thank you to the old codger next time he drops by.” Steve sat there for a while longer, just staring at the pictures trying to memorize them all. When he glanced up at the clock again he realized that almost two hours had passed since the red bird had left them.

“Time for bed.”

Steve smiled and slipped all the pictures back into the envelope. He would show them to Harry and Grace later or maybe he would just keep them for now. He could add them to the album he was making for Harry.

Heading up the stairs, Steve stopped to look in on Harry and Grace, to make sure they were still in their beds and fast asleep. Sure enough they were both in their beds. Harry had sprawled out in the bed, kicking off most of his blankets and Steve wanted to get a picture but wasn’t willing to risk waking Harry with the flash. Stepping inside he carefully rearranged Harry and tucked him back in, smiling as Harry made some of those little lip smacking motions like he had the first night here. Brushing the hair off Harry’s forehead, Steve leaned down and place a quick kiss to his forehead before stepping out of the room. In the next room Grace was fast asleep, curled up on her side with her stuffed Squirt clutched tightly to her chest. Pleased to see her sleeping peacefully Steve placed a quick kiss on her forehead as well before walking out of the room.

Reassured that both kids were safely asleep, Steve headed to his own room to collapse on the bed. Moments after stripping down to his boxer briefs he was face down on the bed asleep.

Around the house the night passed quietly only disturbed by the occasional birdcall or gust of wind. In the house the night passed peacefully and if one little girl awoke early in the morning before even the sun had started to rise and crawled into the bed alongside the young man she was starting to think of as a brother, well there was no one to protest as he drew her close wrapping her up in the security of his arms as they both drifted back to sleep.

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

**Monday October 26, 2009; Halawa Correctional, Hawaii**

So far this morning was turning out better than last night had. He had woken up after a few hours of sleep to find himself feeling more rested than he had any right to expect. If that wasn’t enough he had stumbled down the hall to see the most adorable sight ever. Harry and Grace cuddled up with each other, the Squirt plushie smashed between them as they slept soundly. He had carefully moved as silently as possible back to his room to get his camera and had been lucky enough to get off several photos without the flash waking either of them. After that he had managed to get both of them to school without issue and had even had time to run into HQ to hand his camera over to Chin and ask him to see about printing off copies of the photos on it so that he could give a copy of them to Danny as an apology. Danny’s copy of the photos were currently sitting in an envelope on the passenger side seat of his truck just waiting for Danny to come out of the prison.

Steve didn’t know how long Danny had been inside, but he was glad he had taken Steve’s advice. Steve could only hope now that Sang Min would give them something to work with because he didn’t want Danny to be wrong about his old partner.

There was a groaning click and Steve turned from where he was seated on the hood of the car to see the side gate buzz open, the security guard there holding it open as Danny walked out. He was a bit scruffy around the edges, more so than normal after a long night on a case and he looked strangely pensive.

“Thanks,” Danny said looking back at the guard as the gate closed behind him. Looking away from the prison Danny strode purposefully back towards his car and finally caught sight of Steve. A brief flicker of a smile crossed his face.

“Sang Min? He give you anything?”

Danny licked his lips and stared Steve down. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to ask you a question.”

Danny stopped further away than he normally would have and just watched Steve, trying to figure out where they stood. “If it’s to the prom, I already have a date. But I’m flattered. Thank you.”

“That’s funny.” Steve watched Danny, trying not to just hope off the hood of the Camero and pull his partner into a hug that may last a bit longer than was kosher. He didn’t like seeing how this case was affecting Danny. He wanted his goof of a partner back. Insanely long rants, ties and all. “Look, man, I know you’re pissed. I’m just trying to figure out if it’s because they told you Meka was dirty or because you found out he actually was dirty and you didn’t know about it.”

Danny looked away, his lips pressed into a thin line before he swung his head about to face Steve again, one arm already rising up to point and shake at Steve as it always did when Danny was pissed about something stupid Steve had just said or did. “Okay, listen to me. This is not an ego thing. Okay? This is about Meka. He would not move off to Singapore and leave his wife and his kid, you understand? I know that because he was my friend. He was my partner.”

Steve looked away wanting to believe Danny but frustrated that all the evidence said Danny was wrong. “Right, but what is it you cops always say? ‘Don’t ignore the evidence’.”

Danny shook his head again, wanting to be happy that Steve was trying to go by the book for once but pissed that he chose now to do it. “Okay. All right, then let me ask you a question. Let’s say IA accused me of skimming off a drug book. And they showed you a stack of evidence that suggests that I did it. Would you believe them?”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

Steve froze and tried not to laugh as he realized what point Danny was making. He wouldn’t believe it because he knew Danny. Just as Danny knew Meka.

“Exactly,” a quick smile passed over Danny’s face as he watched the expressions pass over Steve.

Steve grinned that wide goofy grin of his and nodded his head. “Okay.”

“Yeah? Okay what?”

“Okay, we can move on, okay. We got a location on Ochoa?”

“Uh-huh.” Serious Steve was back in action and Danny smiled as he realized that laser focus Chin had mentioned was now focused entirely on clearing Meka’s name and catching Ochoa.

“Good. We gotta take down plan?”

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

**That Evening; Hanamoa House, Hawaii**

The living room of Amy and Meka’s house was filled to overflowing with family, friends and other cops who had finally decided that Meka deserved their grief and their respect. Danny hated it and loved it all at once. He hated that his fellow cops could pretend that they didn’t know Meka for two days, almost let his killer get away because of what some IA douche had hinted at and somehow think it was okay to come to his funeral now that he had been cleared of any wrong doing. Now that he was a fallen hero. They should have been at his side chasing his killer the whole time. Danny knew him for eight months and knew Meka would never become a dirty cop. Some of these men and women had known Meka since he was a kid and hadn’t stepped up. They didn’t have the right to be here but Danny didn’t have the right to make them leave and he wasn’t willing to make a hard day for Amy even worse. He would hold his tongue. For now.

Fighting back the pain of their betrayal on Meka’s behalf, Danny separated himself from the crowd, moving slowly through the press of bodies until he reached the table that Amy had covered in pictures. Danny stopped to look at all the pictures set out of Meka and his family, unable to look away from all the images of his former partner alive and happy. His wedding pictures was there alongside images of Meka holding a newborn Billy, teaching Billy how to hold of football and the two of them and Amy all standing in front of some surfboards at the beach. But it was one picture in particular that surprised him enough that he reached down and picked it up, Inside the frame was a picture of him and Meka. His arm was over Meka’s shoulder and his other hand raised in a fist as Meka just smiles out at the camera. He remembered that night. They had solved their first big case as partners and Meka had invited him out for a beer. It was the first time that he had felt really welcomed on the island.

He was so busy staring at the photo, reliving that night, that feeling of friendship, that he didn’t notice as Amy approached him from the crowd of cops in the dinning room.

“I found that last night.” Amy watched Danny as he set the picture back down. “The ceremony today and all those people showing up, it was lovely. It meant everything.”

“And Meka deserved it.”

Amy smiled and reached out, placing her hand on his arm. “Thank you.”

“Come here.” Danny pulled Amy into a hug, rubbing her back gently as he felt her arms tighten on his shoulders. “You okay?”

For a moment he let his eyes close, basking in the knowledge that she would be alright, the Billy wouldn’t have to grow up thinking his Dad was a dirty cop. From behind them another man approached, his footsteps hesitant sounding on the wooden floor.

“Mrs. Hanamoa. The Honolulu Police Department offers its deepest and sincerest apologies for your loss. Your husband will be remembered for giving his life in the line of duty and protecting the island of Oahu.” Danny scowled as he watched Sergeant Cage salute Amy. “Detective Williams.”

“Sergeant Cage.” Danny tried not to let his anger at the other man’s presence be too obvious. Cage watched him for a moment before turning and disappearing into the crowd. Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

Opening his eyes he glanced over at Amy and saw Grace smiling up at him, Billy’s hand wrapped tightly in her own as they stood at Amy’s side. She looked beautiful in her new black dress but he wished she didn’t need it, just like he wished Billy didn’t need his little suit. Danny lightly set his hand on Grace’s shoulder before dropping to his knees beside Billy.

“Hey, buddy. I got something for you.”

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out Meka’s badge, freshly cleaned and shinning like new. Billy watched him silently as Danny reached up and pined it into the pocket of Billy’s suit jacket.

“Hey, your Dad was a great, great man. I want you to remember that always, okay?” Billy nodded, watching Danny. “All right, come on.”

Danny smiled and stood, stopping part way up to lean forward and place a kiss on the top of Billy’s head. Watching, Amy wiped a tear away. “Oh. I’m glad they came.”

Danny turned and through the crowd of bodies he spotted Harry and the other members of Five-0 all dressed up and quietly walking through the door. He turned back to Amy, “Excuse me for one second.”

Danny made his way through the crowd stopping in front of Chin and watched as Kono walked up behind him followed by Harry and Steve. Danny tried to look them all over but found it hard to look away from Steve who was in his dress blues. He felt his heart stutter in his chest at the sight of them and Steve in particular.

“What are you guys doing here?”

Chin smiled and reached out to rest his hand on Danny’s shoulder. “We came to pay our respects. You all right?”

“Yeah, thank you.” Danny reached out and patted Chin on the shoulder, smiling at his friend in thanks before moving to where Harry and Steve were waiting. Kono smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek before following Chin over to where Amy, Billy and Grace were still standing. “I appreciate you being here. I know you guys didn’t know him.”

“I know you,” Steve gave Danny one of his goofy grins. Beside him Harry watched them both.

Harry stepped forward and took Danny’s hand, squeezing it gently. Danny squeezed back and pulled Harry into his side, wrapping him in a one-armed hug. “Thank you.” Danny tilted his head to where Amy was standing talking to Chin and Kono. Amy still looked a bit broken, but he knew she would be fine. The grief was still too new and raw. But in time she would be okay. “Come on. She’ll want ta’ say ‘thank you’ to you both.”

Danny smiled down at Harry and wrapped his hand over Harry’s shoulder, holding him tight against his side as they moved through the crowd, Steve close behind them, watching their backs.


	9. Haumana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline Info:** Chapter 9 takes place after episode 1.08 but before episode 1.09
> 
>  **Warning:** Graphic SoloM at the beginning of the chapter. Mentions of oral sex and kink.

**Sunday November 15, 2009; McGarrett House, Oahu, Hawaii**

Steve wasn’t sure what to make of the tutors that came three times a week from England to teach Harry and to provide him with homework. He recognized some of them from Lily’s wedding but more often they were people he didn’t know, but they came highly recommended by Professor Dumbledore. Steve vaguely remembered that Horace Slughorn was Lily’s old potion teacher and the defense teacher was also at their wedding although if they had met on the street Steve would have turned away. Alastor Moody was a rather fearsome looking man and Steve was pleased that Harry had not been freaked out by the man’s scarred appearance. Steve wanted to trust them, but he couldn’t help being on guard when they were in his house with Harry. He was responsible now for protecting Harry and he took that very seriously. Today though, he knew he could leave Harry and the tutor alone. Professor McGonagall was old, how old he wasn’t sure, but she had taught both of Harry’s parents when they had gone to Hogwarts. While stern the woman was still quite fair and Steve could see the obvious affection that she had for Harry and it was equally obvious that the affection was returned by Harry. 

So Steve had agreed to leave Harry and Professor McGonagall alone at the house while he went out for his run. He hadn’t had as many opportunities to go for a long mountain run as he had before. The duties of the Five-0 task force were becoming heavier as the Governor realized they really were far more effective at the bigger cases than the HPD was. Then there was Harry. Steve knew Danny was very busy going from place to place on his Grace weekends, but he had never really realized that, that pace didn’t change when you had a child full time. Admittedly Harry was capable of taking care of himself far more than Grace could, but Steve didn’t like leaving him alone. Steve had too many enemies and he was learning that Harry did as well. He felt a bit better if Harry was at the house because of the Wards that Professor Dumbledore had put up on his last visit or if he was at Five-0 HQ where there was almost always at least one member of the team working. He trusted his team to protect Harry with every bit of their skill. 

He trusted his team, but Danny especially. Steve trusted Danny with his life and with Harry’s and he was starting to think he could trust Danny with his heart. Or at least he wanted to. He wasn’t sure he could actually tell Danny what he felt. That he was starting to fall for him. He loved Danny, or at least he was starting to. He was happiest when he had Harry and Danny at the house, when Danny and him were lounging on the beach drinking beer and watching Harry and Grace build sandcastles. He liked having staring contests with Hedwig in the morning while Harry and Danny laughed and puttered about in the kitchen. He liked teasing Danny about his ties and watching Danny wave his arms about as he argued with Steve about appropriate work clothes. He loved the way Danny fussed with his hair and the way his shirt was tight over his chest and arms. He loved watching Danny walk around in his slacks, which seemed designed to torment him on a daily basis as they caressed and cupped Danny’s perfect, round ass. He wanted to reach out and squeeze him, to feel them pressed tight against his hips as he buried himself in him. 

Steve stumbled to a stop, hunching over as he tried to catch his breath and rein in the surge of arousal that had his dick half hard in his shorts. Running with his dick at half-mast wasn’t gonna happen. No way, that was just never a pleasant experience. He had tried that during High School when a stiff wind was enough to get him hard and throbbing. He wasn’t stupid enough to try to do it again. Taking in a deep breath, Steve released it slowly as he stood back up straight, tilting his head back into the sun and the breeze. The wind teased at his hair, caressing the back of his neck. Beneath his feet he could feel a hum in the earth, the same hum he had felt every time he went onto the field to play football. It wasn’t the same as the song that always filled his heart when went swimming or surfing, but it was still comfortable. It made him feel like he was at home. 

Looking around, Steve took in the deserted trail around him. This particular trail rarely had anyone else on it because the views of the ocean were blocked by the trees, and while Steve missed the sight of the deep blue beauty he still loved the quiet stillness of this forest path. Confident that no one else was around, Steve detoured off the path through a narrow trail in the bush that he knew would eventually lead out onto a cliff overlooking the sea. He had found it once on accident when he and Mary were playing hide-and-seek while their parents walked hand in hand behind them. 

With Harry at the house all the time, he felt like a teenager again trying to find a few minutes alone so that he could take himself in hand and rub out the tension between his legs. He was used to getting a bit more action since Cath could usually find a way to get them some time alone whenever they were in the same port or on the same ship. A quick tumble in a hotel bed or a supply closet was great for taking the edge off, but he hadn’t had the chance to do that in weeks, months actually. He hadn’t gotten to see Cath since before his Father’s death. And now there was Danny. Danny with his tight shirts and ties begging for Steve to bite into them and rip the fabric away from that muscular chest he was sure was hidden beneath the thin fabric. And those pants, god he wanted to rip them off and find out if Danny went commando. He couldn’t imagine Danny in tighty-whities or even boxers considering he had spent many an hour staring at his partner’s ass and not noticed any underwear lines. More and more often now, he was catching himself thinking about what Danny would look like naked. How big would his penis be? Was it cut or uncut? Did it curve to one side or arc up straight as an arrow? Were his balls au natural or were they smooth and hairless? Did Danny manscape? Steve couldn’t imagine Danny manscaping, but the idea that maybe Danny did was pretty intriguing. Steve couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to take Danny in his mouth, to pull him deep into his throat or to roll those heavy balls over his tongue and not have to worry about picking hair out of his teeth after. 

Moaning, Steve pressed his hand against his throbbing dick that had surged into full arousal as he thought about his partner. He could already feel a wet spot forming on his shorts where his weeping dick stretched out the fabric. Glancing around again, Steve quickly decided to head down the side path and out of view of anyone else who might stumble up the trail. This was the first time he had been able to get some time alone where he didn’t have to worry about anyone walking in on him and if the only action he could get was going to be his own right had, well, it was better than nothing. 

Carefully pushing the branches in front of the path out of the way, Steve headed further away from the trail he had been running up. Around him he could hear birds calling to each other and way in the distance he could just make out the sound of waves lapping at the shore. The air was heavy around him and as it breezed by it left him shivering in its wake. The touch of the air on his overheated skin felt dangerously like the caress of fingers and for a moment Steve wondered if Severus had come to and was following behind, using his magic to tease Steve. The Severus he had known, while shy, had been a bit of a pervert. He had loved to sneak up behind Steve and pin him down and tease Steve with those agile fingers and that sinful mouth.

Steve’s hips shifted restlessly. He had had few male lovers in his life, DADT having been a major factor in most of his adult life, but he could still remember his first lover. His first male partner and while he didn’t love Severus as he had when they were younger he still had the occasional fantasy of the man. Although those had come less often since he had met Danny. 

Finally he pushed through the last patch of fragrant plants to the small clearing. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and just let the breeze off the ocean, tease his flesh. Opening his eyes slowly, Steve lowered himself down onto the grass, shifting his hip just enough to push his shorts down. His eager dick, jumped up from beneath the edge of his shorts to slap his belly. The crown was already slick with his desire and Steve barely had to roll his palm over it once to have it soaked in pre-cum. It wouldn’t be as good as if he had lube, but this was perfect for right now. He had the sound of the ocean calling to him, the rich scent of flowers and earth all about him and the heady risk of another jogger stumbling upon him, to set his heart racing. 

The thought that someone might see him, might stop to watch him, excited Steve. He loved the danger of the risk of public sex. He loved how free he felt having sex outdoors and while he was only masturbating, it was still amazing. Gasping, he tightened his grip as he slide his hand up the length of his penis, twisting lightly around the crown before sliding his hands back down. His eyes closed and Steve tried to imagine what would happen if Danny stumbled upon him now. Maybe a case had come up and he couldn’t get a hold of Steve so he trekked out here. He would be sweaty from the long hike, his dress shirt almost transparent from sweat, his cheeks flushed and lips parted. Maybe he would hear Steve moan and push through the brush only to freeze in his tracks unable to take his eyes off Steve’s hand as it worked his flesh.

“Fuuuuck,” Steve moaned, his hand moving quicker over his flesh. His back arched and he let his other hand sneak down his abs, over his hips, to cup his heavy balls. He rolled them, carefully in his palm as his other hand continued to pump his aching erection. “Oh…Danny…”

Behind his closed eyes Danny began to strip, dropping sweat soaked cloths in the grass before walking silently around Steve. Dropping to his knees in front of Steve he reached out, carefully pulling Steve’s hands away and inching closer. Steve gasped, “Danny?”

Smiling, Danny leaned forward and kissed him, a quick brush of lips on lips. A tongue, maybe Danny’s, slipped out, sliding over plump lips and parting them. A breath of warmth against his lips and then their tongues were dueling. Danny would groan into the kiss, his hands pushing Steve’s legs apart. Danny would smile at him, that quirky smirk that meant he was going to do something Steve wasn’t prepared for, and then he would lean down and swipe his tongue over the head of Steve’s cock. His tongue would swirl around the tip before his hot, wet mouth would drop over the length of pulsing flesh, tongue pressing against the vein on the underside. Steve’s hands would slide through Danny’s hair, tugging lightly, making Danny moan around his cock. Those blue eyes would look up at him, lips red and swollen, still wrapped about his dick, sliding vigorously up and down. One of Danny’s hands would slip down between his own legs, jerking his cock roughly in time with the rhythm his hand was using on Steve’s own erection. 

Steve gasped and came suddenly as the sound of voice back through the brush caught his attention. Two people, girls, were out on the trail. His heart thudding in his chest Steve looked down at his groin where his dick, still slick with his own body fluids, was going soft in his grip. Thick globs of semen stripped his shirt and a little had dribbled out over his hand. Letting his body collapse back into the grass, Steve released his cock and stared up at the blue sky. His whole body felt limp and loose in a way it hadn’t for a long time and a wide goofy grin was splitting his face. 

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - - 

 

**The Kahuna’s House, Oahu, Hawaii**

By the time Kamekona had picked Harry up from the house, Harry was already tired. Professor McGonagall had really put him to work today, going over both Transfiguration and Charms work with him for almost four hours straight. They had stopped for lunch briefly, but it had still been hours of intense work. Harry was sure that she had worked him harder than she would have if he had been at Hogwarts. Of course that could also just be that she only had one student to focus on and as such was able to do more in a shorter amount of time. Or it could have been because she knew that there was a crazy man out to kill him. Either way it meant he was getting better instruction than prior years.

Harry shook his head. His lesson with Professor McGonagall was over with and he needed to focus on his lesson with Kahuna. Today they were finally going to start meditation practice to see if Harry could get an animal spirit to choose him. The Kahuna had explained that it could take days, even weeks before an animal spirit could choose you, but it could also be very quick. The Kahuna himself had only needed about five hours of meditation before his animal spirit had chosen him and showed itself to him. Harry wondered if it would be that quick for him or if it would take longer. Would it be an animal native to the Hawaiian Islands or from the UK? Or could it be any animal from anywhere in the world, like it was for an animagus? It was all very exciting and Harry could hardly wait to start. Once he knew what to do he could tell Steve and Danny and the others. Maybe they could have an animal spirit choose them too! That would be pretty cool if they could turn into an animal as well. Then they could all play around together. 

Harry smiled and took another drink of the cool water that Kamekona had got for him from inside the Kahuna’s house. It was crisp and clear and so cold that Harry could feel it going all the way to his stomach. He liked it here almost as much as he liked Steve’s house. It didn’t have the same feeling of home to it, but he could feel the pulse of the islands wild magic much stronger here than he could by the ocean. Here he felt vibrant as if at any moment he could just get up and run and never have to stop. It was an amazing feeling now that he knew how to reach out and touch the magic. He had never really felt it before when he had been at Hogwarts. Sure he had felt something, but it wasn’t the same feeling as he got here. Hogwarts felt old and deep, almost like it was sleeping, as if the magic was just waiting for a reason to awaken again. Whereas the magic on the islands felt as if it was always awake. Awake and dancing around like those guys at the Luau that twirled fire. It felt addictive, wild and full of passion.

The first time Kahuna had taught Harry how to feel the magic he had gotten lost in it, unable to care if he ever woke. Kahuna had had to pull him out of it and had spent another hour berating Harry for getting lost in the flow of it. He had explained that Harry could have been lost to the magic and could have died. That had scared Harry. He couldn’t die now. Not when he finally had a family that liked, maybe even loved him. Not when he had Steve and Danno, his little sister Grace, and his Uncle Chin and Kono. He couldn’t do that to them. So he had been more careful when touching the wild magic, since then. 

That first lesson had really pushed home how different the magics were that he was learning. European Magic seemed almost overly controlled in comparison, but that wasn’t really true. Hawaiian Magic could be just as controlled, but it was controlled in a different way. There was no wand or incantations, just a driving desire and a strong force of will. As long as your desire and your will were strong enough you could call forth the magic from yourself, or in the case of some of the more powerful magic users, you could pull magic directly from the islands wild magic. The Kahuna had said the western wizards who had come to the islands had called the magic here a ley line, but the Hawaiian’s didn’t. Harry hadn’t been able to pronounce the Hawaiian word for it so the Kahuna had eventually just sighed and told him to call it the wild magic. Harry knew that his inability to get the words right sometimes irritated the Kahuna badly. Especially since the man had only previously taught native Hawaiians.

Harry was aware of just what the Kahuna risked by teaching him. The few native wizards he had met so far seemed very…displeased by his presence on the islands and became downright frosty when they learned that he was being trained by the Kahuna. One of the wizards he had met, a man called Kawika who was the leader of something called the Kapu, had even challenged Harry to a duel. Kawika had been scary to fight at first, calling up all manner of elemental magics and Harry had barley been able to hold his ground. It wasn’t until Harry had reached back to the wild magic in a panic and threw a massive magical lightning bolt at the leader of the Kapu, causing the ground to explode and blasting Kawika into the air, that the duel had been called. Harry had dropped to the ground exhausted and slightly delirious from the rush of power, but he could vaguely remember the shocked look on the other man’s face after he pushed himself up from the ground. The Kahuna had not liked the crater that decorated his front yard because of that and he spent the next two lessons forcing Harry and Kawika to remake the crater into a nice pond. Harry had been so impressed with how easily Kawika had been able to make the plants grow around the crater that he had practically begged the other man to tell him how he did it. Harry’s eager desire to learn and the obvious respect he seemed to have for the Kahuna had mellowed Kawika’s anger enough that he had spent the first day teaching him about how to call the plants forth and to speed up their growth. The next lesson had been just as interesting for Harry, as Kawika taught him how to reshape the earth and bring up water from underground to fill in the crater.

Harry had been pleased overall with the experience, even though it was meant to be a punishment for them both. Although he couldn’t call Kawika a friend, he had at least gained enough ground that the man wouldn’t let the rest of the Kapu call him a haole, or any of the other derogatory names for mainlander wizards. Even with that Harry wasn’t willing to risk offending anyone further so he had taken extra care to try and learn more about Hawaiian customs. Kamekona had been pretty kind about giving him some pointers, like not looking a native Hawaiian in the eye. That it could be considered a challenge or a lack of respect. Harry had blushed pretty badly when he realized he had done that to the Kahuna the first time they met. 

Still things were going well overall. He hadn’t made anymore accidental craters or set anything on fire, for which the Kahuna seemed very grateful. Apparently his last pupil had nearly burnt the house down when he accidentally called forth something the European Wizards called Fiend Fire, but which the Hawaiian’s called Pele’s Rage. After hearing about what that particular spell could do Harry was very willing to follow the Kahuna’s strict guidelines. 

Today, Harry knew he was going to participate in a ritual and as such the Kahuna would have him go through the process of asking one of the Gods to help guide him while he searched for an animal spirit to accept him. Kahuna had previously explained that Harry would have to eat only natural foods for the twenty-four hours before the ritual. So nothing processed or purchased could pass his lips. Steve had been amused when Harry had told him that and had promised that he and Chin would go fishing or pick up some fresh fish from the docks. And they had. Dinner had ended up being fresh pineapple and grilled fish. Breakfast this morning had been much the same, lots of fresh fruit and a bit of leftover fish. 

Harry set his empty glass down and looked down at his lap. He felt too naked not being in his usual cloths, but Kahuna had told him that he would need to be dressed as a Hawaiian to ask Kahoali, God of sorcerers to aid his magic in the calling of a spirit animal. Kahuna had seemed to think that Harry would have no problem with this as the islands spirits already seemed to have accepted him, as had Puenui since one of the God’s own children had chosen to bond with Harry. Harry had not understood until Kahuna had explained that Puenui was the God of Owls. After learning that Harry had gone to his schools library to try and find out more about the God. It was weird to have the Kahuna say that a God had taken an interest in Harry. Harry couldn’t imagine why anyone, let alone a God, would take interest in him. The Dursley’s certainly hadn’t. 

Light footsteps on the wood of the lanai had Harry turning to look over as the Kahuna exited the house. Like Harry he was dressed in traditional Hawaii garb. Harry blushed a bit at all the bare skin being shone and glanced down at his own pale, scarred body and felt suddenly very inadequate. He wasn’t at all impressive like the Kahuna was. For a man in his sixties, the Kahuna was still in excellent shape, his skin that same warm bronze that all Hawaiian’s seemed to have. Harry was just small and skinny and much too pale in comparison. 

“Are you prepared, Harry,” asked the Kahuna.

“Yes, sir.” Harry licked his lips and shifted nervously from foot to foot. 

The Kahuna looked him over and nodded silently, before turning to walk off the lanai and into the grass, heading towards the pond Harry and Kawika had made. After a moment Harry moved to stand beside the Kahuna, waiting for his next instruction. The Kahuna took a long deep breath before carefully sitting down in the grass at the edge of the pond. Crossing his legs he relaxed and waited for Harry to mimic his position. Pausing for a moment Harry glanced around before finally sitting down next to his teacher, copying the crossed legs position the other man was sitting in. 

“If you are ready,” Kahuna glanced at Harry with a raised brow. Harry quickly nodded and the Kahuna looked away, closing his eyes and resting his hands on his knees. “First you must relax. Close your eyes and take a deep breath in. Hold for a count of three and then slowly let the air out. Take another breath in and repeat. Feel the air as it fills your lungs.”

For a long while the two simply sat there breathing, the Kahuna gently guiding him through each breath. Slowly, Harry lost track of what was happening around him. His world began to focus inward. His awareness nothing more than each breath, the feel of his lungs moving and his heart beating, the sound of the Kahuna’s words and the gentle dance of the magic in the earth pulsing in rhythm with his own magical core. He was no longer consciously aware of what the Kahuna was saying but somehow he knew he was doing exactly as directed. 

Around him the world was shifting shape. The forest around the house was getting sparse. The trees shifting shape and the grass felt dryer, almost sharp against his feet. Yellow. There was a lot of yellow around him broken up by a sudden dash of vibrate green plant life of the gray of rocks rising up out of the earth. He opened his mouth taking in a deep breath, memorizing the scents on the wind as being something new but still strangely familiar. Off to his side something in the brush moved and though he could not see what was there he new it was watching him. Its eyes marked his every strength and weakness. 

Taking another breath, Harry took a step closer. Around him the world suddenly shifted again, the trees drawing back into a lush green forest but pulling away from him and with a shudder the ground dropped beneath his feet, sinking beneath a wide stretch of blue ocean. Crying out, Harry shook his arms, flapping them against the wind in a panic at the thought of dropping into the unknown waters. His heart hammering in his chest Harry suddenly realized that he wasn’t falling, he was in fact flying, his arms feeling both lighter and larger than ever before. Shaking, a cold sweat dripping down his back, Harry noticed a shadow on the waves below. A large bird-like shape of an animal that must be flying near by. Swinging his head about he tried to catch sight of the animal only to spot a quick flash of movement as whatever it was rose up into the clouds and out of sight. Hiding as the other animal before had.

Disappointed, Harry tried to follow only to suddenly catch sight of the small form of an Ope’ape’a flying nearby. He didn’t know how, but he knew that was the Kahuna. The little bat tilted his wings and suddenly he was right at Harry’s side, those soft leather wings brushing his shoulders, sending a jolt of power through Harry.

With a gasp of indrawn breath, Harry’s eyes snapped opened, pupils blown. Breathing as if he had just run a mile up hill he fell back into the lush grass of the Kahuna’s yard. Beside him the Kahuna was still sitting, his eyes looking over Harry carefully.

“You have done well for a first try, Haumana. I have only met one other who had the potential to have multiple spirit animals choose them.”

Harry blinked again, still not sure he could get his body to move right. His arms still felt too light and long for his body, and the palms of his hands and feet felt too big and strong. “Uh…” Harry flicked his tongue out, licking his lips. “Thanks?”

The Kahuna smiled down at him. “Rest now, Keiki. You will need to gather your strength before you may return home.”

Harry nodded and felt sleep creeping over him as the Kahuna reached out to comb his fingers through Harry’s sweaty hair. “Peace, Keiki. You have done well,” he murmured as Harry fell into the blackness of sleep.

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - - 

 

**The McGarrett House, Oahu, Hawaii**

Steve smiled at Harry, who stumbled into the house in front of Danny. His little cousin was still only half awake after the full day of magical training that he had been put through. Steve turned as Harry stumbled again and nearly face-planted into the floor and Steve barely managed to catch him. Smirking at the disgruntled but sleepy expression, Steve pulled Harry upright, dropping a quick kiss to his forehead before leading him into the living room. Danny smiled at him and jerked his thumb towards the kitchen. Steve tossed Danny a grateful look and went about trying to get Harry comfortable on the couch for a nap while Danny and he tried to sort out dinner. Lately, Harry seemed tired most of the time. Steve had noticed the dark rings forming under his brilliant green eyes and knew that Harry was pushing himself to his limits trying to do all his normal school work, his magical work from Hogwarts and from the Kahuna. Steve was tempted to just tell Dumbledore to stop sending the tutors. He knew Harry would argue about it, trying to convince Steve that he wasn’t overworking himself. So Steve hadn’t done anything yet. Still, when tomorrows tutor came by he would give them a letter for Dumbledore asking him to drop the classes to one day a week. Maybe when a school break came up they could start coming by every other day again, but for now he had to make sure Harry didn’t collapse.

Steve smiled as Harry made more of those little lip smacking noises and curled into the back of the couch. Reaching out he carefully placed the throw blanket Mary had left on her last visit over Harry. Stroking the dark fly-away locks Steve just watched Harry sleep for a moment before finally turning to leave the room and join Danny in the kitchen.

“You have nothing in your fridge,” Danny scowled at Steve as he started opening cupboard doors. “Nothing. I have no idea how the two of you survive without me here to feed you. Do you just eat grass and bugs or what? A kid needs more than grass and bugs, SuperSEAL.”

Steve rolled his eyes and leaned with a hip cocked against the kitchen counter. “You know I have food, Danno.”

“Boxes of soups,” Danny reached up and pulled one down fro the second shelf, scowling at the box. “Pacific Natural Foods Rosemary Potato Chowder.” Shaking his head he tossed the box back onto the shelf. “Organic peanut butter, whole grain peanut and raisin granola…and…is that a jar of pickled asparagus? Really Steven, homemade pickled asparagus?” 

“What’s wrong with my pickled asparagus?”

Danny rolled his eyes and shoved the jar back in the cupboard along side several other similar home-canned foods. While Danny was impressed that Steve was capable of canning foods, not that he would tell Steve that, he couldn’t help but question his choice of food. “Do you have any normal food here? What kind of teenager is gonna eat this crap? Get him some cocoa puffs or cinnamon crunch, maybe some tortilla chips and dip, mac and cheese, or maybe a box of Tuna Helper. Really Steve, do I have to start doing your shopping for you now?”

“I can shop just fine and Harry likes the food,” Steve pouted.

Danny rolled his eyes and shut the cupboard door, turning to face Steve. “Babe, Harry would eat anything you gave him because you gave it to him. You giving him enough food so that he is never hungry…that is something that tells him you love him. So it wouldn’t matter if he hated the food as long as you gave it to him.”

“Oh.” Steve licked his lips and looked away, blushing at the soft affectionate look on Danny’s face. “Well, I suppose I could get some of that. But, he still has to eat healthy.”

“Well, of course he does.” Danny smiled, his eyes sparkling. “He won’t be able to grow up strong enough to dangle grown men off buildings if he just eats junk food.”

“One time, Danny! I dangled one guy off a roof one time!”

Danny laughed and slapped Steve’s shoulder. “See that it stays at only one time. I’ll go to the store and pick something up for dinner. And when I have Grace tomorrow we can do a big family dinner, see if Chin and Kono want to stop by. Maybe you can see if Mary wants to come over?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice. I could BBQ?”

“You could, but I’ve got it. Some of the rest of us can cook too, you know. I’ll get some Tuna Helper for tonight, it’ll be a quick meal, nothing fancy, but the both of you will like it. Maybe I’ll get some stuff for soup tomorrow. Yeah…Yeah, that’d work. I’ll cook you some of Grandma William’s famous chicken soup tomorrow. Homemade noodles and everything. It’s so good you’ll cry.” Danny gave Steve a jaunty little wave as he headed back down the hall towards the front door. “I’ll be back soon. Until then let him sleep. Once I get back I’ll start cooking and you can boot him into the shower.”

“Danny I can cook something really.”

“I know you can, Steve. Just let me do this for the both of you, okay.”

“Fine. Yeah, okay.” Steve blushed again and hoped to God Danny didn’t notice. “Still, you realize I can take care of my own son, Dan-“ Steve froze the words hovering in the air around him. Son. He had called Harry his son.

Danny looked over his shoulder at Steve, taking in Steve’s surprised expression and smiling a real smile. “Yeah, SuperSEAL, I know you can.” With that, Danny left the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** Sorry for the short chapter. This just felt like the right place to end the chapter. You will get to see more of this type of interaction between the characters in upcoming chapters as well as more of Steve’s growing crush on Danny. Just an FYI… Haumana is the Hawaiian word for Student according to the online dictionary.


	10. Po’ipu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline Info:** Chapter 10 takes place during episode 1.09

**Tuesday November 24, 2009; Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel, Oahu, Hawaii**

Steve hated how often they got called out to hotels to find dead bodies. Of course he hated it even more when he knew the Governor’s Aid, Laura Hills was going to be there, because it usually meant that the dead body belonged to someone important. Which usually meant that the case was going to be insane and filled with crazy shoot outs, car chases and all the other things that Danny just loved to yell at him about. It also meant that by the end of the day he was going to have a migraine that gave him “aneurism face,” which would start Danno on a whole other rant and if Danny timed it right Harry would be there to hear it and take his side and guilt Steve into feeling bad for doing his all to close the case. Steve loved them both dearly but he could really stand to have one case where neither of them yelled at him by the end. Not that Harry actually yelled, per say. He just gave Steve these horribly quite looks of disappointment, which might actually be worse than yelling.

Brushing the thoughts away Steve strode through the hotel room, past uniformed officers and towards the balcony. An officer with graying hair lifted the crime scene tap allowing Steve to exit the hotel room and walk onto the balcony where Laura Hills was waiting. Behind him Danny followed, watching the uniformed officers already on the balcony. Steve knew Danny was taking in everything around them, his agile mind making a detailed inventory of things they may need to ask about later. Steve liked having Danny there at his side, he trusted him to pick up on things that Steve might not notice. So Steve was able to let Danny take it all in while he focused on the Governor’s assistant who was waiting for them. Beside Laura was a man in a dark suit and tie, not someone Steve had met before. So likely not someone on the Governor’s staff but still definitely a Government official of some sort. The man had that look about him that people who worked in politics or around politicians a lot ended up with. 

Laura gave Steve a brief, fleeting smile and nodded to the man at her side. “Tom Matthews, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett,” the man reached out to shake Steve’s hand and Steve couldn’t help but notice the ear bud he was wearing, “and Detective Danny Williams from Five-0.”

Danny took a quick step forward from where he stood at Steve’s right hand side, reaching his hand out to shake the mans hand as Laura turned to look away from Steve and back to the nervous looking man in the suit.

“Tom runs security on the foreign aid summit.”

Steve gave the man’s hand a quick shake as well, not impressed by the weak grip. “All right. What do we know about this victim?”

The man, Tom, swallowed and looked at a point just below Steve’s eyes. “His name is David Atwater. He was a diplomatic service agent assigned to General Pak’s advance team.”

“General Pak is arriving today from Sandimar for the aid signing. And a lot of people do not want General Pak here.” Laura stepped over to the bar behind her, picking up the morning paper to hand over to Steve.

Steve looked down at the paper and Danny shifted closer, their shoulders brushing as he glanced down at the front page before looking back at Laura. Steve continued to look at the paper a moment longer trying to memorize the image of the man on the front and not the warmth that was spreading through his body from the brief contact of Danny’s body against his own. 

“From what I see on the news, a lot of people don’t want him alive.” Danny already sounded stressed.

“Atwater was on the trail of one of these people. He called Tom a few hours before his death saying that he had information about an assassination plot.”

Steve looked up from the paper at Tom, taking in the way the man went momentarily rigid with indignation at the meaning hidden in the question, “Why not give the details over the phone?” 

“He said we had to meet.” The indignation seemed to flood out of him, his shoulders slumped a bit and Steve was a little relived to notice a brief flicker of grief in the other man’s expression. “We were scheduled to do that at the hotel bar last night. Atwater didn’t show. I went to his room and found his body.”

Danny watched him closely only letting himself look away for a moment as he took in the new information. “So you got the call and you found the body?”

Tom gave Danny an angry looking smile and Steve felt the hairs at the back of his neck bristle. He didn’t like that look and he most certainly didn’t like that look aimed at his partner, at Danno. 

“If you wanna waste what little time we have investigating me, Detective Williams, go ahead. I’ll be in my office,” Tom snarled. With a last little glare at Danny, Tom nodded at Laura and started to leave. Steve caught his eye and tried to say how much he didn’t appreciate the other man’s rudeness through the look only to be thrown a glare by the man before he finished storming off. “Gentlemen.”

Danny shook his head as if he couldn’t believe the guy could get that upset over a question that had to be asked. Steve ignored it for the moment and went back to focusing on the mission. He wanted to get this done and over with before Harry was out of school for the day. He had promised Harry that they could have a home cooked meal that wasn’t charred steak. He wanted to prove to Harry that he really was capable of cooking more than fish and steak, because he was getting tired of Harry and Danny snickering at him when he burnt whatever else he tried to cook.

“Whatever the threat assessment was, its changed now. Why don’t we just postpone the General’s trip,” Steve asked Laura, trying not to sound too hopeful about this getting resolved quickly.

“It is critical that General Pak attend this summit, McGarrett. That’s why the Governor has you on this. You’re to find Atwater’s killer and assist in protecting Pak and his family.”

“I’m sorry, did you say assist? Who am I assisting?” Steve didn’t like this. He didn’t like having to take orders from an unknown. He had no way to judge and work around the skills of an unknown. That would just make this more difficult and dangerous.

A movement from inside the hotel room caught Steve’s attention and he turned to look at the large figure walking towards them. The man, dressed in a t-shirt and slacks spread his arms wide open, a smirk spreading across his face as his eyes met Steve’s own.

“This is,“ started Laura.

“No way!” Steve’s face broke into a wide grin as he caught sight of his old SEAL buddy. “What’s up, Bullfrog?” Steve and the man, Bullfrog, stepped forward into each other for a manly, back slapping hug while Danny and Laura watched on in shocked confusion.

“Ah, Smooth dog,” Bullfrog said with a groan that had Danny’s spine stiffening. “Been a while.”

“It’s been a long time.” Steve stepped back, smiling at the other man before turning to look at Laura and Danny. “Uh, Nick served under me in the SEALs.”

Danny’s gaze flicked between Steve and Bullfrog, a calculating look passing briefly behind quickly shuttered eyes at Steve’s wording. Steve could tell right away that Danny didn’t like Nick, but he wasn’t sure why yet. If asked, Steve was sure Danny would say his Detective instincts were all riled up, but Steve couldn’t help but hope that it may be more that Danno was jealous of the connect Bullfrog and Steve shared. Steve had been trying to test the waters the last couple days by asking Danny to do things with him and Harry more often and by touching him more than he normally did. Steve was very pleased that Danny didn’t seem bothered by Steve invading his personal space so much or by all the extra touching. He had, in fact, noticed that Danny tended to lean into his touch, which thrilled Steve more than he wanted to admit.

“Three years in the ‘Stan,” Nick boasted.

“In the ‘Stan. What is the ‘Stan,” Steve tried not to wince at the snark that was getting heavier in his partner’s voice. Danny really didn’t seem to like Nick or not understanding the SEAL shorthand Nick was used to talking in.

“Afghanistan.” Steve tried to give Danny a look to tell him to calm down, but Danny didn’t seem interested in picking up on the silent communication thing at the moment.

Laura looked away from Danny, her gaze locking on Nick. There was something uncomfortable in her gaze as she watched him. As if she didn’t trust him, as if she was worried by Steve’s easy acceptance of the man’s presence and how convenient it was that the former SEAL in charge of protecting General Pak just happened to be a close friend and former teammate of the SEAL now in charge of Five-0. It was obvious that she found it all too convenient to be a good thing. Steve didn’t know if Danny agreed with her or not. A part of him just thought that Danny was jealous of Nick’s friendship with Steve.

“Nick, this is my partner, Danny Williams.” Steve reached out again, touching his former teammate as he looked over at Danny. Testing to see how Danny would react.

“How you doing?” Nick smiled, leaning out of Steve’s touch to take Danny’s hand.

“Good, how are you?” There was a look on Danny’s face, as if he was happy that Nick seemed uncomfortable being touched by Steve.

Steve started talking again, not giving Nick a chance to answer Danny’s question. It was trivial anyway, there were so many other things that needed to be said, to be asked. “I figured you’d re-enlist? When did you get out?”

“Two years ago. Got my own shop now.”

“All right, man.” Steve smiled and fist bumped Nick as Danny made another face, one that Steve usually saw Harry wearing when he caught Steve doing something unexpectedly childish.

Interrupting the male bonding moment, Laura addressed them, “After last night’s breach, the Sandimar government decided to beef up their protective detail. They hired Nick’s firm to protect General Pak and his family.”

Steve gave Nick a friendly slap on the arm and smiled at him, pleased with his friends success out of the Navy. “Of course they did.”

“Wow. So you got, uh, genocide, ethnic cleansing…that’s a great client you got,” Danny scoffed.

Nick turned and gave Steve a constipated look. Embarrassed Steve glanced away. He wanted Danny to get along with Nick. Nick had been his partner, his fellow SEAL for a long time and Steve trusted him to have his back just like he trusted Danny to do the same. He wasn’t sure what it was about Nick that seemed to be riling Danny up, but he didn’t like it. He expected better of Danny.

“You know, my team and I are here to do a job, just like you,” Nick stated.

Danny made another scoffing noise and crossed his arms over his chest. “No, not just like me. See, I’m a cop. I don’t get to choose who I protect.” Danny jabbed his hand out, pointing his finger at Nick, waving it wilding about at the other man’s chest. “You do and you choose this animal. I’m sure our pay grades, our rates are a little different.”

“Okay, enough,” interrupted Laura.

Steve forces out a strained smile as Nick starts to look progressively more pissed off at Danny. Really, Steve doesn’t know how Danny does it but his Jersey boy seems to have a knack for knowing just what to say or how to act to piss anyone one off after having been around them for five minutes. It’s an amazing skill that is handy with interrogations but not so much when the person you are pissing off happens to be an ally. 

Looking away from Danny, Nick shoots Steve a look of irritation, “I’m gonna do a dry run, map out the AO and check the choke points.”

Steve nodded. He had expected to do that himself but he knew Bullfrog could do it just as well. “All right,” Steve sighed as Nick gave him another look telling him to get his partner in line. As much as Steve would like to nudge Danny into being a little nicer he wasn’t willing to talk down to the man in front of Nick. Danny was his partner, his friend and hopefully in the near future, his boyfriend. So telling him to shut up and be nice wasn’t going to happen.

“Ha, ha. What are you saying?” Danny gave Nick a smile that was obviously questioning Nick’s sanity, both hands out and gesturing now as he spun away from Nick’s retreating back and back towards Steve. “Excuse me? Can you translate, Smooth Dog, huh?”

Steve can’t help but blush and smile a bit at Danny using his SEAL nickname. “AO is the area of operation. All the areas we need to put on full lockdown on General Pak’s route from the airport to the summit site.” Behind Danny, Nick paused to watch Steve as he explained the terms to Danny. Danny gave Steve another look, which Steve can’t quite decipher, but decides that he can live with since it involves Danno’s tongue playing over his lips. “Choke points are areas where the motorcade could get slowed down or ambushed.”

“Okay, I got an idea. If you guys are gonna keep talking like this, maybe we get a dictionary.”

“All right. Sorry about him,” Steve calls out to Nick as he shakes his head and starts to leave again. “It’s good to see you.”

“I’ll call you later,” Nick called from over his shoulder.

“All right. All right,” Danny smirked and tossed a jaunty salute at Nick. 

“Are you jealous? It was jealousy,” teased Steve.

“No.” Danny walked away back inside the room in the opposite direction from Nick.

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

**In Transit From The Aston Hotel, Oahu, Hawaii**

Danny watched the road around them, surprised that Steve wasn’t driving as fast as he normally did. “Answer a question. Anything about this case bother you?”

“Everything about this case bothers me.”

“Why not kill the General in Sandimar?”

Steve licked his lips and glanced over at Danny. He could see Danny trying to work through the information they had to find an answer. He loved that look of intense concentration. There was something so damn sexy about it. Steve shifted in his seat as he felt his dick stirring in his pants. Danny’s mouth should be fucking illegal! Every time he licked those lips Steve’s dick twitched. “Well if it was me, I’d want to hit the General where his security detail is weakest and in Sandimar, he’s surrounded by an army. I mean, the General never leaves Sandimar, so if they don’t get him here, they don’t get him. Which means we have to find Atwater’s killer before that happens.” Glancing about the car to avoid checking out Danny, again, Steve notices a picture above him. “What is that?”

Danny glanced away from the window to look at Steve, confused by the sudden change of topic. “What’s what?”

“That.” Steve points his hand at the ceiling.

Danny looked up above Steve to where one of Grace’s school picture and where a more recent picture of Harry was now tapped up. “That is a picture of Grace and that, of course, is a picture of your much less crazy than you, cousin, Harry.”

“Not those,” whined Steve. “That.” Steve reached up and pulled down something from above where the photos had been taped and shoved it towards Danny, the start of Constipated Monkey Face #3 already forming on his otherwise pleasing features.

“Oh,” Danny smirked knowing that he was irritating his partner and greatly enjoying it. “That’s just a visual aid. Just a reminder of a better place.”

“A visual aid?”

“Yeah.”

“Danny, this is a postcard, uh, of New Jersey.”

“I know exactly what it is. I bought it.” Danny looked back at Steve, carefully watching his partner’s expression as he looked between the road and the post card he held in his hands as if it was an open envelope of Anthrax. “I’m not afraid to say it. I miss home. I’m a little homesick. Okay?”

For a moment Steve’s expression became soft, sending shivers down Danny’s spine. He couldn’t decide if those shivers were good or not. Maybe a warning that Steve was lining up for the kill or maybe it was a pleased shiver that Steve would understand Danny’s need to have something to remind him of home while he was living on the other side of the country from the rest of his family. 

Steve looked back at Danny again and gave him one of those lopsided, goofy grins of his. “It’s okay. It’s okay to be homesick.”

Suddenly feeling defensive, Danny started trying to explain because something told him Steve was just preparing another “Hawaii is better than New Jersey” speech. “I miss Sal’s Steakhouse, Frankie’s, Manny’s.”

“You realize how much of your life revolves around food?”

“Do you realize how much your life revolves around armed conflict,” Danny snapped back.

“Let me ask you a question. Where do people from New Jersey vacation?”

Danny paused suddenly thrown off again by Steve’s question. “Um, I don’t know. I would imagine they vacation all over the place.”

“Okay, and you’re, uh, aware of the fact that perhaps many people from New Jersey vacation here in Hawaii?” Steve shook the postcard at Danny again, making Danny roll his eyes.

“I’m sure some misguided people do.”

“Good, good. How many Hawaiians do you think vacation in New Jersey?”

Danny shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know.”

“I can help you with that answer if you want. The answer is zero, Danny. Because nobody here, except you, wants to be there. Okay?” Steve hated the idea that Danny wanted to go back to Jersey. To leave him and Five-0 just when Steve was finally ready to accept that his feelings for his partner were more than platonic. “Because aside from a couple of great singers, New Jersey doesn’t exactly scream –“

Danny sat up, hands already moving as he cut Steve off, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. A few great singers? Sinatra. Springsteen.”

“Right.”

“Few great singers?” Danny voice rose an octave, “Jonathan Bon Jovi.”

Steve shook his head, an involuntary smile taking over his face. “I’m sorry, Bon Jovi?”

“Absolutely Bon Jovi.”

“You’re serious,” Steve asked, honestly surprised that Danny would listen to Bon Jovi.

“Right up there. ‘You Give Love A Bad Name.’ ‘Wanted Dead Or Alive.’ It’s my—“

“Song titles.”

“Classic song titles.”

Steve sighed and forced back his amused smile as Danny got more agitated in the defense of his home state. Really, he was too cute when he got like this. “All I’m saying is it’s cool with me if you want to have a picture of Grace and Harry in the car. Okay. But any other additions and decorations to the interior of this vehicle should be treated like a wire-tap request where you need my authorization.”

Danny decided that Steve was crazy. First off this was his car, not Steve’s. Second there was nothing wrong with having a postcard of your home, and thirdly what was wrong with his head that he didn’t like Bon Jovi? “You can ride in the trunk if you don’t like it. I’ll get real Jersey up in this piece.”

Behind them a car horn began to sound. Looking out the window they were both surprised by the number of protesters lining the streets waving signs and screaming out at the passing cars. They had both seen a lot of things since arriving in Oahu, but this was a first. It was almost as crazy as the crowd at the Kukui High football game they had all gone too, but there was so much more tension in the way the crowd was yelling and waving their signs. As if they were one step away from grabbing pitchforks and torches and marching down the street.

“Look at this. General Pak’s got a fan club.”

Danny’s lips pressed together in a tight line. “This makes me so sick. We might have to take a bullet for this guy.”

Steve leaned down, trying to see past Danny to all the protesters on the passenger side of the street. It was entirely likely that their killer could be one of these protesters, or at least affiliated with them in some way. “If we do our job right, that’s not gonna happen.”

“And even if we get her, I mean, what are the chances she’s working alone?”

Steve thought it over and had to agree. The likelihood the assassin was working alone was low. She had to have help out there. “Not only are we gonna find her, we’re gonna find her, then squeeze her to flip on her partners.”

“Yeah, I want you to know something. When I took an oath to protect people, General Pak was not who I had in mind.”

Steve sighed, “Me neither.”

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

**Academy of the Four Corners, Oahu, Hawaii**

Harry had to admit that he enjoyed going to the Academy of the Four Corners. The classes seemed much better designed to prepare them for the real world. He was behind some of the other students in math and science, but surprisingly he was ahead in the World History class. Apparently once you cut out the magical bits, the history books for Binns’ class were actually more in line with the history texts for college classes. His ability to speak Latin, thank you Hermione, scored him some more points with the administration, even if he was still required to learn at least one more foreign language. He found several classes that he actually enjoyed going to, something that had never happened except when he was in Defense Against the Dark Arts or in Care of Magical Creatures. It was a new feeling, liking school and being allowed to do well in it.

He was enjoying the History of Hawaii class, the Mythology of Polynesia class and World Events class. It was a strange group of classes but each intrigued him. He liked learning about his new home and the people to whom the islands first belonged. Just like he liked having a class dedicated solely to current world events. That class was so different from anything at Hogwarts that for once he felt like he knew what was going on in the world. That he wasn’t just floating along, guessing about what was happening and what might happen.

Today his World Events class was learning all about Sandimar and the dictator who was in control of the country, General Pak. The teacher had thought it relevant since the General would actually be arriving in Hawaii today for an Aid Summit, a fact, which had made the teacher, let out an angry huff of breath. None of the students in the class had known anything about General Pak or Sandimar. heck, none of them even knew where it was on the map. Mrs. Cheung had spent almost forty minutes telling them all about what the General was reported to have done to his people. To say the rest of the class had all been shocked and horrified would be an understatement. They had grown up in privileged homes, never having to worry about where their next meal was coming from or if the adult in charge was going to beat them to within an inch of their life. They didn’t have to worry about being locked in a cupboard and starved simply because they existed. They couldn’t understand what the people of Sandimar were really suffering. They wanted to but none of them had ever lived through horrors like that.

Learning that General Pak had sent his soldiers out to wipe out whole villages to the last man, woman and child had left Harry quiet. It was so much like the first war with Voldemort, or at least what little he had been able to learn about it. He couldn’t understand how anyone could do that to another person. He had suffered so much in the short amount of time he had been alive that he just couldn’t imagine being the cause of similar suffering in anyone else.

“If he’s such a bad guy why doesn’t the U.N. just kill him,” asked one of the other boys in class. “He can’t be as bad as they say if no ones tried to kill him. What if those people deserved to die? What if they were the terrorists?”

Harry looked up and caught the look on Mrs. Cheung’s face and grimaced. She looked as if she was ready to smack the other in the face. He couldn’t blame her really, he kind of wanted to do the same. Sighing, Harry straightened up and interrupted the other kid before he dug himself any deeper. “You must be an idiot. Are you actually saying that simply because no governments have sanctioned an assassination on the man that the people of his country must all be liars?”

“Well, how can we know they aren’t?”

“Look, just because in your posh little world you’ve never had to suffer or go without doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen elsewhere. Just because the President doesn’t go around indiscriminately killing all you yanks off doesn’t mean that there isn’t a leader out there who does.” 

“Hey!” The other boy jumped from his seat, fist balled up at his sides. “You have no right to talk to me that way, Potter!”

“And you have no right to simply assume those people are lying just because you’re a spoiled tosser.”

“Boys,” interrupted Mrs. Cheung. “Please stop. This is not acceptable behavior. If you are going to discuss this you will do it without verbally assaulting each other. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Mrs. Cheung,” they replied.

Harry shook his head and glared at the other boy. “The government can’t just sanction an assassination. If they did and it was found out and failed it could start a war and despite how powerful you yanks think you are, you’d still have countless people die before the war would be over. Innocent people would suffer because of it.”

“So what? You’re saying he shouldn’t be killed,” asked one of the girls to Harry’s right.

“I’m not saying that. I’m just saying that there are other ways to go about it than just sneaking in and killing the guy. We can’t do that because it isn’t our country and we don’t have the right to do that simply because we don’t like the guy. Even if we have good reason to think him a monster deserving of death. What if by killing him it let someone even worse into power? Or what if someone else realizes the USA was responsible for his death and decided that our behavior in doing that made us monsters, what then? What if that made them think they had the right to sneak an assassin in and kill the President?” Harry sighed, suddenly weary and wanting the class to be over. “Maybe if the people of his country started a revolution or sought aid from the U.N. we could intervene on their behalf. But as it is, unless we want to start a war, for right now the rest of the world has to wait until something changes to allow us to help them without starting World War III. I don’t like that idea at all. After everything Mrs. Cheung has taught about him I think the man deserves to be put in front of a jury and tried.”

Another of the girls looked him over with a shrewd eye. “You talk like you know something about war, but you lived in the UK and it’s just as peaceful there as it is here.”

Harry felt his shoulders slump as he thought about how wrong Angela was. The UK may seem as safe as the USA on the surface, but the Magical World was anything but. He had grown up in an abusive home, in a neighborhood were it was easier for the adults to ignore the fact that he was too skinny all the time and that he always had a bruise somewhere on his body, than to simply report the suspected abuse to the Police. He went to a school were every year so far one of his teachers had tried to kill him or some terrible monster was released into the school as an act of terrorism. 

Before Harry could respond the bell rang and all the students rushed to fill their bags back up and get out the door. Harry sat there for a moment just trying to catch his breath and get himself back under control. This conversation today just hit too close to home for him to be really comfortable with it. It riled him up, the anger and resentment burning in his belly, smoldering like a volcano waiting to erupt. 

“Harry,” Mrs. Cheung’s hand gently rested down on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m good, Mrs. Cheung.”

Mrs. Cheung watched him for a moment and let out a soft exhale, her hand giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze before releasing its grip. “If you say so. Just remember that you can come talk with me any time you need to, Harry.”

Harry looked up at his teacher face and saw in the dark eyes an understanding. She might not know the truth but it was obvious she could guess his previous home life had not been good. Licking his lips Harry looked away, touched by her easy acceptance. “Thanks.”

“Off with you now,” she said, a small smile tugging the corners of her mouth. “You don’t want to be late for lunch.”

Harry nodded, still not trusting himself to look up at her again without showing some kind of weakness. Picking up the blue camo colored backpack that Steve had bought him, Harry headed for the door and out into the bustling crowd in the hall. He had a bagged lunch in his locker that he needed to grab but after he got that he could head outside and find Grace. The elementary classes and the junior high class had separate lunch rooms so Harry had found that by eating outside in the courtyard he could spend a little of his day with Grace. Besides Grace, Harry didn’t really have any friends in the school. The kids his age were all from rich families and while the Potter family was wealthy (and a part of the Nobility) no one here knew that. He kind of liked that they didn’t know because then he didn’t have people pretending to be his friends because of his name or money, sure he would likely get a bit of that attention when they realized that he was the cousin of Steve McGarrett, the SEAL in charge of Five-0. Actually, he was surprised they hadn’t guessed yet considering that he spent a lot of time with Grace, but apparently since her Mum was English everyone assumed he and Grace were related. 

He didn’t mind not having friends here his age. He had Grace, his cousin, the rest of Five-0, Kamekona and the Kahuna. He didn’t need anyone else. Not really. He was lucky. His life here in Hawaii was so close to perfect.

“Harry!”

Harry turned towards the sound of his name and smiled. Grace was running towards him, her backpack bouncing against her shoulders. “Hey, Gracie.” Harry reached out, pulling Grace into a one armed hug as she got close. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before releasing her. “Are you having a good day, Monkey?”

Grace smiled up at him. “Yeah. We’re learning about Monk Seals in science and Mr. Nolan promised that we could have a fieldtrip to the beach later to see some of the baby seals!”

“Wow! I didn’t know baby Steve’s lived at the beach,” teased Harry.

Grace giggle and pushed his arm. “You’re so silly!” Grace dropped down to the grass, scooting back until her back was resting against the tree they had been standing under. “Uncle Steve isn’t a seal and he doesn’t have babies.”

“Are you sure? I’m pretty sure he told me he was a SEAL.”

“Uh uh.” Grace shook her head at him as he moved to sit down next to her. “He doesn’t look like the seals Mr. Nolan showed us. That’d be silly.”

“Really? I bet it’d be pretty cool being able to turn into an animal.”

Grace pulled out the plastic bottle of milk along with her sandwich from her lunch box. “Yeah, that would be cool. I’d wanna be a dolphin because then I could swim in the ocean and Danno wouldn’t have to worry and I could hold my breath like Uncle Steve and it’d be so cool!”

Harry laughed, letting his head lean back against the tree. “Did you breath at all through that, Gracie?”

Grace gave him a look that Harry was getting used to seeing on Danno’s face when he thought Steve had said something stupid. “What would you be, Harry?”

“Hmm…” Harry looked up through the leaves of the tree and thought back on the strange dreams he had been having lately. The sensation of the air moving around him, the sight of the land and sea passing below him, the shadow of the large shape of his body beneath him so far below. But there had been other dreams as well. He could remember the feel of leaves and dirt softly crunching under his feet. He remembered the feel of power in his muscles and a flicker of a shadow that was camouflaged by the jungle around him. He remembered running over open ground and thinking that nothing could match his speed and grace, he remembered the heavy sound of his long legs striking the ground, kicking up clumps of dirt as he ran. 

“I don’t know what I’d be. I…there are a lot of animals I think I would love being. Something that could fly would be awesome or maybe a big cat because then I could climb a tree and jump down out of the shadows and surprise Steve.”

Grace giggled again at the face Harry made as he described how he would climb the tree quietly and wait for just the right moment before jumping down in front of his cousin and letting out a loud roar. “That’d be funny!”

“Yeah, I bet it would.” Harry smiled and started to eat his own sandwich, looking over at Grace every now and then and smiling, as she would occasionally start giggling again. 

The rest of lunch passed with little snip-its of conversation broken up by the two trading parts of their lunches. It was peaceful and comfortable as any other day on the island had been so far. Besides the ruckus during the last class, Harry’s day had been fairly calm. He had only been jumped once by an older boy because he wasn’t a native Hawaiian. But that hadn’t been too bad. He had gotten punched in the arm (not nearly as hard as what Dudley could do) and shoved in a locker. The locker had been bad. He was used to small spaces since he had lived in a cupboard for ten years, but the locker was by far much smaller and much smellier. After about half an hour he had finally succumbed to panic and then next thing he knew he was out under the tree where he usually ate lunch with Grace. It had been a lot like the time in primary school when he just appeared on the school roof while Dudley and his gang had been Harry Hunting.

Worried that someone might have seen he had looked all over the grounds, but the window to the closest classroom had the blinds closed and he couldn’t see anyone else around. Thankful that he hadn’t been discovered he had rushed back inside and gone to the nurse pretending to have felt sickly. She had taken his temperature, shoved him on a bed and made him take a nap before sending him back to class, but that had at least kept him from getting in trouble with the school. The bullies however, didn’t seem to question how Harry got out of the locker when they saw him later in the halls and seemed pleased enough with themselves not to gang up on him again.

Other than that the day passed as every other day at the school did. His last class, which was listed as Study Hall with Mr. Li was actually a class for magical studies. Harry had been surprised that the school had such classes, and was even more surprised that he had been auto enrolled because of the false transcripts for Hogwarts that Headmaster Dumbledore had supplied to the school. It was nice though. Mr. Li reminded him a lot of Chin, being a very calm and assertive man. Very Zen as Danno often described Chin. Mr. Li was pretty knowledgeable though. He didn’t have any one specialty in magic but covered a lot of general knowledge for the different branches of magic during Study Hall, giving everyone a chance to customize what they wanted to learn and helping them get the right books to read to learn more. He even offered to get them in contact with local wizards that could tutor them. 

Harry had already explained to Mr. Li that he didn’t need any further tutors and Mr. Li had seemed grateful for the reprieve, only asking that Harry update him once a week on what he had learned outside of school so that they could make sure to have the necessary study aids available for him while he was in class. Harry liked having the option to do more study here so that he had more time at home to spend with his Ohana. 

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

**In Transit to the Aid Summit, Oahu, Hawaii**

At the very back of the SUV Danny sat, watching the rest of the convoy behind them, an ill feeling rising in his gut. In front of him, General Pak, the General’s wife and son sat, staring ahead. In the very font Steve was, for once, in the passenger seat, allowing someone else to drive. Like Danny he was beginning to get a very bad feeling in his gut. Something was going to go wrong. The assassin’s partner would very likely strike before they reached the Aid Summit. This was the best time and place to strike.

Steve’s cell phone rang, the sound loud in the otherwise silent car. Glancing down at the cell he frowned at Kono’s name flashing up at him. “McGarrett,” he said as he took the call.

Kono’s voice came through loud and clear, it warbled lightly with obvious stress, but it was the words that hit Steve like a bunch to the balls. **“The phone dump on the assassin’s phone just came back. After she murdered Agent Atwater, she dialed Nick Taylor.”**

“Taylor?” Steve felt something cold burning in his mind. Betrayal. His friend, his former partner had betrayed him. Was perhaps sending him to his death right now. “Make the next right,” Steve ordered. 

“Sir,” asked the confused driver.

“Take the next right,” demanded Steve. 

The driver reached inside his jacket, his hand pushing his jacket just far enough to the side to show that he was reaching for a gun. Steve caught sight of it and grabbed his arm, trying to prevent the driver from getting the angle needed to shoot him or General Pak. He wasn’t going to let his former friend kill the man Steve had been ordered to protect or to kill any of his team.

In the back Danny began to scream as Steve and the driver struggled over the gun, “Hey! Hey! Hey!”

Mrs. Pak screamed as the SUV swerved on the road as the driver took his other hand off the wheel to try and get his gun back from Steve. Suddenly the gunman got his finger back on the trigger, firing off a shot blindly into the back of the car. Steve felt his heart beat speed up as he heard Mrs. Pak scream in pain.

In front of them the first car suddenly exploded in a giant ball of fire. The sound of it rocked the SUV back, the heat of the fire burning through the AC, and the SUV in front of them actually flipped over from the force of the blast. Danny cursed from the back seat again, but Steve ignored it, too focused on getting the gun and the SUV under his control. Steve gasped as their SUV swerved again, the driver blinded by the smoke and flames in front of him, causing the car to smash into the wall of a warehouse lining the otherwise abandoned street. Taking the surprise of the moment to punch the driver out cold and toss him into the street, Steve jumped over into the driver’s seat and out the door as he spotted Nick and the guys from the third SUV jump out, guns in hand. Between them Kono and Chin were getting out of their own SUV, dodging the bullets Nick’s crew were already firing at them. 

“Steve,” Nick screamed. “Give him to me, no one else gets hurt.”

“It’s not gonna happen,” Steve yelled back.

Shaking his head and glaring, Nick raised his gun and took aim at Steve, firing of several rounds before Steve could fire back. Steve ducked behind the Suv, letting the metal body take the bullets meant for him.

“Chin, take out the engine,” ordered Steve.

Chin raised his shotgun, firing off five separate shots at the engine of Nick’s SUV as the rest of them tried to hold back the other mercenaries. One of Nick’s goons was forced to dodge back behind the car door as one of the bullets ricochet towards him. Behind them Danny hopped out of the back of the SUV, and taking aim over Chin’s should fired his own gun, killing the goon that Chin had nearly taken out along with the SUV’s engine. Another shot from Chin had the second goon down on the ground, his blood already merging into the puddle formed by the first dead man. 

“Guys, get in the car,” Steve called out as he took another shoot at his former friend. “Come on, let’s go.”

Kono and the others nodded and quickly made use of the fact that Nick was now outnumbered and vulnerable without backup outside his own vehicle. Nick fired off another shot at Steve, who fired back, giving the rest of his team time to get back into the SUV with General Pak and his family. Another couple shots and Steve had successfully taken out Nick’s tires. A small smirk wanted to cross his features because Steve had never met anyone besides himself who could actually blow out a tire with a gunshot. Something that the guys on Mythbusters, one of his favorite TV shows, had proved wasn’t actually possible. Exchanging another clip Steve started to back towards the driver’s side door, firing all the while at his former friend. Later he would wonder how he could do something that science had said he couldn’t, but for now he had to get his team and the General to safety.

“Go!” Steve jumped inside, slamming the door behind him and starting the engine. “Is she bad?”

Danny shook his head, his eyes wild with adrenaline. “She’ll live. Drive, drive, drive. Come on!”

Behind them more shots where fired as they sped away. Steve cursed. He didn’t know where else was safe to go. Who else may have been compromised. Hating the idea but without another choice, Steve headed back towards his house. Harry would likely be back from school by now and Steve hated the idea of Harry being in the same building as General Pak, but he wasn’t about to let the man die while Steve could prevent it. If this man was really as bad as everything they had learned about him so far then he didn’t deserve to die, he deserved to be forced in front of a Court of Law and forced to pay for the crimes he committed. He deserved to have to face the people he had hurt and beg for their forgiveness. If Steve had to take a bullet for him to make sure that happened he would. He just hoped that Harry wouldn’t have to take one as well.

Beside him he watched Danny tense up as he started to recognize the back road that lead to Steve’s house, the streets already growing thicker with trees. “Hey,” started Danny as they finally pulled to a stop in front of the house. “What are we doing here?”

“This is the closest and safest place I know. We’re gonna hole up here until HPD Swat arrives.”

“Taylor ever been here?”

“Never.”

Danny nodded, not smiling and opened the door for the General’s wife to climb out of the car. Her arm was still securely wrapped up in the makeshift sling Danny had been able to make, but he could already see the blood soaking through the think cloth.

Steve walked away from his partner and towards the house, opening the door and quickly looking inside to make sure everything was secure. “Kono, there’s a first aid kit in the kitchen. Get it and see what you can do.”

“Okay.” Kono glanced up the stairs where she briefly saw Harry peak around the corner, before leading the General and his family further inside, away from the windows and into the kitchen.

“Danny, secure the back door,” Steve ordered as he watched everyone file inside.

Kono smiled at the General’s son, giving his shoulder a little squeeze. The kid couldn’t be that much younger than Harry. “Hey, look, everything’s gonna be okay.”

Kono stood back up and caught Chin’s eye, glancing up the stairs to where she had seen Harry disappear around the corner. Chin gave her a quick nod and darted up the stairs. Having Harry here would be a problem if Nick and his team found a way to get here before HPD and Chin still didn’t like the idea of having Harry in the same house as the General. He didn’t know what, if anything, Harry knew about the man, but Chin was worried that if he did know anything it might cause problems. Harry might act like the Voldemort character after him didn’t scare him but Chin and Danny had dug up a lot of information on the guy prior to his supposed defeat that could make the General look like a saint. If Harry knew any of that, or had witnessed anything like that…Chin wasn’t sure how the keiki would react to having the General in a place that was supposed to be his safe haven. 

Steve pulled out his cell and quick dialed HPD. “It’s Steve McGarrett, Five-0. I got shots fired. Multiple agents down at scene. Mokulua Drive.” Steve looked out his window towards his front lawn and the gate leading inside the drive. It was still clear. They may have gotten lucky and lost Nick, but Steve didn’t want to risk it. Nick had always been good at his job. “Send HPD Swat to 2727 Piikoi Street. Inform all HPD Officers that Nick Taylor is the target. Yeah…he’s armed. He’s extremely dangerous.”

Steve hung up and turned away from the window. “Won’t be long.”

The General was standing there watching him an almost confused look on his face. “You saved my life. Your team saved my family. Why?” 

“It’s my job.” For a moment the two just looked at each other, something of an understanding passing silently between them. “Do me a favor and stand over there.”

The General nodded and glanced over at his son who was sitting on the leather sofa against the wall, watching them. Stepping closer to his son he watched as Steve started to move the second, larger sofa in front of the door. The sound of footsteps on the stairs behind him caused the General to turn around as Chin came down the stairs, Harry close behind. Harry paused on the last step watching the General nervously before looking over at Steve and then to Chin who had paused beside the General’s son. 

Chin realized that this was going to be risky and not just because Nick Taylor was still out there and armed and not just because Harry did know a little about the General. It would be risky as well because they had a second child and a woman to guard, neither of who was capable of defending themselves as Harry could. And very likely both the General’s son and wife were terrified. The people who were hired to protect them had just tried to kill them and now they had been taken to an unknown house with other armed men who had been told to protect them. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Tun,” the General’s son replied, looking up at Chin nervously.

“Tun.” Chin smiled. “I like that name. Hey, Tun, can I tell you a secret?”

Tun nodded.

“I’m scared too,” whispered Chin.

“You have a gun. Why are you scared?”

Chin smiled and tried to look as reassuring as possible. “Just because I have a gun doesn’t mean I don’t get scared.”

“My father would be angry with me. I’m not being a strong man.”

Steve looked away from Chin and over at his cousin who was still hovering at the end of the stairs. Taking Harry’s arm, Steve dragged him out of the room, towards the kitchen to where Kono was. 

“I need you to be careful, Harry. Things are going to be very dangerous and I don’t want you getting hurt.” Steve tugged at Harry’s arm as his cousin tried to look back into the other room where Chin had been left alone with the General and his son.

“Why is he here,” asked Harry, anger and bile burning the back of his throat.

“I’m supposed to protect him.”

Harry spun around and looked at Steve, his green eyes almost glowing with the power swirling inside him aching to be released. “Why? Why protect a man like him?”

“Because it’s my job. I might not like it but I’m not about to be the man responsible for the first death of a foreign ambassador on US soil. He’ll pay for his crimes someday, Harry. I promise.”

His cousin did not look at all satisfied, but Steve was pleased to see that Harry didn’t look like he was going to try and kill the General all on his own. “I need you to stay in here and help Kono, okay?”

“Fine.” Harry tugged his arm free and finished going down the hall until he turned out of sight in the kitchen. 

Letting out a frustrated sigh Steve turned and walked back into the front room. Steve was glad to see that the General had finally sat down and that whatever Chin had said to the boy seemed to have calmed him down enough that they wouldn’t have to worry about the kid having a panic attack before the night was over.

The General watched quietly as the Five-0 team comforted his son in a way he had never been able too. Even doing that they were still able to work around the house to secure it as best they could. The General wasn’t sure if they could actually do anything to protect him from his enemies and he wasn’t sure why their leader would have brought them here where there was a child who could be injured should a fight break out. He would ponder on it for most of the night as they waited for the promised back up.

Slowly the sun began to set and still the HPD Swat team hadn’t arrive. But even then the General was surprised to find this Five-0 team and the young boy who had been at the house, staying calm and doing all that they could to make sure his wife and son felt safe. He had never met people like these Americans before. The people in his own country either feared or loathed him, some perhaps even admired his power, but none of them were anything like these people, risking their lives for him and his family despite who he was and what he was responsible for.

“They’ll be here soon,” Steve said, trying to be as positive as he could despite the evidence that he was lying. HPD should have been here hours ago, long before dark.

Looking up at Steve from the chair he had been sitting in for the last few hours the General asked what he was sure the American’s wanted to know, “Why do you think I brought my family here?”

“I don’t know. You’re a murderer. Who cares,” scoffed Danny, obviously disgruntled about being put in the situation of protecting the General.

“My family is here because I’m seeking political asylum.”

Danny glanced at Steve who glanced over at the General’s family. His wife looked up at Steve, a scared but hopeful look in her eyes. “That’s why you couldn’t postpone the trip, why everybody’s trying to kill you.”

Danny interrupted before the General could say anything. “Let me get this straight. You commit all these horrible, horrible crimes, then you come over to the United States and say, ‘Hey, I’d like to make a deal now, please’.”

Looking down at his own hands and then over to where his wife and child sat the General spoke again, his voice gaining a little strength. “I’m going to testify at the U.N. against a military junta and my chairman. I’m going to admit to the world what I’ve done and pay for the crimes I committed.”

Kono, Chin and Harry paused by the large picture windows showing the back lawn. Surprised by the General’s confession. Harry felt his magic swirling around inside his chest, twisting and surging inside him like a livewire dropped into the ocean. Somehow he could tell, could feel it all the way through his bones, that the General was telling the truth. The man wanted to face the truth of who he was, was willing to accept whatever punishment was dished out. The ground beneath his feet was thrumming like a heart beat and for a moment Harry was sure he could hear words being whispered on the wind.

“Well, that’s good, man. You should have told us. Okay? Somebody should have told us.” Steve jerked his gaze away from the General and paced back towards the window, hoping to catch sight of the lights of a patrol car coming up the drive.

The General sighed, “The information was too dangerous.”

“That information is more dangerous if I don’t have it. My entire team could have been killed. Not to mention your family...my family.”

“My testimony will end the war. The suffering.” The General gave Steve a hard look. Determination shown in his eyes and Steve tried not to admit that it pleased him that the General was willing to admit to everything, to every atrocity done on his order. “You save me and my family and you save a country.”

Outside the quite night was cut by the sharp screech of tires in the driveway. Danny stepped closer to the window, drawing back the curtain to look out at the police cars pulling up in the drive. “It’s HPD. Finally.”

Steve stood and moved to join Danny in moving the couch out of the way of the door. Kono led Mrs. Pak and her son further into the room, while Harry remained leaning against the wall watching the window, a frown beginning to mar his features. Chin moved to stand beside Danny as Steve went back to the window with a night scope. As Steve watched the police car door opened and armed men started spilling out, guns aimed at the house.

Cursing under his breath, Steve let the curtain close a bit more. “Those aren’t cops. Danny, get away from the door.” Steve jumped back from the window, his voice rising with panic. “Get away from the door!”

Danny moved towards General Pak, moving him away from the door. “Move back. Move back.”

The General looked between them and the door, “Where are the police? Where is help? Where is help?”

“Helps not coming.” Steve glared back out the window. He knew something had been wrong. He had hoped that HPD would get here first but it looked like luck wasn’t on their side just yet.

At the front of the house more armed men approached, trying to surround the house but found themselves forced back by an unknown energy. The protective wards set by Dumbledore begin to go off, sending warning shocks through the bodies of the men as they got to close to the edge of the house wards. Cursing silently the armed men stepped back until the electric current vanished from their bodies, and looked back at the Police cars behind them for further instructions. They didn’t know what kind of security system they were up against, but they had certainly not been prepared for the painful electric jolt they had received.

Steve watched the men back up, one black clothed man lifting his hands to watch the last sparks of electricity jumped between his fingers, making his hand spasm. “How the hell did they know we’re here?”

Danny approached Steve, who had gone back to the window to watch the assault team be forced to stop at the wards perimeter. “My cell phone’s dead.”

Kono pulled out her own and grimaced, “Same. Internet too.”

Chin lifted up the landline, listening to the dead air and sighed. “Everything’s dead.”

Steve looked down at his phone, confused and suddenly angry as the realization begins to hit on what exactly happened. “I got full bars. Taylor’s killed your signals and he’s cloned mine.”

“What?” Kono looked startled for a moment. She was obviously surprised they had been so easily out maneuvered. 

“He’s cloned my cell phone. Before, I wasn’t talking to 911 operators. I was talking to his team.” Angry, Steve threw his phone away from him. “HPD has no idea where we are.”

Danny crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the window and the men just beyond the glass. “I told you that I hated that guy.”

“Danny, take the upstairs. Chin, get the gas can off the bench in the shed. General, bring your family.” Steve stood back up from where he had been crouched by the window and went to the small door under the stairs, pulling it open and flipping on the light. It wasn’t likely that Nick or his team would think it anything other than a small closet, but Steve’s father had been a paranoid son of a bitch and what was there was in fact a bunker designed to survive a bombing. Something that homes in Hawaii didn’t have, especially when they were right on the beach. “No matter what happens, no matter what you hear, you stay in this room. You understand?”

The General nodded, his own look very serious as he waved his family to follow him into the bunker. “Yes.”

Steve gently guided the General and his family inside. “Let’s go.” Steve turned then to look at Harry who was standing by Kono staring at him defiantly. “I need you to go with them, Harry. It won’t be safe up here.”

Shaking his head, Harry glared. “No. I can help.”

“Harry, you’re a kid. You shouldn’t be involved in this at all. Please just go into the bunker with them.”

Harry jerked away from Steve and pulled his wand out of his back pocket. “I can help. Do the bad guys have magic?” Harry glared at Steve. “Let me help!”

“Harry, please, I don’t have time to argue. Just listen to me and-“

“I’m not going into the closet under the stairs again, Steve! I can help you! I’m not some defenseless child!”

Pushing his hands back through his short hair Steve looked over at Kono, who still had her gun drawn towards the front door and window. Kono shrugged, not offering Steve any further support.

“Fine. Kono, find me some rags.” Steve shut the door to the bunker, listening to the lock being set from the other side. Reaching into the cabinet, Steve started pulling down glass bottles that had held some of his father’s liquor. He couldn’t rely on the wards to keep Nick and his team back forever. They would need to have a defense in place for when Nick found a way around it. Magic had bought them some time, but it would be the skills of his team that finished this.

Chin came in shortly thereafter with the gas canister and a funnel in hand. Setting it down by Steve, Chin glanced over at Harry. It was obvious that Chin didn’t like having Harry out where he could be hurt either, but the older man didn’t say anything against it as Harry glared defiantly back. “I’m gonna head up with Danny.”

“Go,” Steve agreed.

Steve’s cell phone began to ring as Chin and Danny hightailed it up the stairs to find a position to defend the house from. Looking up from the gas can and the rags Chin had brought, Steve looked to where he threw his phone. The glow from the screen was shockingly bright in the otherwise dark house. On the screen Bullfrog’s photo stared up at Steve, a mockery of the friendship they had once had. Pissed, Steve hit the accept button and held the phone up to his ear as he snuck a look out the window, trying to spot his former teammate.

**“Agent Atwater was working with us for months. And he was fully prepared to kill the General for money, but he drew the line at his wife and child. I don’t share that conflict. How about you, Steve?”**

“You son of a bitch.” Steve took the gas tank from Kono and began to pour the gas into the bottles he had collected as Kono went back to ripping up strips of cloth to use for ignition.

**“Are you really prepared to sacrifice your entire team and a woman and child for a corrupt general who’s killed thousands of innocent people?”**

Steve listened carefully, hearing the sound of the wind and the soft click of a riffle over the phones speakers. He had figured that Nick would go for a sniper’s position once he realized how hard it was going to be to get close enough to the house to break in. “I fought beside you, Nick, for years. We were friends.”

**“That’s the only reason you’re still alive. Give me the General and no one else has to get hurt.”**

“That’s not gonna happen.”

**“Well, then everyone in that house is dead.”**

“What happened to you, Nick?”

**“I killed for God and country for years. And I figured it was about time I got paid for it. Five million dollars to keep Pak from testifying. And I’ll cut you in, Steve. All you gotta do is put a bullet in him.”**

“You know what? I’ll put a bullet in you first. How’s that?”

**“Well, I’m glad to see civilian life hasn’t dulled your sense of humor. You trained me, remember? I know your moves.”**

Steve leaned further around the window, peeking out, tempting Nick with the brief view of his body. “Why don’t you come here? I’ll show you a couple of moves you missed.”

 **“You should have taken the deal. By the way, that’s a nasty cut on your eye.”**

Two shots rang out in the night, but Steve barley flinched as the wards around the house burst to life, lighting up the night in a halo of violet as they caught and melted the bullets before they could even touch the glass of the window. He could hear the curses from outside and knew that Nick would be up and running for a new position, his shots having given away where he had been hiding. 

“He’s to the north, maybe 300 meters. Stay down. He’s not gonna miss again,” Steve yelled out towards Kono and Harry.

He grabbed some of the bottles he had already filled and pulled out his lighter, a dangerous smirk playing across his face as he lit them. Beside him Kono shared a vindictive looking grin with Harry, who was looking far more serious and grown up than Steve had ever seen him before. Steve hated seeing that look on his cousin’s face and if he got the chance he was going to kill Nick for putting it there.

“They’ve gotta be getting close,” Kono whispered.

“This will slow them down.” Steve carefully opened the window before chucking the Molotov Cocktails out into the lawn. He smirked wider as he heard several men curse and at least one cry out in pain. Another flare of light went up as one man, already aflame from the Molotov Cocktail stumbled into the wards and burst into ash as the wards consumed him.

Stepping forward Harry looked out the window and raised his wand at the group of men still stumbling about in the yard, shocked by the sudden death of their comrade. “Confringo!”

Another round of screams went up as the ground in front of the armed men exploded around them as if they had walked into a mine field. 

“Confundo! Expelliarmus!”

Steve grabbed Harry and pulled him away from the window as several riffles, handguns and nearly a dozen grenades came sailing through the now, broken window, to crash on the floor. “What the hell?”

“Disarming spell,” Harry gasped. “Thought it might be handy.”

Steve looked at his cousin startled and pleased all at once. “Not bad. A little more warning next time, though, okay?”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded and glanced back at the window. Another round of men were coming up, guns raised.

“Go, Kono, go!” Steve released Harry and raised his own weapon.

The wards flared again, melting the bullets as the men approached. This time as another shock of electricity passed through the men, they grit their teeth and forced themselves forward despite the growing pain from the wards trying to keep them back. No one burst into a pile of ash as the other man had and they seemed to grow bolder from that revelation.

Kono pushed Harry further back from the window and took up position besides Steve, firing out at the men on the lawn. Both were pleased to note the wards were not melting their own shots. More men fell as their bullets struck them in unprotected portions of their bodies. They would likely survive the shots, but not if this went on much longer. Behind Kono and Steve, Harry was already firing off more spells. Dropping another armed man with a quick Locomotor Mortis and blowing the arm off another with a well aimed Confringo.

Kono dropped down, putting her back to the wall and glanced between Steve and Harry. “I’m out. I’m out.”

Steve dropped his own, now empty gun and stood, spinning around to grab Harry and dart away from the room. “Here they come.”

“Go,” yelled Kono.

The shots fired this time cut through the wall, the men having finally breached through the ward far enough that the magic could no longer stop them. Above them Steve could here a shotgun blast quickly followed by a pained scream and the heavy thunk of a body falling off the deck to the ground below. Reaching behind him, Steve drew out the long knife hidden on the spine strap he wore and snuck into position around the corner. He could see one of the men sneaking up behind Kono, and motioning for Harry to remain quiet, Steve moved a few steps closer before jumping the man and sliding the blade home up under his ribs and into his heart. 

Steve looked at Harry and Kono, “Stay here.” 

Both nodded, taking up positions around the only entrances into the back room. Quietly and as stealth fully as possible Steve headed outside to the back of the house. Nick would likely try to approach from behind now that the front had been breached. Leaning over the body of one of Nick’s dead mercs, Steve picked up the night-vision scope and quickly scanned the yard.

Crying out at the bright light momentarily blinded him Steve squeezed the trigger on his gun, firing randomly towards the light source. The sound of running steps had Steve firing off several more shots before he dropped the gun and grabbed his knife again, charging towards Nick. Behind him he could hear Harry screaming his name. Momentarily distracted Steve found himself tossed onto the beach by Nick, who made a quick move to tackle him, his own knife poised to stab Steve. Ready this time, Steve raised up his arms and legs and used Nick’s own momentum to throw him over Steve’s own body and further onto the beach. They both got to their feet quickly, their feet sure on the shifting sand as they circled each other, making swiping passes with their blades.

“Aah,” Steve cried out as Nick’s blade sliced through his arm, causing him to drop his weapon. 

“Steve,” Harry screamed from the lawn.

Steve and Nick both glanced down at the weapon on the ground but before Nick could go for it Harry was screaming again and a flock of pissed off birds were coming out of no where, clawing at Nick’s face and arms, giving Steve time to grab his knife. Spinning back around Steve cried out again as Nick body slammed him to the ground, the birds still clawing at him. They struggled together over the knife before one of the birds , Hedwig, he was sure now, since it was so much large and whiter than the others, raked her great claws over Nick’s face, slicing open his left eye. Dropping the knife Steve grabbed the gun from Nick’s belt and fired. The force of the shots knocked Nick backwards. This time the birds didn’t follow and Steve felt the weight of Hedwig’s body settle on his shoulder as Nick collapsed in a bloody heap into the surf.

“Steve!” 

Harry came charging down the beach as the sounds of sirens started to fill the night. One of his neighbors must have heard the battle or seen the light from the wards and called the cops. Steve was grateful that Nick hadn’t managed to cut all the phones in the area off. Steve let out a pained breath and pulled Harry into his uninjured side, tightening his arm about his cousin’s shaking body. “I’m okay. It’s alright now.”

Chin, Kono and Danny came out from the house, stopping short to take in the sight of Nick’s body behind where Steve and Harry were standing. The three other members of Five-0 looked as relived as Steve felt that this was all over and they were all still alive and relatively unhurt.

“Chin, Kono, go check on the General and his family,” Steve said in a pained breath.

Behind them the HPD Swat team was finally arriving, calmly sweeping in to check over the bodies on the lawn and Nick’s body in the surf.

Danny remained a moment longer, looking them both over, his blue eyes still tinged with worry. “You have got to start doing a better job of picking your friends.”

Steve laughed and leaned down to breath in the scent of Harry still alive and pressed into his side. On his shoulder Hedwig cooed her agreement with Danny and gave Steve a reproachful look. “Tell me about it. I picked you, didn’t I?”

Danny smiled at the three and laughing a little hysterically, turned back to the house. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:**  
>  So I received a lot of help from the friends H50 fans on LJ as to the name of the school Grace attends. Screen caps show that the school is actually called Academy of the Sacred Hearts. It was also pointed out to me that the real school is a girls only private academy, which it isn’t in the show. So, I decided to change the name of the school since the show doesn’t specifically state the name and they seem to try to hide the name of the school on the building when they are shooting there.
> 
> Spells:  
> Avis – conjures flock of bird, used at the end when Steve and Nick were fighting on the beach  
> Confringo – the blasting curse  
> Confundo – the confundus charm, causes confusion in the victim once they are struck by the curse  
> Locomotor Mortis – locks together the legs of the victim, making them unable to walk  
> Expelliarmus – disarms the victim of their weapons
> 
> I have been nominated for an Ohana Favorite Award for this story at Livejournal. If you have an LJ account please vote for me and Ohana Means Nobody Gets Left Behind here: http://ohana-favorites.livejournal.com/4931.html


	11. Moe'uhane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline Info:** Chapter 11 takes place directly after episode 1.09

**Tuesday November 24, 2009; Hilton Hawaiian Village, Oahu; Hawaii**

Steve was ready to call tomorrow a vacation day for the whole team after the show down they just went through. Unfortunately that wouldn’t happen. They were still in charge of getting the General and his family safely to the plane at Hickman Air force Base that would take him from the Aid Summit to Washington DC where he would give his deposition before the UN. Steve had hated having to ask Kono and Chin to escort SWAT in taking the General and his family to a safe house for the night, but he had been forced to go to the ER to verify that the wounds he had sustained weren’t life threatening. Normally he would have just let the EMT that SWAT called patch him up, but Harry just looked so concerned about him that he allowed the EMTs to take him and Harry to the hospital. 

Danny had promised to take Hedwig until they were back at the house and to get them a hotel room for the night while they were getting Steve looked over. Steve would have been alright with staying at the house but Danny had pulled him aside while the EMTs checked Harry over and told him that letting Harry stay at the house overnight after all of this wasn’t a good idea. He had tried to explain to Steve that while Harry seemed alright, he was likely to feel unsafe in the house while the signs of the fight were still so visible. Danny had explained how the battle could have been very traumatizing for a kid Harry’s age, especially one who had recently lost family. Steve kind of understood it but at the same time he kept remembering how focused and calm Harry had been during the attack. He hadn’t seemed at all afraid. But Steve was too tired to argue with Danno over it so he had simply agreed.

Danny had at first offered to let them crash at his place, but Steve had just looked at him and asked where they would all sleep. Danny had sighed but agreed that three of them in the little room he called an apartment wasn’t going to be comfortable. So in the end Danny had just told Steve he would get them a hotel. A quick call to the hotel later and they had been set up in a room at the Hilton Hawaiian Village for the next week until the house could be fixed back up. Of course when the Governor found out she had changed the reservation.

Steve was honestly a little surprised by how worried the Governor had been over what had happened. He certainly hadn’t expected her to come down to the hospital in the middle of the night to make sure he was okay. Which, of course, he was. Other than a deep cut to his arm from the knife fight, he was mostly bruised. No bullet wounds or concussions as Danny and Harry had been worried about. Danny had a torn shirt but was otherwise unharmed. Harry had a small gash on his forehead from where he got hit by the butt of one of the bad guy’s guns after Steve had dashed outside to find Nick. Other than the gash, Harry was fine, not even shook up, which surprised Steve, although it really shouldn’t have. Still he felt guilty for putting Harry in that situation and for getting him hurt. He wanted so badly to protect Harry and make sure he didn’t have to go through things like that, that put his life on the line. Harry was such a good kid and he had already lived through more than he ever should have.

The guilt from getting Harry hurt only got worse when the Governor showed up at the hospital. Steve had seen the way she looked at him, obviously worried and more than a little haggard as she had still been in her pajamas, only covered by a long black dress jacket. She had spent almost twenty minutes talking to him about what had happened, how badly everyone was injured, and what kind of property damage his house took. Once she seemed to realize that he was alive and relatively fine, she had gone over to check on Harry. Steve could honestly say he hadn’t expected her to care quite so much about his health, or Harry’s, who she had never met before. But it was obvious that she cared for Steve and that even though she didn’t know Harry, she cared that he had been injured.

Harry had blushed and stammered as she talked with him and Steve couldn’t help but grin as Harry kept trying to fix his hair to hide his scar. Whether the Governor saw the scar or not, she didn’t comment on it, only asked him how he was feeling and if he was otherwise having a good time in Hawaii. Eventually, she had walked off to go speak with Danny who was waiting for them to be done so that he could give them a lift to the hotel. At the time Steve hadn’t known it, but he had found out once they checked in that the Governor had told Danny to send her the bill for the hotel stay. Steve wasn’t sure he could have written it off as a work expense but he would have tried, still it irked his pride a bit that she had just swooped in and covered it for him. Danny had of course, smacked him upside the head and told him to stop being a goof and to take the gift as a sign that all was right in the world again.

He still didn’t think it was necessary though. Harry and he would have been fine in a basic resort room. They didn’t need her to sweep in to pay for the room and get them an upgrade to a rainbow tower ocean front room. He loved the view of Diamond Head they had but it wasn’t needed. They would both be out of the room most of the day, even if he kept Harry out of school tomorrow. 

Steve sighed and rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes, trying to stop thinking long enough to go to sleep. They would have to see if they could get some cheap lumber to replace the damaged portions of the house and then there was the actual construction. It wouldn’t be any fun, but they needed to get the house repaired and maybe he should ask Professor Dumbledore to explain a bit more about the Wards as well. Seeing that one guy burst into a pile of ash had been a bit disconcerting, even if it was very effective at holding back the mercenaries. He should be able to get the little damage the house had taken fixed in a day, maybe two at most. So, the upgrade to a room with such an expensive view hadn’t been needed. Although, maybe he could swing a couple extra days at the hotel so that Harry and Grace could go swimming in the pools they saw when they checked in. It looked like there were a lot of different pools and he was sure Grace would love the waterslides. Danny might be a bit PO’d about his daughter being seen in a bathing suit, but he would be happy that his little girl was having fun. Plus it might make Harry feel a bit better after seeing the shoot out. Harry might not have been scared too badly or even at all, but Steve wanted to do something to make sure Harry understood Steve would do everything in his power to keep it from happening again. 

Frustrated and too tired to sleep Steve lifted his upper body off the bed and punched the pillow, hoping that would make it easier to fall asleep. Not that long ago he would have been able to fall asleep instantly anywhere. Now he was having a hard time falling asleep in a luxury hotel because the pillow was too soft, and the mattress firmer than the one at home. He had grown soft. Grunting in displeasure he rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling of the hotel room. 

Minutes passed, maybe even hours, in the quiet darkness of the room. It didn’t feel right being here, so close to home but so far away. He wanted to get up, to pace the corners of the room, to run out to the water and swim until his arms and legs felt like they were made of lead. He couldn’t. He needed to stay here for Harry. Steve closed his eyes again and tried to will his muscles to relax so that his body might drift into sleep.

A soft creek of light footsteps echoed in the dark room around him and Steve opened his eyes, looking towards the sound. “Harry?”

Harry shuffled nervously and looked at Steve, his eyes a bit too wide and his skin a bit too pale. “Can I…” Harry looked down at the ground, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt.

Steve sat up and lifted the edge of the blanket. “Come on, you can stay with me tonight.”

Harry’s gaze jerked up to his and Steve’s could see the relief fill those green eyes, Lily’s eyes. 

Steve smiled at Harry who slowly took another step closer, paused as if waiting for Steve to change his mind, but when Steve didn’t lower the blanket back down; Harry rushed forward and crawler in alongside Steve. Steve smiled and lowered the blanket back over them both before lying down; Harry curled into his side, his head resting against Steve’s chest as if he needed the reassurance of Steve’s heartbeat to fully relax. “Just relax, Harry, I’m right here.”

“I saw you…” Harry’s voice trembled. “You were fighting that guy again but he shot you. He shot you and you didn’t get up and there was blood every where. Then he shot Kono and me and…and then Danno and Chin were running towards us but he shot them too!”

Steve felt his heart thump heavy in his chest and reached his hand up to card through Harry’s hair. “It was just a dream, Harry. I’m safe. Kono, Chin and Danny are safe too. I promise.”

“You were all dead but I was still alive, just watching you all die while he laughed and laughed and then,” Harry swallowed again, his whole body trembling against Steve’s own. “Then he changed and he looked like the Tom Riddle from the Diary that tried to kill Ginny and me. He was just laughing and then everything just started turning black and it felt like someone was sitting on my chest, choking me while he laughed!”

“Shhh…It’s alright now, Harry.” Steve leaned his head down to place a kiss on the top of his cousin’s head, gently squeezing him. “Do you want me to call them so you can talk to them? See that they’re all okay?”

“No. I’m just being silly.”

“It’s not silly to be scared after the events at the house, Harry. I bet they would all like to hear how worried you are about them.”

Harry sighed, more of the tension in his body relaxing away as Steve’s continued to card his fingers through Harry’s hair and hold him tight. They might get too warm sleeping so closely pressed together, but Steve could handle it. He wanted to protect Harry, even if only from nightmares. He doubted Petunia or her husband had ever done so for Harry while they had him in their house. Leaning his head back and staring into the darkness again Steve began to sing, softly and hesitatingly as he dredged up the memories of songs his Mother used to sing to him as a child when he had bad dreams. It left him a little melancholy just as it always did when he remembered her, but he knew she would want him to sing to Harry. She would have loved him. 

Slowly Harry’s breathing slowed and deepened as he drifted off to sleep in Steve’s arms, leaving a warmth filling a place long empty in Steve’s heart.

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - 

 

**Wednesday November 25, 2009; Hilton Hawaiian Village; Oahu**

Harry woke up slowly, his thoughts a jumble of sensations and half remembered dreams. His mind felt hazy with contentment and safety. Nuzzling against the warmth beneath his cheek Harry let himself slowly wake, the sound of a steady thumping in his ears and a weight on his side filtered through his mind. His pillow was warm, warmer then usual and not nearly as soft as the one at Steve’s, but it left him feeling safe and happy in a way he normally didn’t feel upon waking. The weight over his side squeezed him briefly as Harry let his eyes flicker open, taking in the broad stretch of golden skin that his head was resting on.

“Did you sleep okay, Harry?”

Harry blinked and shifted so that he could look up at his cousin, on whom he was sprawled half atop, his head having been resting over Steve’s heart. “I guess, better with you.” 

Harry blushed and looked away, unable to hold that intense gaze. The emotion filling those eyes was almost too much, too powerful for Harry who wasn’t used to anyone feeling so strongly for him unless it was to feel shame and disgust. 

“Good.” Steve’s hand lifted from his side to stroke through his hair again and Harry leaned into the touch, feeling almost as if he could purr in delight from the gentle, loving contact. “Why don’t we get up and go get some breakfast? Then we can head to the house…” Steve paused as he felt Harry tense in his arm. “Actually, why don’t I ask Danno to pick us up a change of clothes and some board shorts? Maybe he can get Grace for the day and we can all go swimming in the pool downstairs?”

Harry let out a gusty breath, leaving goose pimples across Steve’s skin. “Yeah…that’d be good.”

Steve smiled, wide and joyful. “Alright, I’ll give Danno a call while you go take a quick shower, okay.”

Harry rolled off Steve and sat up; yawning so wide and long he could feel his jaw give a little pop. “Okay.” Harry rubbed at his eyes and blinked. Squinting around the room he realized that when he wandered in during the night he must have left his glasses by his bed. Lips pressed into a frown of concentration, he slowly made his way out of the space and over to where his own bedroom was located. His glasses should still be on the little table by the bed.

Steve watched Harry stumble a bit as he made his way out of the room, still a little sleepy Steve would guess. It had been a long night for everyone and Harry’s nightmare hadn’t made his rest for the first half of the night any easier. Sighing he ran his hands back through his hair before finding his cargo pants and the cell still lost in the depths of one of the pockets. Danny would be pissed about being called so early in the day after getting maybe five hours of sleep and Steve couldn’t blame him if his partner was angry. The last twenty-four hours had been crazy stressful for everyone and they all needed a couple days to relax and recharge.

 **“Steve,”** asked a confused, mildly irritated voice in his ear.

Blinking Steve realized he had spaced out for a moment and had autodialed Danny. “Yeah, I’m here.”

**“I’ve barely gotten four, maybe five, hours of sleep. Why the fuck are you calling me?”**

“You were right. Harry didn’t do so well last night.”

 **“Shit.”** Steve could practically see Danny rolling off the god awful sofa bed, hand pressing into his eyes as he groaned. **“Is he doing okay now?”**

“Better, but not back to the happy kid we’ve had the last couple weeks.” Steve glanced towards the door to the room as he heard the water in the bathroom start. “I was thinking…”

 **“Now that’s dangerous, babe. You sure you should be doing that,”** teased Danny.

“Har-de-har-har, Danno.” Steve felt some of the tension drain out of his shoulders at the soft chuckle coming from the other end of the line. “I was thinking it might do Harry some good if we all took a couple extra days off. Maybe you could see if Rachel would let you have Grace a day early this week and we could all go to the pool here?”

Danny sighed again and Steve tried not to wince. He knew Danny and Rachel were arguing again and mostly about Harry. Steve didn’t understand what Rachel had against him but he had begun to think, from comments she had dropped while yelling at Danny, that she knew who and what Harry was. Steve couldn’t blame her if she did and the fear that one of the terrorist wizards after Harry might decide to target Grace as well. But he wished she would understand that there were plenty of non-magical people out there who would be wiling to hurt Grace and not just because of who her family and ohana were.

**“I’ll ask, babe. But I can’t promise anything.”**

“Thanks, Danno. I think it would do a world of good for Harry to have someone like Grace around to focus on right now. I think the General Pak situation brought up some bad memories for Harry.”

**“That’s not too surprising. Honestly, Steve, I’m surprised at how calm he was during the shootout. A normal kid Harry’s age would have been terrified into pissing themselves.”**

“Well, Harry isn’t normal.”

**“No, he’s a baby Super SEAL in training.”**

Steve smiled. “I’m telling him you said that.”

**“Go ahead. He loves me, so I’m safe.”**

“You sure about that? His Mom had a wicked temper when provoked and his Dad was one hell of a prankster.”

Danny chuckled again and Steve heard him grunt, the sound of fabric moving against fabric in the background. **“I’ll give Rachel a call and see if I can pick up Grace today instead of tomorrow. Once I know if I’ll still be allowed to have her this weekend I’ll call you back.”**

“Danno, why…”

 **“Steve, the shootout was all over the news. Rachel is going to be bat-shit crazy about all of this.”** Danny sighed and Steve waited as he heard Danny pull a shirt on. **“I wish I could promise you better, Steve. I really do. But Rachel has always been a bit crazy where my job is concerned and Five-0 is a hell of a lot more dangerous than what I did back in Jersey.”**

“I know,” Steve said sadly. He really wished Rachel could understand why Danny had to do this. Why he risked his life every day. Maybe if she understood that he did it for Grace and even for her, she would just give in a little and let Danny spend more time with his daughter.

**“Hey. Babe…It’ll be fine. I’ll call Rachel and meet you at the hotel. You two need anything?”**

“Some extra clothes, Harry doesn’t want to go back to the house just yet.”

**“I can do that. Give me an hour and I’ll be there.”**

Steve closed his eyes, a fond warmth spreading through his chest. “Thanks, Danno.”

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - 

 

**Steve’s House; Oahu**

Danny pulled up to the house a little over fifteen minutes later; wincing at the damage he could see through the windows. The outside of the house looked untouched from the front thanks to the wards, but even from here he could see scorch marks on the wall from Harry’s spells, holes from stray bullets and even a few pictures on the walls that had broken glass and new blood stains. There was something sad about pulling up here and seeing a place he had so many fond memories of being reversed back into a crime scene. It was like that first day he met Steve all over again.

Danny sighed and got out of the Camero, closing the door and beeping the alarm. There were days when Danny was tempted to ask Steve if he had thought of selling this place and getting a place of his own. A place that wasn’t full of painful memories. Sometimes Danny felt like this place was a time capsule of pain and grief. There was little changed in the house from when Danny had first walked in to study the scene of Steve’s father’s death. Steve’s old childhood room had been redone for Harry; a new blanket was on the sofa, which after last night’s firefight was going to have to be replaced. A pity, that sofa had been incredibly comfortable. But other than that, much of the place had been left untouched by Steve once it had been cleaned up that the HPD crime scene cleaner crew.

Danny punched in the code for the house’s non-magical security system, Harry’s birthday, and headed inside. Steve’s duffle bag should still be in his closet and Danny knew Harry’s would be in the hall closet where the coats should be. He could grab them and get enough clothes packed, along with Harry’s school supplies, and be out of the house in under an hour. Smiling at the thought of heading back to the hotel and spending the day with the two of them having fun in the water, Danny went to the closet. Inside was the battered old trunk that had held all of Harry’s school things from Hogwarts. On top of it was the small suitcase that the London Police had acquired for Harry. Carefully pulling both out and setting them aside he rubbed at his back and silently wished that Steve was here to help. The trunk was still mostly full with all of Harry supplies from his previous years at Hogwarts, along with many of the old hand-me-down clothes, his school uniform and his Quidditch robes. It was a heavy item and Danny wasn’t looking forward to carrying it out to his car.

Heading up the stairs Danny decided to stop in Harry’s room first. He could grab at least four days worth of clothes, plus his pajamas and board shorts. If Harry needed anymore Danny or Steve could come back, but Danny was hopeful all the repairs would be completed by that time. 

Carefully putting the clothes in the small suitcase, Danny went next to Harry’s bedside drawer to look for one of the stashes of owl treats that were hidden around the house. Danny found it amusing, he really did. Steve had weapons hidden all over the house and his little cousin had owl treats and some non-perishable food hidden about the house. The look on Steve’s face the first time he opened the cabinet in the study where he had previously hidden a pair of shock grenades, only to find a large bag of magical preserved mouse bits in its place was beyond hilarious. Steve had looked completely confused and disgusted, but had been unable to do anything but put them back for fear that he might hurt Harry’s feelings by moving them. 

Danny had of course taken a picture while Steve was frozen with indecision, and sent it to both Chin and Kono. The two had posted copies of the now famous “disgusted mouse face” about Steve’s office for almost three days, until Steve had snapped and threatened bodily harm to anyone he found posting the picture around the office. Danny of course had tested that by giving Harry a copy and asking him if he wanted to keep it. Harry had smiled, found a frame who knows where, and brought the picture in and put it on Steve’s desk. Danny thought it cute since Steve had hidden the picture behind his desk next to a picture of the Five-0 team, a picture of Steve’s parents on their wedding day, a picture of Steve and Hedwig having yet another staring contest and a picture of Steve and Harry at the beach. Danny liked the last picture best even though Steve often had to hide it, as it was a magical photo and actually showed a smiling Steve twirling around in a circle with a laughing Harry in his arms. Danny hoped to see many more photos like that filling up Steve’s office and the walls at his house. Danny hoped in fact, that he could get some good pictures of the four of them today. 

Shoving the bag into the suitcase, Danny went to leave the bedroom only to stop suddenly as he felt a surge of energy shoot up from the floor, through his feet and out the top of his head, making all his hair stand on end. Through the window he could see a wave of green light shoot up from the ground floor and head towards the roof, followed closely by a violet color wave. Again he felt the energy following the wave of light shoot up through his body, making him shiver. 

Dropping the suitcase on the bed, Danny moved over to the window, brushing his hair back into place as he went. Outside he could see that crazy old man that was in charge of Harry’s school standing alongside a very short bearded man, was it Flitwit or something that Harry had called the man? Anyway, beside those two, who were already strange enough to stand out in a crowd, was a third man who looked like a bum. Really, even from here Danny could see how worn and faded his cloths were. His face was covered in scars and his hair going gray at the temples even though his face still looked young behind the scars. The man couldn’t be much older, or younger, than Steve was. 

Popping open the window Danny leaned out, yelling down at Dumbledore, “What are you doing?”

The short man and the bum both jumped, clearly startled by the sound of Danny’s voice yelling down at them. Dumbledore just looked up and smiled, one hand giving Danny a jaunty little wave. “Good morning, Daniel!”

Danny sighed and dropped his elbows onto the windowsill. “What are you three doing? The whole place feels electrified.”

Dumbledore blinked. “You felt us testing the wards?”

“Was that what you were doing?”

“Yes.” Dumbledore tugged thoughtfully at his beard. “Perhaps we should speak inside.”

Danny rolled his eyes and stepped back from the window, shutting it firmly before grabbing the suitcase and heading out of the room. With a sigh he headed back down the stairs to where he had left Harry’s trunk, dropping the suitcase on top of it before going to the front door where Dumbledore and the other two were waiting. 

“Ah, Daniel, I am glad to see you are well. When the monitoring spell went off notifying me that the wards had been breached I was quite worried. I do hope everyone is alright?”

Relaxing a bit, Danny nodded and waved them in towards the kitchen. “Do you want any tea?”

“Please.” Dumbledore smiled and the other two follow him and Danny further into the house, looking about as they went. 

“So you got warning that the wards went off,” asked Danny in a tone that verged on too polite.

“Yes.” Dumbledore sighed as he let his body sink into the wooden chair at the kitchen table. “Unfortunately I cannot apparate such a great distance and the Ministry was not especially speedy in creating me a pass to portkey into Oahu. Transcontinental Portkeys are a tricky thing to come by, I’m afraid.”

Danny scowled at the battered old teapot as the water boiled. He understood little of what the old wizard had said but he thought he caught the gist of it. “Too much red tape.”

“Quite so.” Dumbledore glanced over at the other two men, the shorter of the two who was currently spelling his chair to lift him high enough to see over the top of the table. “Daniel, you remember Professor Flitwick. And this is Professor Remus Lupin; he was a close friend of Harry’s father.”

“Hi,” Danny said reaching out to shake each mans hand.

Remus gripped his hand and for a moment Danny saw a flicker of gold in his eyes. “Harry’s okay?”

“He’s fine. A little worked up but uninjured. He held together far better than I would ever expect a kid his age to.” Danny poured the tea into four cups before moving to join them at the table, handing the cups out to the others.

“This is quite good,” chimed in Professor Flitwick.

Danny tried not to smirk at the look of surprise on the little wizard’s face. “My ex-wife was British, and very particular about her tea.”

“Ah.” Flitwick smiled into his tea, watching Danny over the rim of the cup.

“What happened, exactly,” asked Dumbledore.

“I would like to know that as well,” growled Lupin.

Danny arched an eyebrow at the scared man. “We were assigned a protective deal for a foreign dignitary and some mercenaries decided they wanted to kill him. We had to hole up here to try and wait for some back-up as the people assigned as our back-up were working as the mercenary assassins.” Danny took a drink of his tea, carefully watching the reactions of the wizards. “Harry was already home from school. The mercenaries attacked the house, the wards held them back, even turned one man who wandered into the wards while on fire into a pile of ash.”

“Ah, that would explain it. The wards would have tried to push people back with a warning, but if one approached while being a true danger the wards would have taken immediate action.”

“So a guy on fire was a danger but the guys with grenades and guns weren’t,” questioned Danny.

“It appears so. Did the men with guns stop shooting once the ward defended you?”

Danny thought back to last night. “Yeah they stopped firing and stepped back to await further orders.”

Dumbledore nodded. “Then that is why they were not killed.”

“That’s all well and good, but I want to know why Harry should be staying here if he’s getting shot at in his home,” demanded Remus, his eyes going fully gold.

Danny shivered as he looked into those eyes, his mind flashing back to the wolves he had seen in the zoo as a child. Stiffening his spine, and squaring his shoulders, Danny faced down that feral golden stare. “Here he gets his own room rather than a closet beneath the stairs. Here he gets three meals a day rather than a slice of bread and a glass of water. Here he gets clothes that fit. Here he doesn’t get beaten for simply existing. Here he has family, Ohana, who love him, people who would fight and die for him.” Danny pressed his palms into the table top and leaned across the table, glaring at the man with the wolf eyes.

Remus glared back, his eyes wild with a feral rage before grief seemed to collapse him inward. “They did that to him?”

Danny let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding since he stopped yelling. “They did. But he’s safe now.”

Remus nodded, his hands holding the teacup were shaking. “You are willing to protect him?”

“Against anything and anyone, Five-0 protects it’s own and Harry is one of ours.”

Remus looked up at him again, something in his eyes that Danny recognized on a deep internal level. It was a look he had seen in Steve’s eyes before. The look of a man who had lost everything only to have a flicker of hope placed just within his grasp. “Thank you.”

Danny nodded and sat back down.

“Well,” the other Professor, Flitwick, looked between Danny and Remus. “It is good news that everyone is in good health, but it looks as if the house took some damage.”

“Yeah, once they got past the wards they shot at anything they could if they thought it might take one of us down. Fortunately they missed and Harry used some spell that summoned all their weapons to us. Or at least it got most of their weapons.” Danny glanced at the wall beyond them to where a row of bullet holes left the wall looking like Swiss cheese.

“If you would like the Headmaster and me could fix the damage?”

Danny flicked his gaze between the two older wizards. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, the damage is not as bad as it appears, at least to a wizard.” Professor Flitwick smiled up at Danny. “It would be perhaps two hours work. We could repair the damage and I could layer some charms to ensure that the building is sounder. Then you would not need to worry about water damage, or damage done by molds or insects. I could layer on a charm to prevent it from burning in a fire as well?”

“That would-" Danny shook his head, a grin splitting his face. “That would be great of you. Are you sure it wouldn’t be a problem?”

Dumbledore gave Danny’s shoulder a squeeze. “It would be our pleasure. Consider it an apology for not making it here sooner.”

“Thanks.” Danny swallowed the last of his tea and pushed his chair back, standing up. “You can stay for as long as you’d like. Just be careful of the weapons Steve has in the house. They should be secured, but still…” Danny shook his head. “I’ve got to finish getting their stuff and head over to pick up my daughter and then head to the Hilton. You’re welcome to come over if you want. Steve, Harry, my daughter Grace and I are going to be there, using the pools all day.”

“Perhaps, we shall if time permits. Thank you for the offer, dear boy.” Dumbledore smiled again and waved Danny back towards the stairs before turning to the other two wizards. 

Danny could hear them going over plans on what magic would be needed and if there was anything that might be added to the wards. Danny found it all very amusing and a bit insane. Until a couple months ago magic had just been a part of the fairy tales he read to his daughter before bed at night. It wasn’t real and it certainly couldn’t hurt people in the manner he had seen so far. But he was learning to accept it and understand it at least a bit. Helping Harry with his homework had become a team exercise and they had all started reading Harry’s old school books to better understand the culture Harry came from and what abilities he and his enemies might have. Danny was sure Steve was waiting for that Snape guy to drop by to ask for some of the books that were bound to exist that were not appropriate for a child. Things containing spells meant for war. He hadn’t lied when he said Five-0 was going to protect Harry with everything at their disposal. To do that they needed to know what they faced without blinders on.

Gathering the rest of Steve’s clothes and supplies, Danny headed back downstairs. Harry’s things were still sitting down at the end of the hall and Danny just sighed at the sight of them. He wasn’t looking forward to trying to move that trunk. It was large and heavy and was going to be a bitch to carry on his own, especially with his knee still aching from running around being chased by crazed ex-SEALs. 

“Do you need help,” asked a quiet voice.

Danny turned to look at Remus Lupin who was standing at the other end of the hall watching him. “You offering?”

Remus nodded and walked closer, watching him with those eerie eyes. “I can shrink the trunk for you? Or put a feather light charm on it.”

“I have no idea what that is.” 

“It’s a spell that will make the trunk as light as a feather so that it is easier to move.”

“Ah.” Danny looked away from Lupin and back to the trunk. “Yeah, that’d be…good.”

Remus finally looked away from him, drawing his wand and casting the spell onto the trunk. For a long moment neither man said anything. They just stood there, unable to look at each other.

Danny licked his lips. “I should g…”

“Can I see Harry?”

Danny blinked and turned to look at Lupin. He looked so nervous, his hands twisting in the bottom of his patched up shirt. “Sure.”

Lupin’s lips twitched and started to pull back, spreading up in a wide excited smile. “Thanks.”

Danny nodded unsure what to do as the man spun about and darted back the way he had come, to whichever room the other two wizards were in. Shaking his head, Danny smirked and went to test the spell. Lupin didn’t seem like the type to be so easily excitable, but he supposed if Lupin really was a family friend and hadn’t seen Harry in who knew how long, then he likely would be excited. Slinging Harry’s backpack over his shoulder alongside Steve’s duffle, Danny went to try and lift the trunk. He didn’t think Lupin was lying about the spell but at the same time he couldn’t quite believe that the trunk would actually be as light as a feather and even if it was it was still a large steamer trunk which would be a pain to try and move with. It was awkward sized, especially when being carried by a man Danny’s size. The damn thing was almost as big as he was.

Still he was surprised that when he bent down to pick it up it lifted so easily that he fell back against the wall.

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - 

 

**2 Hours Later, Hilton Hawaiian Village; Oahu**

Steve hated that he pulled Harry out of school but he had to admit it was worth it to see him playing with Grace and Billy in the pool. Finding Billy and Amy Hanamoa in the restaurant when they had gone down for breakfast had been a surprise, but Steve was glad to see they were doing better than they had been last he saw them. Danny had been worried about them not being at their house when he arrived. At least until Amy had reassured him they were alright; that they were having some minor repairs made on the waterline and had decided to stay at the hotel while it was being fixed. Apparently Billy hadn’t been sleeping too well recently either, which meant Amy wasn’t sleeping well. Something Steve was only just becoming acquainted with since the shoot out. So Amy had used that as an excuse to pull Billy out of class today in the hopes he could wear himself out enough to fall asleep for a while.

Billy had still been a bit shy around Harry and Steve, but after an hour of eating together with Grace and Danny actively trying to make the younger boy feel safe and welcome, Billy had opened up. The three kids had been talking and laughing since they had left the table and headed to the pool, ignoring Danny’s demand that they don’t get in the water for half an hour at least. Amy had smiled at Danny’s concern about the kids getting stomach cramps and waved them into the nearest pool. Steve had just smirked at Danny, and forcibly steered him to an area by the pool that was set up with beach chairs. They could rest and watch the kids from there just fine, and Steve was fairly certain that Amy would enjoy talking with Danny some more.

Steve wasn’t really sure how often the two actually talked but he couldn’t imagine Danny not checking on her occasionally to make sure Billy and her were doing okay. Danny wasn’t the type of man who abandoned his partners or their family, as Steve had learned. He had done a lot for Amy and Meka, there was no question about that and Steve was sure that Danny would do even more if he could. Amy was a strong woman though and Steve could tell she came to Danny for help only because she knew she couldn’t save Meka’s reputation on her own. She needed Danny and Danny was the kind of guy who needed to be needed. 

“So, Commander, I heard about your home being attacked,” Amy said looking around Danny to where Steve was lounging. “Is everyone on the team alright?”

Steve winced and glanced away from Harry who was splashing water at Grace and Billy. “Everyone is okay. Just some bumps and bruises, fortunately.”

“Good.” Amy nodded and looked back over at the kids. “Your son looks like he’s dong okay.”

“Yeah” Steve smiled and felt something warm growing in his chest, _His son_. “He had a nightmare about it last night, but otherwise he seems to be doing better than I could expect.”

“That’s good to hear. He seems like a sweet boy, and it’s obvious that Grace likes him.” Amy smiled at Steve before looking over at Danny.

Danny chuckled. “I think they are starting to see each other as siblings. Which is nice. I think Grace always hoped that her Mom and I would have had a second child.”

“Siblings,” Steve asked, looking over at the kids again. Grace and Billy had decided to tag team Harry, jumping onto him and trying to pull him under. 

Danny looked at the expression on Steve’s face and almost burst out laughing. “You look upset. Were you hoping for something else, babe?”

“I just…they’d be cute together. And then there could be little Williams-Potter babies in the future.” Steve pouted looking away from Amy and Danny who were smirking at him, with amused looks in their eyes.

“Aw, babe, they’re too young to be thinking of that yet.”

“Yeah…” Steve sighed and waved a waiter over and ordered a longboard for both Danny and him, before looking over at Amy who asked for mango lemonade. 

Danny watched him carefully. “You did something, didn’t you?”

“What? No!” Steve turned to try and glare at Danny.

“Steve.” Danny crossed his arms over his chest, his shirt pulling taunt over the broad muscles of his chest, drawing Steve’s eyes. “Steve. What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Steve tore his gaze away from the tempting sight Danny presented, nervously licking his lips.

“Steve.”

“Fine, I may have used a computer program to see what their kids would like look.” Steve blushed and looked down at his beer bottle, tugging at a loose corner of the label.

Danny chuckled and nudged Steve with his shoulder. “That’s sweet, Steve. But don’t do that again. They’re still kids and that doesn’t last long. I’d like to enjoy it as long as possible.”

“Fine” Steve glanced up from his beer, looking over at Danny who was smiling at him. That wide smile that lit up his face and that Steve only really saw when Danny was around Grace.

On the other side of Danny, Amy was smiling to herself. Meka had always been worried about Danny not making friends on the island because of his status as a haole and because he could be rather abrasive. She was glad to see that Danny’s new partner really did care about him and was a good friend to her husband’s former partner. Of course watching them together she could certainly understand why so many people on the island were sure the two were “partners,” not just partners. They certainly did bicker like an old married couple.

Another hour passed much the same, Danny and Steve sharing stories with her about Grace and Harry, other cases they had been working on and the latest bets on who Kono was dating and if Steve’s sister Mary (aided by Harry) was going to try chasing off anymore of Steve’s “girlfriends.” Amy had been left laughing hard enough that she had almost rolled out of the chair at some of the stories Danny had told her about Mary and Harry scarring off the girls Steve brought home. Apparently one had been terrified by “ghosts,” another had been asked if she was going to be Harry’s new Mommy, and another had asked if she was into threesomes with siblings. Steve had not been particularly happy with that last one and had gotten into quite the argument with Mary about it. 

Of course Danny had had to stop telling the stories when the kids had come running out from the pools, wet and happy. The kids had come to have some sliced fruit and check in with Danno and Steve, before running off into another of the nearby pools, so that they could go down the waterslide. Danny, watching his daughter like a hawk had been pulled back into his seat by Steve when a boy had come up and started talking to Grace while she waited in line to go down the slide. Danny had been about to start yelling when Steve had pointed out that Harry was right there to make sure no “riff raff,” as Danny was fond of referring to any boy who looked at his daughter, tried anything inappropriate. Danny had grumbled and complained about it, but had sat back in his chair again, calling for another beer. Amy had just smiled at them both, placed a soft hand on Danny’s arm and told him he was a great father.

“He’s certainly protective,” remarked an accented voice from behind them. 

Steve turned and blinked at the sight of the two men standing in the bright sun. One, he didn’t recognize had graying brown hair and a face covered in long slashing scars, his clothes were old and looked like they belonged on a professor from an old movie. Seeing the way Danny gave the man a little nod of the head, Steve realized they knew each other and turned to face the second man. This man was tall, taller even than Steve, and dressed in crisp black slacks, a white dress shirt and a black vest. His hair was still as dark as ever, the ends waving slightly. His nose was still a bit too large and crooked from were it had been broken and improperly set, the dark eyes cool and sharp.

“Severus,” Steve said rising from his chair. “It’s been too long.” Steve pulled the man too him, wrapping him in a one-armed hug before slapping his back and taking a step back, looking him over. “Looking as dour as ever”

Snape’s eyebrow rose. “Indeed.”

“So Dumbledore gave you my message?” Steve flashed that crooked little grin that tugged up one corner of his mouth. “I figured you’d just keep ignoring me for a few more years.”

Severus’ expression didn’t change and Steve sighed, shaking his head in fondness. The man was still as stubborn as a goat. “Stop looming and sit down, Severus.”

The scared man chuckled and didn’t seem the least intimidated by the way Severus turned to glare at him.

“So,” Danny glanced over at “I take it this means Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick have finished looking over the house?”

“They have.” Remus stretched his hand out to Steve, shaking it. “I’m Remus Lupin; I was a friend of Harry’s dad.”

“Ah.” Steve nodded and glanced back at Severus who looked even more pissed off. “You were at the house?”

“When we heard the alarm had gone off, Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to come see if everything was alright. Harry is his favorite student and I think he might even consider Harry as an unofficial Grandson.” Remus glanced over to Amy who smiled and introduced herself before standing up to go check on the kids.

“Where is the Headmaster,” inquired Steve.

“The Headmaster has already returned to Hogwarts.” Severus snapped his fingers at a passing waiter and demanded an iced tea. The waiter nodded quickly, a nervous look in his eyes before rushing off to fill the order. “The security has been reactivated and updated.”

“That’s nice.” Steve looked over at his one time friend and former lover and couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to really upset Severus quite so much. From what Harry said Severus wasn’t very fond of him, something Steve doubted since Severus had been madly in love with Lily since they first met as children. It could be the man sitting next to him, Remus Lupin. Steve could remember both Lily and Severus bitterly complaining about the Marauders and the “pranks” they pulled on Severus, and the way Lupin pretended not to see anything even though his position in the school demanded he mention the mistreatment of a fellow student to the faculty. It had to be Remus making him so upset, but if that was the case why was Severus here with the man? “Now why are you really here, Severus? I know you well enough to know you wouldn’t come all the way from Scotland just because of that.”

“I can answer that,” Lupin smoothly interjected. “Dumbledore was going to tell you himself, but an issue at the school came up. So he asked Severus and me to talk to you.”

Steve felt a wash of cold fear make its way down his spine. For a moment he feared that someone in that Ministry he had been told and was going to try and take Harry away from him. He couldn’t let that happen. No matter what, Harry was not going back to England to be put with another family. Not so long as he, or another member of Five-0, was alive. 

“Sirius Black was caught inside Hogwarts.”

“What!” Steve surged to his feet, knocking over the little side table that had his half empty beer bottle on it. He didn’t hear the sound of the bottle breaking on the stone by his feet. 

“Whoa. Calm down, Rambo.” Danny grabbed Steve’s arm, pulling him back down into his seat before waving off the server who had approached at the sound of Steve’s raised voice. Around them people glanced nervously at them before turning to go back about their day as if nothing happened. Confused Danny glanced away from Steve to catch sight of Severus quietly slipping his wand back into his sleeve.

Clearing his throat, Remus blushed a bit as he glanced between Steve, Danny and the crowd of people now ignoring them. “I suppose I should start at the beginning.”

“Indeed, Lupin. That would, perhaps, have been the wisest idea,” Severus said with a sneer.

Remus let out a breath but otherwise ignored his fellow Professor. “As you are probably aware, Sirius escaped from prison during the summer. The Ministry has had men out looking for him but was unable to find him and so when the school year started back up they posted…guards…”

“Dementors,” Severus interrupted.

“…Yes, Dementors, as guards at the school. The Ministry figured that now that he had escaped he would likely go after Harry and since no one knew at the time that Harry was here, Professor Dumbledore was forced to allow them at the edges of the school grounds.”

“I didn’t think Dumbledore was the type of man to just roll over and allow someone to take a decision about the school out of his hands,” Steve commented mostly to himself.

“Yes, well…despite his roll in the Wizengamot he is still just a Headmaster. He holds some influence but the Ministry is still the Ministry and the current Minister is a bit of a stooge, really. Professor Dumbledore was forced to bow to the public pressure to safeguard the school and children from an escaped murderer.”

Steve snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s a bunch of BS. I may have thought Sirius was a bit too much of a wild card and he could be a douche in regards to Severus, but he would never have hurt James, Lily or Harry.”

“And you’d be right.” Remus looked Steve in the eye, his hazel eyes changing a bright gold for a moment. “Sirius broke into the school even with everyone knowing Harry wasn’t there. No one could figure out why until one day a rat was chased into the great hall by a student’s cat. Crookshanks, one of Harry’s friends pets, in fact. Imagine the surprise of everyone present when this large orange cat came running into the great hall chasing after a small gray, balding rat.” Remus chuckled lightly, “The cat caught the rat and managed to snap its neck only to have it turn into a rather fat, balding man.”

“Who…”

“The Aurors were called in and with a judicious use of magic were able to identify the dead animagus as Peter Pettigrew.”

“I thought he was dead,” Danny asked confused.

“So everyone else thought as well, but apparently he has been hiding out as a pet since the night James and Lily were killed.”

“So,” Steve leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. “What is going to happen now?”

“Thanks to you and whoever Detective Williams’ contact is in the Ministry the public has been made aware that Sirius Black never had a trial and that he spent over a decade in Azkaban with little evidence to support the claims that he was working for You-know-Who. Professor Dumbledore has managed to get the Wizengamot to agree to a public trial to prove once and for all if Sirius Black really is guilty of the crimes that he was sentence to Azkaban for.”

“That’s good. I might not always like Sirius but no one should be locked up for a crime they didn’t commit.”

“How’s the boy,” asked Severus obviously displeased by the whole event. Steve could understand because Sirius and Severus had been rivals verging on enemies since they were eleven.

“Harry’s fine. He’s been putting on some much needed weight and he’s gaining some muscles. He has been making friends, and he’s got a good Kahuna teaching him the local magic.”

Severus nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small ring sized box. “When you get home set this on a table and place your hand upon it and state your name.”

Steve took the box, which he now saw looked like a miniature steamer trunk. “What is it?”

“A gift” Severus stood, brushing down his vest. “I’m sure you’ll have need of the items inside. Come, Lupin, we should return to the castle.” Severus turned on his heel, not waiting to see if his fellow Professor would follow.

Remus rolled his eyes and said a quick goodbye to both Danny and Steve before turning to follow him away from the heavily trafficked areas of the hotel to the more secluded appiration point. 

“So…” Danny turned to look at Steve. “You know that guy?”

“He was one of Lily’s childhood friends.”

“He seems nice.”

Steve rolled his eyes and turned to look back at the pools, searching out Harry and Grace. “He can be _very_ nice.”


	12. Ke Maka’u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline Info:** Chapter 12 takes place after episode 1.10 and 1 week after Chapter 11

**Tuesday December 1, 2009; Wizengamot Courtroom, Ministry of Magic, London; England**

“Here now, here now,” called out a loud stern voice. “The court room will please rise for the Wizengamot.” 

Around the room hundreds or witches and wizards rose from their seats. At the other end of the room a tall, dark haired man was seated in a hard wooden chair, his arms locked together at the wrist with heavy chains binding him to the stone floor. Beyond where he sat the high row of seats began to fill with the various members of the Wizengamot. Men and women who had known his family for generations, who had (secretly and perhaps not so secretly) sided with the Dark Lord and those who had sided with the Headmaster during the last war. Men and women of Pureblood status, and standing in the front of them was none other than Albus Dumbledore, a man Sirius hadn’t seen in over a decade.

“Please take your seats as the court will now begin the trial of prisoner XY-390, known as Sirius Orion Black.” Dumbledore looked down at the man seated before him, a weight of helpless grief and guilt flooding him as he took in the mass of filthy, matted hair hanging limply down to his elbows, his once sparkling blue eyes gazing up from the dark, sunken sockets in a face pale as a corpse. “Prisoner XY-390 please confirm for the court that you are indeed Sirius Orion Black, son of the late Orion and Walburga Black.”

Licking dry, cracked lips, Sirius gazed up at his former Headmaster and General. “I am.”

“Very well.” Dumbledore gazed out past Sirius to all the spectators and reporters hovering in the back of the courtroom. “We are here today to try Sirius Black for breaking the Statute of Secrecy, the murders of twelve Muggles, consorting with the terrorist group know as the Death Eaters, and the murder of the Wizard known as Peter Pettigrew.” Dumbledore returned his gaze to Sirius, his eyes sparkling with joy at what was to come. “How do you plead?”

Releasing a deep breath Sirius looked up from under his dark, matted hair. “Not guilty.” 

Around them the courtroom burst into loud and uncontrolled noise as the spectators all began talking at once. Bright flashes of light went off as the press went mad, taking picture after picture. Dumbledore raised his hand up and the courtroom went still and silent.

“Your plea shall be added into the court records. Let it also be known that this shall be the first trial for Sirius Black under these charges. Should you be found guilty the court shall take into account your years already served in Azkaban towards your overall sentencing.” Dumbledore turned towards Madam Bones, who nodded and stood.

“It has been stated that on the night of October 31, 1998 Sirius Black did willingly and knowingly betray James and Lily Potter to the Dark Lord, breaking the Fidelius Charm around their home and allowing the Dark Lord entrance where upon the Dark Lord proceeded to use the Killing Curse upon both adult Potters.” 

Amelia Bones looked out over the court, taking in the faces of the crowd before looking back at the ruin of the man who had served as an Auror with her once long ago. “It has also been stated to the court that on that same night some short time later Sirius Black encountered Peter Pettigrew and chased him from Godric’s Hollow into a muggle area, engaged in a violent and deadly magical duel, exposing the Wizarding World to the muggle world, and then preceded to murder Peter Pettigrew and to kill twelve muggle bystanders. As the surviving Muggle witnesses have already been Oblivated and there are no living Wizarding witnesses, this court will now hear testimony from Sirius Black as to the events of the night of October 31, 1998.”

Amelia looked over to a red clad Auror standing off to the side, waving him forward. “Please bring forth the Veritaserum.” Glaring down at him, she locked eyes with her former friend and schoolmate. Hoping to see into the depths of a man she had once thought she knew. “Sirius Black, do you agree to the use of Veritaserum during your questioning for the court?”

“I do.” Sirius looked up at her. A bit of the bold strength of the man he had been filled his eyes as his gaze met hers.

The Auror stepped closer, opening the dark blue glass bottle, carefully lifting out the glass rod attached to the bottles stopper. Sirius tilted his head back and parted his sore, chapped lips, letting his tongue stretch out. The Auror dipped the rod over Sirius’ tongue and carefully watched as three crystal clear drops were consumed. “It is done.”

The courtroom waited with baited breath for the potion to go into effect, so they might hear what had happened on the frightful night so many years ago.

Finally his eyes glazed over and he slumped slightly forward in his seat. Getting a nod from Madam Bones, the Auror carefully help the prisoner back into an upright-seated position. Finally upright Sirius blinked blindly up at the members of the Wizengamot.

“Sirius Black, in you own words, tell the court what happened the night of October 31, 1998.”

When Sirius opened his mouth and began to speak, no one, save perhaps Sirius himself, Dumbledore and a Ministry clerk standing at the back of the room, was prepare for the real truth of that night twelve years ago. Voices were raised, yelling could be heard all throughout the Ministry and those who had known the truth smiled vicious and victorious. Changes were coming to the Wizarding World and this was only the beginning.

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

**Tuesday December 8, 2009; McGarret House, Oahu, Hawaii**

Steve set the box Severus gave him down on the dinning room table. Danny and Harry were beside him, watching curiously as Steve hesitated to open the box. Danny gave Steve a pointed look as the SEAL hesitated to open a simple wooden box. Steve stuck his tongue out at his partner and carefully reached for the box, flipping the lock at the front open and slowly lifting the lid.

“Wow.” Steve blinked down at the rather deep (too deep considering the size of the box) inside. The box was lined with several deep compartments filled with glass, metal and stone jars and bottles, all carefully labeled in Severus scrawl. 

Harry leaned over, looking in. “An expansion charm.”

“What,” asked Steve.

“The box, it has an internal expansion charm on it, like my trunk.” Reaching in Harry pulled out one of the glass bottles. “Dreamless Sleep,” Harry set the bottle down and reached for another. “Gillyweed,” Harry murmured, looking at the jar filled with what looked like lake water and seaweed. Making a face at the jar, Harry carefully set it down and pulled out another filled with a thick orange paste. “Burn Healing Paste”

“Sounds handy,” Danny replied as he took the bottle from Harry, turning it over in his hand. “Huh. Wonder how well it works?”

“I used some at school last year after Neville’s cauldron exploded next to me. It’s good stuff. Took away the pain and healed the burn in time for me to get to my next class before it was over.”

“Alright, sounds like this Severus fellow brought some good stuff.” Danny set the bottle down and pulled out another. “Shit.” Danny very carefully set the metal bottle back in its carefully padded slot.

“What was that about, Danno,” inquired Steve.

“It was labeled Exploding Fluid. He gave you explosives? Magical explosives!”

“Cool.” Steve grinned and picked up the container. “I wonder how much damage it can do.”

Danny snatched the bottle back, set it in the box and quickly closed the lid, latching the lock tight. “Don’t even think about it, SuperSEAL.”

“Aw, come on, Danno!”

“Don’t ‘Aw, Danno’ me, Steven. You’re not seven and there will be no gratuitous property damage today.”

“What if I promise not to dump a suspect into the shark cage this week?”

“No deal.” Turning on his heal, Danny stormed out of the room, Steve hot on his heels trying to wheel and deal the exploding fluid back from his cantankerous partner. 

Harry stood there in the dinning room watching the two “adults” that made up the heart of his new family chase each other around as if they were the Twins. Shaking his head, Harry stepped away from the table to follow, only to pause at the sound of crinkling paper. Glancing down he noticed the folded up bit of parchment paper beneath his foot. It must have fallen out of the box when Danny grabbed it.

Picking it up, he recognized the sharp scrawl of the writing as belonging to his potions master, Professor Snape.

“It’s a list,” murmured Harry as he read through it. He recognized most of the potions as the standard healing supplies Madam Pomfrey had on hand. But here were others he didn’t recognize, like the Gillyweed, Garroting Gas, Exploding Fluid and Felix Felicis. Fortunately the description next to each item on the list explained what the potion, ingredient, paste or fluid did. “Yeah, I think Danno’s right. We really shouldn’t let Steve have access to some of this while unsupervised. It would be sheer chaos.”

Shoving the paper into his pocket Harry ran after the other two men, skidding around corners and dodging furniture as he finally caught up to them. Grinning madly, Harry leapt at Steve, tackling him at the knees and toppling them both to the floor. Steve let out a surprised ‘Oof!’ as they hit the ground.

Steve looked over his shoulder at his little cousin, who was still tightly clinging to his knees. “Traitor,” he cried out in mock indignation.

Harry gave him the stink-eye, something he must have learned from Danny, and released Steve once Danny had saluted him and run off to another room. Harry smirked at his cousin as Hedwig, who had been quietly resting on the perch set up for her by the window over looking the backyard, let out a loud hoot and glared down at Steve for interrupting her mid-day nap. Steve groaned and looked pleadingly at Harry.

“You’ll have to apologize to her yourself.”

“Can’t you do it,” whined Steve.

“Nope” Harry smirked again as Steve pulled him into a hug which devolved into a tickle fight. “You angered the Great and Powerful Hedwig. Now you must face her wrath,” Harry cried out between gales of laughter. 

Hedwig gave a playful war cry and launched herself off her perch at Steve and Harry, dropping her water bowl over the top of them both before flying out of the room in the same direction Danny had gone.

Harry groaned at his owl’s betrayal and wiggled out from Steve’s arms. Steve just laid there smiling up at him as Harry tried to get his soaked clothes back in order. Huffing out an irritated breath Harry turned to go back into the front room only to pause. Blinking Harry turned back towards the desk by Hedwig’s perch. For a moment he could have sworn he had seen a figure there, watching them. Shivering Harry rubbed his hands up his arms, telling himself the sudden Goosebumps were just because he was wet.

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

**Thursday December 10, 2009; Five-0 HQ, Oahu; Hawaii**

The building in front of him was large and imposing, in a strangely peaceful way. It wasn’t at all like the Ministry buildings back in England even though it had obviously been designed to have the same classically regal feel to it. The stone was beautiful, clean, pale and golden and surrounded by greenery. There were large windows allowing a great amount of natural light to enter the building as well something very different from what he was used to seeing in England.

Licking his lips and smoothing down his shirtfront yet again, he decided he might as well go inside. He couldn’t spend all day hanging out in the parking lot. The Muggle security teams might get a bit suspicious about him and he really didn’t need that. Still, he wasn’t feeling that comfortable approaching the building. He didn’t belong here and based on the way the other people walking through the parking lot were looking at him, they could tell too. He knew he should have gone for the jeans and the loud Hawaiian shirt Dumbledore had given him. But no, he had decided to try and look respectable and had put on a navy blue pin-strip three-piece suit with a black shirt and bright blue silk tie.

Merlin, he stood out like a sore thumb.

“Lookin’ for something?”

He spun around, his long black hair floating around his face as he stopped moving. He blinked at the sight of the skinny young woman standing before him. She was tall and thin as a whippet, her shoulder length hair teasing the edges of her tight tank top, drawing his gaze down the length of her body. Blushing wildly, he looked away, coughing into his hand before looking back at her.

“Yeah, I was told I could find Lt. Cmdr. McGarrett here.”

One dark eyebrow arched up and the young woman cocked her hip at him, drawing his gaze to the badge at her hip and the gun holstered near it. “He should be inside.”

“Thanks.” He turned to go inside. Not sure he should. It would probably be better to wait until the evening when McGarrett wasn’t working but he had been waiting so long for this moment and he could feel her gaze on him, sinking through him. He realized he couldn’t turn back now. He had to go inside. He had to do this now.

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

Kono watched the man glance down at her badge and gun before spinning around and walking towards the entrance. His posture had been loose, almost slumped for a moment. Then he had seemed to shake himself, his shoulders squared off, head held high. It was like he was marching to his death. 

Tilting her head she watched him a moment longer. She couldn’t see the outline of a gun or blade on him anywhere but that didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous. There was something almost feral about him. And his eyes! Kono licked her lips. He had the bluest eye she had ever seen but their brightness seemed dimed by shadows. Something she had seen in the Boss man’s eyes before. As if he had seen horrors you couldn’t imagine and had barley survived to tell the tale. He was a man walking the edge of sanity and it sent shivers up her spine. Fear. Anticipation. Desire. 

Yeah, there was desire there too. How could there not be? He was a tall drink of water with an ass so round and pert it could almost match Danny’s, but with the tall lean build that Steve sported. And all that long black hair, sleek and dark as the night sky, framing an almost too pale face… He was like some kind of walking wet dream, even if he was over dressed. 

Shit.

She found Danny in a suit hot but amusing. This man in a suit that was twice as formal as anything Danny wore outside a funeral, was cut to accentuate the length and shape of the mans body, only served to make her pulse beat faster in her chest, rising the level of anticipation until she was practically vibrating in place. So not good, not when he could be an enemy. 

Taking a second to get back in control, Kono carefully followed the man inside, watching him stop at the security scanner. He seemed almost confused by the metal detector the guard was standing by. The guard was giving him a confused look as well, as if he found tall dark and broody man familiar but couldn’t place him. Nodding at the guard, Kono silently indicated to him to let the stranger pass. The guard nodded at her and directed the man through the metal detector, which remained silent as he walked through. 

Kono watched as the guard and tall dark and broody talked for a moment, the guard pointing him down the hall towards the Five-0 offices. Kono waited for him to go around the corner before stepping through the security line to talk with the guard. Hopefully he noticed something, or could remember whatever it was that he had recognized about the man.

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

Harry released Danny from his “Good Morning” hug and trotted over to Steve’s office. He wanted to talk to his cousin and see when Danny was going to move in, because it’s been long enough. Harry was all settled in and they should understand by now that he cared for them both and wasn’t going to hate them for loving each other. So really, they should just stop playing “friends” and go back to being a couple again. They didn’t hide their attraction very well, even Ron would have noticed and that said something. 

Besides, if they stopped pretending they weren’t just work partners then Danny could save his money and not have to stay in the little rat-trap apartment he was using now. Plus that meant that Grace would get to spend her Danno Weekends with them. Maybe together they could get her Dad into the water or on a board with them. Kono had already told them both that she was giving Danny some surfing lessons on the non-Grace weekends, so that he could surf with Gracie. Harry wanted to be able to spend as much time as possible with his new family. And if he had to be a bit Slytherin to get that time together then he would let that cunning little bit of himself out.

Steve was in his office as Harry knew he would be, but what Harry hadn’t expected was to find his cousin sprawled across the leather sofa reading a heavy looking book. Upon closer inspection Harry realized Steve was reading the HPD handbook. The one Danny had showed him weeks ago, that had all of Hawaii’s laws written down, along with their police call number. As far as Harry knew Steve didn’t even own a copy of the book. So where could he have gotten it and why was he reading it when Danno was always complaining that Steve never paid attention to the law?

Steve must have recognized the look of confusion on Harry’s face and the source of the confusion, because he gave a soft laugh and waved Harry over to him. Harry gingerly sat on the edge of the sofa by Steve’s hip only to be pulled down, almost a top his cousin, their sides pressed against each other and Harry’s head carefully pressed down against Steve’s shoulder.

“What’s with the look, Harr-bear? Didn’t think I could read?”

Harry snorted. “Maybe, I mean Danno does all the paperwork.”

“Ouch,” Steve replied jokingly, clutching at his heart.

Harry smiled and wiggled closer to Steve, sighing softly. He loved it here. He had never understood what he was missing, not really. Even after meeting Ron’s family and being so eagerly welcomed into the fold had he felt so safe, happy and part of something bigger than himself. “Thank you.”

Steve glanced down at him, obviously confused by the sudden shy thanks. “What for?”

“For letting me be part of your Ohana.”

“There was never any question that you wouldn’t be part of it, Harry.” Steve pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead just as his Mother used to do to him, just as he had seen Danny do to Grace. “You are family. Always No matter what.”

Harry blinked back tears and looked away from Steve to the book he was holding. He hated crying. Uncle Vernon had always teased him and called him a weak hearted girl when he cried. “Why’re you reading that?”

Steve pretended not to see Harry’s tears, letting him change the subject to something less emotional. “I have to read it.”

“Why?”

Steve smirked, eyes twinkling dangerously. “So I know what rules I can break and get away with Danno only getting frustrated and ranting, rather than him shooting off my kneecaps.” Steve’s smirk widened. “You have to admit its fun to rile him up.”

Harry looked at his cousin like he was mad. It was one thing to tease Danny, but messing with him through police procedure was just crazy. “Sure, uh, right I’m sure that sounds reasonable and believable.”

“Of course it is! Almost as much fun as surfing” Steve chuckled, pretended not to notice Harry rolling his eyes at him, and went back to reading as Harry relaxed again into his side. Things went on like that for almost twenty minutes before Steve heard the main office doors open. He ignored it though thinking it was Kono finally arriving after her morning surf. Instead he froze as a voice that he knew he should recognize started talking to Danny.

Glancing down at Harry, who had drifted off to sleep at some point, Steve then looked up to the glass wall of his office, catching sight of Danny’s back. The shirt was pulled tight across the expanse of his shoulders and back, showing Steve that whatever was going on had Danny on the edge of his protective Mama Bear mode. He didn’t appear frightened or angered, just protective. So whoever it was out there wasn’t a threat to their lives. It was a social threat maybe? Steve wasn’t sure how to read this posture on his partner. It was similar to when Grace and Harry were at the football game when the shooting went down, but it wasn’t quite the wild fear for the health and safety of the kids. It was more like when he was scared Rachel was going to take away his rights to see Grace.

Sitting up suddenly, Steve nearly knocked Harry to the floor. For a moment he ignored Harry’s complaint at the treatment, his whole focus on Danny and the possibility the man he was talking to was Rachel’s lawyer. That she had finally succeeded in taking away Danny’s rights to see his daughter.

“Stay here,” he ordered Harry.

Harry grumbled under his breath but did as told. Steve gave him a quick ruffle to his already messy hair before stalking out of his office and over to his partner. Over Danny’s shoulder he could see Kono walking in, her gaze on the stranger. She stopped near the entrance, nodded at Steve and waited to see what would be needed.

“You okay, Danny,” Steve asked, setting his hand on his partner’s stiff shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Danny glanced up at Steve. “This is Harry’s godfather, Sirius Black.”

Steve blinked, startled at that. He knew the trial was being held to prove that Sirius was innocent, but he hadn’t thought the British Magical Government would just let Sirius wander off while the trial was being held. Looking Sirius over, Steve was surprised at what he saw. This was clearly the same man who had been James best man at the wedding, but he looked so different. Gone was the cheerful, mischievous light in his blue eyes, he looked tired and haggard and maybe even a little bit starved. As if he had spent years eating only half the amount of food he should have.

“You look like shit, Sirius.”

Sirius turned to Steve and let out a little bark of laughter. “Thanks.”

“Why are you here? I thought Dumbledore had the trial set for you to prove your innocence?”

Sirius gave Steve a blindly bright smile, light shinning for a brief moment in the haunted blue eyes. “He did the trials already over.”

“Really,” Steve and Danny said in unison.

Sirius glanced between them, his gaze lingering on Steve’s hand, still proprietarily gripping Danny’s shoulder, their bodies nearly touching they stood so close together. “How long have you two been together?”

“Jesus, Fuck.” Danny threw his hands up in the air and glared at Steve. “This is all your fault. Everyone on this pineapple infested hellhole keeps thinking we are married or fucking each other! What do you go about spreading rumors in between blowing up property around the island?”

“Your partner seems to have lost the plot ,” Sirius said with a smirk.

“Yeah” Steve smirked at Danny who was still shaking his fists at the air and complaining. “So, since you’re here I’m guessing things turned out alright for you?”

“Yeah, Professor Dumbledore says I have Danny and you to thank for that. You two found out I never had a trial.”

“Sorry it didn’t happen sooner. No one even told me Lily and James were killed, let alone that they had charged you with the crime.”

“The whole thing was balls up. Wormtail had me done up like a kipper and I’ll tell you I almost went mad when the Aurors told me I was going to Azkaban for killing James and Lily.”

“I can imagine.”

Behind them Danny had calmed down and wandered into Steve’s office where Harry had stood up and moved closer to the door, watching them. Danny carefully guided Harry back into the office, giving Steve a look, before closing the door. Steve understood well enough. He needed to talk with Sirius to find out what was going on and how sane the man was after being imprisoned in a place where the guards were essentially demons who fed on human emotions and souls. 

“Why don’t we go get something to drink and a plate breakfast,” asked Steve.

Sirius was gazing longingly at where Danny and Harry had been. “I was hoping…I mean…He’s here. I just, uh, I want to see him,” pleaded Sirius.

Steve nodded and placed the flat of his hand on Sirius’ arm, turning him slowly back towards Kono and the door. “You will. Let Danny explain things to him while we get something to eat. You look ready to faint from hunger and you don’t want to do that in front of Harry.”

Sirius’ shoulders slumped a bit and he twisted so that he could look past Steve to the glass office where Harry and Danny were sitting on Steve’s sofa, Danny’s arm over Harry’s shoulders. “Yeah, Okay,” he whispered, turning and letting Steve guide him out of the room. Kono gave him a kind smile as they passed by causing Sirius to blush as he realized he must having been talking to one of the members of this Five-0 task force Remus had told him Steve led. He still wasn’t sure what Five-0 really was but he was given the idea that it was something like a cross between The Order and the Aurors, and worked directly under the authority of the Hawaiian Governor. It sounded like something James and he would have tried to become part of, not that Lily would have let him. She had always been so worried about James when he was on duty as an Auror, and with the way things were in the Wizarding World at that time, he couldn’t blame her. Looking back on it there were a lot of times when they should have listened to her but didn’t out of sheer stupid male pride.

“Is it dangerous,” asked Sirius. “Working in Five-0?”

“No worse than when I was an active Navy SEAL. Yeah people shoot at us just ‘bout everyday. Yeah we get hurt and make plenty of powerful enemies, but I don’t think I could stand to look in the mirror if I didn’t try. I need to do this. Not just because it’s all I know how to do, but for my Father’s memory, and for my team and for Harry and Grace. I need to make the island a safe place for them.”

“Grace?”

“Danny’s daughter, she’s nine.” Steve smiled. “You’ll like her. She’s sweet as toffee and just adores Harry. Danny thinks they adopted each other as siblings. Harry certainly has gotten that big brother protective streak for her already.”

“Oh.”

Steve slapped Sirius lightly on the back, not surprised it pushed the man forward a few steps. Sirius really did need to get some food in him, and maybe visit a doctor as well. He looked like a man held captive and tortured for too long, a true POW.

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

**Back at Five-0 HQ**

Harry watched Steve lead the stranger out of the office with gentle hand. “Who’s that,” Harry asked Danny.

“That,” said Danny, waving one large hand at the retreating backs of the two dark haired men, “That is your godfather, Sirius Black.”

“My godfather?”

“Yeah” Danny sat down next to Harry, pulling him into a one armed hug. “It’s a long story, but he was put in prison back in England by the Magical government.”

“He was in prison,” Harry asked, concerned.

“He was innocent, Harry. They arrested him and put him in a magical prison called Azkaban for years without ever giving him a trial.”

“What? How could they…” Harry shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

“Someone in power at the time of his arrest was corrupt. They made sure the real killer, a follower of that Voldemort fellow, escaped. They didn’t know Voldemort had already been killed, but once they did they used the confusion to have the man who was to protect you after your parents’ death, put away in the hope that it would leave you vulnerable and they could kill you.”

Harry blanched, clutching his hands together and looking down at the floor. “I don’t…I don’t know what this means.”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to, Harry.”

“But why is he here?”

“He finally got a trial and was proven innocent and once free he wanted to come see you. Is that so surprising, babe? I know I’d wanna go see Grace first thing.”

“Yeah, but you’re her Dad.”

“And he’s your godfather.” Danny squeezed Harry’s shoulder. “Give him a chance to know you like you did with Steve and the rest of us. That’s all he wants.”

“Okay.” Harry curled into Danny for a while and just rested. When he had come into the office with Steve this morning all he thought was they were going to be here a couple hours while the team finished up their paperwork and then they could all go fishing and then head back home for the barbeque Steve had promised. A long lost godfather was never a factor he had considered when he had thought about what they’d do today. This changed things.

“Hey, Danno?”

“Yeah, magic-man?”

“Does this mean the barbeque is off tonight?”

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

**A Couple Hours Later, Hawaii Kai Beach, Oahu**

Harry sat at the wooden pick-nick table just up from the sand and surf of the public beach. Kono was seated next to him, playing with his hair as she carefully watched Sirius shuffle around off to the left of them, hesitating on approaching. Steve and Chin had already stripped down to their board shorts and were in the process of getting all of the fishing equipment ready. Danny was watching them and ranting about how they were “most certainly NOT taking Harry spear fishing, they could do fishing the right way and sit in the sand or on a boat and cast out a line with a good old fashioned rod and reel.” The other two men were of course ignoring him, because they knew, as did Kono, that Danny was ranting only as a distraction. He was trying to keep Steve focused on something other than Sirius and Harry getting to know one another. They were trying to keep their Boss, their friend, from going down that ‘dark winding path in his brain that led to bad things,’ as Danny would say. They didn’t need Steve thinking he was going to lose another family member and going off the deep end.

Still, Kono was happy for Harry. He had Steve who could, and did, tell him all about his mother. But up till now Harry had no one who could, or did, tell him anything about his father. And despite Steve and Snape mumbling about how much of a bully James Potter had been in school, neither was really willing to say much about the man to Harry. On Steve’s part that was likely because everything else he knew was based on the letters Lily had sent him while she was at Hogwarts, plus he had only meet the man twice, the first time at his wedding to Lily and again shortly after Harry’s birth. And Snape, as one of the kids bullied by James Potter, was holding his tongue about his memories of James in honor of the love and friendship he shared with Harry’s mom. Other than those two, up till now all Harry had gotten was a photo album from his schools groundskeeper, Hagrid, and a handful of comments about how he looked just like his father. But now there was someone here who knew both of Harry’s parents. A man who had been locked away for over ten years because of his love for Harry and his need for retribution, for vengeance in the names of James and Lily Potter. Kono hoped Sirius was up to the task.

Harry, who had been watching Danny yelling at Steve and Chin, had at some point turned to watch her watching Sirius. Blushing lightly, Kono ruffled his hair making Harry let out an irritated huff, pushing her hands away to try and flatten his hair back down. It didn’t work of course. Harry’s hair seemed to have a mind of its own. It always looked as if he was in a windstorm, wisps of black going everywhere, floating about his head as if there was a perpetual breeze ruffling the dark locks. Sirius’ hair was much less wild. Just as dark a black but with a blue shine, it flowed down his back in long gentle waves. Air and water, that’s what the two reminded her of, Harry with his floating, wind blown hair and Sirius with the long smooth locks that floated about like gently lapping waves. It was so not fair. Why was it that the guys she knew were all so beautiful? It wasn’t fair that these two had such striking eyes and hair that made any woman who saw them jealous.

Shaking her head, Kono banished the thoughts. She couldn’t let her mind wander right now. She had to make sure this meeting between Harry and Sirius went alright. Harry needed his Godfather and it was very obvious that Sirius needed Harry just as badly. Looking at Sirius over Harry’s shoulder she gave the man a pointed look, forcing him to stop pacing. Nervously licking at his lips he cautiously approached.

“Hullo.”

Harry nervously tugged at the edges of his shirt. “Hi.”

Kono sighed. “Would you two just talk to each other? This is painful to watch.”

The two Brits turned to look at her, startled.

“Oh, for…I’m gonna go set up the barbeque. By the time I have the fire going I want to see the two of you sitting here and talking. Not staring off in different directions. Got it?”

Both Brits nodded eyes wide.

“Good.” Kono stood up, pushed Sirius down onto the bench and then stomped off to the barbeque that was set up a few feet away from the table.

“She’s a pushy one,” muttered Sirius.

“Yeah, and she can shoot a sniper riffle too and she’s absolutely brill on a surfboard.” 

“What’s a sniper riffle?”

“It’s a Muggle weapon. You know what a gun is, right,” asked Harry.

“Yeah I’ve seen one before when I did Auror training with your Dad. They taught us about common Muggle weapons. But I don’t remember anything called a sniper riffle.”

“What’s an Auror?”

Sirius smiled, the dull light of his eyes sparking, warmth beginning to fill the blue depths. “An Auror is like a Muggle Copper. They track down and arrest Wizards and Witches breaking the laws and even in some cases used like the Muggle Military to hunt down and either capture or kill Dark Lords and their supporters.”

“And that’s what my Dad did,” Harry asked in a small voice, as if afraid of the answer.

“Yeah, Yeah, he was a bloody good Auror too. Could have been the next Mad-eye if things hadn’t turned out as they did.”

Harry giggled a little. “I don’t know if I’d want Mad-eye for a Dad. He’s kind of creepy and maybe a bit lolo too.”

“Lolo,” Sirius asked confused.

“It’s Hawaiian. It means ‘crazy’.”

“Ah.” Sirius nodded and glanced over at Steve and Chin who were running down to the water, spears in hand while Danny chased after them, yelling in his thick east coast accent. “That sounds about right for the Mad-eye I knew. How do you know him?”

“He comes to teach me DADA some days. Professor Lupin has once so far, but I guess Dumbledore is going to ask him to come by a bit more often, didn’t say why though.”

“Remus is a great guy. He’ll be a better teacher than Mad-eye will. Remus is much more patient and he can teach you some cool magical pranks.” Sirius smirked, eyes twinkling in a way Harry had only ever seen Dumbledore’s do.

“Do you know Professor Lupin?”

“I do. He was one of your Father’s and my best friends while we were at Hogwarts.”

“Really?”

“Yup” Sirius smiled widely and scooted closer to Harry. “The stories I could tell you about the Marauders…” Sirius chuckled. “That’s what we called ourselves, your Dad, Remus and I. We pulled a lot of pranks, although not all of them were probably the nicest things to do. We used to pull all kinds of pranks on Snivillus –“

“Who?”

“Snape.”

“Why’d you pull pranks on him?”

“He was in Sytherin, we were all Gryffindors and there was a rumor when we were firsties that he knew more curses than the seventh years.”

“So if he knew so many curses why would you pick him to prank? Wouldn’t that just make you targets?”

“Yeah, yeah it would. And it certainly did. Snape doesn’t pull any punches and he gave as good as he ever got. But he was also you’re Mom’s best friend and your Dad had a crush on her from the moment they first met. I think he saw Snape as a rival, one that wasn’t worthy of Lily.”

“Why wouldn’t he be worthy? He’s brilliant with potions and defense spells. He was one of the teachers in charge of the Dueling Club last year too.”

“I suppose he was pretty good with potions. Best in our grade, which used to tick off some of the other Sytherin’s and it certainly pissed off the Ravenclaws. He was also poor though and I think he’s a half blood. Then there is also the fact that he certainly wasn’t a good looking kid. His nose was too big for his face, he was all pale and his arms and legs just seemed a tad too long. Though I suppose he grew into them in the end. And his cloths were always a bit too big and faded as if they had been bought second hand or been passed down from someone else who wore them for years.”

Harry looked down at the table suddenly uncomfortable. He couldn’t help but think his Dad wouldn’t have liked him any better than he liked Professor Snape. Until this summer all his clothes, except his school uniform, had been Dudley’s hand-me-downs. He had those horrible coke-bottle glasses and was the shortest boy in his year. Some of the Sytherin’s even teased him that he was shorter than the girls, so that must mean he was a girl. That had been enough to give the feeling they had the right to take every opportunity to call him Harriet Potter. It looked like maybe Professor Snape and he had a lot more in common than Harry had ever realized. He supposed he understood why Snape seemed to hate him so much. If Harry was faced with someone who looked just like the kid who had spent seven years bullying him, he probably would hate the kid as well.

“Harry,” Sirius asked, worried. 

“My Dad was a bully.”

Sirius winced. “I suppose you could see it that way. Lily certainly did.”

“Then why would she marry him. How could she marry someone who treated her best friend that way?”

Sirius sighed and looked down at his hands. “I could say that we were kids and we didn’t understand what we were doing, but that would just be an excuse. There really isn’t anything I can say to you or to Snape that would make up for the way we treated him. I can only hope that you might be willing to listen and accept that none of us were prefect, and Harry you have to believe your father tried to make it up to Snape. He tried to become a better person. He tried to apologize to Snape but by that point there was no way to put things right between us. Snape and your Mother had stopped being friends once he realized that she was falling for your father. He never believed James had changed, that he was ashamed by the way we had treated Snape, so he couldn’t understand how your Mother could choose James over him.”

“I don’t understand either. He doesn’t sound like he was really a good guy.”

“I suppose it does seem that way, but he really did change.” Sirius licked his lips and debated telling Harry about the incident that actually forced James Potter and the rest of them to grow up. If he told then Harry would know the most shameful moment of his life and he would risk losing any chance to know his Godson. Rubbing at his eyes he realized he had to tell Harry. It wasn’t fair of him not to be honest, not when Dumbledore had made sure he understood why Harry was living here.

“He changed for the better before I did. I suppose I was so focused on not being Sytherin like the rest of my family that I was making myself hate everything and everyone that had any tie to Sytherin House or what I thought Sytherin House was, and Snape was an easy target for all my pent up emotions. It came to a head when we were fifteen. I did something that could have caused a lot of pain for Snape and for people I cared about, people I love like brothers. I did something that could have gotten us all killed or sent to Azkaban because I hated being born from a Dark family, from a family that hated Muggles, who expected me to be the person they wanted, to be a Sytherin like the rest of them. Because of that I told Snape a secret that not even James or I was supposed to know, a secret that led me to luring Snape outside the castle on the night of a full moon. I-“

Sirius and Harry froze looking up at the sky as the air around the park suddenly dropped. Sirius looked over at Harry and realized he could see Harry’s breath coming out in little puffs. A sense of dread crept up his spine as the feeling of failure and grief, the sensation that he could never be happy again began to creep up on him, digging into his chest like the talons of some dangerous primeval creature. His voice came out like a sharp doggy whine as he grabbed Harry and ran towards Kono. He had to get them out of here. He had to get them all to safety. Yelling at Danny, Sirius tried to force them all to run towards the cover of the trees and the cars parked nearby. Steve and Chin should be safe as long as they remained underwater. He had to get the rest of them into the cars out of the reach of the Dementors.

“What’s going on,” yelled Danny.

“Dementors,” Sirius yelled back. 

“What! I thought you said the trial was over and you’d been cleared!”

“I was!”

“Then why are those demon prison guards here,” Danny helped Sirius shove Harry into the back seat of the Camero, Kono diving in from the other side.

“I don’t know! They shouldn’t be here.” Sirius dove into the passenger side slamming the door shut just as a Dementor swooped down out of the sky, which had turned into a cloudy gray mess as if a massive storm had come out of nowhere. “Obviously we didn’t find all of Voldemort’s people in the Ministry. Only a Ministry official, one high up, could order the Dementors to leave Azkaban.”

“Shit.” Danny looked out through the windows, jerking back as the window suddenly iced over. “So where are these things?”

“Right outside,” Sirius replied. “You won’t be able to see them since you aren’t a Wizard.”

“Danny,” Kono cried from the backseat.

Sirius and Danny twisted in their seats, looking into the back of the car where Kono was clutching a very pale, very unconscious Harry.

“What happened,” Danny asked, suddenly very worried they didn’t get Harry out of the Dementors grasp in time.

“Shit,” Sirius leaned over the chair, grabbing Harry’s arm and checking his pulse. “He’s unharmed, just passed out. The presence of the Dementor’s is just affecting him more than it is the rest of us.”

Sirius glanced at the two Muggles, surprised and pleased at the amount of worry he saw on their faces as they looked at his Godson. He was glade that Harry had been brought to people that obviously loved him. Licking his lips he watched Danny squeeze Harry’s free hand as Kono ran her fingers through his hair. Turning back to the front of the car, Sirius looked at the ice that was growing thicker over the glass. Soon enough the glass would shatter and they would all be in danger. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let those monsters get close enough to hurt Harry.

Grabbing the door handle Sirius pressed his weight against the door, cracking the ice enough to force the door to open wide enough for him to squeeze out. He shivered as the crippling effect of the Dementors presence grew stronger.

“What are you doing,” demanded Danny, grabbing his arm and forcing Sirius top pause halfway out the door.

“I’m going to drive them off.”

“Are you insane? I thought these things ate souls! You must be an idiot! I am not letting you get out of this car, Sirius Black.”

“You have to. If I don’t get out then our time alive is limited. They aren’t going to leave.” Sirius turned to look at Danny, his expression just as determined as Steve’s ever was.

“God damn, Aneurism face,” bemoaned Danny. 

“Please, Danny. I have to protect Harry.”

“What happens when those things kill you? Huh? What then?”

“They won’t. I can protect myself.” Sirius held up his wand. “Trust me.” 

Danny cursed but released Sirius’ arm. 

“Thank you.” Sirius vanished through the car door, closing it solidly behind him. There were already a few people lying in the grass, either passed out or killed. Sirius couldn’t spare a moment to check. There were just too many Dementors circling above them and Chin and Steve would have to come up out of the water soon, if they hadn’t already.

Raising his wand, Sirius closed his eyes and pictured the moment that James had told him he was to be a Godfather as he had held Harry in his arms for the first time. Warmth blossomed in his chest, a smiled spread across his face and his arm rose. “Expecto Patronum!”

A silvery mist exploded out from the tip of his wand, shifting and dancing through the air into the ghostly, glowing form of stag. The stag reared up on its hind legs before charging the closest Dementor, chasing the monstrous shade back into the cloudy sky. The stag ran swiftly through the air chasing off one Dementor after another. 

Sirius gasped, feeling the world grow cold, gray closing in around his vision as one of the monsters dropped down behind him, reaching out to grasp his shoulder with a cold, clammy, corpse-like hand. The patronus flickered for a moment as the sight of James’ dead body, broken and bloody on the floor of his house swept over the happy memories of a giggling baby Harry. 

His knees felt wet, heavy, his head felt too heavy as he looked down. He was kneeling on the grass. Why was he kneeling? The Dementor’s hand was there again, touching him, lifting his drooping head up as it’s faceless head leaned down, the jaw gapping black hole of it’s mouth stretching wide as it leaned closer and closer. It’s foul breath leaving a kiss of frost against Sirius’ face. The screams in his head got louder and louder as the cold crept closer and closer, deeper into his bones.

As suddenly as it appeared the Dementor lurched back with a high pitches shriek of alarm as the glowing forms of a lynx and a doe jumped at it, forcing it further and further away from Sirius. The flickering form of Sirius’ stag joined it, chasing the Dementor away.

Gasping, Sirius collapsed into the grass, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, his lungs feeling heavy with the frosty touch of death. He couldn’t stop shaking. Someone was touching him though, squeezing his shoulder. Another set of hands were gripping under his arms, lifting him to his feet. Standing on shaky legs Sirius finally caught his breath and looked to his side where the tall, well-dressed form of Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing next to Steve and Snape. Sirius blinked at them for a moment, confused at the presence of the other two Wizards. They were saying something, but Sirius couldn’t quite make it out over the sound of his heart beating wildly in his chest. 

Kingsley gave him a long look before pulling out a large chocolate bar, snapping off a chunk and handing it to him. Sirius ate it without hesitation, knowing full well it was the best thing that Kingsley could offer him. Steve had already gone to the car, pulling out Danny, Kono and a still unconscious Harry, while Chin and Snape went about checking on the bodies of the other patrons of the park. Sirius tried not to watch the two dark haired men as they went about checking over the bodies of men, women and even some small children. He already knew the likelihood that any of them were still alive was very small. The Dementors had come here to feed. Not just on the emotions of the people but on their souls. Someone had released them from their bindings and allowed them to come here, far out of the Ministries boundaries, to kill innocents as long as it meant getting him and Harry. Horror hung heavy in his chest and Sirius couldn’t help but vow that he would make them pay. He wasn’t going to let this moment be swept under the rug. Whoever had freed them would find justice at the end of his wand.

Sighing in relief at the sight of Harry safely tucked into Steve’s arms, Sirius relaxed into the familiar shape of Padfoot. The bit of his mind paying attention smirked with amusement at the sight of Danny and Kono’s shocked expressions at his body’s sudden transformation into a very large black dog. If they had known more about magic they may have realized that he was in essence a Grim, A species of dog only found, and rarely at that, in the Wizarding World. The Grim was seen as a specter of Death, even now, a fitting shape for the head of the House of Black.

 

\- - - H50 - - - HP - - - H50 - - -

 

**McGarrett House, Oahu**

Steve thought they made an odd procession. Two Wizards, Chin with his shotgun held high, Kono watching everything with a suspicious eye, Danny wearily trudging along with a tired black dog at his side and Steve carrying Harry. His neighbors, if they are watching, must think him even crazier than ever. Once they got inside Steve knew he needed to ask some serious questions but at the same time he was just so tired. He would get his answers quickly then, and tell the Wizards to bugger off so he could curl up in his bed and sleep for the next twelve hours.

Danny and the other members of Five-0, along with the two Wizards, moved into the living room, dropping tiredly into the seats available. Heading up the stairs as quickly as possible, Steve made his way to the back of the upper level, where Harry’s bedroom was located. Sirius, still in canine form tromped up the stairs after Steve, following him into what had been Steve’s childhood room and was now Harry’s room. Standing near the bed, Sirius watched as Steve carefully laid Harry down on the bed, pulling off his trainers. Steve walked over to the closet to grab out an old knitted throw blanket his Mother had made. When he turned around he found Sirius, still in his canine shape, curled up on the bed alongside Harry. Rolling his eyes, Steve draped the blanket over Harry.

“You can stay up here if you want.”

Sirius’ tail thumped the bed happily as Steve nodded and stepped out of the room, heading back downstairs. Stopping at the base of the stairs, Steve looked out over the living room and the people sitting within it. They were talking to one another, the black Wizard explaining that Madam Bones had sent him to speak with Sirius, to offer to reinstate him as an Auror and as no one knew where Sirius had gone except for Dumbledore (and apparently Snape), he had picked up Snape to make sure he got to the right place.

Steve slumped into the couch next to Danny and just listened as everyone talked quietly about what had happened, what to do next and, of course, about how Harry was doing. At some point in the evening Steve and Chin got up and cooked up some of the steaks left in the fridge, while Kono ran out to get some other groceries. Beer was retrieved and chilled when she returned with everything needed to make a mac and potato salad. The atmosphere relaxed further and a short time later a sleepy looking Harry came downstairs followed by an again human Sirius. Plates for them were quickly dished up so that they could head out to the lanai to sit with everyone else as they ate.

“Glad to see you are both up and able,” Kingsley said with a smile. “There’s more chocolate available for both of you in the kitchen if you need it.”

“Thanks,” Sirius said shoving a forkful of potato salad in his mouth. “Oh Merlin, This is good.”

Kono chuckled and smirked at him. “It’s a secret family recipe.”

“If you’d make this once a week I would marry you and make you Lady Kono Black of the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Black.”

Kono’s smirk widened even further. “I’ll keep it in mind, Lolo ‘ilio .”

Chin gave Sirius the stink eye while Steve just chuckled. Danny, sitting next to Steve, just continued to watch Harry, making sure he ate a little of everything. The night continued, filled with warm talk of things past and plans for the future. Kingsley promised to make sure Madam Bones and Headmaster Dumbledore were made aware of the Dementor attack, and Sirius promised he would stay to teach Harry how to cast a Patronus in case they ever came back. And if Steve pulled Sirius aside and told him he was welcome to stay for as long as he liked, well Snape was willing to ignore it,after all Black had been willing to die to protect Lily’s son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** In case you wondered what was in the box Severus gave them here is the full list of the contents…  
>  2 Jars of Gillyweed  
> 8 Bottles of Blood Replenisher  
> 4 Bottles of Fever Reducer  
> 8 Jars of Bruise Balm  
> 4 Bottles of Calming Draught  
> 1 Jar of Concentration Capsules  
> 2 Bottles of Confusing Concoction  
> 2 Jars of Polyjuice Potion  
> 8 Jars of Burn Healing Paste  
> 1 Large Bottle of Skele-gro  
> 2 Bottles of Draught of Living Death  
> 8 Bottles of Pepper Up  
> 2 Bottles of Draught of Peace  
> 4 Jars of Exploding Fluid  
> 1 Small Bottle of Felix Felicis  
> 2 Bottles of Fire Protection Potion  
> 4 Jars of Garroting Gas  
> 4 Bottles of Dreamless Sleep Potion  
> 8 Bottles of Wound Cleaning Potion  
> 2 Large Bottles of Antidote to Common Poisons  
> 1 Large Jar of Bezoars  
> 1 Vial of Phoenix Tears  
> 1 Vial Basilisk Venom  
> 1 Box of Banshee Bombs  
> 1 Jar of Petrifying Powder  
> 1 Steel, Silver-Plated Dagger w/Basilisk venom coating  
> Lily’s Childhood Diary  
> A Framed Photo of Lily and Severus’ first day at Hogwarts  
> A Framed picture of Lily holding baby Harry  
> A Framed picture of a teenaged Lily, Steve and Severus on the beach  
> Snape’s old Potions and DADA Books (filled with helpful notes)


	13. Ke ‘Aelike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline Info:** Chapter 13 takes place just before episode 1.11

**Sunday December 13, 2009; Coroners Office, Honolulu; Oahu**

The group of people currently standing in the coroner’s office was not the kind of people you would expect to find there on a Sunday morning. Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams were regulars at the coroner’s office but the two older men, the middle aged woman and the tall black man were not people that Dr. Max Bergman had met before. They were most unusual fellows. One of the older men looked as if he was in his 90s, with a long white beard braided at the ends and wearing the loudest Hawaiian shirt Max had ever seen. The other older gentleman was obviously a native Hawaiian and based on his current clothes Max guessed he was a Kahuna of some sort. The older woman and the dark skinned man looked more normal and if he had to guess Max would state that they were likely Police Officers of some sort, though obviously not local. Both spoke with a strong English accent. The woman herself was tall and lean with a broad, square-jawed face and very short gray hair. She looked like a woman not to be trifled with. The dark skinned man was also tall, though he towered over the woman. He was close to 7 feet in height with a bald head and a golden hoop earing that made Max think of pirates strangely enough. He seemed to be serious as well, though more prone to a warm smile based on the wrinkles he had around his mouth. Both he and the woman were dressed almost too professionally in their suites. They stood out, though not as much so as the man with the long beard.

“Thanks for this, Max,” Danny said as Steve led the four other people into the other room where the bodies of the victims from the park were laid out.

“Of course.” Max looked away from where the woman was lifting the sheet off one of the victims, a look of anger flashing briefly across her stern features. “If I may ask, who are these people and why are they being given access to the bodies?”

“It’s classified, but there is a possibility that these deaths tie into a case of theirs back in the UK.”

“Ah.” Max nodded and went back to typing up his paperwork.

“Did you find anything,” Danny inquired.

“No. It is most curious. There appears to be no cause of death. All of the victims appeared to be healthy and I found no outside cause of death.”

“Toxicology?”

“Still processing, I shall send you the results when they come in but I am doubtful that poison of some sort was the cause of death. There would have been some physical sign of most poisons that could cause such a quick death. The victims all perished within minutes of each other.”

“Freaky,” murmured Danny, thinking back to that day. Danny shivered as he remembered that cold seeping into his bones, settling somewhere in his soul, leaving him to feel as if he could never be happy again. Freaky was an understatement.

“Indeed.” Max nodded and looked back to where Steve and the others where standing over one of the victims. They appeared to be talking quite heatedly, though Max could not hear them. Something else that was rather odd as sound traveled quiet well from the autopsy room to his little office. He should’ve been able to hear them, but he could not. In fact he could hear absolutely nothing from that room, most curious.

“I heard that Commander McGarrett’s cousin was there at the time of the deaths?”

“Yeah. All of us were, actually.” Danny nodded, watching the others talk. The woman, Madam Bones, was standing very rigid, her posture getting sharper by the minute. Auror Shacklebolt looked displeased as well, though not nearly as close to a true rage as his fellow Wizard. Or was it Witch since she was female? Professor Dumbledore still had that slightly manic look about his eyes, but Danny was sure it was only a defense to hide what he was truly feeling. You didn’t let children see when you were going to break down under any emotion and the man had been teaching children for longer than Danny had been alive. So, it was probably an unconscious action for the man at this point.

“That must have been most distressing. Is he alright?”

Danny smiled a little sadly and glanced back to Max. “He’s unhurt but seeing all those people die…and so close to when the house was attacked…I don’t know. He’ll probably have nightmares for a while. It wouldn’t surprise me even a little.”

Max nodded again. “I could recommend a good therapist if needed.”

Danny snorted. “Honestly, I think Steve needs a therapist more than his cousin. Harry seems to be able to cope surprisingly well and in a fairly healthy way. He’s willing to talk to us at least, which is more than I can say for Steve. I think we’ll be okay for now.”

“Very well.”

“Though, I would take that list just incase. Maybe we can get SuperSEAL over there to accept that he needs professional assistance with his mammal to mammal communication.”

Max looked up at Danny confused before glancing back to the other room and mouthing ‘mammal to mammal’ with a confused expression. 

A moment later Steve led the rest of the group back where Danny was sitting. Steve gave Danny that look again, aneurism face as Danny was wont to call it. Obviously things were worse than they had thought.

Max pulled out a print off sheet containing all the therapists’ names from his desk drawer and handed it to Danny. Looking over the group that had left the autopsy room, he still felt that bubble of curiosity arise, wondering what they knew about the deaths that he did not.

“Thanks for letting us stop by, Max.” Steve gave Max a grim smile.

“Were your associates able to get the information they needed,” Max asked a little curious.

“We were,” the woman said. “Thank you for allowing us into your autopsy room.”

Max looked her over and nodded. “Then their deaths do tie in with your own case.”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Ah. Well, Commander McGarrett and the Five-0 task force are quite competent at their jobs. Their assistance should be of great help to your case.”

She smiled, the shadows lifting briefly from her eyes. “It does seem that way.” Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a business card looked it over carefully and then handed it to him. “If you find anymore deaths similar to these please contact me.”

“Of course. Do you expect more death?”

“Expect? Sadly yes. I hope I am wrong though.”

“Then I shall keep my eyes open.”

“Thank you, Dr. Bergman.”

Max nodded and looked down at the card in his hand as the group strolled out of his office.

**Amelia Bones; Agent MI5  
Head of D.M.L.E.**

The international phone number to reach her was carefully listed below the rest of the information, but Max ignored it for now, wondering what exactly the D.M.L.E. was and why exactly it gave her permission to access his medical reports. It was almost as curious as a large number of people dying so suddenly with no apparent natural or unnatural cause.

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - -

 

**The Kahuna’s House, Honolulu; Oahu**

Steve wasn’t really all that comfortable leaving Harry alone with Sirius at his place right now. He worried that who ever sent those Dementors might send someone, or some _thing_ , else after Harry. He was sure Sirius was quite capable of protecting Harry, but all the same Steve did not like leaving his cousins safety in the hands of someone else, someone they had only just met. Even if said someone was Harry’s Godfather, and a wizard to boot. He knew he really shouldn't worry. The wards that Professor Dumbledore put up were pretty good from what he could tell. This time there were multiple layers of wards rather than just the one. And from what had been described to him it would take someone trained as a Ward Smith or a Curse Breaker to drop each ward without anyone in the house being aware of their presence. So really he had no reason to worry. And yet he was still a bit terrified that Sirius would pop in holding Harry's limp and lifeless body because Steve wasn't there to protect him.

Steve blinked at the sudden pressure against his arm, jerking him out of the heart clenching thoughts. Looking over he saw Danny’s hand gripping his arm, squeezing it gently. Steve gave Danny a nod, which Danny returned before letting go of Steve’s arm. Now was not the time to wallow in his emotions regarding Harry and Sirius. He had a job to do and people to protect.

The two of them trailed along behind Ope’ape’a Kahuna as he led their strange little group into his yard, beyond his own wards and into his home. Behind him Professor Dumbledore, Madam Bones and Auror Shackelbolt made impressed sounds as they crossed the wards. Steve didn’t know enough about magic to know if the wards guarding the house were impressive or not. But he did know that the group of people waiting inside for them was. They may not hold any true political power but the other Kahunas, Honu’ea Kahuna and Kahuna Kaho, held great spiritual power among the native Hawaiian’s of the islands. Of course there were more than just the other Kahuna’s here. Steve recognized the leader of the Kapu, Kawika, as well as the Governor’s aid, Laura Hill. The third person he didn’t recognize, but the uniform told him enough to know this person was from Hickman.

Ope’ape’a Kahuna introduced everyone swiftly and Steve was surprised to find out that Laura Hill was also the American Magical Government’s official representative on the island and was also in charge of insuring that magical crimes were assigned only to those in the know. The Officer from Hickman held a similar position within the local Military branches. That calmed Steve a bit to know that he, his team and the Kahuna’s weren’t the only people on the island aware of real magic and the dangers it could bring down on them.

“How’s the _keiki_ ,” asked Kawika with a smirk. “He’s as good at causing property damage as his cousin.”

“Could be better” Steve gave the Kapu a nod. Harry had already told Steve about the training punishment he had shared with the Kapu leader. “No more property damage, fortunately.”

“Then he’s learning.” Kawika gave Steve a proud smile. “He’s strong. The island spirits like him. They whisper about him on the wind.”

“I have no idea what to say to that,” mumbled Steve.

Kawika smirked again. “You will.”

Looking over at the other people in the room who had been watching the interaction, Kawika gave a silent nod to the Kahuna signaling that he would quiet down. There were dangerous games afoot on his island and he, along with the others in this room, wanted to prevent future incidents like the one that had happened yesterday.

The Kahuna turned to look at Madam Bones. “Let us start from the beginning if you please, madam.”

Madam Bones sighed but began to tell the tale of the rise and fall and rise again of the Dark Lord Voldemort. It was a long tale considering it started long before Harry was born, back during World War II. The group had to break twice for tea and sandwiches while Madam Bones, occasionally interrupted by Professor Dumbledore, finished telling the tale and then began to go over the current situation in Magical Britain. Things could have been far worse, but Steve still had a bad feeling about the whole thing. If what Madam Bones and Professor Dumbledore said was true then this Dark Lord had people in high places in magical society, people in a position to bribe, buy or otherwise coerce politicians to do the Dark Lords work for him. This meant that it could have been almost anyone in the Ministry who sent the Dementors after Harry.

“This isn’t narrowing down the suspect pool,” growled Steve. 

“Actually it does. There are a limited number of people who could order even one Dementor away from Azkaban, let alone a dozen.” Madam Bones leaned back in her chair, her eyes narrowed. “Unfortunately, the people who could do so are the Minister, the Under Secretary, Professor Dumbledore as the head of the Wizengamot, or Myself as the head of the DMLE.”

“We already know Minister Fudge has been bribed or influence by Lucius Malfoy, one of the Dark Lords Inner Circle leaders. So he could be the one who has done so, but I doubt it," Dumbledore said. "He may be a bought politician, but Fudge is not a supporter of the Dark Lord. He wouldn’t kill Harry. He’d be more likely to use the press to get the masses convinced that Harry was deranged and not to be trusted.” 

“That leaves the Under Secretary and you two.” Danny looked at Madam Bones before glancing over at Dumbledore, who gave a small, barely noticeable nod. 

“True.” Madam Bones nodded.

“And why should we believe that it was this Under Secretary who unleashed these demons into our land,” demanded Kawika. “If you could do this as well, why are you not a suspect?”

“I would hope that my mere presence here would put any doubts as to my character at rest, but I am realistic. You don’t know me, and since I have the authority to release them from their position as the guards of Azkaban, that means you have every reason to believe me a suspect.” Madam Bones looked each man in the eyes before continuing. “You can take my word or the word of Headmaster Dumbledore, but as only Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams, have any relationship with the Headmaster, I can understand your hesitation.”

“That is not entirely true,” interrupted Ope’ape’a Kahuna. “I have worked with Professor Dumbledore before, back during World War II. I was very young then. Much younger than Albus was then. But the man I remember would not have been capable of such a crime.”

“Thank you, Ope’ape’a,” Professor Dumbledore said with a small smile.

Madma Bones nodded, surprised and yet not. Albus had been busy during the war following any leads possible of stopping Grindawald and Hitler. It was not too terribly surprising that he may have come all the way to Hawaii in search of some new magic that could stop the war before it took too many more lives. “Then, if it would ease your mind I would be glad to allow you to question me under veritaserum.”

“Which you would provide,” Honu’ea Kahuna stated with scorn.

“I could, but somehow I think you’d rather get your own to dose me with.”

Ope’ape’a Kahuna watched them politely argue the various ways to prove that the _haole_ Witch, Madam Bones (such an auspicious name), was a true ally to them. Kawika and Honu’ea Kahuna could both be somewhat judgmental and biased when interacting with _haoles_. They had their own reasons to distrust the mainlanders, but right now that distrust would only cause more problems for them all. Kahuna Kaho seemed to be of little help as well. While he was much more receptive of _haoles_ and their magical traditions, he was also more laid back and less likely to interfere with Kawika and Honu’ea Kahuna's argumentative nature. They didn't have time for allies to be arguing with each other. They needed the assistance that Commander McGarrett and young Harry could bring by providing them access to Witches and Wizards who were more familiar with the men and the monsters that would be darkening Hawaii’s doorstep. 

“I would offer a different solution,” the Kahuna spoke into the midst of the angry words around him. The room silenced at the sound of his voice and he looked over them all again, letting his eyes linger on his fellow Hawaiians. “Let me have access to your thoughts.”

“That is quite the request.”

“As is your request to trust you in such troubling times.”

For a long moment the room was frozen watching the two of them in their silent battle of wills. Eventually a small smile formed on Madam Bones lips. “I do believe I like you, Ope’ape’a Kahuna. You’ve got some stones.”

The Kahuna inclined his head, a small twitch of the lips the only sign that he might feel similarly. 

Madam Bones stood, brushing down the back of her pants, and moved to sit by the Kahuna. Kahuna Kaho, who had been sitting at his side, stood, offering his seat to Madam Bones with a smile. She gave him a nod of thanks and sat at the Kahuna’s side.

“I shall not speak of anything I might see in your mind unless it proves you to be an enemy of those we are entrusted to care for.”

“My thanks,” she replied, looking up into his dark eyes.

The Kahuna reached forward, gently taking hold of the back of her head and guiding her to rest her forehead against his own. “I will use a magic similar to your European Legilimency spell. We shall begin by sharing breath. When I breathe out, you shall breathe me in.”

She made no sound but they all understood she accepted as she closed her eyes and parted her lips. Long moments passed by as one breathed out and the other breathed in, then the Kahuna let out another breath and a glowing pale blue mist came out on the breath and passed into Madam Bones as she breathed in.

Steve shivered at the sight of it. There was something terribly intimate that seemed to be passing between the two at that moment. It almost made him feel like he had just walked in on his parents making love, which was just terribly uncomfortable to even think about. Danny scooted closer to him on the couch they shared, his shoulder pressing against Steve’s and his hand stretching out to brush against Steve’s own, seeking reassurance perhaps. This was certainly out of his partner’s comfort zone. Hell, it was out of Steve's comfort zone and his comfort zone was far larger than Danny's.

Glancing at his partner from the corner of his eye, Steve watched Danny grow more uncomfortable as the Kahuna and Madam Bones seemed to slump forward into each other, their mouths now so close they were practically kissing. Danny shifted in his seat, his strong thigh pressing against Steve's. The warmth from Danny's leg quickly seeped through his slacks and Steve's cargos, sending an electric tingle through the point of contact straight to Steve's groin. Steve looked away carefully, hoping no one caught sight of his dick going half hard in his pants. This was not the time or place for an erection. Not when the others in the room might notice and put together the fact that it was Danny pressed so closely to his side causing the not so little problem. 

Steve glanced back at Danny in time to catch sight of Danny's gaze flitting from the Kahuna and Madam Bones to Steve's dick, making Steve's dick twitch and grow even harder. Steve cursed in his head. This stupid attraction, no he would not admit it was anything more, was going to cause too many problems. What was he supposed to say to Danny if he asked about Steve's sudden hard on? He couldn't say the smell of Danny's shampoo combined with the heated press of his body against Steve's own made his dick so hard he could pound nails with it, 'cause that would really go over well with his straight, formerly married, Jersey Detective of a partner. Because he was so lucky in life that of course Danny would return his feelings and they would pounce on each other after a lingering glance, and Danny would bend Steve over the Kahuna's coffee table and fuck him bareback while Kawika and the others watched...

Steve swallowed hard and cut the thought off before it could go any further. He really was a deviant. Shit. As if masturbating to fantasies of his partner while out in the open on a public trail wasn't bad enough, now he was imagining Danny fucking him in front of some very important natives. Fucking Hell. He needed to visit Cath. Surely a long night, maybe a weekend, in bed with her would wipe away these inappropriate desires? He would call her later, after this meeting and after he spoke with the Governor. If he was lucky she would be in port and Harry could stay with Chin or Danny for the weekend.

Okay. He could do that. That would work.

Shit, why was Danny's thumb rubbing circles against his thigh?!

The muscles in Steve's thigh jumped under Danny's touch, stopping only when Danny pulled his hand away when Kawika looked over to them. 

Steve swallowed the sudden panic that the Kapu leader had seen what Steve was trying so hard to hide. He let his blank SEAL face slip on, only a small purposefully raising of his lips appearing to slip through, hiding his increased panic as Kawika glanced down at Steve lower body, still pressed against the line of Danny's own. One of Kawika's dark eyebrows rose up in silent amusement and Steve screamed in his head at the knowing look on the Kapu leader's face.

He was so fucked.

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - - 

 

**5 Hours Later, The McGarrett House, Honolulu; Oahu**

If Steve never had to speak with another politician or Wizard again, it would be too soon. It had taken almost two hours after the Kahuna and Madam Bones had come out of their 'kiss' to sort out the details on what should happen next. In the end it was decided that Madam Bones would have Shacklebolt and a witch called Tonks, officially assigned to work with the Kahunas to make sure every witch or wizard on the island, that could, was capable of casting a patronus to protect themselves from the Dementors. Professor Dumbledore and Madam Bones also arranged to have Sirius Black assigned as an MI5 liaison to Five-0. That little bit of fiddling forced him to drop Danny off at HQ before heading to the Governor's office. He spent nearly three hours explaining that MI5 was assigning him to help with the recent mysterious deaths in the park as they had several similar cases across the pond.

The Governor had not been pleased to say the least. But she had made it official on her end as well.

Unfortunately, this also meant that Steve was stuck with Sirius stealing his Harry time, since Sirius would be staying at his place. At least until they found him an apartment. Dear God he had to find the man an apartment! Everything in his house now smelt like wet dog! There was fur all over the furniture, not to mention the fact that the man _licked_ himself while he was a dog! And Harry...Harry seemed amused by it all. He liked his Godfather. He liked the man's stupid jokes. He liked taking "Padfoot" for a walk. He liked him too much.

Steve tried not to glare at Harry who was throwing a stick out into the surf while Sirius, in dog form, chased after it. It wasn't fair to be mad at Harry for wanting to know his Godfather. And it wasn't right to be mad at Sirius either. The man had lost almost twelve years of time with Harry because he was unjustly imprisoned. But Steve had also lost twelve, almost thirteen, years that he could have spent with his little cousin and he found Harry first.

"Quit giving Sirius the jealous gopher face, Steven."

Steve turned to glare at Danny, who was watching him with an amused and knowing grin. "I do not have a face. Let alone a jealous gopher face. I don't even know what a jealous gopher face is!"

"Oh, that is a lie. A big fat lie." Danny smirked at Steve and playfully punched his shoulder. "You, my friend, are a lying liar who lies."

"I am not," growled Steve.

Danny gave him that look again that said Steve was being childish, but strangely endearing. "You so are. But! But, I am willing to be the bigger man here and concede this argument."

"There's no argument, Danno."

"Then you agree that you had jealous gopher face?"

"What? No! No, I do not agree with that." Steve turned away from the door to the lanai, where he had been watching Harry, to look back at Danny.

"Then we are, in fact, arguing, because I am positive that you had jealous gopher face. Now you just have aneurism face."

"I do not!" Steve huffed out a loud breath and stomped away from the lanai door, past Danny and towards the stairs. "I have no reason to have any kind of jealous face. I am perfectly happy."

"No you are not, but I can completely understand why you are not happy. I, my friend, am not happy. We just spent most of our day off arguing with politicians and wizards about an event that never should have happened. That none of us, Harry especially, should have been witness to. So, yes, Steven you can be unhappy."

Steve rolled his shoulders, trying to release the tension that had been building in them all day. His back was aching and he had a migraine sitting behind his eyes that had been plaguing him since those Dementor things had tried to kill them. Neither pain seemed like it was going to fade anytime soon.

"You okay," Danny asked.

Steve sighed, his hand gripping the railing, and looked back to where Danny was standing a few steps below him. "It’s just a migraine, Danno. I'll be fine."

A frown twitched the corners of Danny's lips, drawing attention away from the frustrated crease between Danny's brows. His partner was so expressive, even when his hands were still. It always amazed Steve, who had been trained to be still, to keep his emotions locked away and guarded. A little more tension faded from his shoulders as he realized the frustration on Danny's face was on his behalf. He hated that, but he loved it also. He loved knowing his partner, his best friend, cared about him that much. Until he met Danny it felt like there was no one alive who cared that much for him.

"I'll be fine, Danno. I'm just going to lay down for a bit, see if a nap won't help."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just...Can you keep an eye on Harry for me? I know those wards should protect him, but-"

"But you'd feel better knowing one of the team had an eye on him," Danny said with a knowing grin. "Welcome to parenthood, Steve." Danny reached up to squeeze Steve's hand before turning to walk back towards the lanai. 

Steve glanced down at his hand, which felt electrified from the casual touch. His fingers ached from clenching the railing so that he didn't reach out for Danny. He wanted to pull Danny back to his side, to lead him up the stairs to his lonely bed. He wanted to curl up with him and sleep with the sound of Danny's heart beating beneath his ears.

Shaking the thoughts off, Steve continued up the stairs and down the hall to his room. The room that had once been his parents, the room his father had slept in not that long ago. The mattress may have been changed, but the room still felt like he should walk in to find his Mother folding clothes on the bed while his father hovered behind her. His father had not changed it since his mother's death and Steve hadn't changed it since his Father's death. Maybe after the Governor's assigned Five-0 "holiday weekend," I.E. team building camping trip, he would have Harry and Danny help him redecorate the bedroom, and maybe the rest of the house. There was nothing wrong with it as it was, but it didn't feel like his home, like it was his and Harry's home, just yet.

Dropping on the mattress Steve reached down to untie his Wolverines, tossing them to the side wall near the door, before rolling back on the bed. In mere minutes he was dead to the world.

 

\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - - 

Downstairs, Danny was sitting at the dinning room table, drinking a cup of tea. Hedwig, who had been roused from her sleep by Sirius's loud, barking, had taken to sitting on his shoulder and alternating between nuzzling his ear and playing with his hair. It should have pissed him off but Danny had worse things to worry about than an owl messing up his carefully coiffed hair. He did not like knowing that they had a magical government official out there gunning for Harry. He did not like that this nameless person didn't see non-magical people as human, that they were considered somehow less, more like an animal simply because they couldn't use a wand. It was bigotry and racism at its finest in Danny's mind. And the fact that this person was a figure of authority, that they had the power to send demon assassins to kill a child, without it bringing up any red flags in the minds of any other Ministry official, was terrifying. Either this person was powerful enough to terrify others into willful blindness, or the other Ministry officials were just unforgivably incompetent. Either way it was a bad situation.

On his shoulder, Hedwig gave Danny a gentle head butt, followed by a soothing 'hurr' sound. Sighing, he reached up to scratch her, smiling at the feel of the soft feathers under his fingers.

Outside Harry looked up from the sand where Padfoot had tackled him, and was currently drenching his face in dog slobber, to smile at Danny and Hedwig. At least, for the moment, Harry looked like he was doing okay. Danny was sure the kid would be having nightmares again, just when he'd finally stopped having the ones about the shoot out. 

"It's the downside of law enforcement," Danny told Hedwig. "Your family is left to worry for you coming home injured, or not coming home at all." Danny pushed a hand through his hair. "Now Harry has to face the bad guys coming to his home as well. This whole situation is a shit storm waiting to happen."

Hedwig hooted her agreement, nuzzled Danny again and turned to look out at Harry as he twisted out from under Padfoot.

"We all need to keep our eyes open. Something wicked is coming."

Danny took a long drink of his tea before setting the cup back on the table. He was hoping that Professor Dumbledore and Madam Bones would be able to dig up something concrete on their end that they could use to take down whoever sent those monsters after Harry. He hoped they could take whoever did this down before they could send another attack.

Danny felt sick thinking about what happened, about what those monsters had done and could still do. Danny didn't want to see Harry lying limp and pale like that in anyone's arms. He didn't want to see Steve lying that still either. Danny's heart spammed in his chest thinking about Steve coming up from spear fishing only to get his soul sucked out by one of those flying corpses. And Jesus, Mary and Joseph, he didn't want Grace exposed to those things. God, what if she had been with them! Three of the most important people in his life, and the thought that any of them could have been taken that easily from him was terrifying. Facing the reality of your partner being killed in a shoot out on the job was one thing. But how were any of them supposed to cover each other from monsters like that?

Danny pushed down the irrational urge to throw his cup at the wall, run outside to drag Harry back into the safety of the house, and to run up and lock them both into Steve's room. Hiding would solve nothing and would only make Harry more scared about what was happening. For the moment Danny needed to focus on the fact that they were all safe and alive. None of them had been hurt physically. They were all safely in their homes, protected under the wards Professor Dumbledore put up. And in all likelihood the unsub who attacked them, this witch or wizard, would be backing off until they could form a new plan. So they had time on their side, time to figure out who this person was, why they were attacking and how to stop them.

They had time and that is all Five-0 had ever needed to close a case.


	14. Ulu La’au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline Info:** Chapter 14 takes place the day after chapter 13 and before episode 1.11

**Sunday December 13, 2009; McGarrett House, Honolulu; Oahu, Hawaii**

Harry struggled out from beneath Padfoot and darted up the strip of sandy beach towards the house. He could see Danny inside, holding what looked like a tea cup and with Hedwig on his shoulder grooming him! That meant that Steve was home as well. So the issue with the Dementor attack must have been resolved or at least put aside for the day. Harry wasn't too sure that Steve and the others could actually do anything about the magical monsters that had come after them. They didn't have wands or magic, let alone the knowledge of the Patronus spell Sirius had told him about. That terrified him. He didn't like the idea that his cousin and friends could be up against something they couldn't defend themselves against. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

But then, he reminded himself, life wasn't fair. He knew that better than most.

Harry tugged open the sliding glass door, nearly tripping as Padfoot rushed inside from behind him, knocking Harry off balance. Catching himself on the door, Harry glared at the large Grimm Hound who gave him a wide doggy grin in return. Letting out a put upon sigh Harry turned to face Danno and Hedwig who were watching him with fondly amused looks.

"How did the meeting go?"

Danny tugged a chair out from the table and waved Harry to sit. "About as expected. There were threats, complaints, vaguely disguised horror, and some magic that seemed a bit...uh, inappropriate."

"So just like any other Five-0 case," stated an amused Harry.

"Except for the magic. Yeah, pretty much."

Harry dropped into the chair, Padfoot shifting and twisting suddenly into Sirius beside him. Harry wasn't sure he'd ever tire of seeing that. It was just so cool! He had so many question for Sirius about the difference between animagi, like Sirius, and shape shifters, like the Kahuna. Sirius had tried to answer some of Harry's questions but he hadn't known there was any other way to get an animal form other than a forced transformation cast on you by someone else. So Harry was left with more questions that would have to wait until his next lesson with either the Kahuna or Professor McGongall.

"Where's Steve?"

"Upstairs. He's a bit exhausted."

Harry tugged at the ends of his sleeve and glanced towards the other room and the stairs he couldn't quite see from where he was sitting. "He wasn't hurt, was he?"

"No. Really Harry, he's okay. He's just tired from all the recents cases and this last attack on you. He has worried himself into exhaustion." Danny reached out and ran his hand back through Harry's hair, a small smile tugging his lips.

"You're sure?"

Danny chuckled and ruffled Harry's perpetually messy hair. "You can go up and check on him if you want."

Harry smiled, gave Danny a quick hug, then darted out of the room.

Danny and Sirius listened to the sounds of Harry's feet on the wood floor. They could hear his steps slow and get lighter as he obviously tried to sneak up the stairs. The two men smiled at each other before relaxing back into their respective chairs. They would likely have a couple minutes before all hell broke lose if Harry managed to surprise Steve as the boy was obviously planning to do. Danny's smile got wider as he thought about how funny the look on his partners face would be if Harry did manage it this time. It would totally be worth Steve's horrendously unfair, adorable pout.

"He really cares for Steve," Sirius mussed, plopping down into Harry's abandoned chair.

"It's pretty much mutual. I didn't know Steve for very long before Harry got here but I can say with certainty that he is head over heels for Harry. They're good for each other. Steve needs someone to care for who will care for him, who will remind him why he does what he does. Someone to focus on when the darkness and the evil we see in humanity every day gets to be too much. And Harry needed that desperately, but he also needed someone to ground him in reality and remind him he doesn't have to shoulder the burden of this Voldemort fellow on his own. Someone to make him feel safe and like the kid he should be."

Sirius nodded and looked out at the ocean, watching the rolling tide. "I'm glad they have each other. I can't say I'm not jealous, but I am glad Harry was able to find someone since I wasn't there." Sirius glared out at the ocean, his hands clenching into fists as he thought about failing in his promise to protect Harry, to care for him like a father in James' absence.

Danny recognized the dark mood settling over Sirius. He had seen Steve fall into it more than a few times lately. Reaching out he squeezed Sirius' fist in his own, offering some comfort.

Sirius looked up at him and gave Danny a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"So," Sirius glanced over at Danny and then quickly back towards the ocean. "How long have Steve and you been shagging?"

Choking on a mouthful of tea, Danny sputtered and turned in his chair to glare at the amused animagus. "We are not shagging!"

"But you want to be. Don't you?" Sirius smirked at the embarrassed, outraged expression on Danny's face.

"That's no business of yours!"

Sirius smirked wider and relaxed back into the chair. "That wasn't a 'no'." Sirius gave a loud barking laugh at the horrified look of embarrassment of Danny's face. "You are certainly making it entertaining to muse on. You blokes are not at all subtle about your sexual tension."

Danny sputtered and turned bright red before kicking the leg of Sirius’ chair out, knocking the laughing Animagus to the floor. “There is NO sexual tension.”

Laughing Sirius smirked up at Dany from the floor. “You keep telling yourself that, mate.” 

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

**Upstairs, Master Bedroom**

Harry slipped up the stairs as quietly as possible. If Steve really was taking a nap then Harry might just stand a chance at startling him. Steve was so good at sneaking up on Harry and tickling him, but Harry never seemed to be able to do the same to his cousin. So Harry was in stealth mode, trying to use everything Steve had taught him about evading foes. He carefully sidestepped the dodgy step that always creaked like a moaning banshee, pausing at the top of the landing. When he didn’t hear anything he slowly began making his way forward until he reached the end of the hall where Steve’s room was. Carefully easing the door open, Harry peeked through the crack. The room was bright with the light of the setting sun coming through the various windows. He could see his cousins feet and the very edge of the bed. Pushing the door open a little further he carefully edged into the room. Glancing up from Steve’s feet, Harry caught his breath as the shadow figure he had briefly seen downstairs leaned over Steve, slowly stroking his hair before it seemed to notice Harry. The shadow turned to look in his direction, nodding once before fading away.

Running over to his cousins side, Harry looked him over, worried about what the figure might have done to him. But Steve seemed to be sleeping peacefully. For a long moment Harry did nothing but watch his cousin sleep. Finally deciding that nothing magical was going to happen any further than it already had, Harry smirked as he realized he was in the perfect spot to finally get Steve unaware. Smirking Harry took a several steps back before running forward and jumping.

Steve jolted awake as a heavy weight suddenly crashed down on top of his back. Gasping in surprise, he twisted to look over his shoulder to see what had him pinned down even as one hand reach between the headboard and the wall for the machete he kept hidden there. He froze as he caught sight of a giggling Harry sitting atop his back.

Groaning, he laid his head back onto his pillow. “Harry.”

“Steeeve,” Harry sing-songed back.

“Harry.” 

“Guess what?” 

Steve sighed and rolled over, forcing Harry to scoot off his back and onto the mattress. “What?”

“I saw one of my spirit animals today. I was meditating like the Kahuna said to, and I caught a good look at one of the animals that keeps showing up.”

Steve smiled and ruffled Harry’s hair. “That’s great, Harry. What was it?”

“Some kind of owl. Kahuna thought I might get an owl spirit because he said that Puenui favored me?” Harry blinked in confusion. “Anyway, I saw an owl. It was mostly brown with a paler brown chest and bright golden eyes.”

“That’s very cool, Harry.”

“Yeah, but I’m not allowed to try and change shape unless the Kahuna is there with me. Just in case.”

“In case of what,” Steve asked, worried.

“In case I get stuck as an animal.”

“Ah...” Steve ran a hand through his hair. "Try not to do that. Hedwig might get jealous if there's another owl living here."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

**Monday December 14, 2009; Amelia Bones Office, Ministry of Magic; London, England**

 

Dumbledore sat in the plush chair he had conjured for himself and took the cup of tea that Amelia handed him. He watched her take her seat behind her desk, a frown firmly settled on her features. He understood the look and was sure that if he had not been snacking on his Calming Draught laced lemon drops, he would have a very similar look on his face. Amelia may not know Harry personally, as Albus did, but she had known Harry's parents. She had been friends with them both and had worked as an Auror alongside James during the first war. Albus knew she was a good woman and that she cared for Harry, even if only because he was the son of her friend and an innocent citizen of Wizarding Briton. She did not like innocents being attacked, and she most definitely did not like that a child, and so many Muggles, had been attacked by Dementors. Albus was certain that when they contacted the Muggle Prime Minister and the Queen, she would like the situation even less. They had a traitor in their government, a traitor who tried to kill a boy from one of the Nobel Houses, a traitor who murdered five innocent British Muggles and nearly a dozen American Muggles, by means of a Dementor. A traitor who could have started a war between the United Kingdom and the United States of America, between Wizards and Muggles. The Queen was going to be very upset. Albus only hoped they could find the proof they needed to confirmed the traitor in order to prevent the Queen from activating the magical oaths the Wizarding World made to the Royal Family over a thousand years ago. If they couldn't then things were going to change for their people quite drastically and not him, nor Harry, nor even Voldemort, would be able to change it.

Albus hoped it would not come to that.

Shifting the large stack of parchment from one side of her desk to the other, Amelia continued to frown over the newest problem. Albus was doing everything he could to prevent the Dark Lord's people and Fudge's people from finding out about Amelia's current task, but at some point the Wizengamot would have to be made aware. And if they were made aware then both Fudge and Voldemort would find out. True Voldemort himself was of little threat at the moment since he still had no corporeal body, but he still had loyal followers such as the Malfoys, who could cause problems. Problems neither Albus or Amelia needed at this time.

"I don't like this, Albus. She's covered her tracks very well. Unless we can find someone who hasn't been Oblivated yet, or threatened so well that they won't say a word, we might not be able to get enough to haul her in for questioning."

Albus stroked his beard and leaned back in his chair, thinking quietly for a moment. "We must remain positive. If we cannot find the information right now we will. She will slip up. We just have to make her nervous enough by nosing around, by making her think we have proof. If we can do that she may just give us everything we need to prove her guilt."

Amelia nodded and shifted the parchments around again. "Very well. I'll get Kingsley and Tonks to follow her from a distance. Keep an eye on her. The two of us can continue to look for a paper trail, witness memories, or some other prof we can use to haul her in."

"Very well. I will continue to insure the Wizengamot and other interested parties do not find out what we are doing. I do not want to think what would happen if Lucius Malfoy realizes he can get the Dementors to assist Voldemort simply by offering them Muggle souls."

"I shudder to imagine." Taking a drink of her now tepid tea, Amelia looked over the headmaster. Albus was an old man now. He had lived through both Muggle World Wars, the War with Grindelwauld, and the first war with Voldemort. She did not know if he would be able to make it through another Wizard War. If she could lighten this burden at all for him it might just make a difference. The British Wizarding World needed Albus Dumbledore, it needed him more than any of its population wanted to admit.

"I'll call them in, why don't you head back to the castle and update Lupin. I am sure he's in a right tizzy about Harry and Sirius being exposed to those monsters."

Albus nodded, his eyes twinkling with understanding. He was too old and too wily not to understand what she was trying to do. Smiling, he stood, setting the tea cup down and vanishing his chair. "Thank you, Amelia."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Friday December 18, 2009; McGarrett House, Honolulu**

Steve, Danny and Harry were busy packing when Mary Ann stormed the house, and really there was no other way to described her arrival. She practically kicked the door down and threw her suitcase into the living room, it's hard side thumping loudly against the side of the sofa. The sound had startled Harry into jumping, his foot landing on Padfoot's tail, making the animagus yelp and dart out from where he was hiding under the coffee table. Mary Ann of course, smirked at Steve before striding further into the house and grabbing Harry into a big hug.

"Hey there, pipsqueak. Have you been keeping an eye on Stevie for me," teased Mary Ann.

"Uh....," Harry's voice trailed off as Mary Ann twirled him about again before releasing him to give Danny a long, slow look over.

Danny raised an eyebrow at the blatantly flirtatious look from his partner's sister. "You see something you like?"

"Oh yeah," teased Mary Ann with a wide smile. "But the view is definitely nicer from the back."

Danny rolled his eyes and waved off the comment. Steve's sister had made similar comments the other times they had met, and had even groped his ass once. It wasn't like that hadn't happened in Jersey either. He had a great ass if he did say so himself, and people noticed. Of course Steve didn't seem to notice, which was a shame because the man was a sweet 10 on the scale, and coming out of the water Danny had to score him higher. At least a 12 when he came back from his morning swim, dripping water like a sea God risen from the depths.

"What are you doing here, Mar," Steve asked with a grimace.

Mary Ann rolled her eyes at Steve before looking around the room at the packed up bags. "I heard from Kamekona that you we going camping."

Danny tried not to laugh as Steve's face contorted into his Aneurism Face.

"How does he know? I only got the Governor's approval last night," complained Steve.

Mary rolled her eyes. "What doesn't he know. The man's got crazy connections." Mary looked about the room, taking in the different camping bags and the large family tent still carefully wrapped in the same bag their father had put it in the last time they had gone camping as a family. "So...Where's my bag?"

"You're not going, Mar," stated Steve.

"Why not? Harry's going, isn't he?"

"He is going. You are not."

"Oh come on! Is this because I microwaved your GI Joe when we were kids?"

"What? No, it's n-"

"Fine," Mary cut in, "then it must be because of the blender incident a couple weeks ago. Which I already apologized for."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and shot Danny a pleading look. Danny just gave him an amused grin and a casual shrug of the shoulders. Something Steve would not admit to liking because of the way it stretched Danny's shirt over his broad chest. "Fine. You can come."

Mary smiled and nudge Harry who was still standing beside her.

"But," started Steve. "We leave in twenty minutes. So you better move fast."

Ruffling Harry's hair and dodging around Padfoot, Mary ran up the stairs to her old room. She still had some clothes left here from when she was staying with Steve.

Steve looked up the stairs and then back to the others. "I'm going to regret this."

Danny laughed. "It could be worse. Though...we will need to figure out what to do about Sirius since Mary doesn't know about magic yet. So..."

"Right." Steve turned to face Padfoot. "We can stop off at Kamekona's and tell Mary he's going to watch Padfoot. Padfoot will go inside out of sight turn into Sirius and then come back out. We'll do the same at the end of the trip unless something forces our hand. So no telling Mary about magic. Got it?"

"We could just tell, Mary," suggested Danny.

"How about no."

Danny glared at Steve, his eyebrow arching in query.

Steve pushed his hands through his hair. "I don't want to tell Mary. She's not exactly the most reliable person and I'd rather not get her involved with Wizards."

"She is involved," Danny pointed out. "She's already related to you. So any Wizard who learns you are Harry's guardian will also know she has ties to Harry. Not telling her won't protect her."

Steve's lips pressed together in a thin, strained line, as frustration turned to Aneurism Face. The face he always seemed to have when his sister showed up. "I'll think about it. If things go fine today, maybe I'll tell her during the trip. BUT! No one else tells her anything."

The other three seemed to reluctantly nod their agreement. And wasn't that an odd sight seeing a dog nod it's understanding.

"So weird," Steve muttered under his breath as he went back to hauling their camping equipment out to his truck.

Harry grabbed a bag and darted after Steve, following him like a duckling followed it's mother. Danny shared an amused grin with the older wizard turned dog. Despite Sirius' jealousy over Harry's relationship with Steve the animagus was pretty pleasant company. He never said a bad word about anyone, except Snape, in Harry's presence and he did not try to squirrel his way between Harry and Steve. He seemed to be content to watch Harry and wait for his time with the lad. Danny had to respect how much restraint that must take considering how long it had been since Sirius had seen Harry, that he had been incarcerated unjustly for his best friends murder, and that he had obviously been blaming himself for Harry being stuck with the Durselys. And while Harry had never outright stated the Dursleys had abused him, the signs were all there and he would occasionally drop a tidbit of information that he obviously thought was normal, but was anything but. So Danny knew it had to be eating at Sirius that Harry could have been safely with him if only he had not gone running after Peter Petigrew that night, or if they had at least told Dumbledore about the change in secret keeper. But they hadn't done either and Sirius had been left to rot away in Azkaban while Harry grew up hidden away under the stairs.

Danny pushed his hand back threw his hair and wandered into the kitchen. There was time for another cup of coffee and he should probably call Chin and Kono to let them know Mary Ann would be tagging along.

Pulling his cell out of his pocket Danny hit the speed dial option. Steve's sister was a spitfire and she reminded him of his two younger sisters, but he wasn't looking forward to spending two nights in the wilderness with her. Not when he could tell he would likely end up a mediator in another weird McGarret family feud over Steve hiding secrets from her for 'her own protection.'

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts; Undisclosed, Scotland**

Albus leaned back in his chair, gazing off into the distance. His old student, Remus, would be arriving shortly along with Arthur and Molly. He was not looking forward to explaining the incident that happened in Oahu, but he had promised to do so. It would be best to get it over with quickly, as he had already delayed on telling them and that would be sure to provoke Molly.

Glancing over at Fawkes, who was looking rather ragged due to his approaching Burning Day, Albus decided it would be wise to have the Special tea and biscuits on hand. He was sure at least one of the approaching arrivals would require calming down.

"Tippy," he called.

"Headmaster Master Dumbledore sir be calling for Tippy," the house elf ask as she glanced about the room, hands twisting each other ass she spotted the precariously tilted pile of books and parchment next to his desk.

"I did. I shall need a tea service for four. The special tea, and perhaps some of Tiddly's lemon biscuits."

"Yes sir, Headmaster Master Dumbledore Sir." The house elf nodded vigorously before bowing and disappearing with a pop.

Albus stood and walked the few steps over to his companion, carefully stroking the faded feathers on Fawkes' head. "This shall not be a pleasant morning, I am afraid, my dear. Perhaps a song to lighten the mood if you are feeling able."

Fawkes chirped, coughed a bit of smoke and let out a shrill little warble, before coughing some smoke again and slumping on his perch. Albus smiled sadly and stroked Fawkes gently.

"It is alright, my dear. I should not have asked when I knew you felt so ill." Fawkes warbled again and leaned into Albus' fingers.

His wards chimed softly, interrupting the moment of affection.

Stepping away from Fawkes with one last gentle stroke, Albus moved to sit at his desk, "Come in."

The door opened with nary a creak allowing Albus to see Remus, Molly and Arthur gathered at his door. Molly looked pleasantly happy to see him, but Albus could see the worry already etched into Remus and Arthur's eyes. The two wizards were obviously aware this wasn't a social call. Good. They would, perhaps, be able to help him keep Molly from thrashing his office once she was made aware of the incident in Hawaii.

"Come in, come in. Have a seat." Albus waved his hand towards the three chairs he had, had brought out of storage just for the occasion. It was true he could have conjured the chairs, but they were never quite as comfortable as the real thing. Especially one that had centuries worth of cushioning charms in place. "Tea," he asked as they service he had request popped into place on his desk.

"Please," Molly replied with a smile.

Albus nodded and set about pouring her a cup before looking to Remus and Arthur, who glanced at each other before agreeing. Soon enough they were all settled in their seats, with a nice cuppa and a lemon biscuit. It was all very polite as they let Molly chat away about her children, her garden and the latest pranks she had found left behind in the twins room. Albus had had to hide a smile behind his tea cup at that. Those two Weasleys were a joy to have around, always coming up with new ways to surprise him. And after more than 100 years of life, over half of which had been spent at Hogwarts, very little surprised Albus anymore. He was sure those two boys would give Zonko's a run for his money once they graduated and set up their own shop.

Apparently Molly had stumbled across two new pranks that were either still in the works, or had been left behind on purpose. One of which had caused her clothes to continually change into things that were far from suitable for the public, Albus had noticed Arthur blush quite heavily at that and had to hide another smile. The other prank had, unfortunately, been found by their older brother William when he went in search of a book he had loaned them. Apparently poor William was still suffering the effects of the unfinished prank which had left him as a rather buxom woman. At that Arthur and Remus both tried valiantly not to laugh, but were hardly successful in the matter. Molly had simply ranted for another few minutes before the calming draught in her tea kicked in.

Eventually they ran out of pleasantries and Albus was forced to get to the matter at hand. The Dementor attack. Needless to say no one took the information well.

"My godson, Albus! Those creatures attacked my godson," roared Remus as Arthur tried to pull him back into his seat, Remus' cup of tea leaving a soggy mess on the carpet at their feet. "Who authorized this, Albus? Who!"

"Remus, my dear boy, you must calm down! Harry was not injured. Sirius and Harry's family are with him. Amelia and myself are looking into the matter. He will be safe, Remus. As safe as we can possibly make him."

"How can you think him safe when soul sucking monsters attacked him? Steve and Danny aren't wizards, they can't cast a patronus!"

"But Sirius can, and Harry will. Sirius is already teaching Harry how to cast the spell."

Remus dropped back into his chair, nearly sliding out of it as his body went limp. "Someone tried to kill, Harry."

"And they face the full wrath of myself and Amelia Bones." Albus looked at Remus sternly. "I will not have you rushing over there and drawing more attention to Harry."

Arthur glanced between Albus and Remus, obviously worried. His wife, who he would normally be worry would be the one to start the yelling match, was still seated in her chair sipping her tea with a slightly lopsided grin. She had certainly been drugged to the gills with Calming Draught, which was great now, but would be far from great in a few hours when it wore off and he was left to try and calm her down. Which was always about as successful as calming down a rabid dragon.

"I want you to understand that Harry is safe. Sirius is with him right now and he has local wizards watching over him as well." Albus stood up, walking around the desk to lay his hand on Remus' shoulder. "Amelia and I are already gathering the evidence needed to prove the guilt of the culprits. We just need you to remain calm and not interfere. Can you do this for me, for Harry?"

Remus nodded, some of the guilt and fear leaving him with the knowledge that Albus would take care of it. That he was already taking care of it.

"Good lad. Now why don't you head down to see Severus and he can give you the newest batch of wolfsbane potion."

"Yes. Yes, of course. Thank you." Releasing a shaky breath Remus got up and made his way out of the room, past Fawkes who gave a smoky warble trying to lift his spirits a bit.

"Do you really know who did this, Albus," Arthur asked.

"We do. It is simply a matter of gathering all the information."

"Is that why I'm here."

"Not entirely. Harry thinks of you as family, and it is well known that Molly thinks of him as one of your children as well. As such I felt it prudent to update you on the matter since there is always the possibility that some word of the incident may make it across the pond to the general Wizarding public. This way you can let your children know before any wildly inaccurate information makes its way to the school."

"Ah, that would probably be a good idea."

Albus smiled sadly. "Though it would be better if we did not have such to worry over."

"What else is it, Albus?" 

"I need you to keep an eye open in the Ministry." 

"You don't think Cornelius-" 

"No, not Cornelius. We are certain of that." 

"But someone close to him."

Albus nodded, the sparkle leaving his eyes. "It is indeed someone close to him. We must keep an eye on her before she can do serious harm to Harry, or cause a war to break out between us and the American Wizarding Nation."

"Bloody hell," Arthur whispered, the hand holding his tea cup shaking. 

"Indeed."

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

**Later That Day, Keaiwa Heiau State Recreation Area; Oahu, Hawaii**

According to Steve they were going to camp at the Keaiwa Heiau State Recreation Area, which was part of a National Park in the mountain area of the island only twelve mile from Waikiki. Harry was excited to see more of the island and the Kahuna had told him about the old healing Heiau along the hiking trail as well a few weeks ago during one of their lessons on Hawaiian religion and history. Harry had to admit he was excited about it all. He had never been camping before and it sounded like a lot of fun. Danno had said they would build a fire and roast hot dogs and make something called a S'more. Harry didn't know what a s'more was but he was still wanting to try it. He had missed out on so much growing up with the Dursley's, and he wanted to try all of what he missed, even if it turned out to be gross. Though he didn't imagine Danno would make him eat anything gross, that was more up Kono or Mary's ally.

Still, Harry was rather excited by the whole prospect of camping. He had never done anything like it before, and the Dursley's certainly would never have gone camping! The closest they'd ever gotten to camping was when Vernon made them all go to hide out in that shack in the ocean. Harry loved that aspect of living in Hawaii with Steve. He loved that everything felt like an adventure because it was a new experience. He loved knowing that Steve was there at his side experiencing everything with him and teaching him new things. He loved it all so much and he didn't want it to end.

"Don't think too hard, pipsqueak, or you might fry your brain," Mary said with a laugh and a quick ruffle of Harry's already messy hair.

He did not understand why everyone had to ruffle his hair like that. It already looked like a crazed birds nest as it was, they didn't need to make it worse. Giving his cousin a glare, Harry tried to straighten his hair into place, even though he knew it was a lost cause.

"Do you have to come," whined Harry.

Mary smiled, her eyes alight with humor. "Of course I do. If I didn't Stevie would turn this into some kind of SEAL training camp, and you'd be gutting wild boar with your bare hands by the end of the day."

Harry's mouth dropped open in horror at the picture Mary's words painted in his mind. "That's disgusting!"

Laughing Mary turned to look back out the window of the truck to where Steve and Danny stood with Chin, discussing how best to fit the rest of the gear into Chin's SUV. Harry privately hoped that they were also convincing Chin to let Mary ride with him, Kono and Sirius. The truck really wasn't comfortable with all four of them, and Harry didn't know how long he could take Mary teasing him when he was trapped in the confines of the trucks cab.

Fortunately for Harry he did not have to wait to find out. Mary jumped out of Steve's truck and boldly confiscated the front seat of Chin's SUV, a grin, that was more of a leer, stretching her face. Chin rolled his eyes heavenward when she wasn't looking, making Kono laugh into her hand. Steve just seemed pleased he wouldn't have to be in the car with his sister.

Harry whispered a thanks to whoever was watching out for him this morning. He didn't know if wizards had a God, or if that God would even care about one wizard not wanting to be stuck in a car with his cousin. Certainly whatever God the waizards prayed too had more important things to worry about than Harry being in a car with Mary for any length of time greater than five minutes.

"You doing okay there, Harry," Danny asked he opened the passenger side door to let Padfoot jump inside to claim Mary's abandoned seat.

Harry pushed Padfoot away as he tried to lick Harry's cheek. "Just worried about Mary coming along, I guess."

"She's a handful, just like her brother, but I think you should try to stop worrying and just enjoy what you can about sleeping on the dirt in a bug infested forest on a volcanic island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean."

"Wow." Harry shook his head, a bemused smile stretching his lips. "I bow to the Master of Worry."

Danny snorted a brief laugh, and playfully gave Harry a noogie, as Harry tried to bow in his direction from the cramped confines of the trucks back seat. "Don't try to get sassy now, kiddo. McGarrett's don't do sassy very well."

Harry smiled and pushed Danny’s hand away from the top of his head. Danny just smiled and took a step back, his hand sliding away from Harry's messy black locks.

"Have you ever gone camping before," ask Harry.

Danny grimaced and glanced back over to Steve, who was tossing the last bag into Chin's SUV. "Once or twice when I was in the boys scouts."

Harry blinked, tilted his head to the side and stared at Danny for a long moment. "Nope. I just can't picture it."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, Danno." Harry shook his head as he tried to picture a child version of Danny in a boy scout uniform, setting up a tent, and starting a fire. "I just can't buy it.”

“You are spending too much time with Steve. He’s ruining you.” Danny gave Harry a false look of disappointment. “And I had such high expectations for the quiet young man you were pre-Steve.”

Harry giggled and Danny’s face stretched in a wide smile. The two glanced over at Steve who looked like he was going to have an apoplectic fit at whatever Mary was saying, from inside Chin’s SUV, to a madly grinning Sirius. Unable to contain their mirth, the two burst out laughing loud enough that the others turned to look at them.

Steve glared at his sister, grabbed Sirius by the arm, and drug the other man to the truck. “Get in the truck.”

“I thought he was riding with Chin,” Danny asked with a grin.

“Shut up, Danny,” Steve growled. “And you, stop flirting with my sister.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, but climbed into the back beside Harry. “If you had paid attention you would have noticed it was your sister flirting with me.”

Harry wasn't sure what the noise was that Steve made in response to that, but he was certain it wasn't an actual word. Sirius was grinning manically next to him watching Steve's face contort in discomfort at the thought of his little sister hitting on the "dog-man." Danny was rolling his eyes, one strong hand resting on Steve's shoulder to draw his attention away from Sirius. Steve finally let out a huff, buckled his seat belt and pulled out of the driveway.

Harry smiled and leaned back in his seat, tilting his head to look out the window. He had been in Hawaii for a while now, but he wasn't sure he would ever get over how beautiful it was in comparison to boring old Privite Drive. It was so exotic, everything just a little different, one building to the next. The people all seemed fairly happy and relaxed, unlike the neighbors back in Surrey. There the people all seemed a little depressed, a little exhausted, and a little smug. No one actually seemed happy in Surrey. Though he supposed he could be coloring his view of the neighbors there because he had always been depressed, lonely, miserable while living there. Surely someone there had to be happy. Or else why would anyone live there?

Harry drifted in thought for a while as they moved out of the city and into the park. He was aware of Danno and Steve talking to each other, and to Sirius, but he didn't pay much attention. He was fairly sure most of what they were talking about was what Sirius' new role as a member of Five-0 would be. Harry still couldn't believe that was happening. That Sirius was going to work with Five-0 as their MI-6/Interpol attache. He didn't even know that something like that could be done, but then he supposed the Queen, Professor Dumbledore, and whoever was in charge of the magical government in the USA could pull whatever strings they wanted.

"We're here, Harry," Steve called from the front seat.

"Wow," Harry murmured in stunned surprise. Around him groves of Norfolk pines and eucalyptus trees were creating an amazing stretch of forest. There were only a few other people around, most looking like they were just there to hike the trails Steve had told him about. There were a few though who looked like they were going to find a place to camp as well, and as Harry watched them one woman gave him a warm smile and a quick wave as she pulled her camp pack on and joined two other women standing around the same blue Jeep.

Harry blushed a little but waved back before anyone other than Chin seemed to notice. The older Hawaiian just grinned serenely at him, and Harry had the sudden notion to ask Luna if she had any Hawaiian cousins. Clearly Chin wasn't all there, but then working with Steve probably meant that was bound to happen to all of them. Of course Chin was also related to Kono and anyone that in love with the ocean was more than a little barmy. Not that Harry disliked the ocean. He wasn't Danno, always complaining about sand, though he did agree that it got everywhere. Harry liked the ocean, especially here. He had only been to the ocean once before as part of a class trip, and he hadn't much cared for it. The water was grey, the sky was grey, and there was a chill that seemed to seep into your bones the longer you were there. Here the water was the most amazing shade of blue, there was actual sand and not rocks, the sky was blue and full of fluffy white clouds and the heat of the day could fill you up with enough warmth to last a month! Harry loved it.

"Time to get your head out of the clouds, _nohea_ ," Kono teased as she walked past, slowing just long enough to ruffle his hair.

Harry scowled and tried to flatten his hair as Kono smirked and shouldered her camping pack. Grinning madly one last time she skipped over to Mary's side, linking arms with the other girl, and headed up the trail with nary more than a wink at Sirius who blushed even as Chin glared at him. Harry sighed and looked up at the sky as if begging some Deity to listen to his pleas for a bit of normalcy.

Chin, still giving Sirius the stink eye, followed after his cousin and Mary, hand firmly locked around Sirius' wrist. Sirius gave a squawk of indignation at being drug off, but somehow Harry was sure he wasn't all that upset in truth. Sirius and Chin seemed to get along like a house on fire most of the time, and Harry was absently starting to wonder if Sirius _liked_ Chin, or if he _liked_ Kono. Harry knew Sirius flirted with Kono constantly when Chin wasn't around to glare at him, but did that mean anything, or was Harry just seeing things?

Harry sighed, picked up his bag and followed his cousins, and the rest of his _ohana_ , up the trail to the camp sight. He wasn't too sure about how well this was going to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** This was going to be longer but I just couldn’t seem to get it to work out. So I will likely try to add some of what was going to be here to future chapters as flashbacks, or maybe I will add it to the next chapter.


	15. Huaka'i Pō

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline Info:** Chapter 15 takes place directly after Chapter 14 and before episode 1.11

**Friday December 18, 2009; Keaiwa Heiau State Recreation Area; Oahu, Hawaii**  
  
The forested area that Steve decided they would camp in smelled like citrus. It confused Harry a little because there were a lot of pine trees, and despite American commercial advertising, he didn't believe that pine trees were supposed to smell so similar to lemons. When he had commented on it Chin, who had been standing closest to him, had laughed warmly, ruffled his hair, and told him the smell was due in part to the many lemon eucalyptus trees in the area. That had confused Harry even more because he had smelled eucalyptus before in potions class and it hadn't smelled like this. Chin had slowly stopped laughing and proceeded to spend the next twenty minutes giving Harry a lecture on local flora, stopping only when Danny interrupted.  
  
He had never been so grateful for Danno.  
  
Chin had smiled knowingly, but allowed Danny to drag Harry over to where Sirius was trying to set up one of the tents. Steve had already set up the tent that Danny and he would be sharing, and Kono and Mary were smoothly putting up their own while Chin had turned to deal with the fire. Why Danny, let alone anyone else, had left Sirius alone to set up the tent that he, Chin, and Harry would be sharing, was a mystery. Harry was given to understanding that wizarding tents were of the variety that popped up the moment you unfolded them. So it was no surprised that Sirius was currently cursing a blue streak as he tried to get the flexible posts into the tent to make it form the proper dome shape.  
  
"I think your dogfather needs a little rescuing," Danno said in a not-so-subtle whisper.  
  
Harry giggled but moved to help the older wizard, Danno following beside him. The two of them quickly got the poles sorted out, and with Sirius' assistance they were slid into place and hammered into the soft earth. Sirius turned a good natured grin to them both, and Harry was suddenly sure that if Mary hadn't been there he would have turned into his canine form and pounced on them. Since she was, Sirius seemed content to merely grin like a mad man.  
  
Harry smiled shyly back at the older wizard, still feeling a bit shy around him despite how much he liked Sirius. He supposed part of it was his reluctance to trust adults, though that didn't make a great deal of sense since he had so easily come to trust Steve and the others upon meeting them. Admittedly it had taken a few weeks to really allow himself to fully trust them, but still. Sirius seemed like a good guy and he was more than willing to share all the stories he had of Harry's parents while they were at Hogwarts anytime Harry asked him to. He was also turning out to be a decent teacher as well. He had been teaching Harry prank spells, charms, and all manner of other helpful spells that his other tutors hadn't gotten to. Though he somehow doubted Professor Snape would be teaching him how to curse someone so that they only spoke in riddles, or how to charm glitter to stick only to people after exploding out of an envelope.  
  
Harry was secretly excited about the last one as he was planning to write a letter to the twins and fill it with the exploding, sticking, glitter. Maybe in Slytherin colors? Or maybe in purple and lime green? Either would be funny, especially if Ron managed to get Colin to agree to take of picture of it happening for him.  
  
"Earth to Harry,” teased Steve.  
  
Harry blinked rapidly as he was jolted from his thoughts by the feel of Steve's hand coming to rest on his head. Harry looked up at his cousin, giving him a warm smile. "Yeah?"  
  
"Camps been set up and we've got your bag put in your tent."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Steve eyed him a moment longer. "You doing ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I was just thinking of my friends back at Hogwarts."  
  
Steve nodded. "Well, there should be a holiday break not too long from now, right? We can see about asking Professor Dumbledore if they can be brought over for a few days to visit."  
  
"Really," Harry cried out, excited by the prospect.  
  
"Yes, really." Steve gave Harry a noogie quickly before releasing him and giving him a gentle shove towards Danny. "We have to show them how much fun you've been having after all."  
  
Harry grinned as Danny gave him a brief one-armed hug as he guided him to where Chin had set the fire up. Mary and Kono were already pulling out the cooler and rifling through it's contents, excitedly producing a bag of hot dogs and metal spears. Despite the smoke making his eyes water, and the unpleasant knowledge that he would likely wake up with bugs in his hair, Harry was happy. So very happy.  
  
He had his cousins, their friends, and even Sirius, all together laughing and talking. He wasn't pushed away into a cupboard watching it all happen through the tiny little grill in the door. No, this time he was right in the middle. Getting to enjoy the fun for once. He didn't even have to worry about Death Eaters or Voldemort for the moment. Despite the Dementors attacking the other day, he felt safe. It was a good feeling. One he hoped stayed with him for a long time.  
  
Sirius let out a loud barking laugh as he dropped down next to Harry on the grass. His dark hair was a windswept mess that looked more like Harry's own, than the almost regal waves it usually fell in. His blue eyes were bright and twinkling in a manner that had Harry feeling a bit twitchy. He usually only saw that look in the eyes of the Headmaster, or the twins. Occasionally Kono, when she tried to kidnap him and smuggle him into the gun range to try out whatever new weapon she was trying to get the Governor to approve for Five-0's use.  
  
Steve sat down on the other side of Danny, who was seated next to Harry. Harry watched them from the corner of his eyes as Steve shifted, leaning his body slightly closer to Danny's own. For a moment Harry was sure their shoulders would touch, but Steve seemed to pull himself back at the last moment. Obviously still unsure about his feelings regarding his partner. Harry rolled his eyes and looked over at Sirius, who had watched Steve as well, and gave Harry a knowing look and a nod. Harry smiled widely, glad to find that the other wizard wasn't bothered by the idea of two men loving each other, and by the fact that he was sure he could convince Sirius to help him get the two together. He was really very tired of all the looks and touches they shared but didn't acknowledge. They would both just be so much happier if they stopped pretending and actually admitted what they felt.  
  
He knew that most people would likely assume he hated homosexuals simply because his Uncle had. But if there was one thing Harry had learned since going to Hogwarts and coming here...It was to do the opposite of whatever Uncle Vernon had said because the man was a bigoted idiot and Harry did not want to end up like him at all.  
  
"Here, Harry," Danny handed him one of the metal rods. Harry looked at it confused for a moment as there was a hotdog jammed onto the end of it.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this," he asked in a whisper.  
  
Danny smiled and draped a strong arm over his shoulder, pulling Harry comfortably into his side. "You put the hot dog portion into the fire, rotating it, so that it cooks. It's an American camping tradition."  
  
"Oh. Thanks, Danno." Harry smiled up at the blond man, still leaning into his side, and pushed the end of his metal rod towards the fire. The fire popped and crackled as some of the juice from the sausage dripped into the flames, and a tantalizing aroma begin to fill the air as his, and the others, hotdogs began to cook.  
  
"So, Sirius," Mary called out from next to Kono across the fire. "Where have you been all my life?"  
  
Steve let out a choking cough, as he looked at his sister's amused, flirtatious grin. Sirius let out another barking laugh and leaned forward, grinning manically. “Why, I was in the dog house, I’m afraid.”  
  
“What,” Mary asked with a giggle.  
  
Sirius grinned, and pushed his long hair behind his ear. “I was in prison, my dear."  
  
Mary's eyes widened and she glanced over at her brother who smirked at her.  
  
"He was," confirmed Steve.  
  
"Wrongfully. Of course," Sirius continued.  
  
"Of course," murmured Mary. "What for?"  
  
Sirius pulled his hotdog from the flame, checking it over for any burnt spots before sticking it back over the top of the flames. "As an accomplice to the murder of Harry's parents, and for the murder of thirteen bystanders."  
  
"What," Mary shrieked, jumping up and nearly dropping her poker.  
  
Kono grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back down to the ground. "He was framed. The real killer was captured recently and Sirius was exonerated of all charges."  
  
"Oh." Mary blushed and glanced nervously at Sirius. "Sorry."  
  
Sirius shrugged, unconcerned. He had, after all, gotten a bit used to that reaction. "It's quit all right. That's hardly the worst reaction I've gotten."  
  
Mary shifted nervously as Sirius stopped talking. For once she seemed not to know what to say. Something very unusual for her as far as Harry knew. “If you don’t mind me asking,” Mary licked her lips nervously. “How did that happen?”  
  
Sirius took a deep breath, and focused on carefully turning his hot dogs over the fire. “I worked for MI6 at the time, along with Harry’s father. We were part of a task force trying to take down a local terrorist cell called the Death Eaters. They were responsible for quite a few unexplained deaths and bombings. Some of which got blamed on the IRA.”  
  
Harry reached out, placing his hand atop Sirius’ larger one, a gave it a reassuring squeezed.  Sirius glanced down at him and gave him a soft smile.  
  
“Eventually our cover was blown and Harry’s folks went into hiding to protect themselves and Harry from the head of the Death Eater. They were hidden away under the best protection anyone could ask for. Unfortunately for all of us, we didn’t realize that the person we put in charge of keeping their location secret, was a traitor. Peter Petegrew, who we had known since we were eleven, had joined the Death Eaters. He waited until the rest of the task force was out on a raid, and led the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort, head of the Death Eaters, to where James and Lily were hiding.”  
  
Sirius closed his eyes, trying to ignore the ghostly flashes of memory playing before his eyes. his voice wavered with the grief he still felt so many years after their deaths. “He killed James first, then went after Lily and Harry. Sadly we don’t know what happened at that point other than that Lily died, and supposedly so did Voldemort. I arrived shortly after only to find one side of their home blown apart, debris covering Lily carefully managed garden. I found Harry in the wreckage and about that time, a trusted friend and ally, Rubeus Hagrid arrived. I realized then that only Peter could have betrayed them, and I handed Harry off to Hagrid.”  
  
Sirius chuckled in a self deprecating manner. “We had underestimated Peter’s craftiness. By the time I had caught up to him he had worked out everything he needed to do to frame me. Before I could confront him he yelled out in front of witness that it was my fault so that when I attacked it seemed even more concrete that I was the villain. He then set off an explosion that destroyed a gas line, killing thirteen of the bystanders. In the chaos that followed he cut off his own finger and disappeared into the sewer.”  
  
Sirius sighed. “I was taken into custody and eventually thrown into a Maximum Security prison without a trail.”  
  
“What,” shrieked Mary. “How could that happen!”  
  
Sirius shrugged. “There were dozens of trails going on and departments all throughout the Ministry were being rummaged through by MI5 and MI6 looking for moles for the Death Eaters. They likely missed one or more of them.”  
  
“I don’t understand how you can be so blasé about that. They kept you in prison for what ten, eleven years?”  
  
“I’m not being blasé about anything. I'm just trying not to be angry about it anymore. People I trust are in power now and are going back through everyone who worked at the Ministry during that time, looking for who was missed. If someone was missed.” Sirius shrugged again and cursed as he caught sight of his hot dog, now a charred black ruin.    
  
"Don't get me wrong, Mary." Sirius looked up at her, his silvery-blue eyes reflecting the firelight in an eerie manner. "I still am angry, I'm just trying really hard not to be. For Harry's sake. I need to be dependable. Someone he can know he is safe with. Just like he knows he's safe with your brother and the rest of Five-0."  
  
Steve smiled at Sirius, knowing how hard it was for the wizard to acknowledge that Harry had someone else to depend on besides him. "Hence the reason for the camp out."  
  
Mary turned to look at her brother, arching an eyebrow in skepticism. "As if you really needed an excuse to go roll around in the dirt."  
  
Steve made a scoffed, offended sounding noise, and turn his nose up at her playfully. "I don't roll around in the dirt."  
  
"Really," Mary asked. "The dirty exercise clothes in your hamper the other day say you are a liar, liar, pants on fire."  
  
Steve's mouth dropped open in surprise, his tan face flushing bright scarlet in embarrassment as he realized that Mary was referring to the clothes he worse the day he might have had a private moment thinking of Danno in an unfortunately public place. "What are you doing going through my hamper?"  
  
"I thought I'd be nice and do your laundry for you since I was doing some of my own." Mary shrugged, a wicked gleam in her eye. "Did your Navy gal pal come for a visit? Is that why you had dirt and grass stuck to your jogging clothes?"  
  
"What," Steve tried valiantly not to shriek. "I haven't seen Catherine in months!"  
  
"Whose Catherine," Harry interrupted to ask.  
  
Mary's smirk grew wider. "She's Steve's BFF, and his tail on the side."  
  
Harry blinked, scrunching his face up. "I have no idea what that means."  
  
"It means-"  
  
Steve jumped up, lunging past Chin and the fire towards his sister, knocking her out of her camping chair. The two tumbled to the ground in a pile of tangled limbs, Steve's hand clamped over her mouth. "It means nothing! Nothing you need to worry about, Harry!"  
  
Chin and the others chuckled, and Kono leaned behind Sirius to whisper in Harry's ear while Steve was too busy untangling himself from Mary to notice. Harry's eyes widened and he blushed nearly as scarlet as Steve had.  
  
"Oh," he whispered. "I thought Steve was dating Danny?"  
  
Everyone around the fire seemed to freeze as they realized what Harry had said. Steve blushed, risking a glance at Danny. Danny made a choking sound, a blush stretching over his cheeks and up his ears. The blond glanced at Steve, catching his eyes and the both of them quickly looked away. Mary, still partially trapped under her brother caught the look and smirked all the wider.  
  
"So I was right. You are surf buddies."  
  
"We are not!" Steve left away from his sister, catching Danny's eye again only to blush once more, his cock twitching in his cargo pants at the considering, slightly hurt, look on his partner's face. "Danno doesn't swim!"  
  
"Danno," Mary teased. "You've got pet names already."  
  
Chin and Kono chuckled quietly, enjoying the by play. Sirius and Harry watched confused, but still slightly amused by the spectacle.  
  
"When are the wedding announcements," Mary asked Danny with a grin. "I'll need time to buy a proper dress for the special occasion."  
  
Danny's blush had slowly subsided and a grin equally as wicked as Mary's own began to stretch across his features. "He hasn't asked me yet, the goof." He wiped away fake tears. "He just came barging in, steals my heart, and now you've told me he's cheating on me with another army brat! Oh!"  
  
Danny dramatically threw one of his arms up to hide his face, twisting away from Steve, who was watching them with a slack-jawed expression. "I should have known our love wasn't real! He hasn't wiped off his shirt for no reason in weeks! He never picks up the tab! He doesn't ask me to go swimming with him! Oh!"  
  
Mary crawled closer to Danny, patting his knees. "I'm so sorry. He's obviously not worthy of your greatness." She winked at Danny, running her hand up the inside of his thigh. “But if you’d really like to marry a McGarrett…I -“  
  
“No,” yelled Steve, yanking his sister off Danny.  
  
“Well, brother mine, if you don’t want him…”  
  
“He’s mine!” Steve grabbed Danny pulling the smaller man partially into his lap.  
  
“Am I,” Danny asked, amused.  
  
Steve glanced down at Danny and blushed once more. Swallowing back his fear, and all the mental training he had put himself through to ignore that part of himself for so many years, Steve spoke up. “If you, uh, if you want to be?”  
  
Danny smiled, stretching a hand up to cup his partner’s cheek. Looking into Steve’s eyes he slid his hand around the back of Steve’s skull, pulling him down towards Danny. “Sure, babe.”  
  
Their lips met in a soft caress, Steve’s eyes fluttering shut at the contact. Around them the rest of the group cheered.  
  
“It’s about time,” chuckled Chin.  
  
Harry looked between the rest of the team confused. "I thought they were dating? Were they not dating? They said they were partners and Hermione said that means they are gay."  
  
Sirius let out a loud barking laugh.  
  
Danny pressed his fist to his mouth to try and hold back the laughter that was brimming in his blue eyes. "Oh, Harry." A laugh squeezed past his hand. "Partner can mean that but, in this case 'partner' just meant that Steve is my work partner, not that he was my romantic partner."  
  
"Oh." Harry looked between the two and hesitantly asked, "But you are romantic partners now?"  
  
"Yes," they chimed in unison.  
  
Harry grinned. "Okay then. Now what were these s'mores you mentioned earlier?"

  
\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - -

  
**Saturday, December 19, 2009; 'Aiea Loop Trail, Hawaii**  
  
Harry was skipping about, excited about the hike they were on. The closest thing he had done to hiking before was walking to Hagrid's hut, or that one detention in the forbidden forest. Otherwise he just never really had the opportunity to hike before. The Dursley's certainly hadn't been "outdoorsy." The closest they ever got to camping was when they took Harry out to that rock with the pathetic excuse for a cabin on it when he was eleven. It was so exciting!!  
  
"Harry," Steve called out. "Try to stay in sight!"  
  
"Okay," Harry called back.  
  
The 'Aiea Loop Trail that Steve had taken them on was really cool. It was very well tended, very open, and so far hadn't had any really steep climbs or drops. So Danno hadn't complained yet. Well, not any more than he ever did about the bugs and the sun. They had started the trail inside the park, about 3/4 of the way in from the trailhead, since that was closest to their camp. When Mary had complained about how easy the hike was going to be, and suggested they take one of the turnoffs onto the other trails, Steve had given her a stern ‘No.’ When Sirius had asked why, Steve had pointed out that Danny, Harry, and Sirius weren’t avid hikers and this trail was better for beginners.  
  
In all honesty, Harry wouldn’t have cared if it was the baby trail or not. He was just happy to be outside with his Ohana.  
  
Of course, Harry knew that they were also hiking this trail because of the heiau that was on the trail. The _heiau_ was closer to the beginning of the trail though, so they would have to wait to see the _heiau_ until later on as they made their way through the looping trail, but that was okay. Steve had told him there was a B-24J Liberator crash site near the trail head as well, that was from World War II. Harry really wanted to check that out. He'd never seen a warplane up close. Every time Uncle Vernon had taken Aunt Petunia and Dudley to one of the World War II air shows, they had left Harry behind either in his cupboard or with Ms. Figg.  
  
So having the _heiau_ and the bomber at the end of their four mile hike was kind of like a prize for making it that far. Harry liked that idea too. They were so close to the _heiau_ now, and Harry just wanted to run. He was tired for the long hike, but the pack lunch they had on the over look had given him a burst of renewed energy. It was more than the sandwiches in his belly that made him want to run ahead. He could feel energy up ahead. It felt somewhat similar to the warm, welcoming feeling that seemed to pulse through him every time he arrived at Hogwarts. Every now and then he thought he felt something similar when Steve took him to other places on the island, or when he went for training with the Kahuna.  
  
“Come on,” he called out. “It’s just up here!”  
  
There was a startled shout from behind and suddenly a large black dog was running up the trail past the rest of the group. Harry’s eyes went wide as he realized Sirius had just transformed in front of Mary. Oh, but Steve was going to lecture him tonight!  
  
Harry grinned and spun around as Padfoot run up to him, jumping around and circling him.  
  
Harry laughed loudly and ran with him further up the path. Behind him he could just make out Steve’s voice as he tried to explain to Mary what she saw was just a hallucination brought on by heat. By the sound of her voice, Mary wasn’t buying the excuse.  
  
“You are in so much trouble, Padfoot!”  
  
Padfoot gave him a wide doggy grin, tongue lulling out the side of his mouth. Amused, Harry allowed his dogfather to lead him up the trail to where they could just see a lava stone plaque.  
  
He shivered as they arrived. the power swirling around them was nearly tangible. Harry licked his lips and walked closer. The _heiau_ was in the middle of a well tended clearing surrounded by large trees and a low wall made up of lava rock. Just outside the wall was the lava rock boulder they had seen, the metal plaque inlaid into it’s front. The air around them was filled with a light citrus fragrance from the lemon eucalyptus trees mixed in with the koa and ohi'a trees that surrounded them.  
  
In the center of the circle made by the lava rock wall, was a rectangular mound of piled lava rock. It was from here that Harry could feel the strongest pull of energy. He could practically see the energy rolling about the circle, a soft green like fresh spring grass, with fluttering spots of pale white, like flower petals blown about on the wind.  
  
“What is this place,” Sirius said in an amazed whisper.  
  
Harry couldn’t look away from the sight to where his godfather stood, once more in his human form, next to Harry.  
  
“It’s a Hawaiian holy place.” Harry took in a deep breath of the clean, lemony air. “Kahuna told me that the _Keaiwa Heiau_ is a medicinal or healing _heiau_ known as a _heiau ho’ola_. He said that it was used by a Kahuna specializing in healing, who would diagnose and treat various illnesses and injuries. I guess they would also train _haumana_ , students like me, in the practice of _la'au lapa’au_ ; medicinal healing using plants, fasting, and prayers.”  
  
“Kind of like a cross between herbology and mediwizardry,” muttered Sirius.  
  
“I guess so.”  
  
“I thought I told you not to run out of sight,” came Steve’s voice behind them. “And you! I thought you weren’t going to do the whole animal transformation thing in front of Mary”  
  
Harry and Sirius turned around. Harry looked at the ground, scuffing the toes of his shoe in the dirt, while Sirius laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head with one hand.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
Steve huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’ve got to remember not to do that in front of people.”  
  
“That. Was. Awesome!”  
  
The three men turned to look at Mary who was standing a couple feet behind Steve, hands on her knees, panting lightly. She had obviously run to catch up to them as Danny, Chin, and Kono were still a ways down the trail, walking sedately towards them.  
  
“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me he was a werewolf,” she growled, slapping Steve on the back of his head.  
  
“Ow. Stop that,” Steve demanded.  
  
“No!” She smacked him again. “You gotta stop keeping secrets form me! Or I’m just going to start digging through your personal life every time I come to the house!”  
  
“Mary!”  
  
“I mean it, Steve! Dad hid a lot of crap from us when Mom died, and I don’t want you to start doing it to me too!”  
  
“Okay! Okay!” Steve rubbed his head and dogged another attempted smack, bumping into Sirius’ shoulder, and nearly tripping back into the plaque for the _Keaiwa Heiau_.  
  
Harry giggled softly and froze briefly at the ripple of power rolling out from the _heiau_ , twinning about his legs like a happy cat. He tilted his head enough so that he could catch sight of the alter from where he was standing. He blinked as a shadowy figure flickered suddenly in and out of his vision.  
  
Sirius chuckled and grabbed Steve’s arms, righting him, never noticing the surge of power behind him. “I’m not a werewolf, love.” He winked at Mary, giving her his sauciest grin. “I’m an animagus.”  
  
  
\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - -  
  
  
**Later that Night**  
  
Harry shifted about uncomfortably in his sleeping bag as the dream he was having involving Ron, the twins, and a carnivorous flying cheese wedge, faded away. Blinking he froze in the dark of the unfamiliar place. He could hear breathing next to him and turned to look at the two figures curled up next to him in the small tent. He could barely make them out in the dark, but seeing them reminded him of where he was. Sirius was sprawled at an angle across his sleeping bag in his canine form, his head resting on Chin’s stomach. Rubbing at his eyes, Harry grinned at the sight. Sirius’ four legs were kicking slightly in his sleep, as if he was running. The tip of his pink tongue was peeking out of the front of his mouth as well, settling a warm feeling around Harry’s heart at how adorable he looked.  
  
Sitting up, Harry crawled out of his sleeping bag, being careful not to wake the other two. His bladder was insistently calling out to him to get up and relieve it. Outside the tent the air was humid despite the late hour, and he felt comfortable enough to walk into the bushes away from camp to relieve himself without having to struggle to find a jacket. The pressure of his bladder was nearly painful as he stumbled past the tree line.  
  
With a soft groan he tugged himself free of his sleep pants, letting out a thick stream into the grass and bushes in front of him. In the serene darkness of the camp, it seems to take an endless time for his bladder to empty itself. Slowly though it trickles to an end and he is able to shake off and tuck himself away. With a sleepy yawn he turns away and stumbles back through the trees to the clearing they had chosen to camp in away from the main campgrounds.  
  
As he made his way out of the tree line, he paused. On the other side of the clearing, between the trees he can see a line of shadows moving closer to the clearing they are camped in. They move slowly but steadily towards him. Harry swallows nervously and freezes in the middle of the clearing near the fire pit. The shadows continue to get closer little by little until he can start to see that they have a humanoid shape to them just like the shadow man he had seen back at the house. As the first shadow breaks the tree line and steps into the moonlight, the shadow melts away leaving a glowing blue-white figure of a ghost. But not just any ghost, a Polynesian warrior. Six more shadow figures move out of the trees, each one becoming a glowing ghost warrior like the first. As one they stand before him, quietly watching him.  
  
Swallowing thickly and remembering Kahuna's teachings, Harry looks away, not meeting them eye-to-eye. Though he does not see it the first ghost grins at him, then turns to look at his fellows before walking closer to Harry.  
  
A part of Harry screams that he should move. That he should scream to warn the others. And yet…and yet Kahuna’s words hold him in place, despite him knowing these ghosts aren’t the same friendly ghosts of Hogwarts, there to watch over and protect the students. These ghost are warriors, guardians of the land. Ghosts who would have no real reason to trust a _haole_ like Harry. Still, he remains as is, looking away from them towards the ground, trusting the Kahuna’s words to protect him.  
  
Feeling the cold touch of a ghostly hand sink through his shoulder briefly, Harry looks up. Harry's magic surges beneath his skin, forcing the hand out of his flesh, so that it rest atop his shoulder. His eyes widen and he turns his head to look at the hand, seeing the cold, transparency of the appendage slowly growing warms and more solid. In seconds it changes from a ghost hand to the heavy, warm weight of a real hand resting on his shoulder. Surprised, and still afraid, Harry follows the hand up the arm, watching as the solidity of it seems to fade back into the ghostly transparency the closer it gets to the ghost shoulders. Still the ghostly warrior is watching him, a small grin tugging at the edges of his lips and for a moment Harry is lost in the spiraling tattoos on the chest and shoulders, and the small smile on the full lips. When finally he meets the ghost’s eyes, he finds he cannot look away. He is trapped in it's gaze.  
  
Finally, he is not afraid.  
  
"Greeting, little Kahuna," the ghost said with a voice like a whisper of the wind. "We have been waiting.”  
  
"Who are you," Harry asked, his curiosity outweighing any natural fight or flight instincts he still had left after years of living with the Dursley’s.  
  
"We are the Guardians, the _Huaka'i Pō_.”  
  
Harry blinked and looked away. As he did so his gaze caught the sight of the other six men all standing behind the first.  
  
The gazes of the dead guardians watching him felt as if they could see through his blood and bone to the very core of his being, making Harry shiver again in doubt and fear. Each of them was taller than Harry, with hair he could tell should be as dark as uncle Chin’s if they were alive. Their features were strong and determined, but not cruel. No, in fact there was something almost welcoming about the eyes, even if the grim line of their mouths would have him think otherwise. Like the first man their pale, ghostly flesh was marked with intricate blue tattoos, which he began to think would be black on living flesh.  
  
Harry swallowed thickly he looked back to the first ghost, whose heavy hand still rested on his shoulder. It felt familiar, that gesture. Steve, and the others, all seemed to do it whenever he was in range. He didn't feel threatened as he supposed he should have when having a stranger holding onto him so firmly. But he knew, deep inside, that all he had to do was take a single step back and the hand would dissolve away into ghostly light once more. He didn't step back though. Harry stayed there, confused about the seemingly life-like arm attached to a very not living being. He was going to ask but before he could open his mouth the ghost had leaned forward, pressing his nose to Harry's own in the same manner that Kahuna, and even Kawika, did when greeting him. Acting on instinct he breathed out slowly and inhaled, feeling the tingle of magic against his skin where he knew, if he only opened his eyes, that he would see that the ghosts face was as real and solid as it's hand. They stayed there for a long moment performing the _honi_ , before the ghost finally released him and stepped back towards the others.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, tongue nervously licking his lips as he watched the life fade out of the ghostly warrior. "What are Guardians?”  
  
"Guardians are those chosen by the Spirits to watch over the land and the people. Guardians are chosen ones meant to protect and guide.”  
  
"Oh," he said nervously. "But why are you here? Talking to me?”  
  
The ghost smiled softly again. "We felt your arrival and knew a new guardian had come to the land.”  
  
"Me," Harry exclaimed.  
  
“You."  
  
"But I'm not Hawaiian.”  
  
"This is so." The ghost tilted his head to the side, looking Harry over. "You are also still young. But Fate moves at her own paces. You must learn swiftly, _Keiki mai luna moana_. Your people still need you to protect them from the _Po’ele'ele_."  
  
"Voldemort," Harry sighed reluctantly. He might not know what _Po’ele’ele_ meant, but he knew it had to be Voldemort. It was always Voldemort. He so didn't want to face Voldemort. He liked it here. He liked being normal. He liked being a real part of a family, of _Ohana_.  
  
"One cannot turn away from their destiny. It is a hard path you travel, but do not forget that you have those who would travel it with you." The ghost looked over at the tents, were everyone else was still sleeping soundly. "Do not spurn their aid or knowledge. Welcome it as they welcomed you, and the burden shall not be so great.”  
  
"But," Harry looked down at his bare feet surrounded by the lush green grass. "I don’t want to kill him. I don’t want to kill anyone!”  
  
The ghost smiled sadly, but knowingly. "There are worse things than death, _Keiki mai luna moana_.”  
  
Harry looked up at the ghost startled to find the ghost had turned away and was walking back to his companions. "Wait," called Harry.  
  
"When the time comes, _Keiki mai luna moana_ , you will understand. Let your heart guide you." With that the ghosts moved out of the clearing and back into the trees. Their glow once more dimming until they were nothing more than shadows moving through other shadows. Leaving Harry alone in the clearing with more questions than answers, and a ache in his chest that made him feel hallow.  
  
Harry sighed when the ghosts didn’t come back after several minutes. Standing around in the clearing in the middle of the night wouldn’t solve anything, and he was still tired despite the strange encounter. So he pushed the strange encounter to the back of his mind for the moment, promising himself that he would talk to the Kahuna at the first opportunity, and went back to his tent. Sirius had shifted out of canine form and was now sprawled on his back, half atop Chin in his human form. His dark hair was a wild mess of black curls against the blue sleeping bag Chin was still sleeping in. Harry smirked and carefully shuffled over to his bag in the corner, pulling out the smart phone that Steve had given him.  
  
It took him a moment to remember how to use it, but he soon had it turned on and the camera app open. With a grin that looked like it belonged on Sirius’ face, or on Steve’s just before he would do something to make Danno rant, Harry quickly took several pictures. Chin scrunched his face up at the flash of light and rolled over onto his side facing away from Harry, knocking Sirius back to the floor. Sirius grumbled and rolled over onto his sleeping bag, still angled slightly towards Chin.  
  
Harry looked down at the pictures and tapped at the screen, sending them to Kamekona and Grace’s phones. He was sure if Chin knew he had the photos he’d delete them, so after thinking about it carefully, Harry sent them to Hermione as well with a request to keep them secret. Glancing at the two of them, he quickly shut off the phone and crawled back into his sleeping bag.  
  
  
\- - - HP - - - H50 - - - HP - - -  
  
  
**10:00 AM, Sunday, December 20, 2009; Headmaster’s Office, Hogwarts**  
  
Amelia Bones paced back and forth in front of Albus’ desk, ignoring the soothing trills coming from Fawkes, who looked to be on his last leg. The phoenix's feather were dull and ashy at the edges, molting off him in clumps. She guessed he had maybe a week left before his burning day, something she really didn’t want to see. It was always unnerving to watch.  
  
Albus was sitting in his chair, leaning back, and sucking on one of his blasted lemon drops. He seemed amused by her pacing, as he always did. It was almost as infuriating as being unable to find enough evidence to prove that Delores Umbrage set the Dementors lose. They needed proof, more than what little they had found if they were going to be able to bring her before the Wizengamot and request a trail with veritaserem. If that wasn’t pressure enough the Queen herself was hovering about the fringes of the investigation demanding answers so that she could ensure the American President that it wasn’t a declaration of war between the two various magical nations.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want a lemon drop, Amelia?”  
  
“Damnit, Albus,” she snapped, flicking her wand so that lemon drops in his hand went flying across the room.  
  
“If you didn’t want them, you could have just said so,” he chided her in that smooth grandfatherly voice.  
  
“This isn’t the time for your bloody lemon drops!”  
  
“On the contrary,” he replied in a calm tone of voice. “This is a very good time for them. But, if you do not want them I can at least offer you tea.”  
  
Amelia sighed dramatically and walked back towards his desk, collapsing into the plush armchair he had conjured for her upon her arrival forty minutes prior. They had expended a lot of time, magic, and energy to find as much information as they had so far on Delores Umbrage, but the woman was surprisingly good at covering her tracks. Amelia was starting to think that the woman had something bigger planned now that her first try to discredit the Headmaster, and kill off Harry Potter, had failed. Amelia just didn’t know what it was that blasted toad-faced woman was after.  
  
She reiterated it aloud, watching as Albus sucked thoughtfully on a new lemon drop.  
  
“I will need to check with Severus, but I am bringing to think she might be an unmarked Death Eater. Or at the very least a supporter of Voldemort’s.”  
  
Amelia sighed. “I have started to think the same. Either that or she so strongly supports Cornelis that she is willing to kill innocents to keep him in office.”  
  
“That would not preclude her from being a Death Eater or a Pureblood supporter.”  
  
“True,” Amelia said thoughtfully. “What should our next course of action be?”  
  
“You have already updated the Queen and Prime Minister?”  
  
“Yes,” she stated. “They were displeased but will update the American Muggle President, and the President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America.” She snorted. “I almost wish I could be a fly on the wall for that conversation just so I had a heads up on how badly fucked we are.”  
  
Albus thoughtfully looked out his window, the twinkle not present as usual in his blue eyes. “Adelaide Addersnip, the current MCUSA President, will likely throw a fit. She is a bit young to hold the position in this kind of situation without throwing some kind of tantrum. She is reasonable though, so once she calms down she will be a good ally to have.”  
  
Amelia snorted again. “I don’t know about that. When I met her last at the Defense Conference in Belgium last year, she came across as rather high strung, easily swayed, and over eager to prove herself. Not a good mix for a leader of any nation.”  
  
“None-the-less we shall have to hope that she will not to be so eager to prove that she jumps into an unwanted declaration.”  
  
Amelia hummed. “You think Snape will be able to get anything on Delores amongst his contacts?”  
  
“At the very least he will be able to find out if she is a Death Eater or one of the new prospects.”  
  
Amelia winced. Though no one in the Ministry wanted to admit that He-Who-Must-not-be-Named was back, they had already heard whispers that the old Death Eaters who had evaded capture one way or another, were starting to recruit amongst the Purebloods once more. They had no estimate what the current number of Death Eaters was, or even who all of them were. True, they had a good idea of who might be, and who would be the most likely recruits.  
  
“Then we shall wait for Severus,” she said like it burnt her tongue to admit they couldn’t move forward without the cantankerous man.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  1\. The _honi_ is a Polynesian greeting in which two people greet each other by pressing noses and inhaling at the same time. This is very honorific as this represents the exchange of ha - the breath of life, and mana - the spiritual power between two people.  
>  2\. _Keiki Mai Luna Moana_ \- (According to the Internet) translates as Child from over the ocean.  
>  3\. _Po'ele'ele_ \- (According to the Internet) translates as Darkness.  
>  4\. _Huaka'i Pō_ \- or "Spirit Ranks,” is the Hawaii name for the Nightmarchers. The ghosts of ancient Hawaiian warriors.  
>  5\. _Heiau_ \- A traditional Hawaii temple, or holy place.


End file.
